Harry Potter and the Unexpected Lordship
by ScribesApprentice
Summary: After being entered in the blasted Triwizard Tournament Harry finds himself studying in the library for anything that will help him get out alive. What will be the outcome of Harry stumbling upon information that could shake Hogwarts, and our hero, to its roots? Harry/Hermione, Harry/Fleur, Harry/Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Lordship Chapter 1:

 **A/N: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me, and I am making no profits from this story. This is also my first attempt at a fic so positive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 1: Confrigo? Sounds Like Fun!

The boy lay perfectly still in his dorm room bed. It wasn't because he was asleep, in fact he had been awake for hours and had barely slept the night before.

 _Just typical! Could my life get any more messed up?_ While many teenagers have thought this over the years, for young 14-year-old Harry it was quite apt. The last 13 years had been filled with one disaster after another, cumulating in the shit show that had been the previous night.

 _It's my own fault for thinking that this Halloween would be any different to the last three, something about this day really hates me._ A quick glance at his watch revealed that it was almost nine and as such too late to catch breakfast in the Great Hall, but if he hurried he would be able to make his morning charms class with Professor Flitwick.

He had just grabbed his uniform out of his trunk to chuck on, when he remembered Hermione complaining to him a month ago, after she found out that Tri-Wizard Champions didn't have to go to classes.

" _Why would someone choose not to go to class? Think of all the knowledge you might miss out on!_ " Harry could still hear her scandalised tone. "Well I'm up, I may as well do something with my day." He declared to the empty room, grabbing his toiletries and heading for the bathroom.

20 minutes later, having showered and gotten dressed, he felt quite a bit better and decided that his best option was to head to the library and study as much as he could. It was his best chance of staying alive during this stupid tournament as well.

 _If only I knew where the kitchen was, I would be able to grab something to eat rather than having to wait until lunch._ Harry thought as he walked towards the door out of the dorm room, only to be stopped by a loud pop behind him.

"Dobby be seeing that the Great Harry Potter not be goings to Hallses for breekiefast so Dobby brings you food." The excitable little house elf told Harry while hopping from foot to foot with a plate in his hands.

The plate was piled high with toast, bacon, sausage and croissants, something that the house elves had started providing after many requests from the Beauxbatons students. It looked devine.

"Did Dobby do good?" The elf inquired while looking up at Harry with hope in his eyes.

"Thank you Dobby. You did great. You're a good friend for looking out for me." Harry stated honestly as he took the plate from his friend.

Dobby flung himself at the boy, wrapping his arms around Harry's legs, as tears started streaming down his face.

"Harry Potter calls Dobby his friend! Harry Potter sir is the greatestest wizard in the whole world! And he calls Dobby his friend." Anything else he may have said was lost to Harry's ears as Dobby's sobbing overcame his ability to articulate words.

The 14 year old was left standing a metre from the door, a plate in his hands, with a blubbering house elf hugging onto his legs with a vice like grip. Not knowing what to do Harry was left with the only option of thanking the diminutive creature a second time.

"That's okay Dobby, you are my friend. And thank you for the food." Dobby stepped back, tears still falling, with the widest smile he possibly could have, and vanished with a quiet *pop* leaving the teen shaking his head.

He carried the plate out of the room, and down into the common area of Gryffindor House. Sitting at one of the study desks scattered around the room, Harry dug into his breakfast.

/

Harry had been in the library for almost an hour already, and had yet to find much of worth. He was grabbing any books that looked helpful off the shelves, before returning to the back table he had claimed and skimming through the book.

So far he had struck out in seven books, and found three spells that intrigued him from two others. _Fumis Spatium_ , a spell which provide a covering of smoke for almost 10 meters around the caster in every direction which was great to hide a person or their movements.

 _Caesa Ligna_ , the wood chopping spell, similar to _Diffindo_ but less precise, and more powerful, had stuck out to Harry as it could be a handy spell in many different situations. Harry's favourite new spell he had found was certainly the blasting curse.

A spell that creates explosions and can do heaps of damage to anything in its path? What teenage boy wouldn't love that! Yet Harry was far from happy.

 _I need to learn way more than three new spells if I want to survive the tournament, let alone win it! The other three are all sixth or seventh years and have those extra years of schooling as an advantage. I need to find more! Where can I find what I need?_ His eyes scanning the shelves looking for any sign of where to look, when he saw what could very well be his solution.

The restricted section. Of course! Where else would he find books with powerful spells but in the place only senior students could go! _If only I was allowed in... Maybe Professor McGonagall will write me a note, being a Champion and all._ He thought to himself as he took off running past a scowling Madam Pince and out into the first floor corridor.

Harry didn't stop running until he reached the Professor's office door, near the Gryffindor common room on the 7th floor. Wheezing as he knocked on the door, hoping to get his breath back before she answered, Harry reflected on his need to get fitter for the blasted tournament and resolved to start running every morning before breakfast.

Having finally got control of his breathing once more, he knocked again on her door hoping she wasn't teaching a class at the moment. After waiting a whole minute longer, Harry came to the conclusion that she was out, and he would have to get a note from another teacher.

Knowing that his charms class would be finishing any minute, and that Professor Flitwick didn't have a class after the 4th years, Harry decided that his best bet was to head over to the diminutive Professors office on the other side of the castle, but thankfully still on the 7th floor.

Keeping his head down, and doing his best to avoid other students on his way to the office, Harry was able to get there in minutes and decided to sit in the alcove across from the Professors door while he waited. Hearing what other students were saying about him after last night's bombshell of a Champion selection, combined with his perceived lack of progress this morning, had left him feeling pretty down, and Ron's behaviour the night before certainly wasn't helping.

 _What is the gits problem? Surely he should know me better than that by now?_ His train of thought was interrupted as the charms professor came into view as he unlocked his office door.

"Sir, can I come in briefly?" The student asked as he rose from where he had been seated on the floor.

"Mr. Potter, please do not do that again! You gave me quite a fright. Well yes, come on in." Filius Flitwick recovered quickly from the start his student had just giving him.

Indicating a seat in front of his desk for the lad, he climbed up onto his own seat, with its added cushions to give him extra height, and turned his gaze upon, if he was honest, one of his favourite students. He knew that he shouldn't have favourites, and especially not a student that wasn't even in his House, but there was something about young Mr. Potter that Filius couldn't help but like.

He was always respectful, was inquisitive, even if he hid it well, was a very talented wizard with great potential, had a knack for adventure, and the Charms Professor was convinced that Harry was much smarter than he let on. His mother was brilliant after all, and his father was far from stupid, even if he chose to only apply himself with that silly past time of his.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" His curiosity was piqued, as it was very uncommon for Harry to seek out any of his professors.

"Firstly, I would like to apologise for not being in class, Sir, but after last nights shock I was not feeling up for it, and wanted the peace and quite of the library to get some study done. That is why I came, I was wondering if... Um... Perhaps Sir... Um... You could write a note allowing me access to the Restricted Section in the library. I would really like to survive this tournament Sir and maybe there is some helpful information that I could find if I had access." The hope was clear in the teens eyes as Harry asked the teacher for his help.

"That is most alright, I fully understand why you didn't attend class. I know that as a Champion attendance is optional, but I hope you don't make it a regular occurrence missing my class. Charms is a fascinating subject, if I say so myself, and you could very well learn something that could help you in the tournament. I will of course write you a permission slip for Madam Pince, you need to learn all that is available to you as the Triwizard is a very dangerous tournament. I also want you to know if you need any help understanding what you read, some personal tutorship, or any other help I can give you please don't hesitate to come find me." Filius told his student as he wrote a note, explaining Harry's need for access to the Restricted Section, for the stern librarian.

"Thank you Sir. Thank you so much." Harry said as he took off once again, note in hand, and a smile on his face.

/

Waiting for Harry in the library was his best friend, Hermione, sitting at the table he had been using reading "Advanced Duelling and Combat." He shouldn't have been surprised that she knew where he was going to be, it had always been her favourite table to study at, because of the less distractions, and at times it was scary just how well she could read his mind.

She didn't notice him until he sat down in an empty chair across from her, with a crooked grin and his dazzling emerald eyes. She found herself lost in those eyes for a moment, before shaking herself out of the trance.

"You missed a good class with Professor Flitwick. I hope you aren't going to keep skipping classes just because you can." The disapproval in her tone was only enhanced by the frown on her face. Hermione couldn't understand why someone would choose not to attend class; it just wasn't in her nature.

"Yeah sorry about that." Harry's smile dropped as he looked at her with chagrin. "I just wasn't up to it this morning, so came down here to see if there is anything that will help me with this bloody tournament."

"Harry! Language! Just because you are frustrated doesn't mean you should let your manors slip. Would you like help finding and learning spells?" After the scolding, Hermione ended with a much gentler tone, she could see how much the curveball of his name being drawn for the tournament was distressing him. She resolved to be there for the entire thing, no matter what he needed.

"Well I figured that the best material would be in the Restricted Section so I went and got a signed note so I could look for relevant books." The teenage boy sheepishly told his friend scratching his head awkwardly.

He was caught off guard when Hermione launched herself around the desk and latched onto him in one of her patented hugs, almost crushing him in the process. He was surprised at just how much he enjoyed it.

"That's genius Harry! You can get the books and I'll help you read them. It will be much quicker than you on your own, and I can learn out of the Restricted Section." She rattled on, in much the same vane, for another minute before Harry's quite chuckling drew her attention.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, in a gesture that she had learnt from her hero Professor McGonagall, and waited for an explanation. "Sorry but you weren't letting me get a word in. Firstly are you so surprised that I had a good idea? It's hardly that surprising is it?" The humour was evident in the boy's tone.

"And I would be grateful for any help you are willing to give me, just as I always have been. I will get access granted from Madam Pince, and then come back when I have found a few helpful looking books." He stood up with a smile, and left the table to get what could be a very long process started.

 **A/N: Enjoy the first chapter? Please review!**

 **(Have made some minor adjustments after FF changed the format, the / signifies a change of scene, time or focus.) Just edited this chapter, I'm sorry that it took so long. As I have time I will be working on the next few chapters, which also had the same issues, so if they are blocks of text still give it a little time. Thank you for being patient with me, and reading past the horrendously written early chapters of this work. And how many run on sentences did I use in this chapter? It actually hurt me to read over it again.**

 **Apprentice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family History.**

With a sigh Harry closed the book he had just finished reading and dropped it on the table. He had been at this for almost 4 hours straight and his eyes were starting to strain, and while he was sure Hermione was enjoying herself, the frustration was certainly sinking in for the 14-year-old boy.

Between the two of them they had found many spells that could be very helpful, of varying difficulties, some which Harry thought that we would be able to cast after only a couple of attempts, and others which he was convinced would take him months to get the hang of. His attitude certainly wasn't helped by the decision to skip lunch.

 _Maybe I'm going about this wrong, there might not be a single brilliant combat spell that I can use. I need to broaden my search, look at other subjects that I can use to catch people out._ With his mind made up, the young Gryffindor headed back into the Restricted Section to look for any books that caught his attention.

Row upon row of ancient, at times rare, tomes covering every branch of magic imaginable. Transfiguration to healing, alchemy to potions, and everything in between. Pulling out any book that caught his attention, Harry started his return journey with his arms laden with knowledge.

Out of the corner of his eye a book caught his attention. It was the gold writing on a plum coloured material that had drawn his eye, and the title only further intrigued the young Triwizard Champion. It wasn't the sort of book that usually interested Harry, but 'The Families of the Magical World in Britain' seemed to be calling out to him.

Harry knew a surprising little amount about his parents, having grown up with his magic-hating relatives, and knew even less about the Potter family and saw this as a great opportunity to feel closer to his dad and his ancestors. Balancing the 6 tomes he already had in his hands, Harry was able to reach out and take the unique coloured book off the shelf.

Arriving at the table that the best friends had been using as their base of operations he dumped the books he was carrying, before sitting in the comfortable chair that he had claimed for himself earlier, looking at the 15-year-old girl with a grin.

"I thought that we were being too narrow minded about this and so grabbed some books on different subjects." Moving the book on families to the side, he sorted through the books, picking out the one on healing magic he wanted to start with.

"I'm going to look through this one, as I'm sure I'll get injured at some point and a minor healing spell might help, but what would you like to read? One on transfiguration? Or how about "Spells for Everyday Use"? I know its quite a bit different to what we have been reading, but the others all grew up with magic so they will know these sorts of spells and I need to negate any advantages that they have." Pointing at the books as he mentioned them, he waited for his friend to make up her mind as her eyes lit up with all the possibilities.

"What about that one? What's it on?" Hermione had seen Harry put a book to the side, and was instantly intrigued.

In a library, surrounded by books, Hermione was in her element and wanted to make sure she was best utilising her time by reading the most relevant books first and then supplementing that knowledge with whatever time remained.

"Huh?" Harry grunted while looking up from the chapter list of the healing book he had chosen. "Oh it's nothing. Just a book I picked out for some personal reading later, its not relevant for now as I doubt there is anything in it that will help."

Looking back down at the book in his hands, Harry flipped to the chapter on mending cuts, tears and visible damage. With his record he was sure to need to use a healing spell on himself sooner rather than later. It pays to be prepared after all.

"Harry, we have been at this for awhile, you need a break. I will continue looking for, and copying out, any helpful spells I find. You should take some time to yourself. Read from the book that you picked out for personal reading, that way, when you return to studying you will feel refreshed. Go on, I insist." Harry knew better than to argue with his friend, so sent a smile her way before shifting his attention to the book that may be able to give him greater insight into his father's side of the family.

'For thousands of years society has been ruled by the elite, and nowhere is this more true than in the magical world in Britain.' Harry couldn't help but scoff at the first sentence and it's blatant propaganda, so instead of reading the rest of the introduction he started flipping through pages, looking at the names of families. Some he knew, such as Abbott and Bones, and according to the book others had died out centuries ago.

 _What is the point of including them if they don't even still exist?_ He couldn't help but wonder. _Sometimes the old bloods make no sense._ The page on the Emrys family caught Harry's attention, and he read through what they had on the legendary Merlin.

It was actually surprisingly little, given how important he is to magical Britain, mainly consisting of his feats and held very little about the actual Emrys family. Unknown origin, father unknown, and no children were all it had in regards to info not about Merlin himself.

This pattern continued, with the young Gryffindor flipping through the pages reading the name at the top, and only stopping to read more when he recognised the name, until he reached page 526 and the name he had been searching for. Potter.

The first line read 'The most-Ancient and most-Noble house of Potter...' Which made no sense to Harry. _Most-Ancient? Most-Noble? What in the blazes was that supposed to mean?_ Remembering that at the start there was a section on 'Titles and Magical Families' he figured that would be the best place to get answers.

'Old houses are any that can trace their magical lineage back 8 generations, or 9 with one generation of dormancy. Ancient houses are those that can trace their magical lineage back 16 generations with no more than one generation of dormancy. Most-Ancient houses are those that can trace their magical lineage back to the founding of Hogwarts, as defined by the 'Ancient Houses Bill' passed by the Ministry of Magic in its first year (1707).' Harry couldn't believe it.

The Potters had been magical for a thousand years! Most likely there had been more than 30 generations of Potters who had roamed these halls before him, getting into trouble, having hospital beds reserved for them, learning about magic. At that moment Harry felt more connected with his ancestors than he ever had been before, even over when he found out that he was to attend Hogwarts, the same school his parents had gone to.

He was part of a legacy that was centuries old. He was a Potter. Skimming through the next paragraph, which was all about the changes to the labelling system over the years, our hero reached the other part he was interested in.

'Before the signing of the statute of secrecy many magical persons earned titles from British monarchs, and for those who received hereditary titles they are remembered today through the Noble family title. The Most-Noble label is strictly for only the families descended from the original 10 members of the Wizengamot, and alongside the label they have the only heredity seats on the Wizengamot today.' This completely blew Harry away.

Not just could his family trace their lineage to the founding of Hogwarts, but a Potter had been on the original Wizengamot! Harry knew very little about the Wizengamot, only that it was like the wizarding high court, so resolved to research it later, after he had read the page on the Potter family of course.

Turning back to page 526 Harry started to read about his heritage.

/

Hermione was worried about her friend. For more than ten straight minutes Harry had been reading the same page, and while he had never been as fast a reader as she was, he was faster than that.

She also couldn't read the expression on his face, which was unusual because she knew him so well. She prided herself on how well she understood Harry, and was used to knowing what was going through his head, sometimes without even having to look at him, but this was most off-putting.

What was on that page that had Harry so entranced? Was he even reading the page, or simple staring blankly at it? As much as she wanted to ask him what was going on, she knew that it was something Harry had to work through on his own.

When he wanted to talk, she would be available and willing to listen. Looking back at all the notes she had taken over the day, she reflected once again on how much easier it would have been in the non-magical world. She would have had different notebooks for each topic, and the spells would have all been on their own separate page for ease of reading. Plus it is so much easier to write with a biro than a quill.

While she was impressed with the dedication to his study that Harry had shown today, better than the previous three years that she had known him, she was concerned that it had taken a deadly tournament to bring it out. The study had also given her an escape from the worry that she had been feeling since Harry's name was spat out by the Goblet of Fire.

As much as she tried to persuade herself that Harry would be fine, she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't. The entire thing was further complicated at the end of the previous year, flying through the night sky with her arms wrapped around Harry, when she realised she was falling for him.

She had told herself that it was just because of who he was, she had heard all the other girls talking about him, and it was a stupid idea. Add on top off that the amount of time they spend together on a daily basis and it was bound to happen. Yet she was just his friend, like a sister to him.

And besides, she was no where near as good looking as some of the other girls here at Hogwarts, and when Harry started to notice girls he would be easily able to find a girlfriend amongst them while she slid into the background. She looked back across at him, and realised that he was still looking at the same page.

He was obviously too distracted to get any further study done, so it fell to her to find anything that can save Harry in this stupid tournament. She had to, for both their sakes.

/

Harry couldn't believe it! The Potter family were magical before Merlin was born! In fact one of his ancestors, Cadhaearn Potter knew the great sorcerer himself, and was one of the original ten members of the Wizengamot that had been installed by Merlin and King Arthur as a magical counterpart to the Round Table.

When you add to the heredity Potter vote on the Wizengamot the fact that one of the other original families, the Peverell's, had given their heredity vote to the Potter's when the last Peverell, a woman, married the Potter heir, the head of the Potter family was the only person in existence who was allowed more than one seat, and vote, on the Wizengamot.

Unfortunately the book was only about the magical families, and had very little about the Wizengamot itself, bar the roles that individual family members have held within the illustrious body, and the original 10 families existence. Another amazing fact about the Potter family was that it had 2 children in the original Hogwarts student body, the daughter and second son of then Head of house Eadgar, who had been quoted as believing that the idea of a magical school was brilliant and had been one of the first people to enrol children.

That son, Rydael, went on to become Hogwarts second ever headmaster, a role that came into existence after the Founders era, and was the first of two Potter's to have held that title, alongside one Headmistress, in the subsequent centuries. While the names were not recorded, there had been 11 other Potters to have held teaching positions at Hogwarts, and even one who had taught at Beauxbatons, showing a proud history in the academic world.

In the political domain, a Potter had held the office of Minister of Magic, as well as an exorbitant number of Chief Warlock's as it was the one position that a sitting Wizengamot member could hold. It was this restriction on Wizengamot members that had caused problems for the Potter's in the past, as heir's had had to resign from many high ranking positions in the ministry due to the Head's death or ailing health, in order to take up the family's seat.

It was why only one Potter, a third son, had become the Minister of Magic, and there hadn't been a Potter Hogwarts Headmaster in over 200 years. Luckily a single Potter could hold both the Potter and Perevell seats, otherwise even those limited number of significant positions held by the Potters would have probably never happened, at least that's what the book seemed to imply to Harry.

Harry was more than a little unsettled by the spectacular history of the Potters, and while he was grateful to now know it, he was unsure about how he would live up to it. It didn't help that he knew almost nothing about the Wizengamot, and what holding two seats on it would entail.

 _That's what I must research next._ He decided as he stood up, and headed off to look for Madam Pince, leaving a startled Hermione behind.

/

With two books in hand, 'The History of the Wizengamot' and 'Wizarding Politics in Britain', Harry returned to Hermione with a grin on his face, singing Madam Pince's praises to himself. Harry sat down, and could tell that his friend was almost bursting from holding her tongue.

Looking at his watch, and seeing that it was now after 3:30, and that he had only two hours before dinner he made a choice. "I know that not knowing is probably killing you right now, but I'm only starting to wrap my head around this all. After dinner, by when I'm sure that I will have a better grip on it, I will try my best to explain it to you. I'm sorry 'Mione, but it's the best I can do."

With an apologetic smile, Harry devoted his attention to the book on the history of Wizengamot, and the secrets that it would unveil. Hermione returned to her own studies with a scowl on her face, promising that she would get all the information she wanted out of Harry straight after dinner.

 **A/N: (Touched up version) Updates won't usually be this quick, but I have a long weekend so had extra spare time to put together this chapter.**

 **Alix33: Thanks heaps, I have been mainly writing late at night, on my phone, and made the mistake of trusting the autocorrect for the last chapter. I have been more careful with the proofreading in this chapter but am sure I have missed stuff.**

 **Please review,**

 **Apprentice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hermione's Answers.**

Harry rushed through his dinner, knowing that a large portion of the people present in the Great Hall were either watching, or talking about him. Keeping his head down, the young Gryffindor just wanted to get back to the library, where he knew he would be able to escape from the scrutiny of his peers. Even if it was only a temporary escape. While he was grateful for all her help, he was surprised Hermione had stayed with him all afternoon given that she had missed classes to do so. Looking to his left, where she was seated, he noted that she was only picking at her plate, and not really eating anything.

"Hermione, you have to eat. We skipped lunch, so you can't skip dinner as well." He knew that she must have a lot on her mind, but he knew the importance of eating and wouldn't let her ignore food because of what was going on. She was startled out of her preoccupied state. Not knowing how to respond, she simply started eating the food that was on her plate.

A few minutes later, when both had eaten their fill, they stood up together and left the room without saying a word. Continuing up to the first floor in silence, Harry indicated an empty classroom down the corridor from the library, and led the way to it. Only once they were both inside, with the door closed, did he speak.

"How do you want to do this? Should I talk? Do you want to ask questions? Some combination of the two?" He figured the easiest thing for him to do was let his friend direct proceedings, that way she would leave happy.

"How about you tell me what you were researching, and then I'll ask any questions I have?" Hermione's curiosity was getting the best of her, and she wanted answers as soon as possible.

"Okay. Well the book I was reading first was about the families of the magical world here in Britain. As you probably are aware I know very little about my parents, and nothing about the Potter family so when I saw the book I took the opportunity to find out." Taking a deep breath to steady himself he continued, "The Potters are quite old, going back as far as Roman occupied Britain, at least magically speaking. One of my ancestors was on the original Wizengamot and because of that the Potter family has one of the only ten hereditary seats, and because of a marriage is the only family with two seats." It was at this point that Hermione couldn't control herself any longer and questions started spilling out.

"What does it mean having a family that old? What was the original Wizengamot and when was it? What is a hereditary seat? If they are the only family with two seats are they the most powerful? What does this mean for you?"

"Quiet! Stop talking Hermione!" His tone shocked her into silence. She didn't know how to respond to it. "While I understand how much you love knowing everything, and that at times you can't control yourself, but when you let it all out as a whirlwind I have no chance to respond. If you really want answers, we will do this in a more controlled manner, you ask me one question which I will then respond to, and then we will repeat the process." Giving her a pointed look, making sure she understood why he wanted it done this way, Hermione couldn't help but blush at the minor reprimand. Nodding her agreement, she took a minute to organise her thoughts and which questions she wanted answers for first.

"Okay first up, what was the original Wizengamot?" She figured that it was a logical place to start and might help clarify other questions rattling around in her head.

"The Wizengamot was started by King Arthur and Merlin as a council to deal with magical problems in the realm. In had ten members, who became the ten original families, and have since become hereditary seats. It was headed up by Merlin, which is mimicked by the Chief Warlock today. One of those members was Cadhaearn Potter, and another was Sailith Peverell, who are my direct ancestors and are why the Potter family have two seats on the Wizengamot." While Harry knew a little more on the subject, he figured Hermione would end up reading the books as well so he didn't need to go into too much detail.

"What I don't get is why you have two votes, and yet no one else does. Surely if one family can exploit the system, others can as well?" It was a good question from the 15 year old, and one that Harry had had himself, and thus now knew the answer to.

"I looked into that, cause I had much the same idea, and it turns out that while it could technically happen again it probably won't. As you probably know the Wizengamot now has 50 seats, which are made up from three categories: The hereditary seats of which there are 10. The lifetime seats, of which there are also ten. And the final group of 30 seats which are for 5 year appointments. When the Peverell family had almost died out, the last Head of house married his only daughter off to the heir of house Potter, and went before the Wizengamot with a request. He begged that when his grandson took up the Potter family seat, he also be allowed to take up the Peverell seat so that it would not pass into obscurity. A law had previously been passed that to be eligible to take the seat you had to be no further removed from the seat than a great-grandfather. It had come about when a distant branch of one of the families had tried to grab control of a seat after the death of a Head, whilst the heir was too young to take the seat. So while there were some relatives to the Peverell family still around, none were eligible for the seat, and as such that vote would otherwise be lost forever. At the time there were 20 seats, the ten original and ten other seats that were a 10 year appointment. It was a close vote, with all ten original families voting in favour, not wanted their families seat to be lost if a similar occurrence happened to them, and one of the appointed seats voting for it as well. It passed 11 to 9. Now days, with the larger Wizengamot, it would be highly likely that the vote would fail if it was brought up for another family." Harry was happy with his explanation, believing that he had covered all that was relevant, as accurately as possible. Knowing Hermione, he was trying to keep his answers as close to how they would be written in a textbook as possible.

"So none of the families have been in the same position since? I mean with all the deaths during the wizarding war surely families would be under a strain. Have any other families tried to get the same vote passed since?" Hermione couldn't believe that in over a thousand years of history only one family had been lost, especially given how small most magical families that she knew were. Well except for the Weasleys, but everyone said they were an exception not the rule.

"Actually of the 10 original families only 7 seats are still active, well were active at the time of the book being published in 1967. Six families still held their seats, plus the Peverell seat held by my grandfather at the time. The other three had died out, and because of the nature of the seats they can't be replaced, except if they added extra Wizengamot seats to the other two categories. So while there were 50 seats in 1967, only 47 were able to vote as the other 3 were empty. So while Potter is technically the most powerful family, with 2 seats and therefore 2 votes, there are still 45 other votes which means we can't just get our wish." Harry didn't even realise we had used 'we' while talking about people that he didn't even know existed only a few hours ago. Reading those books had not just informed him about the Potters, it had made him one.

"Does this mean that you will be taking up your family seats soon! Will you be leaving Hogwarts?" The sorrow and fear were evident in her voice as she imagined her life at school without him.

"Hey none of that now. I am not leaving Hogwarts. While I don't know all the ins and outs of it all, I can't take up my seats until I have my owls at least. It's part of the Wizengamot charter supposedly." He had drawn her into a hug as soon as he recognised her tone and now held her as he did his best to reassure her. Hermione was shocked, while they had hugged many times before, she had always been the instigator. This was the first time Harry had ever hugged her first.

"Feeling better?" He whispered in her ear. She stood back with a nod, knowing that Harry could be very uncomfortable with contact and not wanting to push his boundaries.

"Have you got any more questions, or do you want to head back to studying? Or do you want to take the evening off, we have been productive today." While he was infinitely thankful for her help, he didn't want her to feel as if he was only using her for her intelligence. She was his best friend, and he was happy just spending time with her.

"While I have other questions, I need a little while to arrange my thoughts. What do you propose?" Hermione knew exactly what she wanted, but knew that Harry probably wouldn't enjoy another couple of hours in the library like she would. This way the decision was Harry's.

"How about this: we go back to the library and pack up our stuff, return or get out the books, and then take it back to Gryffindor tower. After that... Well it may be cold and dark outside now, but how about a walk under the stars beside the lake? With some warming charms we won't be bothered by the cold." Harry thought it was a good idea, and would give him a chance to bring up the idea he had been toying with all afternoon. At her okay, the pair went on their way.

/

'Magic is amazing!' Harry thought to himself, not for the first time during the last 3 and a half year, and he doubted it would be the last. He was outside, in the middle of the Scottish highlands, after 8pm, and he wasn't freezing. And it was November! It probably wasn't even 5 degrees (41 degrees F) but thanks to some simple warming spells, both he and Hermione were quite comfortable. They had been walking around for a little over an hour, covering everything from how the school year was progressing, to questions about Harry's family which Hermione hadn't thought of inside. Harry however was still nervous about what he had resolved to ask her earlier, and was waiting for the perfect moment. They both stopped on a small rise overlooking the lake and watched the giant squid dance under the starlight. There was only a slither of the moon visible, so they could only see him because he was just off shore. After a couple of minutes the squid dived back into the lake. Looking over at his friend, Harry realised that there might not be a better moment then right here, under the shimmering stars.

"Hey, Hermione, can I ask you something?" The nerves shaking his voice.

"Yeah of course." Because of the dim lighting Harry couldn't make out the full features of her face, and with them her expression. Deciding to charge ahead regardless, like a true Gryffindor, he summoned every ounce of courage he possessed.

"Here goes. It may be awkward... And I hope you still want to be my friend regardless but... Will you..." The rest of his sentence was mumbled and Hermione couldn't make it out. Harry tried again after clearing his voice. "I mean, after this tournament is over, I was wondering, well maybe, would.. Ahh... Would you be willing to maybe go out with me?" Hermione was floored by that. It was completely unexpected! Hermione was so caught of guard that she couldn't even formulate a response.

"Forget I said anything, obviously I've made a mistake. I'm sorry." Harry turned away with a dejected look on his face, and made to start heading back to the castle, trying to escape the awkward situation as quickly as possible. He didn't make it more than one step before his friends hand grasped his arm to stop him.

"Don't go Harry. I was just surprised, and as such didn't have a chance to answer. Yes I would love to go out with you Harry! But why wait until the end of the year?" She still couldn't believe it. Harry wanted to date her? Plain, bookworm Hermione? But if he was serious, she wasn't going to turn him down. Only in her dreams did she imagine that Harry could like her back, but here he is, asking her out.

"Well I just figured, with this tournament and all, you would rather wait." While she was touched by the sentiment, she didn't want to wait a day longer than she had to.

"Screw the stupid tournament, what do you want to do Harry?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? From now?" He asked without a seconds hesitation.

"Yes Harry, I do." She responded, as she pulled him into a hug, feeling the happiest she could ever remember.

 **A/N: Another chapter up.**

 **Please review!**

 **Apprentice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Family Finances.**

Saturday 5th November 1994, 7:30 am.

The Great Hall was almost empty. On Saturdays most students chose to sleep in, and this week was no different. A couple of Slytherins, a solitary Hufflepuff, a handful of Ravenclaws, and our young hero and heroine made up the entire student presence. The staff table also was looking fairly destitute, with only Professors McGonagall and Hagrid eating their breakfast at this time.

Harry being up this early served two purposes: firstly, it meant that he was less likely to be hassled by other students, it hadn't been a good week for him in that regard, and secondly, it meant that he could be at Gringotts when they opened at 8 this morning. It had taken him almost an hour the previous night to persuade Headmaster Dumbledore that it was necessary, and safe, and in the end old Albus had only granted permission for him to leave if he took Professor McGonagall with him. That's why she was eating her breakfast in the Hall at the same moment he was. Harry was still annoyed that it had taken so much time to persuade the Headmaster given that as a Champion he was allowed to leave on tournament related business. And part of the trip was tournament related, he would have to look into hiring instructors and tutors, and to do that he needed to know his financial situation. Despite his annoyance he was happy to have his transfiguration professor along, as she would be able to keep away anybody they came across on the outing. It was to minimise these encounters that they had decided to go so early, when no other shops would be open in the Alley, so foot traffic would be minimal.

He let his mind wander as he ate the food he had on his plate, running over everything from the previous weeks events, to spells he had researched in the library, and what he wanted to accomplish today. An elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend startled him out of his thoughts, leading to a dignified grunt from him in way of a question.

"It's ten to Harry. Professor McGonagall left about five minutes ago, so you had better hurry to her office if you want to Floo out before 8." Flashing a grin her way as he stood up, he thanked her, and took off for the professors office.

/

Harry strolled through the Alley, enjoying the calm of the nearly deserted shopping district. It reminded him of the previous summer when he took the early morning empty streets as an opportunity to explore the Alley, while he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron. A few of the people they passed waved at, or greeted the Professor, but thanks to a last minute idea of a disguise spell, everybody pretty much ignored him. It took them a couple of minutes to walk from the Cauldron's entrance to the Alley, they had Floo'd to the Cauldron, to the wizarding bank, and as such were about 50 meters away when the doors were opened for business. Entering the bank, with a nod to the two armed goblins standing at the entrance, McGonagall cancelled the spell on young Harry. Thanking her, they both went up to empty counters, with goblin tellers waiting behind. Given that she was in the bank anyways, Minerva had resolved to get some banking done that she had been putting off for the last couple of months due to work commitments. Nervous of what he might find, Harry approached the goblin behind counter number 4, and waited for him to look up from the ledger he was writing on.

"How can Gringotts help you this morning, young wizard?" The goblins tone was surprisingly cheerful, and Harry assumed it had to do with a positive balance in the ledger he had just been attending to.

"Well, Mr. Goblin sir, I was wondering who I would talk to in regards to my account and any family accounts I may have? I don't know how Gringotts works, but I know in the muggle world banks have people who specialise in accounts, and I don't want to waste your time if there is a similar system in existence here." Harry made sure to keep his tone as polite as possible. It doesn't serve you to act condescendingly towards those who look after you money, something many purebloods don't understand.

"Ah yes of course, young wizard, Gringotts does provide that service. You see those three desks over in the right corner, those are our accounts advisers, that muggle born magicals, and less wealthy individuals use." Pointing to the desks in question, the goblin drew Harry's attention to where he needed to go.

"Thank you very much, may your gold ever increase." Harry told the teller, as he headed towards the indicated area of the building. At this early time, only one of the three desks were maned, well goblined, so the young Gryffindor made his way straight to that desk. The goblin had watched him approach, and stood in way of greeting. He was shocked when Harry extended his hand, but recovered and shook the offered appendage before introducing himself.

"Welcome to Gringotts this morning, young sir, I am Sharpclaw, how may I assist you today?" 'A polite young wizard? Must be a new blood' Sharpclaw thought to himself.

"My name is Harry, and I was wondering if you would be able to tell be about my vault, and maybe if my family has any other vaults here."

"Yes of course Harry, I will only need a few more details. Your surname, vault number, and do you have your key on you today?" Sharpclaw had been in this job for over 8 years now, so had the process streamlined for both his, and the customers convenience.

"Yes sir, Potter, Harry Potter Sharpclaw sir. Vault number 687. And here is my key." Sliding it across the desk. Picking up the key, the goblin put it onto a sheet or parchment, and then read the information that started appearing seconds later.

"Okay Mr. Potter, this key is for a vault in your name, number 687, that currently has 923 galleons, plus change in sickles and knuts. For any other vaults, you would have to talk to the Account Manager of the Potter family. If you give me a moment, I can find out who that is if you would like?" At the boys nod, Sharpclaw starting going through the documents on his desk. While this was going on, Harry was trying to work out how much a galleon was in pounds, but unfortunately he had no clue.

"Excuse me Sharpclaw sir, what is the conversion rate between pounds and galleons?" After all, the goblin was bound to know, and it was the fastest way to find out.

"Ten pounds to the galleon. One pound to the sickle. Ten pence to the knut." The account adviser informed Harry, without looking up from the pile of parchment. "Ah here it is. The Potter, Bones, Gileet, and Rouslaq account manager is Findore. If you would like, I can see if he is free to see you at the moment?" Sharpclaw had always liked Findore, as the older goblin had been the one to show him the ropes after he got promoted from teller to accounts adviser, before Findore got his own promotion 6 years ago. When Harry gave his blessing, Sharpclaw wrote a note to his old mentor, and sent it on its way thanks to a magical outbox, which sent the letter to the inbox on the desk of the addressed party. After handing the key back to the young wizard, Sharpclaw turned his attention back to the piles of parchment on his desk, and started working on a transfer request he had received during the night from Ferpied Banque la Magie, the goblin run bank of magical France.

Harry however just sat there stunned. He had a bank account with almost 10,000 pounds in it! Dudley would throw a fit if he found out that Harry had that sort of money, given how loudly Duds had been boasting when he reached 1,000 pounds in his account last year.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter? Could you please follow me?" An older, distinguished looking goblin called out from the entrance to one of the corridors off the main area of the bank. Being the closest of the corridors to the account adviser area, Harry only had a 5 meter walk to the goblin, before following the goblin through a much longer maze of corridors. Out of the corner of his eye Harry caught a glimpse of shocking ginger hair.

"Bill? Is that you? What are you doing in England?" Despite only meeting Bill a few months ago, he felt like he knew the older man quite well, given how popular he was with the younger Weasley's. In fact, listening to his siblings would lead you to believe that Bill was the coolest person alive.

"Hey there Harry! How you going? I heard about the Triwizard tournament, tough break kid. My old boss left so along with a promotion I have the fun of interviewing a replacement for the crew in Egypt. So I'm here for a couple of days, then spending the next week conducting interviews in a few different places throughout Europe. You know, France, Germany and the such, hopefully I can even make Romania, I haven't talked to Charlie in a while but it would be fun to go to a pub with him. Just don't tell mum I said that." The oldest Weasley child finished with a laugh. Harry couldn't help but join in, imagining Molly's rant if she found out that Bill had gone all the way to Romania just to have a beer with his brother when he was supposed to be working.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. Speaking of Molly, she must be so happy to have you around for a few days." Seeing Bill's whole demeanour change, Harry knew he must have said something wrong.

"Uh... Mum doesn't know I'm in England. Well at Gringotts, cause technically we aren't in England. I'm only here for a little while, and will be pretty busy the whole time, so didn't want her to make a big fuss over it. And besides, it's easier just to stay here at Gringotts, that way if I'm working late or something she won't complain. You won't say anything will you?" After Harry promised to stay silent, they went their separate ways with the appropriate 'nice to see you again' and 'have a good day's that follow chance meetings between casual acquaintances. With a quick apology to his goblin guide, they continued on the final stage of their journey.

/

Stopping by a door with 'Account Manager' on a golden plaque, the goblin opened the door and waved the young Gryffindor inside.

"Please, have a seat Mr. Potter, I am Findore. I am the account manager for the Potter family, among several others, and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The goblin who had led Harry here stated as he walked around a beautifully crafted desk and took his own seat.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Findore. I was wondering, given that you are the Potter family account manager, did you know my parents?" Harry had plenty of time to get to business, and decided to start on a more personal note.

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter I did not have the privilege as I only took over from my predecessor Claycart 6 years ago. But if I remember correctly I did meet your parents once or twice when they were in for business. So how may I, and Gringotts, help you today?" Goblins rarely dwell in the past, there is no gold in reminiscing, and as such Harry was not offended by Findore smoothly changing the conversation to business. That is not to say that goblins have poor memory, in fact they have very good memories, but only in regards to those who have either wronged them, or aided them.

"Well I recently found out a little about my family and our history, and realised with such a long history I figured there must be some financial... Well the existence of financial stability or the such, and wanted to find out if it was all in good standing. I mean I knew about my vault, but I never even thought about a family vault or the such, so can you help me?" Harry was out of his depths, he had never learnt about finances or economics, or anything to do with money.

"Of course Mr. Potter. I am caught a little unprepared for this talk today, as I wasn't expecting it until August 1st next year, but if you give me a moment I can find all relevant information for you." While his desk was more organised then Sharpclaw's had been, there was a lot of parchment spread out around the office.

"August 1st next year?" Harry had no idea why that date would be significant to the goblin.

"Yes, August the first, the day after your 15th birthday. That was when Mr. Dumbledore told me he would be bringing you in so that I could tell you about the Potter finances and we would have a year or two for you to learn about it before you came into your birthright." The goblin pulled a sheet of parchment out of a desk draw, before rummaging through a pile on a shelf to his left and pulling out another one. "Yes here we go, the Potter family vault 680 opened in 1478, and personal vault for one Harry James Potter vault 687, opened August 11th 1980. Now before I provide you with any information, I need to verify you are who you are. I'm sure you understand. Cut your right index finger, and then run your finger across this paper please." Findore picked up a small knife and a third piece of parchment and handed them to Harry. After the boy did as instructed, words started to form where a small trail of blood had previously been, 'Harry James Potter JPLE'. Findore was certainly pleased with the results.

"Good good. Now I shall start with your own vault, it is much less to cover. 5,000 gallons deposited on August 11th as directed by your parents via Sirius Black, who had a sighed letter from them. It was most unusual but given the letter, and that no key was to be given to Sirius the request was agreed to. That is the only deposit. First withdrawal was on November 8th 1981, 50 galleons in pounds, by your Magical Guardian, to cover cost of raising you. December 31st 1981, 250 galleons in pounds, same person and reason. The same 250 galleons every December 31st up until last year. First unprecedented withdrawal was July 31st 1991, but I believe that was you?" At Harry's nod he continued. "All other withdrawals have been by you. Is this consistent with your knowledge of your account?"

"Well my own withdrawals are, but I never knew about my account till I first came here on my 11th birthday. And I know nothing about those withdrawals of 250 galleons, and my relatives always complained about how I was a strain on them and a waste of their money..." Harry trailed off. He was never comfortable talking about his aunt and her family.

"I see, well I will raise them with Mr. Dumbledore when I next get a chance, but feel free to ask him about them yourself if you get the opportunity. Shall we move on to the family vault?" Harry took a moment to consider where the 2,500 pounds was going every year before giving his blessing for the goblin to continue.

"I will not go over every deposit and withdrawal in the history of the vault, we would be here for years, but the last deposit was 77 galleons on December 14th 1979, your fathers fortnightly pay check from the DMLE. The last withdrawal was 1,500 galleons, in a mixture of pounds and galleons, by your father on November 14th 1979. Unfortunately, with the older family vaults upon the death of the head of house access is sealed, even to us at Gringotts and so interest, your parents pay checks after that date, rent and the such have not been added since your grandfathers death on the 19th December that year. Your father, the heir, never presented himself before the needed authorities to be recognised as head, to the best of our knowledge, but he most certainly never came here to unseal the vault. We at Gringotts have of course kept the over flow, at a small fee, which will be added to the main vault when it is unsealed. The family vault contains 64,719 galleons, and a further 2,133 galleons in combined value of sickles and knuts. The holding vault has a total of 13,381 galleons as of last night. While that may sound good, before the war in that same 15 year window you could have expected 45,000 galleons plus the extra 3,500 odd galleons of your dads salary before his death. Your family suffered much because of the war. In fact your father and grandfather contributed more than 200,000 galleons to the war effort. While the Potter's have never been the richest family, the years after Grindlewald were very generous to your family. The Potters have owned some land for centuries, and two shops, one in the Alley the other in Hogsmeade, and after Grindlewald's defeat rent rose quickly until it had more than doubled. I think that is why your father and grandfather gave so freely, they felt that it wasn't money they had earned themselves. Unfortunately of the three residential plots, and two shops, only one house is rented out. Of the houses, one family left during the war, and the single occupant of the other was killed. The shop in Diagon was abandoned, and the one in Hogsmeade destroyed. Usually new tenants would have been found, and the destroyed shop remade, but unfortunately nobody had the legal authority to do that. Your parents had no will, or if they had one it was never produced here at Gringotts which is they only way to make it official in the Wizarding world, so nobody was left in charge of the estate. The Ministry would never allow Gringotts to make repairs, even if it was in your best interest, unless your parents had put us in charge, or you were of age and gave us your permission. Mr. Dumbledore on the other hand was your magical guardian but that meant he could only look after you, not the estate, and he could only make withdrawals from your account, for your care. He didn't have the authority to get new tenants or repair your Hogsmeade shop. There was also some maintenance required to your occupied place over the years, but we reached an agreement with those living there, and they have been paying for it, under the condition that once finances are freed up they will be compensated. That will be one of the first things you will have to attend to, as a sign of good faith. The family have been your tenant for near 30 years." Findore stopped here for a moment as he scanned through his documents, allowing Harry a bit of time to internalise all the information.

"Excuse me, you said that the last withdrawal was before my birth, but then my vault and account was made after my birth and had a deposit made, how is this the case?" While Harry had many questions, that glaring inconsistency really stuck out to him.

"Ah yes of course, I was just getting to that. Vault 684, for one James Daesil Potter, opened March 31st 1960, extended to include your mother after their engagement. It was out of that vault, not the family vault that the deposit was made. Usually after the heir becomes Head they merge their account back into the family vault, but as your father never came to Gringotts after your grandfathers death this was never done. The vault currently has 3,216 galleons and change. Which means on top of the total value of 951 galleons in our vault (including sickles and knuts), which is the only money you currently has access to, your family has a total of 83,601 galleons, 7 sickles, and 4 knuts. A respectable amount, but far short of the 300,000 galleons required for a Personal Account Manager under current Gringotts guidelines." This was business, something that goblins excelled at, so his professional manner throughout the entire talk didn't surprise Harry.

"Oh... Does that mean you will no longer be handling these accounts? Should I go back and talk to Sharpclaw?" While this was all new to Harry, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that it seemed like his family was losing even more. Even if it only was a more active and individual treatment from Gringotts.

"Pardon? Why would that... Oh, I seem to have confused you. No I am still your family Account Manager, unless you request a change from Gringotts, which I hope I have been helpful today so you don't. Gringotts have four levels for accounts. You have your standard which only use the tellers. While all customers can use the tellers as it is by far the fastest way to deposit or withdraw smaller figures. Next up is the account advisers level. Sharpclaw works at that level. It is available for those with 1,000 galleons in their account, although their is some leeway, like it you have been over 1,000 but have made some recent purchases. Only when you have had less than that amount for a year is that service unavailable to you. Of course if you deposit more money in after that time and are once again over 1,000 galleons you have access returned. At that level they offer advice for how to use that money, larger withdrawals and the such. When a individual, or family, have 20,000 galleons or more they are eligible for an Account Manager, such as me. An Account manager works with several families, up to ten if they have smaller funds, but usually around five. I for instance am the manager for four families. We offer a much larger range of services and personal involvement in your finances. With the advisers, their are current 11 here I believe, and depending on when you come in will determine who you will see. However as your family Account Manager I personally handle all the Potter family accounts and you have access to me, or my assistant, whatever time you come to Gringotts. If we are open that is. As such I do not work Sunday, and my chosen day off is Monday, but my assistant does work Mondays so can help you if you come in on that day. The final level is the Personal Account Manager for those individuals or families with 300,000 galleons in their accounts. It is much the same as you have with me, but he would not have any other families accounts to care for. Where I have four families, a Personal Account Manager only had the one. While in the past Potter's have had personal goblins such as that, it was during the early days of Gringotts when things were different, and under the current system it has never been the case. Your family did come close before the war, with 282,000 galleons, but as you can see you are a considerable way off from that at the moment." Findore stopped here to hear any other questions his employer had.

"So are there any families with that highest level of service?" Harry was curious about where his family sat among other magical families.

"While I can not tell you who they are, for security reasons, I believe that as of the start of the year Gringotts had 16 such accounts." They continued talking for another 40 minutes as Harry got answers to many of his questions, before Harry met Findore's assistant Tinshield who escorted Harry back to the Gringotts entrance where Professor McGonagall was patiently waiting.

 **A/N: I know that this is a rather dry, information filled chapter, with a lot of background info but I feel it is all important stuff. I apologise if this is not to your taste, and next chapter will be different. I hope that this explains to people how the Potters are not ridiculously wealthy, but are certainly comfortable. I also believe that old families would have laws in place to protect their wealth and assets so it is reasonable to expect the account to be closed to even Magical Guardians.**

 **Please Review,**

 **Apprentice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Time To Prep, After All It's A Deadly Tournament.**

Wednesday 9th November 11:00 am.

The silver light entered the tree stump. For half a second nothing happened and Harry wondered if he had got the incantation correct. Then without warning the entire stump self destructed, getting blown to pieces from the inside. The entire area surrounding where the stump had once stood was showered with shrapnel, including our unlucky hero, who had no time to erect a barrier between himself and the flying debris. The spell worked even better than it was described in the tome where Hermione had found it. Looking down Harry winced when he noticed the blood from a dozen new cuts and grazes, and that his clothes even had some damage dealt to them.

He had found this spot on the edge of the Forbidden Forest two days ago while looking for a training area away form prying eyes. It was past the quidditch pitch, near the boundary of the property of Hogwarts and as such was not going to be stumbled upon unless somebody was purposely looking for it.

Harry didn't know why there was the small clearing in the wall of trees that made up the forest, but it provided a decent training area for the Triwizard Champion. There were a few stumps scattered around the 4 metre by 7 metre clearing, well three less than there had been this morning, and Harry had been using them for target practice. It always surprised Harry how aim was not a priority for many witches and wizards. It doesn't matter how many spells you knew, or how powerful the spells were, if you couldn't hit what you wanted to. It was a lot more work than just pointing your wand in the general direction you wanted the curse to fly in. Every curse traveled differently, not always in the straightest, most direct route, and knowing how they differed could be the difference between a positive outcome or not. For example _lucidious_ , the curse he just tested, flew in a zigzag pattern with a difference of nearly a metre from one side to the other, and if you fired it at the wrong distance it could miss a whole person or target. His first two attempts had missed the stump, before he learnt the flight well enough to hit the target.

The larger cuts Harry addressed with some basic healing spells that he had taken the time to learn, and after a quick look at his watch got back to his work. When all but the last stump had suffered the same fate, Harry was starting to really feel the drain of the three hours he had spent practicing spells.

With a final " _BOMBARDA"_ the last stump exploded, leaving only a fraction of its former size sticking out of the ground. Collapsing to the ground, the exhaustion washed over Harry as he realised the strain upon his magical core that using these powerful spells over such a period of time was having at his age.

/

Taking a minute to catch his breath and steady his shaking arms, Harry smiled as he recalled the last few days since his visit to Gringotts. The first surprise for Harry occurred before he had even made it to the lobby, when a goblin had come running up to him and Tinshield with a message from Findore covering something he had forgotten earlier. It was Gringotts bank drafts, the wizarding equivalent of cheques, making it possible to make purchases without visiting the bank itself to get out the galleons. Tinshield had been able to explain the safety features to the satisfaction of Harry, and he met up with Professor McGonagall without any further interruptions. The drafts could have the value of the purchase written out by anybody, but only became valid once Harry placed a finger upon the Gringotts seal which pricked him and caused a drop of blood to seal the draft. After the addition of the blood the value could not be tampered with, and any attempt to do so leaves the draft void. The blood had to be Harry's, from a specific finger of his choosing, which became locked after his first use of the book of drafts, and was run through a series of tests for potions that could influence the owner into making the draft against their will. If such a potion is detected not just is the draft invalid, but the whole book is locked until the owner visits the bank to show he is no longer under any influences. Unfortunately tests for the influence of the _Imperius_ curse had to be in person, not on somebody's blood, and as such was a way around the protections in place on the drafts.

Despite his best efforts in persuading his professor to allow him to go shopping to test out his new draft book, she would not budge. She was happy to accompany him to the bank, but she was to busy to chaperone him on a shopping spree. She had things to attend to at Hogwarts, and wouldn't allow him to distract her here in Diagon Alley. So Harry and his escort were back at the school before lunch and both went their separate ways to attend to their business. It was here that Harry had his second shock, when he didn't have a message waiting for him asking him to attend to the Headmaster. It wasn't until he was having lunch with his girlfriend that he found out that the reason for this was that Dumbledore had been called out to an emergency meeting of the ICW not long after Harry had left with the transfiguration professor. They spent the afternoon just spending time with one another before Harry finally shared with her that night all about his trip to the bank.

Sunday had been spent in the library, with Hermione helping Harry catch up on the school work he had missed the few lessons he had skipped the previous week. Monday however was different, with the new week came a return to classes for Hermione, who had missed four classes helping her best friend during the previous week. Having a double potion lecture first thing on a Monday was not to Harry's liking and instead he had gone searching for a training area, which was how he discovered the grove he was currently in. Following Hermione's insistence Harry had joined the afternoon classes which led to Harry booking his first training session with Professor Flitwick for last period on Wednesday afternoon. A remarkably uneventful Tuesday led to his exciting morning of training and where he currently was seated on the ground.

/

Looking at his watch, the Gryffindor stood up realising he would have to hurry if he was to shower before meeting Hermione for a picnic lunch. Luckily the quidditch pitch was not far, and was where he stashed a towel and change of uniform earlier as the bathroom he planned to use was the changing rooms there. With a final look around the clearing, letting a sense of pride at his mornings work to wash over him, Harry took off at a jog. Given that it was only a short trip to the showers he was planning to use, Harry was disappointed that he felt a little out of breath and realised that it was another aspect that he would have to add to his training, fitness conditioning.

Turning the shower he intended to use on, he stepped back to strip down while the water took a moment to warm up to a more comfortable temperature. Knowing that he didn't have time to waste, Harry hoped in as soon as the water was bearable and set about scrubbing the sweat, dirt and various other substances that had somehow managed to find their way on to his body during the mornings training session. Knowing that he had limited time, he set about cleaning himself as quickly as possible rather than enjoying the warm water running down his back.

7 minutes later he was dry, dressed and on his way to the knoll where they were planning on meeting for their lunch, with a skip in his step. There is nothing quite like a warm shower to refresh and rejuvenate, even a short one like Harry had just had, and the young Gryffindor was feeling in top of the world. Just as he reached the hillock, Dobby materialised to hand him a surprisingly heavy picnic basket before disappearing again. The lunch hour was always busy for the Hogwarts elven staff. The Triwizard Champion set about preparing the lunch, and was so engrossed in his task, trying to make it as perfect as possible, that he didn't even realise when Hermione arrived.

"This looks amazing! We will really need to give Dobby our thanks when we next see him." Her statement caught Harry off guard and made him jump.

"Hermione! Don't sneak up on somebody like that! You're likely to get hexed, or give someone a heart attack." Harry responded, after he finally got his breath back. It didn't help that Hermione couldn't stop laughing at him. Indicating a spot on the blanket, Harry invited her to be seated as he set about preparing a plate for her out of the food the House Elf had provided them with. They spent the next 40 minutes in light conversation, enjoying the time spent with one another, and being able to get out of the Castle and its bustling meals. Harry laughed and smiled and realised that this was probably the happiest moment he could ever remember. It was better than getting his Hogwarts invitation. Better than his first trip to Diagon Alley. And Harry realised that no matter what was ahead of him, with Hermione by his side he would always prevail, no matter what or who were assailing them.

/

Transfiguration had fascinated Harry in a way it never previously had. It wasn't because usually it was boring, or because McGonagall was a bad teacher, in fact she was an excellent teacher, but something in this lesson grabbed Harry's attention and just wouldn't let go. Unfortunately for his professor, it wasn't what she was trying to teach him, or anything transfiguration related for that matter. If you had asked Harry about what she had taught, he wouldn't have had a hope of telling you.

Hermione had captured his full attention. How she bit her lip as she concentrated on the spell work assigned by their teacher. How she ate up any bit of knowledge McGonagall dispensed, and yet always strove to learn more. Find more. Understand more. How quickly she took in the information and connected it with other things she had read, or learned, even it was from a completely different subject, and saw how they were interrelated. How proud she was whenever the teacher shared a word of praise her way, which was fairly often given how brilliant she was. Harry recalled how she had admitted late one night, in their second year, how Professor McGonagall was her favourite teacher ever, and someone she really looked up to. No wonder she was so entrenched in the lesson her idol was giving. However Harry couldn't afford the same luxury in his current class, despite his desire to once again focus solely on Hermione. Watching his diminutive charms professor as he demonstrated the particular charm that was the subject of today's class for a final time before informing the class that their homework was a foot of parchment on the applicational purposes of the charm. Harry joined the rest of the class as they packed up their gear, but he stayed sitting as the rest of the students left, including his friends, as they all had another class to get to before dinner that night.

"Shall we go next door Mr. Potter? I believe it will be better suited for our wishes." Harry was finally going to take his teacher up on the offer for extra, one-on-one tutorage and this was to be their first training session. Following the part-Goblin out of his classroom, down the corridor and through a door that he had never noticed before. The large, mainly spartan room surprised Harry, as did the duelling platform running the length of the room. "I used to coach one or two gifted students in the art of duelling, back when duelling competitions were still in favour, but after the war…" There was no need to finish the sentence, Harry understood. Turning back to his student with a wicked looking grin on his face, they started what would be the most draining two hours of young Harry's life.

 **Hey all,**

 **Sorry that its been so long since I updated, been out of the country for weeks and haven't had the chance to do any writing. As such I rushed out this chapter for you so it may not be polished. I will get around to editing it in the next couple of days. As an apology I will aim to get out another couple of chapters this weekend. Thanks for your patience. In response to a question raised, yes I realise that Rowling has her own value for the Galleon but for my own ease, if no one else's, I am using a simple 10K=1S, 10S=1G rate. If this annoys you remember that Gringotts controls the rates, and can change it at any time and you can just take that as what has happened, remember currency rates are always changing. In terms of why they are not extremely rich, firstly remember that the gave away hundreds of thousands of Galleons to fund the war effort last time around, secondly this is just the main family funds and the head of the family does not work but sits on the Wizengamot (which is an unpaid position for the founding families), and lastly I believe the Potter's are an honourable family and would not use the position on the Wizengamot for their financial gain unlike say the Black's or Malfoy's. This will be covered in later chapters in more depth.**

 **As always please review,**

 **Apprentice.**

 **The map that I'm using for Hogwarts Grounds:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Many Meetings 1.**

Friday 11th November 11:58 pm.

Stifling a yawn, Harry shuffled on his feet as he waited for the man he was meant to meet. Given how hard he had been pushing himself in his training lately, he has been getting to sleep before 9 each night, and for any other person he would be already asleep.

When a letter arrived for Harry at breakfast that morning from his old professor Remus Lupin to meet 'Padfoot' in the basement of Honeydukes, through the secret passage out of Hogwarts, he was surprised to say the least. Sirius was out of the country when he last checked, so he was not 100% sure he would turn up. There was also the possibility that this was a trap. It was for this reason that he was waiting under his invisibility cloak. He also didn't want to get caught out of the dorms at this time.

The door rattled and swung open, causing our young hero to hold his breath. Disappointment filled him when it was Mrs Flume, who owned the shop with her husband, that descended the stairs and looked around.

"It's clear." She called back up through the door, leading to her husband marching Sirius through the door at wand point.

"Padfoot!" Exclaimed Harry as he threw off his cloak and rushed up to the grizzled man, embracing him tightly.

"Mr Potter!" Ambrosius Flume squeaked out, utterly shocked at the teenager materialising out of thin air. "Get away from him Mr Potter! This is Sirius Black! He is a Death Eater and is responsible for your parents death. He broke out of Azkaban so that he can kill you!" The old man tried to pry Harry away from Sirius. Horrified that he was about to witness the murder of Harry Potter, but unable to stop it as Harry had managed to position himself between his wand and the wanted man.

"No! You have it wrong! Well, yes he is Sirius Black, but he isn't a Death Eater! He's my godfather." The words just tumbled out as he clutched the old dog to his chest. The Flumes didn't know how to respond to that. Sirius Black was Harry Potter's Godfather? Harry Potter was willingly hugging the man who was believed to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named right hand man? What was going on?

"Hey pup, how's it going?" The grin on his face revealed just how much fun Sirius was having. Harry couldn't help but return the smile with one of his own. "I haven't had a night this exciting since... Well since the last time we spent time together." His laugh boomed out into the room, further adding to the confusion of Ambrosius and his wife. Harry Potter had spent time with Sirius Black?

"It's good to see you Sirius! You're looking healthier than last time that's for sure, the tropics suit you. Speaking of, when did you get back? And why didn't you tell me?" Harry was a little offended that he hadn't been informed of the change of scenery for his Godfather, and made it known as he stepped back from the Marauder and fixed him with his best imitation of Hermione's disappointment look. It appeared to work as Sirius got fidgety under the kids scrutiny.

"Hey I only got back yesterday, and I'm catching up with you today, that sounds to me like I told you pretty quickly after I got in. I started my way back as soon as I heard about the blasted tournament, but it's slow moving when you're the most wanted man in the magical world. I figured you would need all the help in your corner that you can get, so me and Moony are in." Fixing Harry with a grin, appearing a lot more confident than he felt. "We will get through this together, Harry. I have your back. Moony has your back. And when you win, we are all gunna celebrate together."

/

"So what do you say?" Sirius looked at Harry across the table, it had taken a bit more persuasion but the Flume's had eventually left the two together in their living room.

"I mean I don't know. You want to adopt me after we get you exonerated? Of course I want that Sirius! But what will that mean for me and my inheritances?" Weeks ago Harry would have jumped on the opportunity but now he knew about his responsibility to the Potter family.

"Um well... This is... Well this is the complicated bit, or the good bit depending on how you look at it. Because of how closely you are related to the Black family, with James grandmother being a Black you fit the requirements for being my heir, but it would be easiest if you never take the seat on the Wizengamot because of the anger others will feel if you take another seat on top of the two you will have. However there is a solution, one that is less than ideal, but a solution none the less. If I live long enough your son can take the seat, but for that there is a further complication. My father, before I was born, entered into a contract with the head of the Greengrass family. In return for some business deals, my father championed a seat on the Wizengamot for Lord Greengrass through two terms. To seal it the two wrote up a marriage contract between the families, but unfortunately due to it being valid only for the main branch, and a 5 year age separation policy it was never completed. Me and my brother Regulus were the only two Blacks who qualified, not my cousins who were all women, and from the Greengrass family only one child, a male named Raslint, who was a year younger than me. I have been doing research and he has two daughters who fit the bill for you, one who is in your year. Daphne Greengrass? You will have to become engaged to her, but if she's anything like her mother Serane was at Hogwarts you're a lucky man." Sirius finished his long explanation with a smirk at Harry and his stunned expression.

"I don't want to marry Daphne! I don't want to marry anybody because of a contract! I want to fall in love and marry a girl who I choose." Harry hated the idea of a marriage contract. Then his thoughts turned to Hermione. What would she say? How could they continue to date?

"Well you could marry Daphne and whoever you fall in love with." Sirius wasn't done with shocking Harry. "In special circumstances in the wizarding world multiple marriages are accepted, and yours would be one such case. How about you think it over, we have time before you need an answer. One last detail you need to think about though... If you don't accept the adoption and the marriage contract before you're 17, Draco can claim the contract and with it the right to be the next Lord Black after my death. Daphne would be forced into marrying him and a lifetime of who knows what, and the Malfoy's will get a hereditary seat on the Wizengamot." They stood up, having finished their discussion for the night, and having hugged once more and promising to catch up soon went their separate ways.

/

Saturday 12th November 1:40 pm.

"Thanks for this Professor Flitwick, I owe you one." Harry was ready for his second appointment of the weekend, and one even more confusing than his midnight rendezvous. Findore had sent him a post-owl on Thursday telling Harry that he had arranged a meeting between the Wizarding Law Firm that had represented the Potter family for generations and the young Gryffindor.

It was to this meeting that Harry had arranged for his charms professor to be his supervisor for his trip to the office of the firm. Using the Floo network they were able to travel directly from Flitwick's office to the reception area of 'Welch and Smith Law-Wizards' which really confused Harry. It was a very non-magical name after all.

"Welcome to Welch and Smith. Do you have an appointment or do you require me to book you in for one?" An attractive women in her early twenties greeted them from behind a desk. The reception area looked exactly how Harry imagined a Muggle Law Firm would look, except for a large fireplace for Floo transport, and the lack of a computer on the desk. While Harry had never used a computer, he had seen one at the local library, and they seemed like the type of thing that a high end Law Firm would have.

"Yeah, uh, my name is Harry Potter and I have a appointment at 2. I believe Findore from Gringotts set it up, but I'm unsure who with." Harry fixed the lady with the warmest smile he could muster, after all it's helpful to treat those who will be working with you as nicely as possible.

"Samantha, I will show them through." A distinguished looking, elderly Wizard in some very flash looking dress robes, which must have cost a small fortune, said from the door way behind the lady to her left. "I am Jebsis Welch, if you would please follow me I will take you to the meeting room we are using today mr Potter. Your companion can follow if you wish." Indicating through the door, the pair from Hogwarts followed Welch. The hallway had several doors leading off it to offices and the such, and they were led to the third door on the left. The room was dominated by a walnut conference table, with 4 chairs down each side as well as one on each end.

"If you will be seated the others will be here shortly and we can get started." Waiting for Flitwick and Harry to be seated he left to go see to the final preparations. The professor and student occupied themselves by discussing the training they were doing for the tournament, and the progress that Harry had been making.

"You have a natural talent for combat magic Mr Potter. A prodigy as good as any I've ever seen. Obviously we need permission but I would love to take you to France over the summer to attend some of the duelling tournaments there. There is the school age one that you can compete in, and two others that we can watch together to dissect the players. I can also introduce you to a few of the contestants, it can't hurt to make new friends." The diminutive professor was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"I'm honoured sir, but we will have to wait and see what will happen. We can discuss the idea more after the first task, got to keep my focus." Harry was excited about the possibility, but understood that it was never going to happen while the Dursley's are his guardians. Allow Harry to holiday and have fun in France? No chance of that. Changing the topic, Harry inquired about Filius' plan for the coming week in regards to the private lessons.

"What can I get you two as a drink?" Samantha asked as she popped her head through the door.

"Tea for me, black please. How about you Harry?" The professor turned to his young charge.

"Just water thank you." He wanted to focus on the upcoming meeting.

"Coming right up." The receptionist informed them before leaving them to their collective thoughts. It was another minute before the door handle rattled, and the door swung open.

 **This chapter will flow into the next chapter which will be up shortly. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Many Meetings 2.

Saturday 12th November 2:05 pm.

First through the door was Jebsis Welch, the man who had led Harry and Flitwick to the conference room, but this time he was not alone. With the elderly man were two new individuals, a young witch who looked to be only a few years out of Hogwarts and a wizard only a couple of years older. Behind the pair hovered Samantha with a tray of various drinks. After everyone else was seated at the table Samantha served the drinks and departed, closing the door on the way out.

"Mr. Potter may I introduce you to my colleagues Mr. Alest Ollivander and Miss Daffodil Smith. Before we get started I must ask you something; have you sought legal council, hired an attorney or other representation before?" Jebsis was a no nonsense individual and got right down to business. Of all the questions to start with, that caught Harry off guard.

"Um, no I haven't. Why do you ask?" Instead of getting answers straight away Harry had to watch with growing frustration as the three lawyers shuffled around papers and pointed out details to one another. Even worse were the hushed whispers passing from one individual to another, insuring that Harry only caught the odd word. These glimpses only helped to further increase his confusion, as well as further frustrating him. Why couldn't they just tell him who they were, why he was here and what this was all about?

"Mr. Welch if you wouldn't mind helping me out, I have a few questions? The goblins of Gringotts told me this firm used to represent my family?" Harry was going to get his answers.

"You haven't been told? How much do you know about you family?" Old Jebsis was shocked about young Mr. Potter's apparent lack of knowledge about his family.

"Until a short time ago essentially nothing. I knew my parents were James Potter and Lily Evans, they tied when I was a little over one. Then when I turned 11 I found out about magic, that my parents were a witch and wizard, and how they really died. That was it until about two weeks ago when I stumbled upon some information about the history of magical Britain and through that a little of my families role in it. On top of that, very little I must say. I know nothing of politics or my families positions." Despite all Harry had been learning about the Potter's it was still a pitiful amount of over 1300 tears of history.

The three magicals seated across from Harry were speechless. The heir of a most-Ancient and most-Nobel family essentially knows nothing about who he is? It took Mr. Welch a minute to collect himself before he could address the young man. "I see a new direction is required for this meeting. How about I start with the history of this firm and how it is tied to the Potter family. My grandfather, who I am named after, was a muggle born at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw with one of your ancestors. By the end of their time there they had become fast friends. They had also become good friends with another muggle born wizard who was a year under them, Joseph Smith, who had the same dream as my granddad. They wanted to be lawyers, however as muggle borns they didn't have access to all the ministry and wizengamot records and needed a financial backer to get them legal training. Your ancestor provided all of that for them. He paid for them to study at Oxford, and then with the help of his grandfather, father and uncle taught them all about wizarding law. He then funded the first Welch and Smith law office, in return as a firm we became the lawyers for the Potter family. We have handled all personal, business and political legal council in the 150 years since, up until your grandfather died. I myself was the family council during that period, but that is to pass to Daffodil, a descendent of Joseph Smith. Alest is one of our political experts, and can help clarifying any and all wizengamot relevant laws, and is also the individual responsible for today's meeting. I will act as overseer."

'Well at least now I understand the relationship between Welch and Smith and the Potter's.' Harry thought to himself sarcastically. It was a long winded answer, but given the detail covered in just the history of the firm and Potter's Harry guessed it was the shortest available answer. After all, 150 years is a significant period of time to be doing business together. He only had one question from all that was previously raised. "Why did you stop representing the family when my grandfather died?"

Jebsis took a sip of his tea before responding to the young mans question. "While we have represented individual Potter's on more occasions than we can count, we represent the family. Technically we work for the head of the family, Lord Potter, and usually it is only a couple of days at most before the next in line is appointed and we can get on with business. Unfortunately that wasn't the case when the last Lord Potter, your grandfather, died. Any other questions at the moment?" Harry shook his head and indicated for the legal team to continue.

The witch, Daffodil, talked for the first time. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance heir Potter. We will be working together closely in the future. In the two years since I joined the firm Jebsis has been filling me in on the Potter file and preparing me for taking over this position. If it's all right with you I would like to talk about some of the suits we will be filing on your behalf as soon as you become Lord Potter?" After receiving his confirmation that it was fine to continue she did. "We have several areas that will need our attention right away. The first will be to demand a retraction from the Daily Prophet for their latest pieces of slander against you, as well as the demand for Skeeter to be fired. Of course they will refuse to fire her, but we will get financial compensation from them and it will be a while before they publish another piece from her about you. The Boy-Who-Lived books have made many thousands of galleons from your name, we will get compensation for them and cease any further printing. There are other similar cases, but of a smaller scale, that we will also be proceeding through as time permits. Do you have any questions Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought about all that was said and decided that it was best to ask his questions, and hopefully get his answers before they progressed which would surely add new questions. "Firstly, why is it that you were chosen to be the new Potter council, you are quite young."

"Of course, tradition has always held that a Welch or Smith has been the personal lawyer for the family, alternating between the two families. My father was to become the next after Jebsis stepped down but we decided that a representative closer to your age might be easier on you. If my age is a problem my father can step in, it will just take a little while for him to catch fully up with all the details that he will need to know." She did not seem to be disappointed in her possible removal from what could be one of their most important clients, although Harry had only just met her so could not claim to be able to read her.

Harry however had no intentions of removing her, unless she proved incompetent. "That is not necessary. I was only curious I am happy for you to represent my House. Why are you taking those actions? And why is financial compensation so important? According to Gringotts I have more then enough money."

It was Jebsis who responded to these questions raised by the young man. "While it is true that you, and this firm, will profit from such actions that is not the main reason we are recommending such action. For over a decade other people have profited by using your name and unfortunate life, our estimates are it's a 50,000 galleon plus a year industry. For scale an average pay in the wizarding world is in the 1,500 to 2,500 galleons a year range showing how rich the authors and others in the Harry Potter industry are getting. If we don't demand monetary compensation the suit will be laughed away and they will continue doing what they want in terms of new products."

After a few other points were raised by both parties the topic changed from personal to matters of a more professional nature. For this Alest Ollivander led the conversation. "Now Mr. Potter the reason we asked for this meeting is to inform you of the possibilities that your entry into this tournament has presented us with. Usually a man in your situation would have to be a recognised adult to accept your seats, which is when you are 17 years old, but there have been exceptions written in law since the Ministry was created. If the Chief Warlock and two department heads declare an heir suitably mature to be an of age wizard he can take his seat, which happened to you when you were forced to continue in the tournament despite there being an age restriction. Here is our plan of attack…"

/

Harry loved the plan. It was subtle and simple. If all went to script those who would object would be caught napping and be unable to try anything before it was too late to stop it. There was also the added benefit that it was simple enough that there was very little that could go wrong, or so Harry thought. He wasn't willing to say as much in case he jinxed it, but he was quietly confident. Now that the firm had covered all that it wanted in regards Harry still had plenty of questions, especially after his earlier meeting that day and wanted to know the legal truths.

"My godfather says he wants to adopt me, although there are some complications to that, I was wondering if that adoption would cause any problems to our plan?" Although Sirius had told him it wouldn't affect his Lordship, he was hardly a Law expert unlike the others in this room appeared to be.

It was actually Professor Flitwick who responded, his first time speaking during the meeting. "You have a godfather Mr. Potter? I was unaware of that, I thought it was your muggle relatives who you lived with?" The faces of the others present in the room showed that they also stunned by this new piece of news.

"Yes I have a godfather, and before I say anything I need your word, all of you, not to reveal any of this until I give you permission, or it is revealed by us." Harry was taking every precaution on Sirius' behalf.

"As your legal representatives no one who is employed by this firm in any capacity is able to share client secrets, the same in the muggle world, in fact our firm takes it a step further with magical oaths by all employees. We couldn't tell anyone even if we wanted to. I believe that the professor has certain obligations to the headmaster, but I am unsure if they apply here so it is your decision whether he be present for this." It was Daffodil, in her role as Harry's new lawyer, who replied.

"The headmaster already knows who my godfather is after last year. Well here goes nothing… Sirius Black is my godfather." The shocked gasps by all present prevented the young Gryffindor from continuing, followed by a dozen questions blurted out by those who just found out the most wanted man in the wizarding world supposedly godfather to Harry Potter. "If you will ask me questions one at a time I will be able to respond to them." He couldn't help chuckling at them.

"Mr. Potter I believe Black has you confounded. He is responsible for the death of your parents! You need to avoid any correspondence with him that you may or may not have in case its bewitched!" Jebsis seemed shocked that on top of the revelation regarding Sirius Black Harry seemed to be enjoying this.

"I have been in the same room as him on more than one occasion, including a time when he had a wand in his hand so could have easily hurt me if he wanted. He is my godfather! It was Pettigrew who betrayed my parents, and by the way the bastard is still alive and I have seen him. I know that Sirius is innocent and I'm hoping that you will take him on as a client to prove his innocence. He is the only family I have left." Harry hoped that the passion in his voice would be enough to get the other individuals on his and Sirius' side.

"Mr. Potter he spent more than a decade in Azkaban for murdering Peter Pettigrew before he escaped." Jebsis wasn't ready to let it drop. He had lived through the last war and remembered the events of the finals days with all that happened.

"He was never convicted or even had a trial. As lawyers shouldn't you consider him innocent until proved guilty? I won't tell you what to believe but please at least look into the court records to find out that I'm telling the truth." Harry wasn't surprised that he was facing resistance on this topic.

"I will look into it, and if what you are saying turns out to be accurate we will of course represent him. In regards to your original question, being adopted will have no impact on your seats, in fact it will in theory help you as the Black's also hold a inherited seat. Given that our earlier plan will come to fruition first and with that you will be of age it is simply a matter of personal preference for the two of you around adoption. It will certainly change public opinion about the two of you, but whether for the better or worse is impossible to say." This time it was Mr. Ollivander who answered Harry. "If there never was a trial we will ensure he receives a proper trial in front of the full Wizengamot, although we cannot ensure success."

"Thank you, that is all I can ask of you. Why is a trial in front of the whole Wizengamot important? Can you have trial in front of less?" Once again Harry's curiosity was piqued once again.

"There are many different levels of trials in the magical world. The highest is in front of the entire Wizengamot which is only on Saturday's, unless it has the uttermost need of haste. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday are smaller courts depending on the specifics of the case, civil or criminal for example, judged by 1 to 10 members from the Wizengamot who are chosen for their positions annually. Thursday and Friday are full sessions of the Wizengamot when they discuss new laws and the such, well officially that is, usually they just yell at each other." Alest happily explained the courting system to the young individual who would be thrown into this world fairly shortly.

"If the Wizengamot make new laws, and are the courts, what is it that the Ministry does?" It was a question that Harry had kept to himself for a couple of years now.

"Make a mess of things." Jebsis let out with a laugh. "On top of that they are responsible for insuring that the laws are kept, and bringing transgressors before the Wizengamot, and maintaining the Statute of Secrecy."

After a few other questions were raised by both Harry and the lawyers they parted ways, everyone considering the meeting a huge success.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this new chapter up, life got hectic and this is the first chance to add a new chapter.**

 **As always, please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The good, bad and ugly.

Tuesday November 15 11:12am.

The log exploded shards everywhere, but Harrys shield charm was erected quick enough to protect him from taking any damage. A quiet intake of breath was all that alerted him to the presence of a witness to the speed in which he cast the two charms. Harry knew who it was. After all he had been avoiding her since Saturday.

She was also the only other person who knew that this was his training arena.

Spell after spell left his wand, leaving the clearing void of any and all possible targets. Collapsing to his knees, Harry's first thought was about how he would need to find a new place to train tomorrow. Maybe he could buy some training dummies? He knew there were such things in the muggle world, perhaps magicals would have an equivalent. Once again Harry regretted having such a small understanding of the world that he found himself in.

Aurors. They would have to have something that they trained with. 'If only I knew some Aurors, they could both tell me where to buy one, and help train me. Wait my dad was an Auror, maybe one of his old colleagues would be willing to help me out.' With his next course of action decided, Harry was able to relax somewhat.

"You need to mix up your training Harry. It won't be solely combat magic that they will challenge you with." Harry had to concede she had a point, he had been too narrowly focused so far and that would have to change. He still wasn't ready to talk to her though, so stayed silently facing away from her. "Find me when you are ready to tell me what's wrong." Was all she said as she walked away. He knew that he wasn't handling this well, but how was he supposed to tell Hermione that they had to break up such a short time after they started dating?

/

"Professor? I heard that you don't have a class this period, can I ask for your help?" His stern Professor looked up from the essay she was grading and waved him in. After he was seated she observed him over the top of her glasses.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you have come to tell me why you have not attended any classes this week? I understand that you are exempt from them as a Triwizard Champion, but I expected better from you." She was happy to see the young man flinch at her tone. She knew the reputation she held with the students, and liked to play up to it at times. It kept them in line, after all.

"Well, um, you see... I came into some unfortunate information during the weekend that will affect Hermione, and I have been avoiding her until I know how best to tell her the bad news." Harry was looking at his hands so failed to notice the frown that crossed her face. "However that is not why I came to see you."

Her raised eyebrow was all that greeted the young Gryffindor and he decided to just soldier on. "How would one become an animagus?" That question caught her off guard, as it was far from what she was expecting. Given that the student he was apparently avoiding could have told him she made a note to keep an eye on the two of them for the next few days as this was more serious then she thought.

"That is a complex piece of magic Mr. Potter, why would you like to know how to become an animagus?" While she wasn't forbidden to teach students the how, generally it was only NEWT level students as it was one of the possible tests that they could choose to undertake in that course. The skill could be used for less than ideal goals after all, so it payed to know who each and every animagus in the school was, and their form.

"My father became one when he was a student here at Hogwarts, so I figured it was a way to feel closer to him. It may also prove to be useful during the tournament, so I figured to birds with one stone and all that." Harry's statement only gave Minerva the smallest shock, after all it was James Potter they were talking about.

"While I was unaware James ever became an animagus, it hardly surprises me that he did. Did it occur during his NEWT year? Such a shame he never told me, he would have been eligible for extra credit, not that he needed it given his results that year." She was curious about why James hadn't told her in his final weeks at Hogwarts, it would have been a brilliant prank after all, and increased his score in his transfiguration NEWT.

Harry had the dignity to look sheepish as he answered her. "Actually it was during his OWL year that him, Sirius and Pettigrew all became animagi I was told." That did take the Professor by surprise. 'In their fifth year? That is unheard of! I know of some sixth years who did it under supervision, but a group of fifth years on their own?'

Taking a breath to centre herself, she asked they question that she was dying to ask. "Mr. Potter, perhaps you should tell me the story from the beginning. How did they become animagi? And more importantly why?"

"In second year they all found out Remus was a werewolf, and my dad had the idea of becoming animagi so they could spend turning days with him without fear of become werewolves themselves. It took the four years to research it all, and early fifth year my dad became a stag animagus. A month later he showed the other two how." That was all of the story that Harry knew, so that was all he could tell his professor.

"I see. Well that makes more sense I suppose. James would have had the skill to self-transfigure himself, and Remus would have brewed the potion for the others, he was more talented then the others at potions. I guess I should explain the the process for you then. It starts with a potion that one ingests that wakes, for want of a better word, the animal inside you. Not everyone has one and can become an animagus, but most magicals have the animal if not the skill in transfiguration to become one. It is impossible to know the animal you will become before your change, but it usually reflects the individual. Your father was a stag? Noble, equally comfortable in a herd or on its own, will protect those in its herd, strong. Yes that all sounds like your father, at least his better qualities that were highlighted as he matured. Next one performs a complex, intricate piece of self-transfiguration on themselves letting the animal come out and you to take its form. After an hour or longer as your animal it is so comfortable that you can change between them at will." It was the simplest explanation she could think of.

"Is it possible to have more than one animagus form? Can it be any animal?" Harry wanted to know what animal was inside him.

"No Mr. Potter, an individual can only have one form, and it is for life, never changing. I am the same cat I was in my NEWT year, maybe a little greyer of fur, but the same nonetheless. A person could be any non-magical animal, but never a magical one. There have been some recorded cases of magically powerful individuals having forms that resemble a mixture between a similar magical and non-magical animal, like a cat and a Kneazle for example. In none of these cases have any of the magical elements of the animal transferred into the animagus form."

"Would I be able to become one then Professor? Please?" While the limitations were annoying, Harry still wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become one. He also could tease Sirius about becoming one a whole year before his godfather did.

"It may not be as easy as that Mr. Potter. The self-transfiguration piece is requires quite a lot of skill. The potion however is not a problem." She would let Harry, under her supervision of course, attempt to become one, but she did not want him becoming discouraged if he were to fail.

"It can't be that hard Professor. My dad did it, and so did Sirius and he is hardly a brilliant student." He loved Sirius but Harry knew the man had his limits, and from what he had heard his father was intelligent enough but far from the top of his class.

"While that may be the case for Sirius Black, your father was one of the most talented transfiguration students I have ever taught. He didn't show it until he last two years, but he was very gifted with a wand. He became an Auror after all, and even during the War they held a strict recruitment policy. I have watched your father use transfiguration during battle in new ways that if rumours be true had Headmaster Dumbledore asking him for training. James got the top NEWT result in the country for transfiguration his final year, something that caught your mother by surprise because while his grades had always been acceptable he did hold back before then. Under his guidance I am not surprised the other two were successful as well."

The look of dejection on the last Potter's face hit Minerva harder than she could have expected. "So I guess it was a pointless idea then Professor, sorry for wasting your time." He had already stood up to leave before she could respond.

"Sit down Harry if you please." She waited for him to comply before continuing. "Yes you are not as skilled at transfiguration as your father, but few are. Your Defence results speak for themselves, and Filius has told my how with correct motivation your charms skill has risen by leaps and bounds. Obviously you are very talented with the 'foolish wand waving' aspects of magic, as Professor Snape would say, and I see no reason why that should not also be the case with transfiguration. You also possess more than enough power, both of will and magic, to overcome minor failings. That is how wandless and silent casting happens, the individual being strong enough to make the world, and magic, warp to their desires even without the incantation or wandwork. I will not guarantee success, but I will not be surprised to see you succeed. Come to my fourth year classroom after lunch on Thursday and we will proceed from there."

Harry recognised the dismissal, even without it being explicit, so stood up to leave. "Thank you Professor. I am looking forward to it."

"And Harry, stop skipping classes. Miss Granger will understand what ever the issue is. Talk to her."

/

"Yes I know girl. I have to tell Mione soon, but how should I bring it up?" A soft hoot and a nip on the ear told Harry what his familiar though should happen. "Yes, but what if she hexes me?"

"You probably would deserve it." A familiar voice said from the entranceway to the owlery. Hedwig's hoot of agreement left Harry unsure if he should laugh, or feel betrayed. "Betrayed it is then' Harry thought to himself as Hedwig took off, only to alight on Hermione and bump her head against the girl's affectionately. "See, even Hedwig agrees. I think, I can't understand her as well as you can."

"Yes she agrees with you. Mione, you have every right to be angry at me, and you will be more angry at me by the time my explanation is finished, but please wait till the end before reacting." At her nod, he continued. "As I'm sure you are aware from our earlier research, if a head of house dies without an heir it automatically gets shifted to the closest blood relative? With some of the less liberal families it has to be a male. This new head has to be a great-grandchild of a previous head of house, or closer, otherwise certain benefits are lost. The Black family is one such family is this position at the moment."

"Okay Harry, but what does this have to do with you? What does this have to do with me? Your Great-Great-Grandfather was head of house Black so you can't inherit it." They had found out his Dad's Grandmother was daughter to the Heir Black when she was married into the Potter Family.

"Exactly I can't inherit it, but there is someone who can when Sirius dies. He would inherit the Heredity seat on the Wizengamot and all the Black fortune, which according to Sirius is a lot. His family never had any scruples using their power to amass a fortune, unlike the Potter's, so they are way richer than my family." Harry was set to continue when Hermione gasped out the name of the individual.

"Malfoy?" The shock was evident in her face as she realised the implications of what that would mean.

"Unfortunately. And as there are no other possibilities to inherit the family, Sirius is unable to cast him out. Stupid house rules designed to protect the Black legacy he said. However there is another way to insure that Malfoy never can inherit a knut from the Black fortune, and even more importantly keeps him and his father out of the Wizengamot." This was going to be the hard part of the conversation.

"Sounds like a godsend! How can Sirius manage that?" The thirst for knowledge was evident on her face.

"Sirius has adopted me! While it is not official yet, and cannot become official official until Sirius is exonerated, we are proceeding with plans that will make it impossible for Malfoy senior to overturn it, no matter how much money he uses to line others pockets."

"That's great Harry!" Hermione's face lit up with joy for her friend.

"Except there is a complication Mione. One that is not so great, especially for us." He had to take a breath to collect himself enough to continue. "The Black family has an open marriage contract with the Greengrass family that didn't met the required terms for the last generation, but will be met now that I have been adopted. She doesn't know it yet, but me and Daphne Greengrass are now engaged to be married." The shock was evident on his friends face, but he pushed on anyway. "While I can have a separate wife for the Potter line, it is in fact recommended that I do, I can't put you through that. You mean too much to me. You are my best friend, and I don't want that to change, but I can't put you through that. If you want me to stay away from you, I understand."

Both of the young teens had tears rolling down their faces. "But we only just started dating Harry."

"I know Hermione, and I don't want to do this but I have to. If I don't get engaged to her, they can legally fight to have Draco named head of house over me, and if they got Lord Greengrass to agree to Draco becoming engaged to Daphne I would have two options; marry Astoria Greengrass and take the dispute before the Wizengamot, which I would lose through Lucy's bribes and jealousy over already having two houses, or let Draco become head of the Black family. I am doing this for our world, not for me. Can you imagine the Malfoy's having a seat on the Wizengamot? They do enough damage without it, I can't let that happen if I can stand in their way." As Much as she wanted to deny it, Harry had a valid point. They could not let the Malfoy's get a seat on the Wizengamot!

"I need to think about all this Harry. I won't abandon you, especially not during this blasted tournament! But I need time to myself to think, so please leave me alone the next couple of days. I will come find you when I am ready." With that she all but fled the owlery. 'Well at least she didn't hex me.' Harry sardonically thought to himself as Hedwig flew back to his shoulder to comfort him.

 **A/N: Firstly I have not decided about whether Hermione will end up with Harry or not, leave a review telling me your opinion on the matter. While I understand James Potter was an arrogant jerk for much of his schooling, he must have been well skilled and reasonably intelligent to become an Auror which I think is often overlooked. I can't remember if it's canon or not, but in many FF pieces the teachers are not allowed to give extra training to the Champion's which makes no sense to me. Most teachers won't know the task's ahead of time so can't specifically tutor them in that way, but they Champion's are students at the school so who else will teach them if not the teachers? This will be the case in this fix.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Apprentice.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Battle Transfiguration?

Thursday November 17 1:15pm.

"As you can see Mr. Potter, there are plenty of options outside of the spells and hexes you learn in Defence Against the Dark Arts in a duel or fight. I am sure Filius has been showing you some such examples in your training sessions with him, but for the next little while I will be focuses simply on how it is possible to integrate transfiguration into combat. Battle transfiguration as your father called it." Professor McGonagall explained to Harry as the sheep she had transfigured out of the empty classroom's chairs continued to circle the student.

Harry was trapped as six sheep hedged him in, not allowing him to move in any direction. The professor had caught him of guard when she transfigured some quills into birds that started divebombing his head. Before he could get rid of the pesky birds, she had made the sheep and penned him in. The irony of that was not lost on him. "Do you always use sheep Professor?" Despite getting caught so easily he was still in a good mood as it was an interesting way to surprise your opponent that he had never even considered before.

"Actually horses are my preferred animal, but they are larger so take longer to transfigure, and also tend to bruise the person they surround, or tramp on his feet. Your father used stags, I guess I know why now, which had the added benefit of antlers for prodding your adversary. I have also been known to use dogs, which can nip at the person, or bite their wand arm which has caused more than one individual to drop it. While this tactic is not the most aggressive, it is great for delaying your opponent, and many Aurors use their own variety on low risk, non-violent targets." She directs all the animals back to their originating locations before reverting them to normal. "We will start with practicing the incarnation for the doves, and when I am comfortable with your precision we will fork on the speed. If we can make enough progress to get to the point where I am happy with both we will move on to sheep."

The next forty minutes were ideal in Harry's opinion. It was all practical, with none of the stupid theory that took up so much time to learn. He understood the reason why it was taught, and that it was important to understand why it worked as it did, but to Harry at the end of the day he only wanted to know how to do it and how to undo it. He of course would not be telling Hermione that because the shock may actually kill her. She wouldn't understand not wanting to know every minute detail about the spell, whatever spell it was.

When Harry could transfigure 3 birds and get them all attacking a chosen target in under 5 seconds McGonagall let him rest. "Very good Mr. Potter! While you do not have the natural affinity to transfiguration that your father did, you are a very skilled caster which more than makes up for the lack of theoretical understanding you have. I have another half hour or so spare so will teach you how to configure sheep." She then proceeded to do that. Not having to go into much detail on the theory Minerva was able to proceed much quicker in the lesson then she thought was possible. By the end of their time together Harry was able to distract his opponent with the birds and then get three sheep circling them in a minute flat, faster then many students at the start of their NEWT year would be able to.

"Excellent effort today Mr. Potter! Your parents would be very proud. If you would be able to come to my office after dinner tonight we will go over the animagus incantation in more detail, and you will practice it. It will not be tonight that you will attempt to become one, as a word of warning, this will be simply preparation." She guided him to the door and exit with him, separating as they both went different directions towards their next class. "Oh and before I forget, thank you for attending your classes yesterday and this morning Mr. Potter."

That stopped Harry dead in his tracks. "Um, Professor, how did you know I went to classes?" Harry didn't think the staff would discuss something as boring as attendance.

"I am your Head of House Mr. Potter. I am kept up to date on the attendance records of all Gryffindor's." She turned and continued on her way so that her pupil would not see the smirk on her face at Harry's shocked expression. Students could be such fun to tease.

/

Friday November 18 7:42am.

By the time of your fourth year the arrival of the owls at breakfast in the mourning had lost it wonder, unless you were expecting a letter or parcel of course. As such Harry didn't even notice the owl until it landed right in front of him. Taking the letter off of its leg he gave the owl a piece of bacon before reading the message.

 _Mr. Potter._

 _Several interesting developments have arisen that we believe you will want to deal with sooner rather than later, as such a meeting with us and your Gringotts representative has been set for tomorrow mourning at 9:30. If this time does not suit you please inform us immediately as to when you would prefer the meeting to occur. If this time is acceptable please meet us there. We will discuss other important developments after our meeting with the goblins._

 _With regards,_

 _A.O._

After reading the message twice, Harry scribbled a response on the bottom of the note and tied it back to the leg of the owl who had originally delivered it. The owl grasped the offered galleon in its talons before taking to the sky with Harry's affirmation to the time and place of the meeting. Looking at his watch, Harry decided to head to class early as it was Care with Hagrid and the young Gryffindor was looking forward to talking with his friend.

/

Friday November 18 7:07 pm.

Harry was running a little late so opened the classroom door without knocking as he usually would, and therefore was completely caught of guard when it wasn't the professor he was meant to be meeting waiting in the room. "Sorry professor Flitwick. I was told meet professor McGonagall here, would you be able to direct me to her whereabouts?"

"Ah Mr. Potter there you are, I was starting to wonder if you were not going to show this evening. Minerva asked me to help with training this evening as it has been a fair few years since she actually put into practice the stuff she is teaching you. I, however, still partake in the odd casual duel or tournament during the summer while I have plenty of spare time on my hands so can be of assistance. Hopefully." The diminutive professor seems excited for the evening, and Harry got the distinct feeling that there weren't as many summer tournaments as he would like.

"What is the plan of attack then Sir?" The young Gryffindor didn't want to waste time, especially given how nice the professors were being offering up so much of their free time to help him. He also was very aware of the looming first task.

"Well I thought we could start with you showing me what Minerva taught you yesterday and when she arrives we will continue from there." The charms professors excitement just continued to grow.

Harry looked around before pointing out a table on the other side of the room. "Should that be my target?"

"No, no Mr. Potter. You have to practice on a live target. In this instance that target will be me." Flitwick seemed to gain a lot of enjoyment from Harry's shock at having to target a teacher.

Taking a second to centre himself, Harry let out the string of incantations that would lead to the professor being trapped in a ring of sheep. To the teens consternation the part-goblin did nothing until Harry was finished and then simply vanished everything.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Very good indeed. And Minerva only taught you this yesterday? In a few weeks or months you will be incredibly quick with that, you are respectably fast as is. A simply distraction tactic that can pay off well. I can't wait to see your own personal flair on it in a few years time. A great start! I wonder what Minerva plans for tonight?" Filius seemed quite excited about Harry's wand work, even though it had not proved difficult for him to escape.

"Defence, Filius, defence. Transfiguration is a superb skill to have in your defensive arsenal. Shield charms are great, but they can break, and there are some spells which even the strongest shields can't block. A wall of steel, or marble, will stop even the killing curse. A wall however takes time to erect, time that you may not have with a killing curse flung your way, but there are shortcuts. A block of marble in the right place can be as effective as a whole wall. Marble will be above you at your level, but we can start with wood today." McGonagall finished off her long-winded introduction with a smile at the student.

The two professors spent an hour making sure Harry could first produce a small wooded wall, one plank thick, and then a solid block of wood. When they were satisfied with his speed and strength of the transfigured wood they decided to up the ante. They pair took turns casting different hexes and charms at the student, while he had to decide if the wall or block was the right defensive move.

"I think that will suffice for the evening Mr. Potter. Half an hour of consistent spell fire from two individuals and you were only tagged three times. I believe I owe you a bottle of firewhiskey Filius as per our arrangement. I still can't believe I didn't tag him once. Good night Mr. Potter, I will see you tomorrow afternoon as we decided last night. I am looking forward to seeing what your animagus form is Harry." With a final wave at her pupil, Minerva and Filius sat down at the desk to catch up.

 **A/N: Here's a quick chapter for you all, hope you all like it. I will try get up a new chapter in the next couple of weeks, otherwise it may be a month before I can write up another chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **Apprentice.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

No Execution Necessary.

Saturday November 19th 9:27am.

Sitting at a small, but decorative, conference table Harry couldn't help but fidget in his seat. From everything he had been told about the goblins they were not fans of magicals, especially British wizards and witches, and given how cagey the lawyers sitting at the table with him had been since he arrived ten minutes previously, he doubted that this summons was a good thing. After all he didn't have access to his account yet so this couldn't be about usual bank business.

It also didn't help that nobody had said anything since they were seated at the table over 5 minutes ago. This was one factor that Harry was able to change, and he was planning to.

"How have you been Alest, Daffodil and Jebsis?" The young man figured that there was a reason they hadn't discussed business so far and would be unlikely to start now so decided to go for small talk.

"I have been good, Harry. I hope that you have been as well?" Daffodil was nice enough to reply to the boy, the others just politely smiled and nodded at him. After all to them he may be a client, but he was still only a child, not their usual sort of customer. At times it felt like they were patronizing him.

"Well apart from the stress of being entered into a deadly tournament against my will… I have nothing to complain about. In fact it has been an interesting week, with many surprises." He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at her to reinforce the fact that this meeting was one of the surprises he was talking about. At least she had the decency to look apologetic for the lack of information that he had been provided with to this date.

Her reply was cut off when the door was opened and four goblins marched in, only one of who was recognised by Harry. Alongside Findore, Harry's account manager, was an older goblin who seemed very angry to be in the presence of humans. Or was it just because of him? The most intimidating of the new entrants were the two goblin guards who entered and chose to stand on either side of the door. They were both in full armour, carrying a vicious looking poleaxe each with a sword at their waist.

"Mr. Potter thank you for coming in on short notice. Earlier this week by complete accident we came across some information regarding you, well Riptooth here did." As he said this Findore indicated to the older goblin who had sat next to him on the opposite side of the table to Harry and his legal team. "It took my days to persuade him to allow this hearing, rather than simply confiscating your vaults and banning you from the goblin nation for life."

Harry's gasp and shocked face stopped the goblin from continuing. While Findore had given the boy the benefit of the doubt, with his usually respectful attitude to the goblins of Gringotts, his genuine reaction of shock at the earlier words went along way to convicting the account manager as to a lack of willingness by Harry to steal from the Goblin Nation.

"Riptooth is in charge for the group responsible for tracking any and all goblin artefacts that are lent to humans, or tracing the location of any stolen artefacts. He heads the British Gringotts Artefact Recovery Unit, or GARU for short, and it was in that role that you recently came to his attention. I will allow him to control the conversation from here." With his piece said, Findore turned his attention to his colleague.

"On the 29th of May 1993 you obtained a goblin artefact that you held no claim to, and have failed to bring it to the bank it the proscribed 6 month period for such items. With this evidence I call you thief. The penalty is 200,000 galleons and banishment from the Goblin Nation, or death." With his piece said the goblin stood up, and turned to leave, wanting to get away from the criminal as quickly as possible.

"Wait Mr. Riptooth! I haven't stolen anything from the goblins, or anybody, and I think I would remember having a goblin artefact. You must be mistaken, it wasn't me!" Harry frantically tried to explain his innocence to the goblins.

"We received no notifications about this acquisition and the proscribed period of leeway in returning it to the Nation. Did you send it to Mr. Potter directly?" Like any good lawyer Jebsis Welch was quick to jump to his clients defence.

"No letter on this matter was sent out because we only discovered that the event had happened this past week, and given the amount of time that has passed since the event the only reasonable explanation is that your client intentionally sought to deceive the Nation." His disgust at Harry and his actions was so evident in his face that even the humans in the room could see it. "At don't try to deceive us further Human, we led a very thorough investigation and are confident it our findings. You obtained the artefact commonly known as the sword of Gryffindor amongst humans, or Knarfulk-Gur-Silverhand by the Nation, on the 29th of May 1993." This part was directed at Harry.

"I don't have the sword of Gryffindor! I've held and used it, on the date you mentioned I think, but it came to me at a time of need, and after the whole business with that damn Basilisk I never saw it again." In his rush to prove his innocence he probably shared more than he should have.

"Wait what Basilisk?" Almost every being in the room reacted at the same time. In fact Harry was sure the only two people who didn't speak up were Daffodil, who looked way to shocked to speak, and one of the goblin guards who was better at hiding his shock then the other. 'Probably been at this longer than his friend.' Harry thought to himself.

"I guess I should tell you all the story then. In my second year somebody released Slytherin's monster upon the school. At the end of the year a series of events led to me being out of my depth completely. I was in the Chamber of Secrets, alone, facing off against a Basilisk, with only my wand and a small arsenal of spells at my disposal, all of which didn't affect it in the least. Out of nowhere Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, appeared dropped the sorting hat and started attacking its eyes. Pretty useless right? I mean blinding it was helpful, but it was still a giant bloody snake, and snakes use their tongues to hunt prey don't they? It was also one of the most venomous creatures on the planet. And what was the sorting hat supposed to do? Until I saw something shining in the hat, and pull out the sword. One thing led to another and I killed the Basilisk with the sword, getting myself but in the process. Fawkes saved my life by crying in the wound but I still passed out. Next thing I know I was in the infirmary. Without the sword. I haven't seen it since and don't know what happened to it, but would guess that maybe the headmaster has it?" While it was a much abbreviated story, Harry thought that it was all that they needed to know about the horror show that was his second year.

The two parties started having whispered conversations amongst themselves, the lawyers together, and the two goblins seated at the table. Harry and the two guards however were stuck only catching glimpses of the conversations as they were excluded. This continued for several minutes before an accord was met and the turned to each other ready to negotiate with the new information presented to them.

"If the sword appeared to young Mr. Potter in such a manner, he is not in violation of the Goblin Artefact Protection Law, would you not agree Riptooth?" Jebsis was the first to speak.

"Yes. No execution necessary." The goblin almost seemed disappointed that the human would not be receiving death as a punishment. "I will go talk to Dumbledore and find out what has happened to Knarfulk-Gur-Silverhand." With that he left, not even bothering to say goodbye to those in the room.

"No about this Basilisk, how large was it? Have you had it rendered? Are you aware how valuable a Basilisk can be?" The questions tumbled out of Findore's excited mouth. He looked at the boy expectantly, waiting for his questions to be answered.

"No I wasn't aware it was valuable, and what does that have to do with me? What do you mean by rendered? And I was a bit busy to measure it, but I would guess like 20 meters." Harry was confused by the relevance of all the questions.

"The Basilisk is a very rare, very dark, very dangerous creature, rated as a level 7 beast by the ministry, which I'm sure you are aware is the highest level. As such any individual who kills one has the right to claim the remains and any profit that it may generate. While I am unaware as to the going rate for the different parts of a Basilisk, one that size should generate you a considerable profit." This time it was Daffodil who explained what was happening to Harry. "The reason Findore was asking is because if it hasn't been rendered, which it sounds like it hasn't, he will offer the services of the goblins. For a fee of course."

"Yes, we are very reasonable. 7% of all income generated goes to the bank, and while I doubt it was 20 meters long, not because I doubt you but adrenaline makes humans mistake what they see all the time, it should still earn you several hundred thousand galleons. That will earn the bank a sum in the 5 figure range, and me a bonus of several thousand galleons myself, for bringing such a service to the bank." Like all goblins Findore loved gold, especially earning it with no real effort on his part.

"4%." Jebsis was quick to counter before Harry could say anything, especially agree to the figure. While 7% was fairly competitive, if he could save his client several thousand galleons he was obliged to do so. Especially if his firm was compensated for doing so. It wasn't unreasonable to earn a thousand galleon bonus from Mr. Potter if he saved him 4000 was it?

"Mr. Welch, you know I cannot offer a discount for a different brand of Gringotts, but I will go get Hackblade and he will enter into negotiation with you." Findore stopped near they door to share some words in Gobbledegook with the guards before they all left.

"Mr. Potter, are you willing to sell the Basilisk?" Receiving a nod from Harry Alest continued. "Then please trust us to negotiate on your behalf."

"Sure, but can you acquire me some sets of Basilisk hide armour? Three of them if you can, I may end up needing them during this tournament." With his piece said, and receiving conformation from the trio, Harry set back to watch the proceedings.

It was barely a minute later that an excited goblin wearing what appeared to be a leather apron came rushing into the room. "I hear that one of you has a beast to render?" 'At least he loves his work' Harry couldn't help but think of the exuberant goblin.

"Young Mr. Potter here played a Basilisk a little while ago and we are wondering if you are willing to render it. It may be as large as 20 meters." It was Jebsis who started the discussion.

"A 20 meter Basilisk? Quite a feat Mr. Potter! What a warrior you must be." As he said this he reached out to shake Alest's hand.

"Ah, I'm not Mr. Potter, that is." Alest Ollivander laughed as he pointed to Harry. This shocked the goblin but he recovered quickly.

"Amazing Mr. Potter, absolutely amazing! A 20 meter Basilisk, at such a young age? Extraordinary!. You are about to become a very wealthy individual! I can't give you an estimate without seeing the beast, but it will be worth a fortune." He devolved into muttering to himself in a weird mix of English and Gobbledegook as he calculated what he would need for such a job.

"Hackblade, we understand that the usual rendering fee is 7% at Gringotts?" Receiving a nod from the goblin, Jebsis continued as Findore reentered the room. "Given the size and value of the creature, and the amount of income this will generate for the Nation, we believe that a 4% fee is much more reasonable."

This stopped the goblins mutterings dead, as he appraised both Jebsis and Harry before speaking. "That is impossible, given the risk that even a dead Basilisk posses to my team, and the size of the required team for such a beast, 4% is undoable… 6% however I think I can arrange." Even for a goblin who didn't work for the financial side of the Nation negotiating was second nature.

"A beast that size will generate at least 10000 galleons for the Nation, your cost won't be more than 4000, making a profit of 6000 at 4% of the total. 5% fee, and five suits of self sizing Basilisk skin armour for Mr. Potter, made by a top goblin armourer." This time it was Alest who brought forth the counter argument.

Hackblade thought over the offer for a moment, ran a quick calculation over his, and the banks, profit for such a job and smiled. "5% and three suits." After all those two extra suits would be worth several thousand galleons at least.

"Deal." Jebsis happily said, before reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a piece of parchment. Writing on it for a minute, he handed it to his colleagues who proofread and checked his work, before handing it to the goblins. A minute later both goblins, the three lawyers and Harry had all signed the contract and settled in to discussing the details of the rendering.

"Given that it is at Hogwarts, it will best to wait to the winter break in a little over a month to render it if that works with you?" It was the first words Harry had spoken during the negotiations.

"That allows me to prepare my team, and put feelers out in the markets so as to find out where will give the best profit margins." Hackblade seemed very happy, not that Harry could blame him.

"I would also like to open a new vault, if that is possible, to put the profits in." With this Harry turned to Findore.

"Of course Mr. Potter, the usual fee of 40 galleons to open a vault will be charged to you, with a 10 galleon fee for the key keyed to yourself, but you most certainly can afford it. After we are finished here I will go see to it and if you come to my office 10 minutes after that I will have it all sorted for you." After all it wasn't that unusual for clients to want more than one vault. Humans could be weird.

After ironing out the rest of the details, the goblins left allowing the humans use of the room for 10 minutes to discuss business. After all it was going to be a very profitable day for the Nation, and it pays to be nice to those who will bring you much business.

"I know that you had some other stuff to tell me, but first I require you to find out some stuff for me. I need to know if Penelope Clearwater, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey and Argus Filch have vaults at Gringotts, and everything you can about Myrtle who died at Hogwarts when the beast first was let loose on the students. Can you do that?" At Daffodil's nod he handed proceeding back over to them.

"We understand that you have a… Lets call it a less than favourable view of the Malfoy family, do you not?." Waiting for Harry to indicate that this was true, Alest planned how best to proceed. "For years Lucius has wanted to get onto the Wizengamot, but even with all the galleons he throws around it has been denied to him. He came close at the end of the war, but then his involvement with the Death Eaters came out, and while he avoided any punishment, members of the 'Mot decided it was best not to elect him to it. It now appears that they believe it has been long enough that they are willing to put his name forward and it just happens that the date coincides with our plan. This does not change our plan, but provides us with an opportunity for you to obtain a bit of vengeance, and prove to everyone that you are ready, and just how powerful you can be. Here is the plan…" As he continued, Harry couldn't help but let his grin grow wider and wider.

 **A/N: Here you all go, another chapter up and I am already working on the next so it should be up shortly. It ended up being longer than planned so I have cut much of what I had planed, but don't worry it will be in the next chapter or two. One area of note is I have changed the Ministry's classification of Basilisk's and this will carry over to other beasts as well. There is a simple reason for this, 7 is the most powerful magic number, so the most powerful magical beasts are going to be level 7 beast in this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Sorry about the formatting problem, I have no idea what went wrong so here it is re-uploaded. Thank you all you pointed it out!**

 **As always, please review!**

 **Apprentice.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

How Is This Possible?

Saturday November 19th 7:11pm.

"Remember, trust your inner animal. It knows what it needs, way better than your human side does, so trust it. As soon as you take the potion, it will start whispering to your very core, calling for you to do certain things to make it comfortable when you change for the first time. Find somewhere warmer if your animal needs it. Cooler if that is what is needed. A smaller creature may want a small space where they feel safe and secure, or it may desire large, open spaces, listen to it. After you have changed, stay in that form for a few minutes before changing back. Rest until I tell you that you have recovered and change back to your animal. We will continue this for over an hour, until the transformation is a quick and easy process. You will be tired and probably a little magically drained at the end, but I have some potions from Madam Pomfrey to aid with that. Are you ready to begin?" Although Minerva had already told all of this to Harry, she always liked to reiterate it before any of her students were to become animagi for the first time. It was a serious undertaking that he was about to go through, and every one of the students she had taught were 3 years older than Mr. Potter.

"Yes I'm ready, but what if…" The nervous boy took a moment to set himself before continuing with his concern. "What if It doesn't work? What If I can't change? Or if I don't have an animal form?"

"While it is possible that you don't have an animal form, it is very rare. Only around 1 in 10 who attempt to become animagi have that problem, but if it does prove to be the case for you we will know within a minute of you taking the potion and there will be nothing further that we can do. There is no shame in that, no body has been able to work out what causes it, our best guess is that it is random. Professor Dumbledore, who as I'm sure you are aware was the transfiguration professor before me, is one such example of a person unable to make the change because of the lack of an animal. And no one can accuse him of being underpowered or underskilled now can they?" At his shake she continued. "While you are young, and not as skilled at transfiguration as I would like or usually expect from a student, you are magically powerful and in the end that is often enough to compensate for other failings."

"I'm not that powerful Professor." 'To his credit he truly believes that.' Minerva thought to herself as her student tried to persuade her otherwise.

"I am well aware of your feats Mr. Potter. Did you not cast a fully corporeal Patronus charm last year?" She waited long enough for him to respond in the affirmative. "It was very impressive from what I hear. If you were able to achieve that, you should be able to succeed tonight. I can tell you honestly Harry that you are both magically talented and magically powerful, in fact you are one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, student I have ever taught. Your Patronus proved that, and I have a feeling that today will only confirm it." She smiled at the boy to reassure him, before handing him the potion.

Harry accepted the potion from his teacher, but still hesitated to drink it. No matter how much she tried to reassure him, he couldn't shake a feeling that a disaster was going to happen tonight.

"Well here goes nothing then." The boy said as he raised the vial to his lips, steeling himself for what was to come.

"Now remember you have one hour to change from when you drink the potion. Do not rush it though, otherwise it could have disastrous results. It you fail to reach a place where you feel comfortable to change, we will have to wait a week or two before attempting it again." The only response Harry gave was to tip his head back and drown the potion in one gulp. The concentration on his face changing to a look of confusion as the potion started to take effect.

"What. What is happening? I hear two, whispers I guess you could call them, telling me different things." The student struggled to both understand and explain what was happening. "One wants warmth, no fire. The other wants darkness. Does any of this make sense Professor?" The youth turned to the older witch.

Minerva took a moment to think over what her cub had been telling her and decided there was only one possible answer. "There are no recorded cases, but it has been theorised that it is possible. I believe that you have two animals inside you, either they are fighting for dominance, or you must let them both out. You may end up having two animagi forms. Amazing! If I am right that is." The professor looked sheepish for getting excited at potentially bearing witness to magical history.

"What should I do Professor?" Harry was a little overwhelmed by it all and sought his teachers guidance.

"Is there somewhere which stands out to you as where you should go? Maybe somewhere that suits them both?" This was far from usual and the transfiguration professor didn't have any guidelines to follow. It seemed to be the right thing to say as her student took off in search of Merlin only knew what. As was her responsibility she took of in pursuit of the cub, regretting her age as he kept increasing the distance between the two. The progress the two made scattered the few students out and about in their wake.

Minerva finally caught up with the student as he was catching his breath, in the second-floor girls bathroom. Albus had told her about the hidden entrance in the bathroom so she new instantly where Harry intended to go for his transformation. "Are you sure about this Mr. Potter?"

~ _open~_ Harry said in parseltongue after nodding his resignation for what must be done. It wasn't until the pipe that they were to slide down appeared that Harry recognised the flaw in his plan. 'How are me and Professor McGonagall supposed to get back up afterwards? Surely there is another entrance, Voldemort was hardly likely to slide down when he was letting the Basilisk out the first time around.' It was then that an idea hit him. ~ _stairs~_ when that didn't work he continued with other options, ~ _staircase, ramp, passageway, ladder~_ it was after he said the ladder that small divots appeared on the wall as a concert ladder built into the pipe. "I will jump down first Professor. I know what to expects so can check if everything is okay."

"I appreciate your concern Mr. Potter, but believe it or not I am quite capable of defending myself, and have been since before you parents were born. Also I hardly think it would be acceptable." Minerva finished indicating the dress that she was wearing. Not giving him a chance to respond she stepped into the abyss, leaving Harry with no option but to wait. Giving his professor a minute to get out of the way, he also stepped into the darkness.

/

When Harry regained his feet at the bottom of the long pipe, he looked around to see McGonagall standing by the rubble created by Lockhart at the end of Harry's second year. Walking over to his professor he was sure he heard her sigh.

"Such a shame that a room as amazing as the one on the other side of this slip was created for such evil. It could have been used for anything, at what did Slytherin do with it? Put a level 7 classified beast in a school!" Any further ranting that the deputy head of Hogwarts was going to do was lost as she regained control over herself. "If you give me a few minutes I can sure up a small passageway for us to traverse through to the Chamber."

True to her word the professor had a hole ready for them in less than five minutes, and they continued on their journey in companionable silence. After another whispered ~ _open_ ~ the pair were in the Chamber of Secrets. This fact was reinforced by Minerva's gasp when she lay eyes upon the corpse of the Basilisk for the first time.

"My poor cub!" The professor exclaimed as she wrapped Harry in a tight hug for the first time. "You were so brave, but never to something so reckless again!" Regaining her composure she let go of her student and walked over the the dead beast.

"That's weird. Professor why hasn't it started to decompose yet? It's been over a year after all." That the Basilisk looked to be in perfect condition, apart from the damage done by Harry and Fawkes, surprised the boy.

"Basilisk hide is incredibly tough, I would have been surprised if it had started to rot. The insides and flesh might have started to go, but I doubt it. A Basilisk is a very powerful, dark-magic creature, it probably take 5, if not 10, years for it to start breaking down." Minerva relayed all this without tearing her eyes away from the corpse.

"Well I am going to change into the first animal now Professor, if that is okay?" He received a grunt in affirmation, as Minerva still hadn't taken her eyes off the monster that had caused her young lions so much pain. " _Ostendere Bestia"_ Harry spoke out the incantation doing the wandwork that he been taught, all the while envisioning his inner animal being revealed.

/

Hearing the spell and a hiss from behind her, Minerva turned around to a sight as shocking as the one that had been in front of her previously. "How is this possible?" Out of her shock she watched the giant snake move around in front of her, before she realised how dangerous doing so could prove to be. She covered her eyes while shouting out, "Turn back now Harry!"

Surprised at the fear in her voice, and the change to the plan she had set out earlier, Harry focused on becoming human and used his magic to bring the change about. "What's wrong Professor?" Harry said as he rushed over to his teacher. Hearing his voice Minerva slowly removed her hands from in front of her eyes.

"Are you aware what you turned into Mr. Potter?" They were still on the clock after all if Harry had a second creature so she got straight down to business.

"I was a snake, quite a large one to. Was I an anaconda or python of some size?" Why was she frightened by a snake?

"Not just any snake, Harry, a Basilisk!" Her voice was full of wonder, fear and shock.

"That cannot be possible Miss! You yourself told me that you can't become a magical creature." Harry was as shocked by her words as Minerva appeared to be for saying them.

"I am well aware as to what I said Mr. Potter! I have told a hundred different student it over the years after all. Until today I also believed that it was impossible for an individual to have two form, but it appears like that will be the case for you as well. Remember that a Basilisk is very dangerous creature, it's stare can kill and its venom can kill with ease. Use your form with care. I am going to look away, and you need to change between your Basilisk and human forms several times, before we move on to your next form. Let me know when you have done that several times.

/

"Okay Professor, I have done as you asked. It feels smoother than when I first changed, but it does still hurt when I change. Is that normal?" Having changed to his Basilisk form three more times after his original change it felt easier with each turn.

"That pain is just your body's reaction to the shock of changing so drastically, it will reduce and disappear completely over time as you get used to the change. Do you think you are ready to follow the other voice?" Time was running out so Minerva wanted to hurry proceedings along.

"Yes of course Miss, what should I do?" Harry was fascinated to find out if he had a second form and what it was if he has one.

"This is new territory, but my best bet would be to just listen to the anima and follow its instincts." Hearing her statement, Harry took a moment with his eyes closed to meditate on what he was being told.

"Okay Professor, I know what is needed. You need to create a fire surrounding me in a circle." The boys words shocked his teacher, but he cut over her response. "Trust me, it feels right." Still being sceptical she did as the student asked and cast several intricate fire spells, creating a wall of flames around the boy.

" _Ostendere Bestia_ " Harry cast, and then in a blink of his eye he was gone. Hovering in his place, with a casual flap of its wings was the most gorgeous, pure gold, Phoenix Minerva had ever seen let alone heard of.

"How is this possible?" In her shock McGonagall didn't even realise that she was repeating her earlier response to seeing Harry's first animagus form. "Amazing Mr. Potter! You really are breaking the rules of magic today." Shaking her head in wonderment, before joy flowed through her system as the Phoenix trilled out happily as he flew through the flames.

Harry continued to sing as he flew around the room, simply enjoying the experience of flying. Since his first time on a broom he had loved the feeling of flying, but that failed in comparison to the freedom and experience of flying with his own wings. He never wanted to stop flying!

"Mr. Potter, please change back." A feeling of lose swept through Harry as McGonagall spoke up, he let out a sad trill not knowing how it effected his Professor. After he changed back Minerva walked up to him. "How are you feeling? Tired?"

"A little Miss, but I feel like I can fly for hours." His excitement boiling over and he couldn't stand still.

Nodding to the youth, Minerva was the voice of reason. "In a minute Harry, but we need to set some guidelines. Just stick to the basics of movement and changing into the form at the moment. You obviously can fly, and your trilling tugs at the emotions like a Phoenix so you have to be careful! Next Saturday we will work on what traits you have gained from your animals."

"But Professor! The first task is before then! I may need the traits!" The boy started to panic thinking about the upcoming task and the hope that had just been snatched away from him.

"I understand your concern Harry, but we simply do not have the time to train you enough with either, let alone both, before the first task. As a last ditch effort if everything else is failing you might have to use one, but it may suit you better to have these trump cards up your sleeve for later in the tournament." Having said her piece she allowed Harry to change back to his Phoenix form.

Over the next half an hour Harry changed into both forms multiple times, allowing his professor to inspect each form. His Basilisk was 12.6 meters long, and a 3 meter circumference at his thickest point. As a Phoenix he was 84 centimetres tall with a 106 centimetre wingspan. This made his Basilisk a little over half the length and two thirds of the circumference of Slytherins monster by their estimate. His Phoenix was about 4/5ths of Fawke's size by Minerva's guess, since Fawke's wasn't present.

"I still don't understand how this has happened Harry, not just are you a magical creature, but you are two! It's astonishing, it really is." Minerva shock her head while looking off into the distance wondering how he could break such essential foundations to the understanding of animagi magic.

"I have a theory about that. I think the reason I am two creatures, and those two in particular is because of what happened here in the chamber. The Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears coursing through my veins led to this outcome." It was the only logical thing he could think of.

Minerva though about what he had said, and nodded when she realised that it was the most likely cause. "We will keep this quiet, that theory, otherwise people might try stack it in their favour when seeking to become an animagus, which could prove deadly if not monitored well. Any way, that is enough for tonight Harry, drink these potions and I will see you at breakfast tomorrow." After he had downed the potions they went their separate ways.

 **A/N: A New chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it! I changed my mind back and forth between several different options for Harry in this chapter and originally was going to have him become a dragon (because dragons are badass) but decided that this fits better, because of the explanation at the end of the chapter. Please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Three Days and Closing.

Monday November 21 5:52pm.

It had been a long and tiring day for Harry, and he was looking forward to dinner, which usually was a fun affair. Good food, and the excitement evident in all the students as D-Day was closing in, seemed like just what the young Gryffindor needed. For the first time in a week Harry had attended all of his classes, usually he had skipped one or two to focus on independent study and practice, and if he was being honest the subject he usually skipped was Potions.

Given how he had been treated by the Slytherin students throughout the class, and Snape's failure to curtail it, even inciting it at times, reiterated to Harry just how pointless attending those classes were for him. He just hoped that knowledge about potions wouldn't be needed in any of the Task's as he had made a vow to himself during the class not to go to any more of Snape's classes that year.

What had been surprising was when an angry, if alarmingly attractive, blonde Slytherin student demanded to talk to him after class. Harry hadn't been able to get a word in either way until after she had ranted for about five minutes about how Harry had no right to order her father to turn up for a meeting, etc. All Harry told her was that she was welcome to attend the meeting and that was why he had scheduled to have it at Hogwarts, and she would have to wait to find out what it was about. Harry knew who she was and what she probably suspected the meeting was about, but didn't want his plans to be leaked which was why he didn't tell her anything in advance.

The rest of the day had been much more standard, much to Harry's happiness, but the combination of his early morning run and more classes than he was used to led to a tired student. Having planned out this week in such detail that Hermione would be proud, Harry was happy that apart from the Slytherin's rant everything had gone to schedule so far. With the exception of a run planned for Tuesday morning, he was planning on resting for the upcoming Task all week and would instead focus on theory rather than the practical side of training. He had already picked out the books that he was planning on reading curled up on a chair in front of the Gryffindor common room fire that evening.

It was as Harry went to leave the common room and go to the Great Hall for dinner that for the second time that day he was pulled aside by a girl. "Harry can we talk? We need to." It was Hermione of course who had called out to him. Nodding to his friend he led her out into the hall and down to a empty room. After closing the door behind them, Harry turned to Hermione with an expectant look on his face.

"Harry, while I understand your decision and the necessity for what you and Sirius are doing, it hurt me. Although I do not blame you for it, it is not something that I can forget easily. This is further complicated by your situation with the tournament and Ron being… Well Ron. Ideally I would need time and space as I try and heal the hurt that has been done, but that is not practical. As such I will be helping you with research and study, but for the next little while we will keep our interactions to that field. I am telling you today because of how close the First Task is, and you need to be able to focus on that not what is happening between us. Okay?" While it hurt her to say it, Hermione knew she needed time to move past the hurt she was feeling, but couldn't abandon her best friend.

Harry thought about what she said before responding. "I understand and respect your view, and always will be grateful for any help you give. How about we go down for some food, and afterwards I will give you a couple of books to read?" With that the pair went to have dinner, Harry sitting on his own amongst the hustle and bustle of the students, with Hermione sitting with Ron.

/

Tuesday November 22 10:20am.

Tuesday mornings had quickly become one of Harry's favourite times during the week, with Charms first period and a free period following it, for both him and Professor Flitwick, allowing them a training session together. Harry had always liked and respected the diminutive professor, they had gotten to know each other quite well as the month progressed. Harry had a mentor who had achieved amazing things while always being looked down upon for his ancestry and the professor had a gifted, hard-working student who was an underdog facing hatred on all sides.

Today, given Harry's plan for a light workload heading in to the first Task, Flitwick was mainly going to be explaining the theory behind many of the charms they had been working on all month. With Harry's impatient nature, the rushed situation that they were in, and how talented the boy was with the practical side of magic over the theory, for much of what Filius had taught him so far they had skipped the theory.

The Charms Professor sought to correct that today, by explaining why the spells worked as the did, the limits to the spells of which there were many, and showcasing what could go wrong if correct procedure wasn't adhered to. While Harry had impressed Filius every time that they had these training sessions with not just his ability with a wand and magical power, but also just how smart the Gryffindor actually was. He hasn't as intellectual as Miss Granger, or many of Flitwicks own Ravenclaws, he was a bright young boy who was very practical about what he learnt, rather than knowledge for knowledge sake. Its why he would never be suited for Ravenclaw, which Filius believed wholeheartedly was a shame.

"As you can see despite it's many practical uses, one needs to be careful when using the summoning charm. If you are not precise all manner of similar objects can be summoned, even several items at the same time. That can be a risk to your health, the health of others around you, and the objects you are summoning. Distance and size are harder and more magically draining, obviously. Almost all living things are not effected by the charm. It is also possible to protect an object from summoning by enchantment, for example all goblin smiths weave anti-summoning enchantments into their work. Any questions?" There were other details that Flitwick could bring up, but they were not necessary at this point for either of them. The professor also had to maximise the time they had available to them.

After he had allowed young Harry to write down all that he had shared, and reflect on the wisdom of the words, Flitwick changed the direction of the conversation. It was a decision he had made when Harry told him that he wanted to rest up before the tournament started in the hope that it would allow the boy to loosen up and relax. "How many children would you like to have Mr. Potter?" By alternating between study and more casual topics would allow the student to focus on more than just the upcoming Task.

"I have never really thought about it Sir, but I know I want a full family. Maybe 4?" Harry always knew he wanted kids but was honest when he said he had never though about how many.

"That is most interesting. You are aware that most magical families only have one or two children, especially the Most-Nobel houses in an effort to stop infighting between children for the heredity seat, are you not?" While Filius was aware just how much Harry had been learning about his family and the politics he would be thrust into when he came of age, he still had a lot to learn about the intricacies and why certain things were done as they were.

This was one aspect of Pureblood culture that Harry hadn't heard and he took some time to think it over. "So that's why the families are so small, I didn't know. However given that I will have three seats to pass on, and we are looking into the possibility of splitting the Potter and Peverell seats, so as long as I don't have more that three sons it should be fine."

The pair continued on in this vain, alternating between magical theory and Harry as the topic of conversation, until Harry decided to find out some more about his professor. "Sir do you mind if I ask you the questions instead, so I can learn more about you?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Ask away!" Harry was surprised about his professors enthusiasm and figured that most students didn't care enough to ask their professors about their history.

"Why did you want to be a duellist and charm master?" Harry though it was a good place to start. It would give Harry insight into Professor Flitwick, but not pry too far until they were more comfortable with each other.

"I figured you would ask me that, it is the one of the only questions students have ever asked me. I was, as you can guess, always quite small and this led to much teasing from the other students. As did my ancestry. Goblins live a lot longer than humans, even magical humans, as such their connection to magic solidifies when they are older. In humans it is around 9 or 10 years old, 11 at the latest, which is why acceptance into Hogwarts is when it is, for goblins it is in the early 20s. I was always fascinated by the theory and excelled at it from my first year, but was weak magically until the end of my fourth-start of my 5th year when my magic stabilised. This also led to more hazing by the other students, because I was weak. That meant that from first year I had to study more complex magic than my contemporaries to overcome the lack of power, and so when I finally came into my own I so considerably more advanced than others, and slightly more powerful, so decided to make the most of it. That lead to duelling and further study which included my Mastery." He went on to explain the risk when chaining high-impact spells together, such as the blasting curse, and why most people avoided to do so, even charm masters.

"This is slightly different, but you talked about how students made fun of you because of your ancestry, and I'm sure to this day you still receive disrespect from many of the more… Bigoted families, but what about with the goblins? How are you treated at Gringotts?" Harry hadn't been planning on asking that question but thought it was a good follow-up.

"The Nation treat part-humans much better than they treat humans. All individuals of split ancestry are afforded the title Goblin-Friend unless they do something to insult the Nation, in which case they will be treated like any human. Part goblins such as myself, and a few others throughout history, are given all the rights of the Nation and treated accordingly. They are allowed the luxury of working in the human world, many choose not to though, unlike most goblins who work for one of the Nation's branches such as Gringotts. My clan paid my Master to take me in as his apprentice and sponsored me through my first few years as a duelist before I earned enough to support myself. In the summers I live in my clan hall with my extended family and enjoy it greatly, and then I get to spend the rest of the year here with my students and love it so I get the the best of both worlds. Given the hostility humans give part-humans, the Nation refuses to add to that unless the individual chooses it through their attitude and actions."

The pair continued on as they were, getting to know each other better while insuring Harry understood the risks behind charms and the theory side that he was lacking. A knock on the door interrupted their flow. A first year Gryffindor girl entered. "The Headmaster wants to see Harry Potter in his office now." She rushed out with the energy that all first years seemed to posses.

Harry thanks his professor for his time, and went to meet Dumbledore. "See you at lunch Professor Flitwick.

/

Tuesday November 22 11:19am.

Harry sat in a comfortable chair across the desk from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, waiting to be told why he had been summoned.

"How are you preparing for the First Task, Harry? Are you going to be ready?" Albus was responsible for the health and safety of all the Hogwarts students, and as the host of the Triwizard Tournament all the competitors, and was worried about the youngest of the four Champions.

"I've been training hard, as I'm sure you are aware. I also have a few tricks up my sleeve and am sure I will catch everybody off guard." Harry didn't want to say more than that, thinking that the less who knew about his plans the better.

"Of course, my boy, just make sure not to get hurt. It's a dangerous tournament after all, and I want you to stay as safe as possible. The tournament however is not why I called you here, I just though given how close we are to the start I would take the chance to check up on you. I believe you probably have many questions for my regarding what you have learnt of the Potters in recent weeks. I have not meant to keep you ignorant, but as you are probably aware I have a lot of items competing for my time and did not see it as necessary to start with teaching you yet." Dumbledore though to start from the obvious place, why he hadn't told Harry about the Potter's.

"Findore said you were scheduled to take me into have a talk with him this summer to start teaching me about my families finances, is that true?" Remembering what he had been told when he first met the Account Manager, Harry started there.

"Yes. With the Family vault sealed there is nothing you can do with the money until you come of age, so I saw no point starting to teach you until you turned 15 which would give us 2 years to teach you about the financial world, and starting then the political world as well. I'm sure you can understand why I thought it was not necessary as you can not use it until you are 17, so had more relevant things to learn." Dumbledore had never meant to keep it from Harry, but it should never have been Albus' duty to teach Harry about his ancestry as it would have been his father and grandfather if things had gone differently, and without children of his own Albus had never taught a teen about all this before.

"I understand not teaching me about politics and finances until I'm older, but you could have taught me about my family. I know next to nothing about my parents, and until recently even less about my ancestors, and only what books can tell me now. Its not the same." As an orphan who didn't remember his parents it hurt Harry not knowing the family history that he would otherwise know.

"I am sorry, Harry. I guess that not being an orphan myself I never thought about how that all could matter to you. It is an oversight on my behalf, and while there is much about the Potter history that I so not know please know that I will always be available for any questions you have." It was unfortunately all Albus could do, he wasn't a historian and even if he was he did not have access to the Potter family records because he wasn't a Potter.

"I read that member of the Wizengamot can not hold other positions outside of the Chief Warlock, how is it that you are Headmaster, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW? Should that not be allowed?" It was a question nagging at Harry ever since he wound out he wouldn't be allowed a proper career with his heredity seats.

"Ah yes, it is unusual but the Wizengamot is set out slightly differently set out then you are aware. The heredity members and 10 lifetime members are not allowed to have other jobs because they have more responsibility than the 30 5 year members. They head up positions in the other minor courts and positions the Wizengamot hold, however the other 30 fill up any other available positions but it is not full time so they are allowed to work part time in any of their previous fields. It also insures their position after they finish in the Wizengamot as many only serve one or two terms and never get a lifetime membership. I however am only the Chief Warlock and not a member of the Wizengamot, which is very rare, so can still be Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster." The inner working of the Wizengamot were very complicated given how it has been adjusted and expanded over the years, so Albus wasn't surprised by Harry's confusion.

"Professor, I read that two Potters have been Headmaster and Headmistress here at Hogwarts, I was wondering if either of the two are amongst the portraits you have hanging up here?" The young Gryffindor pointed at the paintings as he asked.

"While it is true that two ancestors of yours with the last name Potter have held the position, my understanding of it is that there are actually more than just two Potters to have sat in my place. Neither of those two are up on the wall unfortunately, but Headmistress Ollivander here was born a Potter I believe." The woman he pointed to nodded and waved at Harry. "And Headmaster Longbottom's mother was a Potter. Headmistress Brown was the second wife of one of the heads of the Potter family, so knew many of your ancestors closely, but kept her maiden name because that is what students knew her as. Many others would have had close ties to the Potter's or had a Potter in their ancestors but those three are the ones I know had very close kinship to your family." Longbottom and Brown had both also waved and smiled at Harry as they were mentioned.

The two talked for another couple of minutes, with the Professor answering the students questions as well as he could before Harry left to prepare for lunch. Albus however had paperwork with a side of paperwork to finish before he enjoyed the delicious food that the house elves always provided, so stuck into it after he had popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

 **A/N: Here is another chapter, and as a Christmas gift I should have the next one up this week. For the First Task it will happen as it did in the book, so I will not be writing anything about it. I am planning some changes for the Second Task however so please forgive me for that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Hermione needs some time folks, so you will just have to continue reading to find out what will happen between the pair. Please review!**

 **Apprentice.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Playing Politics 1.

Friday November 25th 9:07am.

Albus had just finished his opening monologue, briefly summoning up any important happenings in the magical world and the items that would be voted on later in the day, as he had done every Thursday and Friday morning for the last 22 years. Looking at his notes for the days session he turned to the non-member seats where those who had business before the 'Mot sat waiting, today only 4 of the 10 seats were occupied but his glasses picked up a slight shimmer over the shoulder of one of the men. This led to the elderly man frowning, as it meant that some magical spell or object was influencing the area. Strong enchantments needed time and effort to be pierced, but a relatively simple detection charm that Albus applied to his glasses every week alerted him when something wasn't as it should.

Vowing to keep an eye on the area over the days proceedings, it was most unusual after all to see such enchantments in a Wizengamot session, he looked back at his notes so as not to make an embarrassing mistake. "Mr. Ollivander, you requested the opening slot for today's proceeding. It is most unusual for a non-member to request a specific time slot, not simply the day, but I have decided to allow your request. The floor is yours Mr. Ollivander."

Standing up from chair in which he had been seated, Alest opened his briefcase and removed the relevant documentation before taking the stand in the middle of the room. Clearing his voice he started. "Thank you, Chief Warlock. I understand the unusual nature of my request, but it is not for me. I actually asked for this opportunity for a young man who is seeking his heredity seat today. He will be arriving in just a moment I believe and then he can explain why we asked for this session."

The lawyers words sparked discussion between many of the members before Dumbledore cut them off. "I understand why you would ask for opening session if that is the case, but I am fairly sure that there are no eligible heirs to take up family seats." Albus flipped through all the pages of documentation on his desk scanning it all not seeing anything related to heirs coming to age. Thinking about the senior students at Hogwarts, none of the students who had recent birthdays seemed to fit the requirements for a Most-Noble seat.

"While I can understand your lack of preparedness for this, it is the truth. My client came of age just yesterday." Alest insisted while looking at his watch. 9:09, a minute before the client was set to enter the Wizengamots meeting hall. While still being in the Ministry of Magic building, it was a much more luxurious room than the courtrooms that they met in for public sessions.

"I may have been a bit distracted yesterday…" Albus paused here as the members of the 'Mot had bit of a chuckle. "However I am fairly sure as big as event as a heir for one of the Most-Noble families coming of age would have been hard for me to miss. I like to think I keep up to date with all the relevant documentation for the Wizengamot affairs, and such a birthday would have been high up on the list for this week and I wouldn't have missed it. Maybe you are mistaken, or your client has lied to you in a effort to steal a seat he is not entitled to, but I am sorry for wasting your time this morning. Next on our agenda this morning is…"

Whatever the Chief Warlock was about to say was lost as the double-doors that led to the room were thrust open, and in walked Harry Potter, dressed in some modest, but obviously well tailored dress robes. "Sorry for being late Chief Warlock, I had quite a distance to travel this morning to make the session." His entrance caused the members of the Wizengamot to break into an uproar. Probably more at his gall at trying to claim his seat at 14, than his late arrival.

"Harry, as pleased as I am to see someone as young as you taking an interest in politics, you have not reached your majority and as such are not yet eligible to take up your family seats. If you have brought this up when I met with you on Tuesday, you would have been able to avoid wasting your time this morning. I am sure Mr. Ollivander will be able to get you back to Hogwarts so you do not miss to many of your lessons." While Albus hid it well, he was very annoyed at Harry's insolence, and thought he was more mature than such silly attempts at attention such as this.

"I am quite aware that I am only 14, not 17, Chief Warlock. In fact I have people reminding me everyday of that fact, for the last month, yesterday being the worst of the whole month. However there are laws in place, both Ministry and Wizengamot laws, about how under certain circumstances a person under the age of 17 can gain early majority." Harry paused here to shake Alest's hand and receive several pieces of parchment from the lawyer.

"I assume that you believe that you are deserving of this because you are a little famous. I guess competing badly in a tournament you have no right being in is not enough for you." This came from a woman seated next to Minister Fudge dressed fully in a style that could only be called horribly pink.

"Firstly, much to my disgust, I am more than a little famous, something that I have never used as I'm sure you all are aware. And secondly, and much more importantly, who are you? I would like to know who I am talking to." Harry already knew who she was, they had prepared for all possibilities including her presence, and knew it would further agitate her.

"I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, child, so you should show the proper respect." She really did not like the insolence of the boy.

"Well then, Dolores, can you enlighten me as to what you are doing here? This is a closed Wizengamot session, not a Ministry of Magic meeting, and given the Minister is hear, good to see you again Mr. Minister, as he is invited to be to represent the Ministry your presence is unneeded." Having read her file, Harry believed she was a despicable person and loved this chance to needle her.

"I was invited to be here, by the Minister himself, so unlike you belong here, child." She was starting to lose her cool much to Harry's enjoyment. As much as he would enjoy picking on her all day, he had business to get done so changed topic without any warning.

"As we were saying earlier, given certain circumstances yesterday I now am able to claim my majority early, despite being only 14, and with that taking up the Potter and Peverall seats as is my inheritance." Harry was going to continue with explaining his position, but the Ministry toad had yet to learn her lesson and interrupted the young hero.

"Competing in a school tournament, even one as prestigious as the Triwizard Tournament, is not grounds for emancipation. So I believe you have been misinformed, perhaps you need better legal council than Welch and Smith." Her sneer at the name showed everybody what she thought of the firm which had been founded by New-Blood Wizards.

"I quite agree, Dolores." Her smirk at the agreement was wiped off her face at Harry's continued disrespect. "If this was any other of the Triwizard tournaments throughout history, that is. However this year there were restrictions added to the tournament, allowing only of-age competitors. Given that I was forced to compete yesterday, against my wishes I must add, I must therefore be of my majority. This is further confirmed by a Ministry law, saying that if the Chief Warlock, as representative for the Wizengamot, and two Ministry Department heads, all declare a individual of-age while in official duties that individual has thusly reached their majority. As confirmed by you precious Ministry, Dolores, I am an adult in the Magical world. The relevant laws Mr. Ollivander, if you would be so kind."

Harry waited as Alest handed all members present a copy of the relevant laws, starting with the Chief Warlock and Minister as tradition dictated. Harry watched as the toad wrenched it out of the Minister's hand and read the page. "The Ministry believes that I have reached my majority, do they not Dolores?"

"We will of course need to check if this law has been repealed, I seem to remember it being repealed some years ago, so you will have to wait a few days before the Wizengamot can allocate the empty seats back to you. Next Thursday will probably be the first chance for you to reappear before the Wizengamot." Dolores had no idea if the law was still active or not, but a week would give her plenty of time to forge documentation if it was, keeping the seats out of the Potter brat's hands. It was what he deserved for showing her such disrespect.

"That will not be necessary. There is another law which entitles my to emancipation, one that I achieved when I was still 12. Can the Wizengamot Historian tell me if the law regarding emancipation for those who have single handedly slain a Beast ranked level 7 on the Colosseum Scale is still active." This caused all present to nervously shuffle as they directed their gaze to Augusta Longbottom. Harry Potter had fought a level 7 beast and killed it? Many present had witnessed him in action yesterday, but he hadn't slain the dragon so what was the boy talking about.

"The Law in question was instituted in 873 AD, and while the parameters have shifted several time over the years, in particular with the new Colosseum Scale instituted my the Ministry, is still valid. Proof of deed, as always, is needed for be presented." Madam Longbottom told the room as she looked up from law books in front of her.

At her statement the entire room shifted their attention to Harry who stood there like nothing of importance was happening around him. "If the Wizengamot's projector-pensieve can be brought for I can provide the memory of slaying the beast." Harry waited as a clerk was sent to collect the pensieve and the members whispered amongst themselves, speculating about the validity of the students claim.

After the clerk returned, floating the pensieve in front of himself, Dumbledore stepped forward and directed the placement of the magical object. He directed Harry through the process of memory retrieval, and then placed the retrieved memory inside the pensieve and turned its projection mode on. Harry had only given the memory of part of the battle, and the final deed of his younger self thrusting the sword through the Basilisks mouth. That earned loud murmurs from all present.

"As you can see I killed a Basilisk on my own. I believe that covers the evidence required, so you not all agree." Many of the members nodded their agreement, while many others seemed to shocked to do anything.

"How did you survive, Mr. Potter? Basilisk venom is deadly." This came from Augusta Longbottom.

"I was lucky enough to have Fawkes, the Chief Warlocks Phoenix friend, present who cried into the wounds, saving my life. I still have a nasty scar from the fang if truth be told, which even the incredibly talented Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal." While Harry didn't like telling so many people private things about himself, especially given almost all were complete strangers, but recognised the necessity of it. "With the evidence provided I, Harry James Potter, claim my right of inheritance to my heredity seats as an emancipated individual by Ministry and Wizengamot law."

Everybody watched with baited breath as Harry made his declaration, but there was nothing overly impressive either way to show what the result of his claim was. "As we can all tell, the magic protecting the Wizengamot does not recognised your claim, filthy Half-Blood! The family rings have not appeared, so stop wasting everybody's time." Umbridge was so happy with the outcome that she let the slur slip out, not recognising that everybody was looking at her in horror.

"Dolores! How dare you insult Mr. Potter like that!" Minister Fudge was the first to react and couldn't believe how stupid the Undersecretary had just been. She had insulted a future Wizengamot member who was a National Hero and one of the most famous people in the country! It was political suicide!

"Shut your mouth, silly woman! You know not what you speak of, and have no right to even speak in the Wizengamot so keep your tongue behind your teeth before I challenge you to a duel." Harry spoke up before anybody else had a chance to admonish her. "Firstly, you insult me as a Half-Blood, which isn't an insult anyways, when you yourself are one. Don't deny it we have the birth documents proving it. Secondly, yes it is true that the Most-Ancient families have rings that prove Headship of house, and of the 7 families still alive only 3 were active before today. During the last millennium or so, each when they felt it was time, those 3 families, the Bones family, and 2 now extinct lines, used unique magic to change the symbol of our rank into the rings on the hand. Lord Ollivander, can you please show Dolores your ring as an example?"

After the Lord had done show, Harry thanked Alest's Great-uncle and continued. "However three families still alive, the Potter, Peverall and Black families, never chose to do so. As such instead of a ring to be worn on the finger, they still have arm-rings as they were given them by King Arthur and enchanted by Merlin themselves." Rolling up his right sleeve Harry revealed the two bands of red-gold that were above his elbow. "Madam Longbottom can confirm all that I have said, and the Chief Warlock knows the necessary spells to confirm the legitimacy of the arm-rings."

/

Friday November 25th 10:20am.

After the excitement of Harry's revelations Albus had given everybody a short break and proceeding were ready to start up once again. Looking at the time the Chief Warlock decided that they had been given enough time to recover and it was best to get back to business. "Mr, I mean Lord, Potter as I'm sure your council has told you, it is traditional that a new member is given the floor and can bring the next agenda to the Wizengamot. The floor is yours."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. What I am going to bring up is important to me, and I'm sure you all, and is particular close to my heart. What would you say if I told you that a heir to a Nobel and Ancient family was sent to Azkaban without committing a crime and suffered, without a trial, for a decade?" Harry couldn't continue as he was overwhelmed by the chaos that ensued. Everybody was yelling at once, saying how the Wizengamot would never do that, and the Minister yelling back that the Ministry would never do such a breech of law.

It took Dumbledore letting of a loud bang for Harry to be able to proceed. "Unfortunately in the dying days of the War this happened. I understand that it was a time of chaos, and that bold action needed to be taken, but that anybody could be left to rot without a trial is an embarrassment to the Ministry, Wizengamot and the entire Magical British community. In fact the individual was a heir to a Most-Ancient and Most-Nobel family who should be seated in the seat his ancestors have sat in for over a thousand years. I am talking about my Godfather, Sirius Black."

If the uproar earlier had been bad, it was nothing compares to what that statement caused. From yells about how Harry had been tricked, to counter-yells that Sirius Black needed to stand trial whether or not everybody knew he was guilty. This time it was Harry himself who let three quick canon blasts leave his wand, which slowly drew everybody's attention back to him.

"I understand the complicated nature of what I am asking, but Sirius needs to stand trail! I can ensure he turns up, unarmed and he will concede to taking Truth Serum and a Wizards Oath to ensure the validity of his words. If he is responsible for what he is blamed, throw him back in Azkaban, but if he is innocent justice must prevail! Chief Warlock, Minister, order the guards to stand down so that I can bring Sirius to trail, please." Harry had to watch as the Minister and Dumbledore talked in hushed tones, and both admonished Umbridge for trying to butt in.

"Mr. Potter, if you can get Black to appear before the Wizengamot and he makes no moves to attack anybody he will be given his trial before the full court." Minister Fudge did not seem happy to say so, but obviously Dumbledore had persuaded him of the necessity for a trial.

"Sirius, come out, it's time!" Harry called out as his Dogfather appeared with a flourish from underneath the Invisibility Cloak. It was only as Sirius appeared that Dumbledore remembered what he had seen earlier, the excitement of the day had pushed it right out of his thoughts.

"Hey, pup…" The Marauder didn't get further than that before the clerk, who was really a Auror whose duty was to protect the Wizengamot, stunned him. Everybody was shocked at how quickly Harry responded and stunned the guard before he could do anything more, on top of Sirius Black appearing suddenly in their midst.

"Minister, I am going to revive the clerk, please order him to stand down." Harry did just as he said and went over to revive the Black's Black Sheep as Fudge talked to the Auror.

"Well that was close, was't it Harry? And here I was thinking this morning couldn't get any more exciting! You've done marvellously so far pup, much better a statesman than your father ever was. You have a way to go yet if you are to catch James father, but give it time." Sirius said as he stood up and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road."

 **A/N: Another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it! It ended up being longer than I thought so I had to end it there, rather than everything that I had originally planned for the chapter, but don't worry it will be in the next chapter! The fallout from the First Task will probably not be discussed for a couple of chapters, but there is a reason for that so it is coming. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

 **Apprentice.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Playing Politics 2.

Friday November 25th 10:35am.

Sirius sat in a chair, in the middle of the room, inspecting his fingernails like this was just any other day and his life wasn't on the line. It was that sight that first greeted Amelia Bones as she came storming into the room.

"So it is true, Sirius Black is surrendering." She seemed shocked by the words she was saying, let alone his presence in the Wizengamots private meeting room.

"Tut-tut Bonsey, not surrendering but standing trial. The illustrious Department of Magical Law Enforcement saw fit to lock me up in Azkaban without one, so I thought it was best to rectify the situation." Apart from looking up to see who had made the comment, Sirius seemed uninterested by it all and had returned to examining the state of his manicured hands. The service one could get while lying on a beach in the Caribbean was quite exquisite he had to say, if you could afford it.

"Madam Bones, did you bring the Veritaserum as requested?" Dumbledore though it was best if he took control of proceedings. "I believe five drops will be needed, so if you would see to the administration of them we can proceed with the trial."

While it was well known that three drops was the usual dosage, and would be enough for most people, five would overwhelm the occlumency prowess of all but the most powerful in the mind arts. Dumbledore was well aware that as a heir to a family like the Blacks Sirius would be trained in occlumency, but he doubted he was good enough at it for five drops to not work, especially when you consider the damage a decade in Azkaban would have done.

Walking up to the smirking individual, Amelia was all too happy to yank Sirius head back via his hair, and administered the proscribed amount. While she had left Hogwarts before the Marauders attended, she had witnessed Sirius be kicked out of the Auror academy for misbehaviour at a time when talented duelists were needed. It was something that Amelia had held against him for the following months whenever he had visited young James at work.

That he had caused the death of a talented, if at times immature, Auror like James Potter made him quite hated by Amelia and many of the other individuals who had been part of the department at the end of the war. In a time of darkness, James Potter had a love of life and exuberance that was addictive, and was able to bring joy to the DMLE office. When that was added to his talent and willingness to tackle the hard work, he had been a very popular member of the office before he was forced into hiding.

Giving the potion a minute to set it, Dumbledore started with the control questions as was protocol. "Are you Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes."

"Were you born on March 27th 1960?"

"No, that was when Prongs was born. I mean James Potter."

"Was Hufflepuff your House during your tenure at Hogwarts?"

"No, I am a Gryffindor." Having answered the three control questions, there was a small break as the Head of the DMLE, Minister and Chief Warlock worked out the questioned needed to be asked.

"Did you willingly betray James and Lily Potter to the wizard going by Lord Voldemort in 1981?" Dumbledore shook his head at the reaction around the room when he said Voldemort.

"No." This caused some whispers amongst those in attendance.

"Did you betray the Potter's in any other manner, such as against your will?" Establishing that he didn't give the Potter's whereabouts to Voldemort in any form was of the utter most importance for him to be found innocent, which is why Dumbledore asked this similar but more precise question.

"No." This time there was an uproar, not quiet whispers.

"It was common knowledge that the Potter's were hidden. I personally know that a Fidelius Charm was used, were you not the secret keeper?" Despite offering to cast the charm himself, Lily had insisted on doing so and Dumbledore only knew their location because Sirius had given him a slip of paper with the address before burning it.

"No. I was a deception to attract Vodie's agents, which was smart because I had at least 4 attempts made to capture me that I know about, while Peter was the true secret keeper." This also caused chaos in the room.

"Peter? Do you mean Peter Petigrew?" More clarification from Dumbledore.

"Yes." There was no stopping the yelling now, even with the canon blasts that Albus liberally let off. Quickly checking the time while he was waiting for order to settle over the room once again he realised that they would only be able to ask a few more questions after regaining control before the potion lost potency and reliability.

After a full 5 minutes Albus felt the noise level was low enough for him to continue with the questioning. "Is this why you attacked Petigrew and killed those Muggles before you were arrested?"

"I tracked the rat down and confronted him, he reacted by shouting accusations and flung a blasting curse at the ground. I was distracted when this caused a much larger explosion than expected and only turned back in time to see him transform into a rat, his animagus form, and scurry into the sewers. I was arrested shortly after that." The room was suspiciously quiet at this point, Harry suspected that they were just too shocked to make more noise.

"Do you have any questions Minister? Madam Bones?" Albus knew that the two would have to be satisfied for Sirius sake so let them have the floor.

"How did you escape from Azkaban?" To breach up any holes in the prisons security it was a question that had plagued Amelia since it had happened.

"I am an animagi, just like Petigrew and James were, between that and knowing I was innocent kept me sane. The guards only come around twice a day, and you hear them coming, so I would spend most of the time in my animals form and would change back when I heard the guards approaching. I saw in the newspaper that Fudge gave me that Petigrew was at Hogwarts with Harry and I knew I had to escape. So I planned my escape. I stopped eating and after a number of days I was skinny enough to slip between the bars and used my form to hide from the guards. I almost died swimming back to the mainland but was able to hide in a hay bale for a few days recovering after making shore." Amelia was taking notes on everything Sirius was saying.

"How did you evade capture for all this time?" This time it was the Minister who asked a question, the answer to which had been very embarrassing for him.

"Knowing the danger we were in during the war, Lily, James and I had stashes of cash and documents around the country in case they were needed. Given nobody else knew the whereabouts of them I figured they would still be there, and went to the closest. It had some pounds, muggle money, a blank passport, and a wand we had taken off a Death Eater. Using the wand I was able to apparate to some other stashes and get enough cash to stay in a Bed & Breakfast for a few weeks. I did this moving around until after an incident at Hogwarts last year when I met Harry. Using the passport and the money from the rest of the stashes I went to the Caribbean and was there until Harry was entered in the Triwizard Tournament." Most present, including Dumbledore, didn't know where the Caribbean was, what a passport was, or what a Bed & Breakfast was. It was of course Lily's idea to have emergency stashes and that was also a novel idea to the room.

"Are you a danger to Harry Potter, or anybody else?" This was from Bones again.

"No! I could never hurt Harry, he is my Godson! He is the only family I have left, and I am the last family he has as well. I am a danger to anybody who tries to hurt pup, but to anybody who respects us I am perfectly safe." No one in the audience could fault him for that.

The truth serum was still working so Madam Bones decided to keep asking questions. "What animagus form do you have?"

"A large dog, similar in appearance to a grim."

"Why did you and James Potter never register as animagi? It is illegal not to do so." It was unlikely that he would be fined or serve time for this breach, given his previous stint in Azkaban, but she had to know.

"We knew that the Death Eaters had agents inside the Ministry, and so registering would give away an advantage we would otherwise have. James' team knew that the two of us were animagi and used us in several different circumstances, my dog form being a help for undercover work and they were happy to have me onboard for non-classified work." At his words the DMLE head whispered to the clerk who went running out of the room. She looked to the others indicating she had asked all her questions.

Dumbledore had an important question that he knew many of the members would also be wanting the answer to. "Are you planning on taking up your families seat if acquitted today?"

"In the future, yes, but not any time soon. I will need quite some time to fully recover from my holiday in Azkaban, with professional treatment. I will also need to address the Black family financial situation, which I am sure is a shambles after the last head passed away. If all goes to plan I will be ready to take up the seat in the second half of next year." This relaxed many in the room, as it was easier to pass bills with less members, and Sirius might have a chip on his shoulder against those who were members when he was arrested and didn't realise he didn't receive a trial.

The door opened at this point and a tall, large dark-skinned individual walked in with the clerk behind him. He seemed to take in the entire room, including Sirius Black's presence, at a glance and showed no sign of being surprised that the most wanted individual in Britain was sitting casually in a chair. "I was unaware that we had caught Black. Who was responsible? Tonks? Scrimgeour himself? An Unspeakable?"

"He actually is here on his own volition. He received no trial in 1981, and is claiming innocence to it all. I have some questions regarding his answers. Kingsley, you were one of the senior members of James Potter's six man Auror unit were you not?" As Head of the DMLE Amelia had access to his file, but hadn't checked it in a while so wanted confirmation form the man.

"Yes I was. It was Mad-Eye's team, I was the number 3, James was one of the rooks on the squad." This caught Harry's attention. Here was a man who had worked with his father, and the young Lion made a note to talk to him later.

"Did you know that James was an animagus?" Amelia was still asking the questions.

"Of course, the whole unit knew. He had asked Alastor if he should register but we all thought that was a bad idea. Given his form was a stag it wasn't the most useful in towns, but a massive advantage when we were searching woodland areas for Death Eater bases." While he could receive a small fine for that knowledge, he saw no need to hide the truth. He was also technically following orders not to report it, so Amelia would be unlikely to tell him off.

"How about Sirius Black? Did you know he was an animagus and went on missions with the team?" Amelia would confront him in private later about the breach of proticol if he confirmed this area of Black's testimony.

"Black is an animagus? That would explain a lot! Philips was James' partner and training supervisor, and most of the time that Sirius helped us he was with those two. Philips died a few days before the Potter's, a Death Eater ambush, which will be why Black being an animagus wasn't added to our files after his arrest. Mad-eye okayed Sirius joining us for patrols and some minor stuff, you know he was a skilled duelist, he proved so in the academy, he was just too immature to be an Auror. Mad-eye wasn't going to turn down help from someone we believed to be trustworthy, I know he regretted it after Black was arrested however, but we needed all the help we could get. He also was doing it for free." This time Kingsley knew he would get an earful when they were in Amelia's office later.

/

Friday November 25th 1:30pm.

The members of the Wizengamot were settling back into their seats after the lunch break, still a little restless after the exciting morning which had ended less stimulatingly. After Harry's spanner had been tossed in the works, the other three people waiting to go before the 'Mot had their chances, but all were standard requests. A change or exemption to a law, problems with the Ministry that had to be addressed in front of the full 'Mot by law instead of the other smaller courts. Standard Friday business for the Wizengamot.

Harry had not spoken during any of the petitions, and had quietly cast his vote for what he felt was the fair outcome the one time a vote had been called for. Given he hadn't finished his Hogwarts education yet he wasn't required to attend the Wizengamot unlike the other members, and only had to delegate a representative until he could fulfil that responsibility. He chose to stay for what was coming up. In the future Alest Ollivander, for a fee of course, would attend sessions on his behalf.

The door burst opened, accidentally it a manner reminiscent to Harry's own entrance earlier, and in walked Malfoy senior looking supremely confident and arrogant. It seemed, much as they had hoped, Lucius had not received news about this mornings proceeding having only just arrived at the ministry via international port-key. Usually his allies in the Wizengamot would have told him what had happened, but being overseas seemed to have left him unreachable. Perfect for their plans.

"Sorry I am late, I was out of the country." Malfoy said as he walked into the centre of the room, failing to show the proper level of respect to Dumbledore and the members of the 'Mot.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are here today because you have been nominated for a 5-year term as a member of the Wizengamot, starting with the first session of next year, on January 5th. Mr. Hurnel the floor is yours." Albus fulfilled his duty as Chief Warlock and then sat back to see how young Harry would handle this development.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. Lucius Malfoy is an outstanding wizard who exemplifies what we all strive to be. It is for this reason that I have nominated him for induction into our esteemed midst." The wizard who Harry assumed was Hurnel sat down and a woman stood up.

"I concur. Lucius will be a fine addition to the Wizengamot." This continued for a few minutes as Alest whispered the names of those who stood up to Harry so he would know the individuals later.

After about 8 members had spoken for Lucius Harry stood up, and waited as silence overtook the room. "Many members have stood up and talked about how outstanding of an individual Mr. Malfoy is, which has raised many questions in my head. Why is Lucius such a great man? What has he done to earn that title? Has he helped the poor? Has he helped those whose lives were destroyed by the war get back on their feet? Has he cared for widows and orphans that he and his friends made? Has he made beneficial advancements that have helped the people of Magical Britain? What has he done to deserve this honour?"

"I can hardly be responsible for caring for everyone who is not been fortunate in life. I was also cleared of guilt for my actions during the war." Lucius had to bite out with a false smile on his face, wondering what Potter was doing at the Wizengamot session. "However I am unaware as to what right you have to be present here today, let alone asking questions of those who have business with the Wizengamot."

"Of course, you weren't here this morning so couldn't be expected to know. This morning I took up my inheritance and with that my families two seats on the Wizengamot. So I am here and questioning you, because I unlike you are a member of this illustrious body. No you are not responsible for all those less well off than yourself, but you have often been heard claiming to be the richest man in Magical Britain so surely a few knuts of charity are not beyond you, are they?" Harry was really starting to enjoy himself now.

Malfoy however just gritted his teeth and didn't say anything, hoping the boy would sit down. He wasn't going to get his wish. "While you may have been found not-guilty with the weakest claim of innocence ever, I happen to have a personal vendetta against those who followed Voldemort." He paused at the gasps before continuing. "I lost a lot to him and his followers, so I am not ashamed to admit that I will seek justice for myself and those who also suffered at their hands."

"This court found me innocent and you insult them by saying anything else. I was forced into those actions by the Imperius curse, I'm sure you understand what that means, Potter." He had the foolish boy on the ropes now.

"Ah yes the Imperius curse… How weak willed are you Lucius? Must be very weak willed to commit such atrocities without fighting back. Certainly not the strong sort of individual needed to be a part of this body. You would be a liability, one that I can't in good conscious sit back at watch happen." Harry had prepared in depth for this very conversation.

Malfoy still didn't realise that he was losing the battle of wits. He forged forward not realising the narrow ledge he was on. "You wouldn't be able to get out of it, boy. It's easy to judge something you know nothing about."

"I have fought off the Imperius curse, Lucy. And not by a weak individual, but by Alastor Moody, I'm sure you remember him? It was in class earlier this year. Don't be too embarrassed… Your son is also equally weak minded as you are. If a 14 year old boy can do it, shouldn't you be able to as well? After all aren't you an adult? Given that you can't, you are obviously not suitable for a seat on the Wizengamot which would make you a target for many people." This was almost too easy for Harry, with Malfoy being completely unprepared for the onslaught, but he wasn't letting himself get cocky. Lucius Malfoy was a slippery individual, and he would be ready for their next meeting.

"Yes Mr. Moody I'm sure is impressive but the Dark Lord himself used the curse on me, he is not as easy to shake off as I'm sure you can understand." It was the last ace up Lucius' sleeve, but he was sure it would be enough to win him the seat he sought.

"Voldemort himself? Most impressive that he saw you as such a valuable target to go after you personally. It is also surprising given how much of a coward Voldemort was, rarely doing anything himself and just using his slaves, I mean the Death Eaters. Did he attack you personally, which goes against everything we know about Voldemort, or were you taken before him prisoner?" Harry wasn't ready to let up. This time Harry's words stunned the audience.

"I was brought before him and he then used the curse on me." For the first time Lucius thought that he might not win this battle.

"Then I suggest upgrading the wards at your house, to protect you in the future. Did he only put you under once, or regularly? I find it shocking that you didn't escape after weeks, let alone months or the years that you were under. Surely he would have been distracted at some point and his control over you would have slackened? And after Voldemort was defeated how come you didn't hand yourself into the authorities straight away? His grip over you would have been broken that night, so why was it that it was a fortnight later that you were arrested and thats when you pled Imperius? Are you willing to take the wizard's oath that you were under the Imperius and didn't act on your own volition?" This was what Harry wanted all along, Lucius in a corner that he couldn't escape from.

"I have already been found innocent, Potter!" The furious blonde snarled.

Nodding to that statement, Harry continued. "Yes, but you are not on trial here. We are simply establishing if you are suitable for a seat on the Wizengamot or not, and I personally have doubts. Such an oath would alleviate my worries, and any worries other members may have as well." Waiting a moment knowing that Lucius would be unable to say anything but the appearance of chance was important. "No? Then I say we should have the vote, because what else can be said?"

When nobody spoke in contention to that Dumbledore saw it as his responsibility to move proceedings along. "Given that there are 45 seats active, Mr. Malfoy needs 23 affirmative votes to receive one of the open seats for next year, please write your vote on the Wizengamot Pad attached to all your desks." He had a conversation with the Minister while giving them time to cast their votes, as neither were allowed to vote in this situation, not being Wizengamot members.

Reading the result in front of him, Albus looked up as many members waited with baited breath. "Receiving 30 votes to 11, with 4 abstained votes, the motion for Mr. Malfoy to becoming a member of the Wizengamot has failed to pass. I apologise if this is not to your liking Mr. Malfoy, but can you please leave the Wizengamot as we have a closed session ahead." Lucius stormed out before Albus had even finished speaking.

Harry waited a few minutes, hearing the topics ahead and how they didn't effect him, and his lack of care for the outcome, he passed directions on to Alest for the coming few days. Begging his leave from the 'Mot, needing to get back to Hogwarts, Harry departed from his first Wizengamot session.

 **A/N: I just had to get this one up quickly, given I hadn't intended to leave the last one as a cliffhanger, the word count just got away from me. Given that this chapter and the last one were meant to be one I'm sure you can understand why I split it in two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Its great to set Sirius free, even if I haven't explicitly said so in this chapter he is! I'm sure many of you will enjoy Malfoy being put in his place as much as I do, as for Junior? I haven't decided yet about his final outcome but in the short term he will of course act prattishly. Tell me your opinion on how Draco should turn out. Please Review!**

 **Apprentice.**


	15. Chapter 15

Talking Things Through.

Friday November 25th 4:30pm.

Harry sat under the scrutinising eye of his Head of House, wishing that he hadn't asked to use her office. He knew that he had to use one of the floo terminals, and with the headmaster still at the Wizengamot session it was protocol to go through his Houses head.

"The Headmaster told me that you took up your family seats this morning. You are aware of the responsibility that is attached to that." It was a statement, not a question, but Harry found himself nodding to Minervas words. "Your classwork will not suffer."

Thankfully the fire flared green before Harry could be further grilled. Out stepped the ever-grinning Sirius Black.

"Mr. Black, congratulations on your exoneration. You will be looking after Mr. Potter moving forward I presume?" Her tone led the man she was addressing to have flashbacks to the many times he had been in this office during his schooling.

Winking at Harry, Sirius responded as cheekily as ever. "Hello Minnie, great to see you. Have you missed me over the last 15 years? Life got boring?"

McGonagall frowned for a moment before a small smile replaced the pursed lips. "Actually the last five years have been more exciting than your seven years. The Weasley twins are more of a handful than the four of you, despite being half the number." It may have been awhile, but she knew how to handle Sirius Black.

Clutching at his heart Sirius responded. "You wound me, Madam." He followed this up by surprising the other two people present, skirting the desk and enveloping his old professor in a hug. "I never thought I would see the day, but I can honestly say I missed you Professor."

"Yes, well, quite." Minerva was flummoxed to say the least. "You and Mr. Potter have business I am sure, how are you to get there without causing a panic? Most students are unaware of your change of status."

"We have that sorted." Sirius declared he wrapped himself in the Invisibility cloak.

"Thank you, Professor. I will see you at dinner." Harry told Minerva as he opened the door, allowing his hidden Godfather to go on ahead.

The pair made their way quietly down to the second floor of the castle, before searching for an appropriate room to commandeer for the next hour or so. At least Harry did, given how he wasn't sure that Sirius was with him. After all the Marauder may have decided to take advantage of his invisibility to mess with some teachers, students or ghosts.

Holding open a door the student stood to the side allowing the invisible man to enter. With one last scan of the hallway the boy entered behind the scoundrel in time to see him appear.

Closing the door, Harry spoke up. "If you will do the honours." He than sat in a spare chair while watching the man twirl his wand around, muttering incantations the whole time.

With a nod at his work Sirius put his wand away and turned to his godson. "No one can hear us now. I've used the standard anti-listening type charms, and a couple of special Marauder ones from back in the day. Wulfric himself couldn't break through without alerting us to the breach."

"Wulfric?" Harry was both pleased and amused by the mutt's actions.

"We got in the habit of referring to the headmaster by his middle names back in the day. Randomly choosing one fell to whoever mentioned him first and we had to refer to him by only that name all day, no matter who we were talking to. I remember one occasion in fourth year when James woke me us all up by shouting out Brian before breakfast. Making it even better was the fact that Remus had a meeting with Wulfric that morning and had to call him Brian throughout it, but as per the rules couldn't explain why." The both cracked up at the mention of the Marauders antics from their school days. Harry however couldn't help but think about who he would never experience his Fathers mischievousness.

"But why did you have such a game? Is it simply because you could?" It was something that Harry didn't understand, being that disrespectful to somebody like the Headmaster.

"I'm sure you are aware of our reputation?" The older man paused to allow Harry to indicate yes. "Well we all had great respect for Wulfric, but we couldn't just act like we weren't... Well us. So we thought this was a good compromise, we couldn't be so respectful as to use his titles, but it wasn't overly disrespectful as they are part of his name. It was quite a predicament for us." Harry laughed again at the distress on Sirius' face.

"How did the visit to the Healers go? Could St. Mungo's help?" Harry hadn't seen Sirius since the end of his trial when he had been escorted by Shacklebolt to get medical attention. The auror going both to reassure the healer and protect Lord Black from those who might react badly to seeing him.

"Didn't go to Mungo's. People of our stature go the more exclusive Merlin Institution, where they have luxury rooms and the most skilled healers money can pay for." Sirius put on a posh accent as he said this. "Some Sirius." He paused to laugh before continuing. "Malnutrition, minor muscle dystrophy, supposedly it has damaged my mental health, but Kings said I was already insane so it doesn't matter. Can you believe that? A auror called a Lord such as myself insane? I should have him demoted!"

Harry just rolled his eyes, not surprised but a little disappointed that he couldn't be serious even about the damage Azkaban did to him. "Did you have time to ask Shacklebolt for me?"

"Yep, he said he will send you an owl to arrange a time to meet up that suits you both." Harry had asked his godfather to pass on a request for a meeting with the auror, and was happy that it had been accepted.

After a short pause it was Sirius who got the conversation going again. "What happened at the 'Mot after I left? Anything exciting?"

It was as he got asked that the young Gryffindor remembered he hadn't informed the man everything that they had been planning for the day. "It was great! My legal council found out that Malfoy was trying to get on the Wizengamot and after years of delay and however many thousands of galleons he had his chance. This afternoon was his audience with the full court and he thought he was gunna get in. He wasn't expecting me, and he wasn't expecting opposition. I was able to out manoeuvre him and got the motion shot down. As per the law, he can't be nominated for 5 more years, but we can expect him to be ready next time. It was important to keep him out of the 'Mot, and our element of surprise helped, but next time we won't have that."

"A brilliant prank! Malfoy won't be happy that's for sure. Don't worry, next time you will have me with you to help out. We will also start working on building you some alliances which will also help in the future. That's enough talk of politics for now! Let's talk about the future!" Sirius certainly seemed to be in a cheery mood, and Harry couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Okay Mutt, what are you planning?" It didn't hurt to be cautious after all.

"Nothing, nothing! After the M.I I visited Gringotts to check how my family's finances were being handled, and it was better than I could have hoped. The goblins sure outdid themselves, a profit of 180,000 galleons from investments alone in the 9 years since my father died, plus the rest it's grown from 1,400,000 odd galleons to 1,700,000. I'm happy that my dad finally listened to me and allowed the goblins to have more control over the purchase of investments, they really are brilliant at it." Harry could only blink at the sums Sirius was mentioning.

"Wait you said the goblins have been investing your money, even after your father died? Shouldn't the vault have been sealed? They told me mine was!" Thought of betrayal flitted through the boy's mind.

"Different families have different policies with the bank. After the last goblin war the Black's believed the propaganda and didn't take the goblins seriously. They believed that the goblins wouldn't dare try anything against wizards, especially ones as powerful as the Black's, so over the years allowed more freedom in the running of the account. This included not sealing the vault when the Head died as at times it could be days, maybe even a week or longer, before the Heir could go to the bank. Time is money after all. The Potter's are famous for not trusting anyone, including the goblins, and so didn't allow them that liberty." Not for the first time as of late Sirius regretted James death. While Sirius knew a lot about the Potter's from his lessons as a child, and later when he lived with James and his parents, it was a fraction of what a Potter would know. Making it a fraction of what Harry needed to know.

"Good to know. Different families have different contracts with Gringotts. There is just so much I have to learn!" The boy allowed his frustration to boil over.

Sirius walked over and put his hand on his godsons shoulder. "I know this is tough, but I'm here for you Harry. I didn't say earlier but the real reason I don't want to fully take up my duties yet is to help you. I was raised, before my falling out with my parents, to be Lord Black, so more than most I can help guide you. I won't tell you what to do, or command you, but if you need advice or information I will be there for you. With that been said, this is for you so you can easily get in contact with me." He pulled a small handled mirror out from his pocket.

"A mirror? Thanks Sirius, I know my hairs messy but trust me it won't help." The boy certainly was skeptical about his gift.

"It's a two way mirror. I have the other one. By saying my Marauder name to it it will connect to my one so we can talk at a moments notice. Now let's get down to business." Padfoot paused as he watched the students face light up looking at the mirror. Obviously Harry was now seeing the gift in a different light.

"Pad, you said that there was something important about the contract you had to tell me now before it was completed, what is it?" Harry put the mirror in his pocket while facing his godfather.

"Yeah this parts awkward. The Blacks are very strict about the marriage contracts that they enter into. To protect the families interests they only allow the strictest of rules. The woman has to follow the mans orders. There are limits to the power ceded but it does create problems. My cousin Bellatrix is a prime example. She was never a saint, but she only followed the Twat Lord because of her husband. These contracts have a name not uttered in polite company, but you need to know about them. It's a lot of responsibility to take on, and I didn't want you getting caught out."

The pair continued talking, going into detail about what Harry would need to know going forward. They made contingency upon contingency and discussed a hundred different things for the near future. Looking at his watch Sirius holted proceedings. "You should go meet Greengrass, we will talk more soon."

"Okay Sirius, but lastly what is the name for the contract?" The man flinched at the question.

"Officially it's a subservience clause." With a grimace on his face Sirius continued. "It's also known as a cum-slut contract."

/

Harry was just walking up to the gargoyle entrance to the Headmasters Office when a stunning blonde walking around the corner heading in his direction. "The Headmaster is expecting me." He said to the gargoyle. "Good evening Miss Greengrass, if you don't mind waiting here a moment I will be back with your father and we can go to the room we are going to use."

Without waiting for her response, he went up the stairs and entered the office, timing it perfectly as the floo flared to life. Out stepped an immaculately dressed man, a little taller than average, with sandy blonde hair.

"Mr. Greengrass, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." He extended his hand to shake the mans. "If you will follow me we can get down to business."

"I'm sure you can discuss business here Harry, I may be able to help." It was Dumbledore who responded to Harry.

"Thank you for the offer, Sir. However this is family business so we will require somewhere private." With his piece said, Harry led Greengrass out of the room and down the stairs, collecting Daphne on the way to the commandeered room. Opening the door he ushered them inside.

Gone were the remnants of a out-of-use classroom and instead there were four comfortable looking armchairs surrounding a coffee table in the middle of the room. Harry was distracted however when his closed the door and the walls started flashing red. "Siri is that meant to happen?"

Appearing from under the invisibility cloak once again he put Harry at ease. However the Greengrasses reacted completely differently both bringing their wands to bare on the new entrant. "It's just the charms doing their duty, alerting us that an eavesdropper is trying to listen in, just a moment."

Realising who it was Raslint Greengrass put away his wand. He may have not been a Wizengamot member but he kept updated with all their happenings through his brother-in-law who was. Daphne however finally recovered enough from her shock at seeing Sirius Black to speak. "It's Sirius Black! Call the Aurors!"

She also followed this up by going to cast a curse at the man, but Harry reacted quicker yelling out " _EXPELLIARMUS_ " and deftly caught her wand as it flew towards him. "Sirius was proven innocent before the full Wizengamot this morning, and has been cleared of all charges."

"It's true Daphne, your uncle Alex told me during the lunch breathe truth of it." Seeing the fight leave her eyes, at her fathers words, only to be replaced by curiosity, Harry handed her back her wand. They watched as Sirius muttered to himself, waving his wand about before Harry and Raslint briefly glowed red. Taking a moment to plan his next move, Sirius then continued his casting on the pair.

"There I've dispelled the listening charms. Same magical signature, so I assume they are from Wulfric. He never learns to mind his own business." Padfoot couldn't help but shake his head at the headmasters antics. "I assume you know why you are here Raslint?"

"Well I assumed young Lord Potter had taken an interest in my daughter, and wanted to arrange a marriage. I was prepared to have to let him down by telling him she was already promised. Malfoy, Senior and Junior, had been harassing my for years to sign the final line of the contract but so far I have been able to hold them out saying that I will sign when they produce the Black Copy, which they of course have been unable to do. I do not want to be associated with them, but upon Malfoy Junior's 17th birthday I would have been unable to avoid it. I know that you are not friendly with them, so I assume you have a plan? I have read through the contract a hundred times and cannot see a way out of it." Watching Mr. Greengrass speak for the first time Harry made several observations. Firstly, he portrayed the airs of a pureblood head of family perfectly. Secondly, despite that, he cared deeply for his daughter, and Harry assumed his whole family. And lastly he was a smart individual, able to quickly piece together both said and unsaid details.

"Harry is my godson, his is also my heir. Through his fathers grandmother he meets the requirements to be formally adopted into the family, and by agreeing to him becoming betrothed to Daphne we can secure that. The Malfoy's, no matter how much money they throw at it, will be unable to overturn Harry's claim as the rightful next Lord Black." By the time that Sirius had finished they were all seated, with Harry on Sirius' right, Daphne his left, and Raslint Greengrass across from him.

Throughout the monologue Harry kept looking over at Daphne, who was seated across from him, trying to gage her reaction to all that was being said. He couldn't. She was expressionless the whole time.

"Will she be Lady Potter as well as Lady Black?" Once again Raslint was looking out for his daughter, as far as Harry could see.

Sirius looked over at Harry and indicated that it was his place to answer. "I have yet to be able to get access to all the Potter Family files, having stayed for the majority of the session today, so I honestly can't say at this stage. It will take weeks, if not months, to sort through all the relevant documentation and get back to you, but apart from another contract I have no plans to take a second wife. One wife seems hard enough actually." The last sentence was mumble under his breath but if the slight smile on Daphne's face was any indication he wasn't quite enough.

"You are able to support her?" While Raslint highly doubted that both the Potter and Black vaults had run empty, he still had to check.

"She will be afforded the standard Black family yearly allowance of 1,500 galleons personal spending money, for clothes, shoes and the like, in a personal vault. Housing, food, cost of living and more will all be taken care of." It was Sirius, as the head of the Black family who answered.

Harry, however, couldn't help but add his piece. "If Daphne is to be Lady Potter as well, there will be a further allowance from the Potter vault added."

"Will you aid the Greengrass family businesses?" It wasn't too cheeky of Raslint to push his luck, was it? It also would help him get a read on the young man.

Padfoot once again looked at Harry, also wondering how the young man would handle it. "If you are willing to be honest, show your books, and everything is legal I do not see why not. You are to be my Father-in-law, which makes us family and I will always help family. However if you ever try to play me for a fool I will not hesitate to tear you, and your business, down." Every one in the room believed him.

/

Harry and Daphne were walking side by side towards the Great Hall for dinner. Having walked the two men to the Headmasters office, and said their goodbyes, it was only prudent to walk together. By together they meant on opposite sides of the hallway without speaking as they travelled at roughly the same speed.

"Oi Potter! How dare you insult my family like you did today! You will pay for what you've done." The angry yelling surprised the pair, as they had almost reached their destination, and they both turned to see who it was.

It was Draco Malfoy, of course, and he looked livid. With him were the two goons who followed him around and Pansy Parkinson. Harry didn't even dignify him with a response, turning back around and heading towards his dinner once again.

" _Mundudare Carnem_!" Harry heard the ponce scream and turned just in time to see a red curse hit his left arm. Instantly the flesh of his muscle in the arm seemed to rot away, leaving his arm all skin and bones.

"Mr. Malfoy! Well I never! Attacking another student like that? I should wonder how you will avoid being expelled. Come with me to the Headmaster right away!" Draco had the misfortune of casting his curse just as Professor McGonagall existed the Great Hall, thinking she had forgotten to shut down the floo from earlier and had been planning to rectify that before she returned to her meal.

"Just a moment Professor. Before you take him away I need to tell him something." Everybody present was shocked that Harry would holt proceedings.

"Do hurry, Mr. Potter, you must really visit the infirmary!" The Professor still seemed quite flustered by what she had seen.

"Just a moment Professor." He said as he pulled a mirror from his pocket. "Padfoot!"

It took a minute before Sirius' face filled the glass. "What's happening pup? I'm just at the firm, can this wait?"

"The idiot just attacked me. Tried to curse me with my back turned. Well I say tried, but he did managed to hit my arm." He showed Sirius the arm in question.

"I assume you want to deploy plan hit-em-with-everything? I'll get right on it. Padfoot out." With that the surface shimmered and returned to glass.

Turning to face Draco he addressed him for the first time. "On our first journey upon the Hogwarts Express you said some wizarding families are better than others. While I don't believe that, you clearly do so I think you need a lesson in those families. First off there are the old families; ones that have been magical for 8 generations with and added one allowed if they had a single generation of squibs. Next is the Ancient families, with 16 generations of magical ability with up to one period of dormancy. The final of this list is the Most-Ancient families, which can trace their magical lineage back to the founding of this school, Hogwarts. Then there are the Noble houses, ones where the family had heredity titles before the complete Magic-Muggle separation, in which the head of house is entitled to go by Lord. Lastly is the Most-Noble houses, the ten original Wizengamot Lords who were established under Ling Arthur and Merlin. I am the Lord of two Most-Ancient and Most-Noble houses, which would make me the top of the magical hierarchy that you claim to believe in. The Malloy family in contrast, which include you and your father, are none of those. You don't even qualify as an Old family. You could argue that if you include you family history from France, which isn't allowed by Law as it is only for generations on British soil, you might be an Old family, but certainly not an Ancient family. Your father may go by Lord Malfoy in formal situations, but he barely is allowed even that. You see your daddy's daddy tried to pass a law through the ministry that said titled families from the continent are allowed to claim the honorific Noble additive to the family name, but this was shot down by the Wizengamot. Lucy was a bit craftier and got a law passed that allowed him to go by Lord without being charged for committing a crime, but still is not a Noble. You are so far beneath me on the hierarchy to profess to believe in that I am not sure if you are allowed to even clean my shoes."

Throughout the entire spiel the ponce radiated anger and hatred, as Harry piled on insult after insult to the Malfoy pride.

"About ten minutes ago a document was signed. You are familiar with this document Draco as your father has tried to get it signed many times. It is a marriage contract between house Black and house Greengrass. Sirius Black, the current Lord Black, and Mr. Greengrass." He was interrupted by Daphne, who told him her father was a Lord as well, although with a much more minor Lordship. "My apologies, Lord Greengrass, signed to finalise that contract and now I, as the Heir Black am engaged to the lovely Miss Greengrass here. For your actions against house Black, by attacking me from behind without provocation, I cast you out of the Black family, and Lord Black is doing so formally as we speak. You will never inherit so much as a knut from the Black's! On top of this he is annulling the marriage between your mother and father, and will be claiming damages for your actions here today. I hope your father didn't spend too much money on his failed Wizengamot bid..." Harry trailed off.

Draco got more and more pale as Harry continued to speak. While there was much his father didn't tell him about his business, he had told him about the tidy fortune of bribes it had taken him to get 'guaranteed' for a Wizengamot seat. The family vault was vastly depleted, but his father had thought it worth it at the time. After all he had said that receiving bribes and influencing key decisions that would make the family money over the five year term would more than triple his investment. It would also set him up for a lifelong seat when one became available and with the right 'luck' one would.

"Oh well, we will find out soon as Lord Black will demand a current balance from Gringotts this evening, as is his legal right, to ensure your father doesn't try and hide any money away from rightful recompense . You can take him away now Professor." Harry finished and turned to Madam Pomfrey who had just come hustling up having heard about the commotion. "If you don't mind helping me, Madam, I'm feeling quite weak."

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long! Just so you all know, in this story Dumbledore will be manipulative but well meaning. He won't be evil. I am however just starting a story with plenty of Dumbledore bashing, amongst other things, that the inspiration for hit me over the last couple of days. Hopefully I will have its first chapter up soon. Don't worry though, this story will still be getting written as well. Please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Daphne Greengrass.

Saturday November 26th 8:10am.

The hospital wing was silent this early in the morning, and Daphne was grateful for that. Yesterday had been a roller coaster ride for her emotions, even if she didn't show it.

The Slytherin had struggled through classes, with her mind focused on the meeting that evening. Then the meeting, the shock of Sirius Black, and becoming officially engaged had trampled all over her highly strung emotions. To top it all off had been the assault on her new fiancé, and the public announcement of their betrothal. While she understood the necessity in that situation to let it out, it want how she would have preferred to announce it. She would have loved to control how and when that information came out.

She had accompanied Harry and Madam Pomfrey to the nurses haunt. Harry had passed out as they got to the hospital wing, leading to a chaotic hour. The matron had tried to kick Daphne out, but finally accepted that as his fiancée she wouldn't be leaving until he did. She had appearances to keep up after all.

The hour was full of incantations, salves, and potions all made more difficult by the boy being unconscious. It also didn't help that Madam Pomfrey kept being interrupted to tell the annoying Gryffindor's that Harry was not taking visitors and to come back the next day, and the headmaster that Harry was in no condition to talk.

Daphne had made an asset of herself, rubbing several different ointments into the devastated arm, or staying out of the nurses way when she wasn't needed. And had eventually fallen asleep in the bed next to her new fiancé.

She had woken up only minutes ago, enjoying a small sleep in for the weekend, and was happy to have the quietness of a nearly empty room to think in. After all in a matter of minutes her entire world was shaken. She was not just promised, but now engaged. To Harry Potter.

Daphne had grown up knowing that her family had entered into a contract that may fall to her to fulfil, which hadn't been easy on her. It was made worse when she found out that the arrogant, annoying idiot Draco Malfoy would be her most likely future husband. Things had only gotten worse after she had started at Hogwarts.

The joy of being placed with her best friend was quickly wiped out when the idiot was also sorted into Slytherin. The last three and a bit years had been full of her trying to ward off any and all advances by the ponce. It had one advantage for her, being promised to the Black family, none of the other boys retired anything with her. After all the Black's could destroy just about anybody that they wanted to.

Life had been far from easy in the Slytherin dorms for her, despite the boy's not being willing to try anything, thanks to the girls. Most of the girls in her year, or the surrounding years, liked and followed Pansy Parkinson. Not just did Daphne stand up to her, she was hated for a very different reason. Parkinson was engaged to Draco through the Malfoy family, and really didn't like that Draco claimed he was also going to marry Daphne.

Miss Greengrass also knew that she was pretty, much prettier than Pansy, so was sure that didn't help. She had accepted that her life would be joyless, with a marriage devoid of love, where she was nothing more than a plaything. Now however, now she had hope.

She was pulled out of her reflection as two arguing students arrived at the hospital wing. Just what she needed, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and their constant bickering when she wanted peace and quiet. It also meant she couldn't have the necessary conversation with Harry that she had been planning after he woke up.

"You two shouldn't be here, especially if you are making such a racket. Mr. Potter needs rest." This came from Madam Pomfrey as she was brought out of her office by their arrival.

"It's okay Poppy, I'm awake. Let them in." This drew everybody's attention to the boy who was now sitting up in the hospital bed. "I won't be able to get back to sleep now anyways."

Poppy returned to her office, muttering under her breath, as the two students crossed over to Harry's bed. "Are you okay Harry? We weren't allowed to check on you last night. We heard about what happened, is your arm healed? How could Malfoy use such a spell? Is he going to be expelled?" The questions all tumbled out of Hermione.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I'm fine, Mione, honestly. The arm is stiff and will be for the next few days as the new muscle sets in. Apart from that I don't know the answers to your questions. I'm hoping to get out of here for breakfast, we will wait and see."

"Well, mate, its good..." Ron trailed off as he saw Daphne in the next bed. "What's she doing here? Go on, get out of here!"

"No it's fine, Miss Greengrass. You can stay. Ron, don't be so rude." Harry interrupted before it could get any worse.

Ron was shocked, so shocked that he stood there with his mouth open for almost a minute before sputtering out a response. "Obviously your confused. It must be your medication Harry. You don't know what your saying. She's a snake, probably here to spy for Malfoy! Or to attack you when you aren't expecting it!"

"Given that she slept next to me all night, when I was vulnerable, and didn't attack me I doubt she will now. Spy for Malfoy? Have you ever seen her hanging around Malfoy? Or being friendly with him? Cause I haven't so I doubt she spying for him. And besides, she has a right to be here." Harry was hoping that it would get dropped now.

"She was there yesterday when you got attacked! Why would she be there if she wasn't part of it?" It was actually one of the more logical things Daphne had ever heard out of the redheads mouth.

"She was there last night, walking with me actually. She was not there with Malfoy. The reason she has a right to be here is because we are engaged Ron. She's my fiancée." If Harry had shocked him earlier it was nothing to that statement. Hermione however did not seemed surprised, but had a look of sadness that passed so quickly Daphne almost thought she imagined it. 'That is something to think about later' she made a mental note to herself.

"That can't be! She must have bewitched you! Madam Pomfrey! Come here! You need to check Harry for being bewitched! This evil snake has done something to him!" As Poppy came running to see what the ruckus was, Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Daphne running through the offensive spells he knew in his head.

Daphne fumbled as she reached for her wand, unable to get a grip on it in her haste. Fear filled her knowing that she was about to be hexed. Harry came to her rescue. "Ron! Lower your wand! She didn't bewitch me, we are engaged because of an old family contract. If it makes you feel better, I will allow Madam Pomfrey to run some diagnostic spells on me, but for the last time treat Daphne with respect or get out."

Poppy huffed the whole way over to Harry, unhappy with the excitement for her patient. She cast two standard detection spell, and one more complex one before turning to Ron. "He is clear, Mr. Weasley. Now the three of you have to leave, such unrest is not good for his recovery." She meant every word of it.

"Can I go with them Poppy? I'm healed, like always with you caring for me." Harry pleaded with the nurse.

"It's not advisable Mr. Potter, you need to rest and recover. That sort of trauma is taxing on the body and your magic, rest is essential for your health." Flattery did not work on her, she had heard it all from students over the years.

"Just for breakfast? You said that I need to eat extra over the next few days anyways, so I may as well eat it in the Hall." Harry hated being in the hospital wing and it only got worse when he was alone there.

Poppy looked at the young man intently, before nodding. "Okay, Harry, but only for breakfast. Come back right away afterwards, or I will track you down and drag you back myself." Daphne believed her.

/

Silence descended on the Great Hall as the four of them walked in. Daphne, who didn't like being the centre of attention in a classroom, found this to be her least favourite experience ever. As far as she could tell, everybody in the room was looking at them. She was only happy that it was a Saturday so half the staff and a large portion of the student body weren't up yet.

She went to go sit at the Slytherin table when Harry hesitantly reached out and took her elbow. "Sit with me. Please?" It took several seconds of looking him in the eye for her to decide that she was okay with the idea. She nodded at him, and followed his lead across the room and into a seat.

Daphne silently filled her plate and started breakfast, thankful that slowly conversation was picking up as everybody returned to what they had been doing. Her comfort didn't last long though, as she heard snippets of the conversations around her. Apart from the usual gossip about last night, the most common topic from the Gryffindor's was how she didn't belong and why was she there.

The arrival of the post owls granted her a reprieve, as it was a lot busier than usual for a Saturday. Most Saturdays it was only a couple of dozen owls bringing letters from home, today it seemed like almost everyone received an owl. Watching as a single owl descended in front of her Daphne was distracted from it by four owls landing in front of Harry. Absentmindedly she reached for the paper still clutched by the owl and gave it a piece of sausage.

'Harry Potter engaged, women everywhere weep.' It wasn't until after she put the paper down and took a bit of toast that the words registered. Snatching the Special Edition of the Daily Prophet off the table she read the article.

'After last nights edition with The-Boy-Who-Lived taking up his family seats in the Wizengamot, get his Godfather Sirius Black declared innocent of all crimes, yes you read that right, and his personal attack on Lucius Malfoy in the 'Mot if you were like me you believed that he was finished shocking us. We were wrong.' Daphne had to stop to run her temple before a headache kicked in.

'After an incident at Hogwarts last nights when Draco Malfoy, the son of aforementioned Lucius Malfoy, was baited into attacking the young Mr. Potter, he struck back. In his rant at the unlucky Slytherin student he revealed that he was recently engaged to Daphne Greengrass, a fourth year Slytherin student. Having researched the claim it has been verified. A old marriage contract between houses Black and Greengrass that hadn't been fulfilled was signed into completion yesterday evening by Raslint Greengrass and Sirius Black, the heads of their respective families. Given the well known rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin house it will be interesting to see how this plays out.' Daphne couldn't help but shake her head at the terrible reporting.

She slammed through the rest of the paper, mainly looking at the headlines of the other articles. 'Potter's tirade at Draco Malfoy', which was completely different to what really happened, 'The unfair treatment of Draco Malfoy', which pretty much said that any action taken against him would be favouritism to Harry and unjustified, 'Who is Daphne Greengrass', that one made her laugh, and 'Has power gone to Harry Potter's head already?' which was speculation plain and simple.

"Harry, look at this." She said simply, handing the paper of to him, pulling his attention away from one of the letters he had received. Giving him the paper she watched as a look of concentration, annoyance and then anger crossed his face. "What are you planning to do about this?"

He looked at her for a moment before coming to a decision. "My lawyers are working on a lawsuit, this will just get added to the list. Don't worry, it will all be handled. This however you should read. I think you should come with me."

Daphne received the letter he had been reading and scanned the page. It was the Black Family account goblin asking for him to go in and get his personal vault as heir sorted. "You sure you want me there?"

"Yeah. We can get you sorted at the same time." He tossed the Prophet on the table and opened up the next letter, quickly reading the message. A small smile crossed his face as he put it too the side and picked up the final note.

Daphne watched as he read the last one, a contemplative look on his face. He looked at her briefly and looked like he was going to ask her something, before returning his attention to the document. "Something you wanted to say Harry?"

"It can wait until we are more private setting. Besides there are other more important things that we will need to talk about first." She accepted his words, mainly helped by the distraction of the entire room looking at them again. They probably had been for a few minutes, after all reading the article, but she had been distracted at not noticed. Her shyness almost made her miss his next words. "I should be getting back to the hospital wing, Daphne accompany me please?"

Any chance she had do respond was cut off by Weasley. "We will go back with you Harry. We haven't had a chance to talk about the last Cannons game yet. You don't have to go anywhere with her." He really was an impolite ass.

"Thanks for the offer Ron, but me and Daphne have a lot we need to talk about. On top of that we need to start getting to know each other. Please remember too be polite to Daphne, she is going to be my wife." He stood up and made to leave before he was stopped by Hermione who whispered something to him. He whispered something back but they both were to quiet for Daphne to hear.

/

They sat on Harry's bed, Harry at the head with Daphne on the other end, not looking at each other and letting the awkward silence grow until the young Slytherin couldn't handle it. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I guess I just feel we need to get to know each other. So open and honest answers will be needed by both of us. You can go first." He looked her in the eye as he said this.

"Okay, what did you think about all this? The marriage contract. Me." She decided it was the best question to start with, as she thought it would show quickly if he meant the truth about being honest.

"Well it was hard. I grew up in the muggle world, where marriage contracts haven't existed in like 100 years. It took a lot of adjusting to accept the idea. I always imagined I would grow up, meet someone, fall in love and go from there, not have a contract tell me who I am going to marry." He genuinely looked sad at the lost opportunity.

"Then why accept the contract?" She had to know why he did this, if she was to have any chance of getting to understand him.

"Because Sirius wanted to adopt me. He's the only family I have left, I would do anything for him. There were several reasons I had to accept the contract. It solidifies my adoption and makes me his indisputable heir. It also gets the Black seat and fortune away from Malfoy and his father. It also protects you from Malfoy. I didn't even know about the Subservience Clause at the time, but knew he wouldn't care about you so had to stop that from happening." He looked down at his lap for most of the answer.

"But now you know about the clause... Is that what you want? A cum-slut? A toy for your own pleasure?" She was disgusted just saying the words, trying her best to not think about the fact that it could be her future.

"No! Never! I'm disgusted that such things even exist! No, I am going to help and support you, and you are going to be my wife. My proper wife!" Daphne didn't think it was possible, but Harry appeared more disgusted by the clauses than her. "I promise you that I will never take advantage of you, or the contract."

Daphne had to think long and hard about how else she wanted the conversation to go. "How about you ask a few questions now?"

Harry looked at her, chewing a few questions out in his mind before settling on the best start. "How do you feel about this?"

"My parents have always been honest with me, so I knew from quite young about the contract and how I probably wouldn't get to choose my husband. So I had an advantage over you. It did hurt growing up though, knowing that I wouldn't be able to meet my Prince Charming and fall in love, but instead a piece of paper would determine my future. It got worse when I learned that it would be Malfoy. He told me he was going to be the next Lord Black at a fancy party we both were at the year before we came to Hogwarts. I was destroyed! Even as a child he was a... He was an ass, and I hated him. It hasn't been easy in Slytherin with him there, and now... Now I'm scared to go back. But even without knowing you, I'm happy that it's you not him I am to marry." It was hard for her to be this honest, especially to a stranger, but it felt therapeutic to let it out.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Harry looked at her as he asked this question.

"What do you mean?" That confused Daphne.

"Surely you have dreams? To get a potions mastery, to be the head of the Department of Mysteries, to start a business? Why do you want to do with your life?" He honestly wanted to know.

"I don't know. After finding out that I was going to marry Malfoy I stopped thinking about that sort of thing. I knew that he would never allow me to do anything." That she had essentially given up hope pulled at the young boy's heart.

"Well we have time, but with O.W.L.s next year and the N.E.W.T.s not too far away, you should start thinking about what you want to do after Hogwarts. I will support you on just about anything, both as your husband and with my influence." From there they went into important, but much shallower questions such as favourite colour and the like, occupying the rest of the morning together.

 **A/N: Here is the 16th chapter, slightly different as you all can tell given that it's from Daphne's perspective. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Some answers to reviews: Saissa, yes I agree that it is disgusting that such contracts exist but it is needed as it will shape Harry's character in later chapters and highlights what the Black family has been like. Katzztar, while I admit I made a mistake about Remus being the one who brewed the potions I think I've made it obvious that James was better at somethings over the others (transfiguration), with Sirius I only have Harry's observations and he hasn't seen that side of his godfather yet. Daithi4377, Dumbledore always thinks he knows best and so does what he wants, he's manipulative because he's been in the politics game for too long, but he is a good person despite all this. He just has made a fair few mistakes. Enshin, Harry was in pain but knew he had to strike before Lucius found out about the incident and covered his back, McGonagall knows that the Headmaster would be best suited to punish Draco given her bias for Harry, the nature of the contract is not public so Daphne won't suffer in the view of society. To cover many other reviews, this is a fan fiction… in its very nature it will be different in many ways to canon, so any changes that I make (whether by mistake or on purpose) please indulge them. As always, please review! Also check out my other story, The Wolf Amongst The Sheep for which the first chapter is up now.**

 **Apprentice.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Fallout.

Saturday November 26th 2:30pm.

Harry, much to his displeasure, was still stuck in the hospital wing under the watchful eye of Poppy, and would be until the next morning. Given that it was a Hogsmeade weekend Daphne had gone to the village after a few hours talking with Harry, leaving him to the mind numbing silence of an empty hospital wing.

They had decided that it would best to go together to the Yule Ball, which was now under a month away. Daphne had not been planning on originally going, so had to do all the necessary shopping to get ready. On Harry's dime of course.

Usually Hermione and Ron would have visited but at Harry's insistence to her after breakfast they had gone to the village as well. Given the articles last night and this morning he had eaten lunch in the hospital wing and was passing the time by reading.

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you will be unable to meet with me for training today." Harry looked up from the book to see Minerva McGonagall standing near the entrance. Floating in front of her was a tray with a pot of tea and three cups. "I was wondering it you would join me and Poppy for tea instead?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, Professor. I could use a spot of tea."

And so Harry found himself spending the best part of an hour talking, joking and laughing with two members of staff, something he had never envisioned. As the warmth of the tea seeped through his body, he started to relax for the first time since the attack.

Harry finally asked the question he had been wanting to since Minerva walked in. "Professor, what's going to happen to Draco?"

Minerva watched him for a moment, and Harry almost looked away under the scrutiny of the Gryffindor head. "I think it's best if the headmaster tells you himself. Poppy has Harry's magic recovered enough for him to show you something?"

Casting a quick diagnostic spell, Poppy looked thoughtful. "His magic is mostly recovered. At lot was drained to sustain him after the attack, it shouldn't have recovered this quickly. I was going to recommend using little magic all week to allow it to recover, but if it recovers as it is... This evening he could duel Albus himself and not be any the worse for wear. Most interesting."

"That is nothing. Prepare to be astounded. Harry show here the Phoenix." Minerva looked so excited one could be forgiven for mistaking her for one of her students.

"Are you sure, Professor? I thought we were keeping that secret?" Harry hesitated.

"You can trust Madam Pomfrey. We will just say this falls under her healer-oath, so she can't tell anyone." Minerva's excitement levels kept rising.

Harry pushed himself off the bed he had been sitting on, and took a moment to gather himself. Taking a breath he completed the change. Replacing the dark haired boy was a golden Phoenix.

Poppy let out a shocked gasp. "A Phoenix? What a stunning piece of self-transfiguration! I didn't know it was possible to turn yourself into a creature without uttering a spell, outside of being an animagus, how did Harry manage it? And he can fly? That shouldn't be possible." She half turned to Minerva to get her answers while keeping her eyes on the Phoenix.

Harry was circling around the room, dipping and diving, and enjoying the freedom of flight. Minerva was also watching him while she answered the nurse. "He is an animagus. He underwent the transformation last weekend, and I was astonished that he was a magical creature. It's never been recorded before, a magical animagus. It was even more complicated by Harry having a second animagus form, which also has never happened! Over the last week I have read every book, article and theory about animagi that I can get my hands on, and while there are theories that a magically powerful individual might have form of a magical creature without the abilities, such as a Phoenix would struggle to fly on wing strength alone without the magic that it had, but its tears would be useless for healing and its song wouldn't uplift."

"Harry can obviously fly, what about the other traits? Are his tears able to heal, and his trills? What's his other form? How is is possible that he has two forms? And how does he have a magical form?" Poppy lost her breath as questions tumbled out. If only she could write about all this, it would raise her profile in the magical medical world.

We haven't tested his tears yet, so we don't know if they work. However his singing is amazing, if you wouldn't mind showing us Mr. Potter." They pair stopped to listen to his song, which filled them with happiness. It was magical, literally. "His other form, is a Basilisk! You can't tell anyone about either though. But two! Two magical forms. I don't know what to say."

While she was surprised, she was in too good of a mood to be worried about his second form. It wasn't until he had stopped singing that she was able to think logically and realise why they wouldn't want the information getting out. "Wait there a moment." She returned from a cupboard with an small empty vial. "Harry, if you would be able to cry in this vial please, I will be able to test the tears."

As she held it out he flew over and let some tears loose, which were caught in the glass. Before any thing else could happen there was a knock at the door, and a first year put there head in. "Madam Pomfrey I cut myself, I was told you could heal it." The girl said walking in.

At the knock Minerva was worried that Harry would get caught, but before the girl could see the Phoenix disappeared in a swirl of flame. Poppy spoke up, also covering up her shock. "Yes dear, come here and let me look at it. Oh how did you manage that?" It was an ugly looking cut on the girls shin.

"The stairs changed on me and I fell." She was obviously trying to hold back tears. She was directed to sit in the chair that Poppy had evacuated so that the nurse could look at it better. Forgetting about the open vial in her hand, Poppy spilled the contents into the cut. In front of the three occupants, two staff and a child, the flesh pulled itself together and the cut healed. In seconds it had disappeared, not leaving a scar to show the earlier cut.

The girl was shocked. "Madam Pomfrey what was that? How did it heal me?"

"That my dear was Phoenix tears. They have amazing healing properties, so you are very lucky that I am friends with one who happened to give me some tears just today." Madam Pomfrey had a sparkling smile on her face. 'The tears work! Extraordinary.'

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." The girl said as she skipped away, ready to join her friends and tell them how Phoenix tears had healed her.

The door had just closed when Harry came striding out of the nurses office. "You really can hear everything in there. Do you like your gossip Poppy?"

"Hardly, Mr. Potter! I need to make sure that I can hear if anybody comes in or needs something at all times. How did you get in there?" Poppy look scandalised at his words.

"Well I hoped I wasn't here when I heard the knock, and then I wasn't. I don't know how." Harry looked confused as he told her what happened. It wasn't often you changed local at thought alone after all.

It was Minerva who spoke up. "Given the flame as you disappeared, I would guess that you inherited another Phoenix trait. The ability to disappear in a ball of flame, only to appear in your target location. Absolutely stunning all around. I wonder what you gained from your other form... Poppy do you have empty bowl?"

The nurse went over to her drawers and started looking through them. "Will this do, Minerva?" Holding up a glass mortar.

"Yes it should work." With a wave of her hand all the furniture in the room was stacked around the edges. With another wave, a sponge and a rubber pair of gloves were created. "Follow me Poppy, you stay there Harry." As she walked to the office door she handed the sponge to Poppy and put the gloves on.

Taking the sponge back, as well as the mortar, she looked around the room once more. Happy with how it was set up she almost spoke up before she realised the risk. Running over to the door she locked it with several spells and covered the windows.

She returned to Poppy's side before speaking up. "Remember to keep your eyes closed, Harry. When you are comfortable, change to your Basilisk form. Cover your eyes Poppy."

They both covered their eyes, and it wasn't until Minerva heard a hiss she dared look. She was side on to the Harry-Basilisk. "It's okay to look now Poppy. Harry I am going to put the sponge in between some fangs, bite when I tell you to. Be careful not to do it early, or you might bite me. Okay Harry, bite now."

While Minerva was walking over to the Basilisk and getting the sponge filled with venom Poppy was just watching with wide eyes. Slowly she walked up and laid a hand on the giant snake. She didn't think she could be more surprised after this afternoon. "You're gorgeous Harry." Not many people knew that Poppy had been a Slytherin, and even before her time at Hogwarts had been fascinated by snakes. Her Patronus was a cobra.

She hadn't been paying attention so was shocked when the snake was replace with a boy once more. She looked over to where Minerva was squeezing the venom out of the sponge into the mortar.

Done with the task McGonagall stood up and said her goodbyes. "I really must go, I have much I still have to do today. I will get Severus to test the venom and let you know the results Harry. Thanks for having me Poppy, as enjoyable as always having tea with you."

/

Harry was once more by himself. His friends had yet to return. Daphne had yet to return. Poppy was off doing whatever she did between emergencies. And Harry was bored.

So bored in fact that he was making a list. A list of goals he needed to achieve shortly, for the tournament, his personal life, his studies, and for his houses. Only one of which would be achievable before classes on Monday, his visit to the bank.

It was all changed when he heard a tapping at the window, which grew more and more insistent. He looked over to see dozens of owls tapping on the glass all carrying letters. Walking over he open a window to let them in, and they were all pleased to swarm the room.

He should have planned for this, knowing that there would be all sorts of public backlash to his engagement. "Poppy, could you come out here please?"

She coming rushing out of her office like there was a fire. "What is it Mr. Potter? Oh I see. I assume they are all for you, because of today and yesterday's articles? I will fetch Albus, don't touch anything before I get back." And with that she went on her way.

While he was waiting a bright red red envelope burst open and the voice of Molly Weasley came out. "What do you think you are doing Harry Potter! Marrying such a woman! I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE! I didn't raise you like that! WHAT MUST GINNY BE THINKING! UNDO THIS NOW!" The envelope then disintegrated into dust.

Thinking quickly he pulled all the howlers off the owl legs to protect them and cast a quick fire charm at them. He was pleased to see them all burn to ashes, without spewing forth their fowl words. Calling for Dobby, he asked the house elf to bring him some owl treats, which he was more than happy to do.

With owl treats in hand he went around the room, giving each a treat and apologising for not taking the letters away yet. It was to this scene that Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey entered the room.

"Ah yes, I see what you were saying Poppy. I will help out Harry of course. Minerva you can go back to your duties, we will finish our meeting later tonight." With a smile to the two women he turned back to the owl influx.

"Actually Professor McGonagall, can I ask a favour of you? I doubt anybody will try anything with me, but I'm worried for Daphne. She went to Hogsmeade and I am worried for her safety. Can you please check on her and warn her about the mail?" It was Harry of course who voiced his fears.

"Of course, Harry. I will do that now. Good day Poppy, we will talk later Albus." With that the transfiguration teacher left the rest to the owl filled room.

Harry watched as Dumbledore systematically went around the room casting spells at the letters. For all but two he pulled them off and put them in his pocket, before returning to Harry and handed him all the letters from his pocket. Harry gave all the owls without a letter a second treat and sent them on there way.

While he was doing that Dumbledore had used magic to seperate the remaining letters from the owls and put them in a conjured box, without touching them. "I will take care of these, the ones I already gave you should be fine. Don't touch any mail for the next little while until you have had a Professor make sure it is safe."

Harry was giving the last two owls a extra treat so didn't realise the Headmaster was leaving until he had almost reached the door. "Professor before you go can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course, Harry. How may I help?" Albus inquired as he turned around.

"What have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Since Minerva didn't tell him, he had been worrying over it for hours.

"As I'm sure you understand, it's a complicated matter. Draco and his father are claiming he didn't know what the curse did. And with the article today taking their side it further complicates things. Expulsion, therefore, is not an option." Albus looked apologetic for this.

"You can't do nothing! He attacked me from behind! With a deadly spell! For no reason! What did you do last night?" Harry was more than a little annoyed by the Headmasters words.

"I sent him home while I told the Malfoy's that I had more evidence to collect. I will have a course of action by tomorrow evening when they return." Once again he prepared to leave.

Frantically Harry thought of possible punishments that were acceptable. The problem was that he wanted Draco hung, drawn and quartered. Until a brilliant idea hit him. "Sir, how about this; suspension. Say that he is not welcome at Hogwarts until next year. It will be seen as a just punishment, and will embarrass them. He will have to attend classes with the year under us for the rest of his schooling."

"It's an idea that I will mull over. Good day Harry." This time Harry didn't stop him from leaving, deciding the rest of his questions could wait.

/

Sunday 27th November, 9:40am.

Harry and Daphne were sitting next to each other across the desk from Daffodil Smith, Harry's personal solicitor. The young couple were waiting for her to speak. After all it was what Harry, and soon enough they, were paying her for. The silence stretched onwards, further agitating the teens.

"It shouldn't be too hard to get them to print a retraction. Between your word and other eye witnesses they will be proven wrong, and they were stupid to write it in the first place. Agitating a Lord twice over, and the heir to another family? It's career suicide, and company suicide. You could destroy the Daily Prophet if you wanted to, and they will remember that pretty quickly." She paused to look back down at her notes.

Harry looked at Daphne and raised an eyebrow. The young Slytherin spoke up. "I still want this reporter, Cieriana Belsar, to be fired. No I want her destroyed so that nobody in the business will hire her again."

For the first time Harry was seeing just how ruthless Daphne could be, and it worried him. While he understood her anger, it seemed excessive to him. 'How will she be able to eat? I doubt she has other plans for her future, I can't do that to her.'

"I disagree. But I never want her to work for the Daily Prophet again." Harry countered. Daphne looked at him, disapproval evident.

"You can't be that gentle on them. You need to prove that you can't be attacked, that you won't sit down and be trampled on. We need to send a message now, not wait until it's too late." Daphne was not giving up on her plan.

Harry was really not liking this side of Daphne, but there was nothing he could do about that now. "Daffodil, what is your opinion?"

The lawyer in question looked at her notes and scribbled some notes before turning her attention back to the pair in her office. "We will get her fired. Behind the scenes we will pressure the bing names into not hiring her, Witches Weekly and the such, but anything public will not look strong. It will look vindictive."

"How are the rest of the lawsuits going? Are you making progress?" They had more business to talk about after all.

"We are in talks with the publisher of the Boy-Who-Lived series. We have reached an agreement that they will not publish any further stories and will stop printing new copies of the already published stories. We have yet to reach a financial agreement however." It is a tough position for the firm. Yes they could take it to court, and they would win, but it would damage Harry's reputation immensely. On the flip side, they needed to make enough money to be worth it without pushing away the other legal team.

"Well what are the talks currently about? How much are you asking for?" It was Daphne who asked the question.

"We started off demanding 200,000 galleons. They of course said they couldn't pay that and came back with an offer of 50,000. We were expecting a lowball offer but that was less then we wanted. We fear they are negotiating in bad faith." She handed Harry a copy of both the letters so far.

"Can we get a copy of their balance as we did with the Malfoy's?" Harry was planning something, Daphne could tell.

"Not unless we were taking them to court. Before then Gringotts would refuse to show us anything." The goblins were very specific about when they would breach client privacy.

"Tomorrow morning file the papers for the lawsuit. After that go to them, in person and tell them this is the last chance for them. 115,000 galleons, not a knut less. If they don't accept we will battle them in court, tell them I won't be going for money, I will be going for the company itself. Tell than it will be a dream come true to own a book publishing company. If they still refuse that amount go and get the balance straight away and we will go from there." Harry didn't know if it would work, but it seemed like the strong thing to do to him.

/

In their second meeting of the morning, the pair were visiting the goblins of Gringotts. The bank, where everybody liked to spend their Sundays. Walking through the front door together, they were instantly met by a security-goblin who offered to escort them to the Black family accountant.

"Mr. Goblin, what can you tell me about Account Manager Ironclaw?" Harry asked the guide.

The goblin looked at him shocked, and because of that took a minute to respond. "He is a serious individual. Not fun-loving. Does not like wasted time or words." The group walked in silence after that.

/

It had been a quick, efficient meeting. The guard had been right, Ironclaw didn't waste time. In less than ten minutes Harry had unrestricted access to the Black Family vault and Daphne had a personal vault set up with 1,450 galleons in it. It had started with 1,500, but Daphne wanted to buy some items while they were in Diagon Alley.

Harry on the other hand had visited Findore while the details were being finalised and had unsealed the Potter family vault. He also closed all but the Family Vault and transferred all the money into the one vault. With the new bank drafts for the Vault in hand, he had met Daphne and they had exited the bank together.

It didn't take long for them to regret the decision to spend time in the Alley as they were swarmed with people. Most people wanted to offer their congratulations, but not everybody. Many yelled hate-filled messages at the pair.

Women, not all of them young, yelled at how Harry had broken their hearts. Others called Daphne all sorts of hateful names. Harry was getting really annoyed and about to do something about the crowd when he was saved.

"Okay everybody, back it up! Leave the poor kids alone! Get out of here!" The crowd slowly dissipated, leaving the pair a clear view of Kingsley Shacklebolt and an average height woman with vibrant pink hair. "Lord Potter, can we be of assistance to you?"

Harry looked at Daphne and gave her a reassuring smile. "We don't want to be a hassle Auror Shacklebolt. We were just going to to do a touch of shopping before... Well I think we might just head back to Hogwarts."

"I was just taking the Rookie here to patrol the Alley, why not allow us to join you for your shopping? Tonks here hasn't had any practice on bodyguard duty, would you help me train her? You will be doing the Auror department a service." It was a great opportunity for Kingsley to solidify his plans with Harry to meet up at a later date. He also wasn't lying, Tonks could use the practice.

"Sure, of course anything I can do to help the D.M.L.E. Daphne if you wouldn't mind leading the way, I believe you wanted to go dress shopping for the Ball?" He smiled at her and held his arm out for her. She hesitantly took the offered arm and they set out.

"Auror Shacklebolt, how is the Auror department going?" Harry made polite conversation with the man.

"The usual. Big demands, while at the same time budget cuts. We only took in 3 Aurors from the last training class, even though 7 made the cut. Simply couldn't afford any more. Don't get me started on the other areas budget cuts are affecting us, we were supposed to get some light body armour for strike teams and the such, but that's not going to happen." Kingsley realised the rant he was on and quickly looked to move the conversation in a different direction. "What was it you wanted to arrange with me the other day Lord Potter?"

"Harry, please, not Lord Potter. That can wait to a later time, however I may be able to be of assistance with your other problem. Would you be able to get the Head of the D.M.L.E to meet with me at 5 tonight?" Harry had an idea.

"Madam Bones is quite busy, but I'm sure she will be able to make time. Where do you want to meet her?" Kingsley was very interested to know what the boy was thinking.

"Would her office work? If you meet me at the ministry atrium at 4:50 to guide me that would be greatly appreciated." Harry was staying tight lipped about what he was planning.

Reaching Twilfitt and Tattings, an upper market clothing store that Harry had never visited the group, bar Tonks who stood watch at the door, entered. "Welcome to Twilfitt and Tattings, how may I serve you today?" This came from a elderly man, standing behind a counter.

"Ah, yes sir you can. The young lady here is in need of a beautiful dress for the Yule Ball." It was Harry who answered the man.

"Are you sure this is the right store for you children? Off the rack dresses that are suitable for the Yule Ball start at 150 galleons." He left his disbelief in their ability to pay unspoken.

"Off the rack won't do. She needs something spectacular. Given the time left before the Ball, you should have plenty of time to make it. Daphne dear, how about you tell him what you would like." Harry smiled at the girl he would be taking to the Yule Ball.

"If you don't mind, I want it to be a surprise. Is there a side room where I can be measured and look at materials and the like?" She directed the question to the man still standing behind the counter.

Still not believing they could pay, he rang a bell and a middle-aged witch came out from behind a curtain. After explaining what they were wanting she guided Daphne behind the stage, also looking skeptical.

"Auror Shacklebolt, I need to return to Gringotts briefly, would you accompany me?" Turning to the Auror Harry indicated at the door.

Kingsley nodded and opened the door for them. "Of course, Harry. But I insist you call me Kingsley." The pair had an enjoyable walk and talk to and from the bank, Kingsley waiting while Harry wrote a note out and asked one of the tellers to deliver it for him, handing him a galleon for his trouble.

The seamstress and Daphne were finished when they got back, waiting in the main room. "Daphne here has excellent taste, sir, if expensive." That came from the seamstress.

Handing the man a slip of paper, the witch left, and the mans eyebrows raised. "That will come to 735 galleons, payment up front."

Harry wrote out a bank draft. The mans shock grew when he realised first that it was a valid draft, and second the account it was from. Before he could apologise the group had departed.

 **A/N: Chapter 17! Hope you are all excited. Will try and pick up the pace of the story, I do realise and apologise for the slow speed to date. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Apprentice.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Wednesday December 7th, 3:50pm.

It was a dreary day, a lot of cloud cover with persistent rain. Just the sort of day when students didn't mind being cooped up in their classrooms, at least the lucky who didn't have herbology or care for magical creatures. Harry was taking advantage of the conditions.

Sitting by the shore of the Black Lake, Harry liked how he wasn't the only one who was enjoying the rain. The giant squid was playing on the surface, rain drops bouncing off his hide. Harry spared a look at the golden egg resting on his lap.

He had only opened it a couple of times in the period between the first task and his sitting on the edge of the lake. Unfortunately it still only let out the horrible shrieking, so Harry had given up on opening it. Instead he just focused on studying the outside of the egg.

All in all he was getting sick of the damn egg. There was a lack of glyphs or writing on the outside, which gave him no clues. The screeching hurt his ears too much for him to try and listen to and translate.

The squid disappeared beneath the surface, which left Harry confused. It had been having a lot of fun, so why would it leave? His question was answered when a bolt of lightning split the sky, followed shortly by a crash of thunder. Getting to his feet the young lion started rushing back to the castle.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you look at it, for Harry he tripped on a rock, catching himself with one hand as he fell. He heard a crack as his wrist broke. Harry had also let the egg fly out of his grasp as he fell. He watched it soar through the sky before clattering down to earth.

The impact jarred open the egg and the horrible sound issued forth as it rolled away from the suffering student. Harry couldn't decide what was worse, the pain emanating from his wrist or the sound. Thankfully the sound was cut off as the egg rolled into a large puddle.

Harry scuttled over to the puddle with the injured limb curled into his stomach. Harry's luck held once more, and he slipped over a second time as he reached the puddle. With only the one hand available to catch his fall, he had to twist his body to avoid his broken arm impacting with the ground. As such his head dipped into the water, right ear first.

'Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while your seeking, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour- the prospect's black

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'

Harry's elation at his fluke discovery led him to forget about his pain, until he tried to stand up and felt the pain shooting up his arm. Scooping up the egg and closing it he hurried into the castle, with the egg tucked under his good arm.

Swinging by the hospital wing to get his standard lecture and his wrist healed, Harry went to the library where Daphne was spending her free afternoon studying and writing homework. Finding her proved a hassle, as she was tucked into a corner, hidden from everyone.

"How is the schoolwork, Daphne?" Harry asked as he sat down across from her. She had seen him coming so wasn't startled.

Carefully taking note of where she was, she turned her attention fully to her fiancé. "Finished my foot for charms, my 9 inches for potions, and doing some research on previous Triwizard Tournaments to see if there are any clues for the egg. You really need to be better prepared this time. Flying with a dragon? Really? It was a miracle you survived."

The view was nothing new to Harry, she had complained about his stunt at the last task many times. "Well this may help, if you listen to the egg under water it says something about the next task. I will have an hour to recover something that they have taken from me. Something underground I think?"

Daphne sat, jaw hanging open as he shared his recent discovery. She shook herself out of her daze enough to respond. "Under water? Are you sure? I wonder if..." The rest was cut off as she stood up and raced away from the table, leaving a bewildered Gryffindor.

"I will never understand women." Not even bothering to follow her, he reached across the desk and grabbed one of the pieces of parchment that she had been writing on. Reading through the charms essay he found two errors and wrote notes in the margin for her.

She came hustling back to the table, snatching the parchment off him on the way past. "What are you doing with... Wait that's brilliant! You're right, and it makes more sense now."

Harry laughed at her reaction and shock. "I'm not Crabbe or Goyle, don't be too surprised that I know a thing or two. Flitwick has been giving me some private lessons. Anyways, what did you rush off to find?"

Daphne held up the book she had found _Undersea and Underground Magical Creatures_. "Give me a moment to find the relevant info." Placing the book on the table she scanned through the pages before finding what she wanted, pointing to the relevant section for the boy to read. "Merfolk."

/

Friday December 9th, 9:30am.

Harry was waiting at the Hogsmeade gate when Kingsley and Tonks arrived as planned. "Great to see you both, having a good morning?" He got an affirmative from the Aurors before continuing. "If you don't mind, follow me."

The group slipped into idle chat as they walked across the schools grounds, through the door and up into a room he had chosen earlier. After busy schedules for all involved, they had finally arrived at a convenient time for this session. Harry was to undergo several hours of intensive training of Auror level spells.

The prospect terrified and excited the young Gryffindor, but knowing the necessity of every advantage he could get he was ready to buckle down and learn all he could. After all how many 4th year students got such a chance?

As Tonks set about preparing the room for what was to come, casting shields and anti-eavesdropping charms amongst a flurry of other things Harry didn't recognise, Kingsley turned to Harry. "I really want to thank you, Harry, for all you did last time."

Harry held up his hand to steer off any further words from the veteran Auror. "It was nothing, Shack. It's going to help, and that's all I want."

"It's not nothing, Harry! We are talking about 6 figures! It's a small fortune, more than most people will see in a lifetime! And the good it will do. I have to thank you." Shacklebolt wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Shack, what are you talking about?" Tonks had finished and was making her way over to the pair. "What's costing Harry a fortune? He better not be paying for this! I only just got this job, I can't lose it! You know getting paid for consulting is against the rules." Her hair was cycling through colours now.

"No, nothing like that Tonks. Mr. Potter here is the benefactor behind the new combat armour that the department will be getting next year. It could put him a couple of hundred thousand galleons out of pocket. It's a very generous action." Kingsley was telling the truth, as that was what Harry had gone to see the goblins and Madam Bones about a couple of weeks previously. Between the donation of the Basilisk skin to make the armour, paying for the goblins to make it into armour, and the discounted rate he was now selling the flesh of the beast to the goblins for (apparently it was a goblin delicacy), it drastically changed the profit margin Harry would make.

"Wow! Thanks Harry!" The younger Auror couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It is my pleasure. I know my dad would have done the same, and if it keeps Aurors alive it will be worth every sickle. Now how about we get down to it?" Drawing their attention back to why they were there, Harry was ready for what was coming, or so he thought.

/

Harry was lying on his back, wheezing, after what had been the most physically and emotionally draining 3 hours of his life. He only gained slight comfort in the fact that Tonks was standing not far from him, bent over, also struggling to catch her breath.

Kingsley Shacklebolt however looked as if he had been out for a light stroll. He was breathing perfectly normally, and the only indication he had partook in the exercises was the light sweat he had produced. In stark contrast to that, Harry's shirt was so wet with sweat it stuck to the castle floor.

It took Harry a full 5 minutes before he regained his feet, and another 3 before he felt like he could speak without vomiting. "That was... Crazy! Were you trying to kill me?"

Shacklebolt just laughed, while Tonks turned to him and voiced her own opinion. "That is not an Auror training, at least not what we do at the academy! What the heck was it?"

"That is my own personal work out routine. I do that 3 days a week, when work permits it, with the standard Auror workout 3 times a week as well. I find it's best for my work if I am fitter than anybody I may come across." Harry realised that Kingsley was talking more for Tonks' sake than his.

"Well thank you for your time and effort, as well as letting me in on your regiment Kingsley." Harry was seated now, worried that his legs would collapse under him. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions about my father?"

Given that Kingsley had expected the meeting to involve this as well, he was more than happy to answer any questions Harry had. "Of course not, what do you want to know?"

"Was my dad a good Auror?" Where else was he to start?

"Yes he was. As I'm sure you are aware, your father was exceptionally skilled at transfiguration and he used that, and his combat skills to great affect. Your father had a tally of 7 D.E.K's (Death Eater Kills) as well as a dozen arrests in the 10 months he was part of our unit. That was certainly a respectable total, especially given he was involved in many pitched battles and duels with some top level Death Eaters. Your father was rushed through an accelerated training program that they had at the time, because he got Exceeds Expectations in both his D.A.D.A and Charms N.E.W.T's, but he would had passed even if he had done the regular program. He was fun loving, always enjoying a joke or a harmless practical joke, his favourite activity was trying to catch Moody out. While most commanders would have hated it, Mad-Eye loved it. It kept him on his toes, 'constant vigilance' and all that."

Harry listened with rapt attention as his fathers former co-worker talked about James Potter. "Wait, Moody played along with my fathers pranks? When I asked him if he knew my father, he said barely. That he knew his face from the office and had talked with him about work a few times, but didn't really know him."

"That doesn't sound right. Moody remembers every Auror he has ever fought alongside, especially those who have died. He always reminded those under him of those we had lost along the way. He must be going senile in his age. I should check up on him while I'm here." A scowl crossed Kingsley's face as something didn't sit right about all this. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mad-eye is crazy, everyone knows it. So he has forgotten an Auror, even one like James Potter, so what?" Apart from having him as a Tutor at the academy, Tonks hadn't worked with Mad-Eye because he had retired before her time, so she didn't know him as well as Kingsley.

"Moody may be a bit crazy, he certainly is intense and paranoid, but I find it hard to believe he forgot an Auror who worked under him at such a crazy time, certainly one as infamous as James Potter. James and Lily, alongside Harry here, are national heroes and legends. We won't gain anything by arguing about it however, what else you want to know Harry?" The group moved on to further discussion about James Potter.

/

Saturday December 10th, 3:35pm.

"Now it will be slightly different today, Harry. We will be working on partial transformations, where you transform just part of yourself into one of your forms. The best place to start is probably with one of your arms, trying to change it into a Phoenix wing. The key is to visualise the transformation, before enacting the change. I will be here if anything goes wrong." Indicating the middle of the room, Minerva leant back to watch the proceedings. She struggled not to laugh as the boy was replaced by his Phoenix. Students always struggled to achieve partial transformations the first few attempts.

Harry changed back to his human, a look of annoyance on his face. Trying once again he had the same outcome. 'How do I change partially? It must be possible. Maybe I'm trying to much? Or not focusing enough? There are too many possibilities."

Flitting between his human and Phoenix forms, the boy's frustration grew. After five unsuccessful attempts, he was ready to give up. 'It's impossible! Maybe it's a test that Professor McGonagall prepared.' Taking a few minutes to sit and think about the problem, Harry's resolve grew. He was going to achieve a partial Animagus Transformation!

Going about it slightly different Harry managed to make his left arm grow his golden Phoenix feathers. It wasn't a wing, but it was progress and Harry couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. McGonagall however was emotionless and Harry couldn't discern if she was happy or not.

Starting by just covering his arm in feathers, then removing them, Harry got used to the process. Feeling comfortable with this partial transformation Harry adapted his intent to change his whole arm into a wing, and lo and behold: success!

Where Harry's arm had just been now there was a wing, gold and covered in feathers. It wasn't the length of his arm, but the length of his usual wing when he was in his Phoenix form. Laughing with joy, Harry took a moment to concentrate and then his other arm was a wing as well.

"Well done Mr. Potter, now change your arms back and we will move on to something much more complicated." Minerva was still seated, watching Harry fail and succeed. "The next partial change will be the Phoenix head on your body. It is harder than the arm-wing transformation, but given that you have a starting platform it should be doable."

Given the complexity of the change, it took Harry a dozen attempts to get the complete change. The end result was Harry's body with a Phoenix head, which looked both comical and like an Egyptian hieroglyph. After Harry had succeeded they moved on to an ever changing combination or Harry/Phoenix parts.

/

"Professor, I have a few transfiguration questions, if you don't mind?" After the Animagus practice, the pair had shifted to Transfiguration as they usually did on Saturdays. After half an hour of intensive work, a question had struck Harry.

"Of course, Mr. Potter? What do you want to know?" She closed the gap between the pair, from where she had been standing for safety to a distance where conversation was much easier.

"Is it possible to create muggle objects with transfiguration?" It was one of the questions that was the top of Harry's list.

"Of course. Just like all magical objects, if you know the materials that make it up you can create a custom spell to make the item. As long as you visualise the intended result. Of course Magic doesn't work with... Energy?" Like all Magicals who didn't grow up in the Muggle world Minerva knew next to nothing about electricity and modern inventions.

"Electricity. And why exactly doesn't magic work with electricity?" Harry need answers if he was to plan ahead for the Second Task.

"Because they don't work together." McGonagall stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but why not? Has nobody studied why? I feel like it's something that someone should have researched by now." Harry was quite frustrated with the lack of scientific curiosity that most Magicals exhibited.

"Yes, well what other questions Mr. Potter?" The boy's frustration left her feeling embarrassment.

"Conjugation verses Transfiguration. Which is better, easier, less draining?" Given he had a specific idea in mind to tackle the Second Task, he was planning how to achieve it.

"It all depends on the circumstances. Conjuring is a good idea if you need something for a short period of time, with larger objects fading away faster than smaller items. Transfiguration is not permanent, but almost always lasts longer than a conjured version, potentially days rather than hours or mere minutes. Transfigured items tend to be more durable as well. However Transfiguration has its limits. You need something to transfigure, preferably similar in size and material to begin with, and it gets weaker and reverts quicker the more different it is. Each situation is different and is up to your better judgment what you will use." It was something Minerva had had to explain many times over the years. Students always loved to use shortcuts.

Harry nodded, deep in thought. "Thank you for your time Professor. I will see you at dinner later."

 **A/N: Hey all, sorry its been awhile, life has been a bit hectic so this has taken ages. It seems to be settling down for the next little while so hopefully I can get a chapter a week out for the foreseeable future, alternating between this and my other story. Let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing. Everything in this chapter is to set up the future, so it is important even if it's eclectic. Catch you next time.**

 **Apprentice.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Ball Season.

Tuesday 13th December 1994, 12:10pm.

Harry was seated at the Gryffindor table enjoying his lunch. The Hogwarts house elves sure knew how to cook a roast chicken, and Harry was making the most of it, biting a chunk out of a leg, when Ron sat down beside him.

Heaping his plate with a wide variety of food the redhead turned to Harry. "We really should get dates sorted for the Yule Ball. If we wait much longer all the good girls will have dates already. You don't want to be stuck with an ugly girl."

Hermione, who had been sitting on the other side of the table talking to Neville, looked up at that. "Is that so Ron? You don't want to get stuck with an ugly girl?"

Ron visibly shivered, but Harry's hope that he would drop it was shortly dashed. "Of course we don't want to go with ugly girls. Harry is a Champion; he needs to walk in with a stunning girl on his arm. I don't want to go with a troll."

"A troll! You can be so horrible at times Ronald Weasley. You would be lucky to go with any girl at Hogwarts. In fact, I will be surprised if you get anyone to go with you." The vitriol was evident in her voice.

"What about Harry?" Harry was less than pleased when Ron tried to drag him into the fight.

"Harry already has a date so doesn't need to find anybody to go with." Hermione was her usual rational self, despite her annoyance at Ron's insensitivity.

Ron actually laughed at that. "No he doesn't. He would of told me, or I would have heard about it. Half the girls in the school want Harry to ask them, it would be huge news if he had asked someone."

"Ron, she's right. I already have a date. You will have to find a date on your own." At his statement Harry saw the shock spread across his old friends face.

"Who are you going with, Harry?" Ron still couldn't quite believe it.

Harry really couldn't believe how ignorant his friend was, so responded sarcastically. "Guess."

What he didn't expect was for Ron to actually start guessing. "I don't know. Must be somebody from Gryffindor... Lavender? Or Pavarti?" Harry shook his head at that. "Maybe somebody not in our year... Katie Bell?"

"Think about it Ron, it's not hard to work out who Harry would ask." Hermione interjected, surprised at just how thick the youngest Weasley son was being.

Ron let out a shocked gasp. "Surely not! It can't be Hermione! Can it?"

"I am a girl, so don't act to shocked Ron. However it's not not me. It's his fiancée." She got up and left the room, sick of Ron's idiocy.

"You can't go with her Harry! She's a Slytherin!" If Ron was shocked when he though it was Hermione, it was nothing compared to now.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you; she is my Fiancée. Of course we are going together, and guess what? One day she is going to be my wife. Not all Slytherin's are evil, and not all dark Witches and Wizards come out of Slytherin. If you can't accept that, and in particular her, we can't be friends." He held Ron's gaze for a moment before turning away.

After grabbing another bite of chicken, and wanting to change the focus away from himself, Harry turned to Neville who had been awkwardly eating his meal quietly. "Have you got a date Neville?"

The fear was evident in the boy's face, worried about wading into the fray, even though Harry had obviously moved past the earlier debate. "I haven't decided if I will go yet. I may go home and spend Christmas with Nan."

"Fair enough. Holidays are meant to be spent with your family. If you do change your mind, I'm sure it will be an amazing feast and night." Harry was still staunchly ignoring Ron, who was glaring at him from the side.

/

Harry finished his lunch with time to spare, so went to find Hermione before Herbology. He found her in the library of course. "Ignore Ron, Mione. He can be such an idiot at times."

She looked up at Harry and he could tell she was still frustrated. "I know but he can be so frustratingly stupid. I can't fathom it."

Reaching over and closing the book she had been reading, Harry went on to drag her to her feet. "Lets go to class, walk with me. I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

The pair quickly cleaned up the work space and were soon on their way. "So, Hermione, are you going to the Yule Ball?"

Her attitude completely changed, and Harry realised she was embarrassed. "I have been asked, but I probably won't go."

"Why not? It will be a great night, by all accounts, and it will be a shame if you aren't there." Harry smiled at her, trying to make her comfortable.

"I already don't see my parents for most of the year, and if I stay for the Ball I will miss the Hogwarts Express and won't see them during the holidays. And I also don't know if I want to go with someone I don't really know, or like. I mean he's nice but I don't like him like that." It was obviously awkward talking to Harry of all people about this.

"Well you can go with him as just a friend, and have an enjoyable evening. As for spending Christmas with your family, that can still be arranged. Me and Sirius brought a cheap cottage in Hogsmeade and have it connected to the Floo network. Me and Daphne are Flooing to her Parents after breakfast on Christmas Day to spend the day with them and you are more than welcome to use it as well. You can travel to the Leaky Cauldren and meet them there, or somewhere closer to your house if that's easier." Daphne had invited Harry to spend Christmas with her family and he had accepted, with the condition the Sirius was invited as well. That quickly turned to Remus as well who had been planning on spending Christmas with Sirius, making the total 7 who would be there.

Hermione took a moment to consider it. "Can I borrow Hedwig and send a letter to my parents later tonight?"

"Yes of course, Mione. You know you can use her whenever you need to. She complains that I don't use her enough as it is, but I don't have many people to send letters to." The pair had finally made it to the Herbology greenhouses, just in time for class to begin, and set about the class work.

/

Saturday 17th, 11:30am.

It was the final Hogsmeade Weekend before the Yule Ball, meaning the town was more swamped than ever. Girls were looking for jewellery, or shoes, or a new dress, or whatever it was girls shopped for. Harry didn't know.

Muggle borns were arranging corsages, Purebloods were doing whatever traditions they had. And Harry was watching it all laughing. Seated at a window table in the Three Broomsticks he had an excellent view of it all.

Nursing a pint of Butterbeer, he perused the lunch menu when he wasn't watching the bustling students. He was tempted to try the new item on the menu, fish and chips, but was worried that the magicals would butcher it. They did have a tendency to do that to muggle things.

Waving Madam Rosmerta over, he made his decision. "Can I order the fish and chips, a chicken salad, the roast dinner and the pork pie and salad. Can I get four Butterbeers with that, Xerxes brand please."

"Of course, darling. And when do you want them?" She had written the order down and was waiting for the final piece of information to set the order.

"They should be getting here any minute, so maybe bring the round when they are here, but propably around quarter-to for the food." She wrote that down and then sent it to the kitchen, smiled at Harry and returned to the bar.

Finishing off the drink, he returned to looking outside and saw Tracy Davis and Daphne approaching the pub. He had been getting to know Tracy, with her being Daphne's best friend, but still felt awkward around her.

It wasn't because he didn't like her, or was worried because she was a Slytherin. No, it was because she had a crude sense of humour that still caught him off guard. It also didn't help that her favourite target was his and Daphne's relationship.

It was something new for Harry, and he had yet to adjust to it. While his dorm-mates could be crude at times, Harry had never joined in the conversations, and he had never been the target.

"Hey, girls. Please sit." He had stood up when they came through the door, and was now pointing to the seats across from him at the table.

Daphne's polite reply was cut off by her friend. "Sorry about stealing your lady all morning. Don't worry I will leave you two alone after lunch so you can go rent a room upstairs."

Even though he knew it was just a joke, it still unnerved Harry but thankfully Daphne stepped in. "Behave Tracy. I'm actually heading back to the Castle after lunch."

It was at this point that Rosmerta came over with three new Butterbeers, handed them out before clearing away Harry's empty glass. "The food will be ready in 5 minutes dears."

Tracy looked at Harry upon hearing this. "You ordered for us? What if I don't like what you got me?"

"Well if that happens you can order something else, it's not like it takes long for them to make a meal. And besides, I asked Daphne what you like so ordered you the Roast meal." Harry picked up his new drink and sampled it. Xerxes really was the best brand of Butterbeer.

"Well still, you should have waited for us so we had a choice. What are you in a hurry for? Can't wait to get Daphne alone?" She purposely changed the topic to get the upper hand.

"Unfortunately I have a meeting at 12:30, and wanted us to enjoy lunch without feeling rushed by my busy schedule. This takes the hassle away from taking twenty minutes to decide what we should get." Harry didn't like to make people wait, especially those who he was paying for their time.

"Who are you meeting with?" This came from Daphne who knew about the meeting before hand but hadn't had the chance to ask who it was with.

"My lawyers. Hopefully it will end with me a hundred thousand Galleons, or so, richer." Harry purposely was watching Tracy's face as he said that and wasn't disappointed.

"A hundred thousand Galleons!" That was as much as some wizards earn in an entire lifetime. While Tracy's family didn't struggle, it was still more than they had. By a long way.

"A little more than that, but that's just semantics. It is a fair acquisition, but still smaller than some of the other things I have been negotiating in the last few months." He wasn't boasting, simply being honest.

"Just how rich are you?" Tracy was wide eyed.

"Rich enough." That was all he said before turning his attention to Hermione who had just walked in and waved her over. "Hey, Mione. Please be seated."

"Hello, Hermione. How has your morning been?" This came from Daphne who wanted to give Tracy a chance to recover from her shock.

Sitting down in the spare chair, Hermione replied. "It's been good. Busy though, searching for the right dress and accessories for the Yule Ball. With most of the stock already sold it's hard to find what I want, and that's only compounded by a limited budget."

"I thought your parents were muggle healers? Shouldn't they be payed plenty?" Daphne had been making an effort to get to know those in Harry's life.

Hermione waited to respond, while their food and her drink was delivered to the table. After it was all sorted she spoke up. "Yes they are dentists, and not short of money, but I only brought a limited amount of galleons with me for the term thinking I could get more at Christmas. My parents are also busy, on top of being muggles, so can't go into Gringotts without me to get more. So I'm shopping on a budget."

Light conversation continued as the group set about eating their lunch, all finding it enjoyable. While they were distracted Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin purse and handed it to Hermione under the table. The pair locked gazes, having a silent argument before Hermione consented and tucked the purse away.

Ordering everyone another round of Xerxes Butterbeer, except for Harmione who got a cup of tea instead, the group continued on chatting. Harry was happy to see Daphne getting along so well with his best friend. If he was honest it was one of the things he had been worried about.

Looking at the time, he realised he had to head off to his meeting so made his excuses to the group. "I will see you all later." Paying the 39 galleon 8 sickle meal, and a 2 sickle tip, he left the Three Broomsticks.

Walking through the small town, he soon found himself at the small cottage on the edge of town that he and Sirius had purchased. Unlocking the door with his key, he entered to find that Daffodil Smith was waiting in the living room.

It was a small cottage with a single bedroom and bathroom to the left as one walked in the front door, a decent sized main room, and a small kitchen off to the right. The main room, which the door opened into, had a fireplace, two armchairs, a small table with two seats, and a couch. Daffodil was standing next to the fireplace, which made sense given she had used the Floo.

"Good afternoon Daffodil, please be seated and we can get right down to business." He indicated one of the armchairs which she sat down in. "Could I interest you in a drink? Tea? Butterbeer?"

"I wouldn't mind a Butterbeer." As she responded she opened her briefcase and started pulling out files.

Harry walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard that he had been told had a cooling charm. Inside was several food items that were best kept chilled, and a half dozen bottles of Xerxes Butterbeer. Taking out two bottles he replaced them from the crate in the pantry.

After walking back from he kitchen he handed his lawyer the bottle which she took appreciatively. "Xerxes? These aren't cheap."

He laughed at that before responding. "Only 40 galleons for a crate of ten. But they are the best, so well worth the money. So where do we start?"

Picking up a piece of parchment she handed it to him. "Cerberus Publishing have agreed to your 115,000 Galleon sum, all that is required is for you to sign that agreement and it will be transferred into your vault tomorrow."

"And what is the standard fee for your services in arranging a deal like this?" Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that he would never see a chunk of the money.

"For a deal this size, 2% is normal. Which would be 2,300 galleons in this instance. Half goes to the firm and the other half to me." While they charged a larger percentage for smaller business dealings, so as to ensure that it was worth their time, with a deal this size they charged less. After all doing a contract this size every couple of years helped to pad the pockets of the entire firm.

Harry pulled out his bank drafts and wrote something out, before handing it over. "Split the tip down the middle as well, half to you, half spread out among your colleagues. I am grateful for all that you are doing."

Looking at the draft, which was for the amount of 3,000 galleons, Daffodil realised that the tip she was getting was a whole 350 galleons. "Thank you Harry that is most generous. Another issue that has popped up, that I was asked to talk about, was your deal with the goblins and the D.M.L.E. As your legal counsel you really should have consulted us before doing anything, especially given you already had a contract with the goblins."

Harry thought about what she said for a moment before responding. "I understand your frustration, and in the future I will attempt to talk to you first, but it was a spur of the moment idea I had. My father was an Auror, and I greatly respect all that they do and I saw it as a chance to help. The goblins were happy to renegotiate, and besides I don't really deserve any money I make from selling the basilisk so didn't care."

"Be that as it may, our job is to protect you, especially when you do spur of the moment things. We have looked over the new contract and it is safe, but it could have had all sorts of clauses that you wouldn't have understood. Next time please consult us." Daffodil was worried that he would do something stupid if he wasn't careful.

"I know, that's why I made sure it was such a simple contract. That all the hide, minus three suits, would be made into combat suits, light, heavy and medium, for the D.M.L.E by goblin artisans. I would pay labour plus 5% for that work. In return exactly half of the flesh, going by weight, would be sold to the Goblin nation at 50% of the average price that had been sourced at that time. Which is 260 galleons per kg instead of 520. No clauses no exceptions, I kept it simple." Harry was happy with the deal, couldn't she just drop it?

"I respect that Harry, but you must listen to me. Do not negotiate any contract or deals, and do not sign anything without us looking at it. This is not for us, you pay us a set retainer every year whether you use us or not and things like this are covered by that. No, this is for you. Many people would love to take advantage of your wealth, fame or power and would not hesitate to take advantage of you, my job is to ensure that doesn't happen. Please allow me to do my job." Harry really needed to learn to not be so trusting.

"I'm sorry for not consulting you. What other business do we have to discuss?" Feeling properly scolded he sought to move the conversation along.

Looking through the papers she had arranged earlier she found the one she wanted. "The Potter owned shop here in Hogsmeade needs to be fully torn down and rebuilt. This paper allows me to start negotiations on your behalf, both for construction companies to do the work, and afterwards for tenants. You will be consulted over design as well as what business to rent it out to, but this way I can start the ball rolling and you won't need to be contacted every day or two over minor details."

/

Wednesday 21st December 1994, 8:11am.

The students were buzzing as they ate breakfast. It was the second to last day of classes for the term, with the entire school being given Friday off to either pack for the train on Saturday morning if they were going home for Christmas, or to prepare for the Yule Ball.

The excitement was palpable, not just for the extra day off this week, but because of how close the ball was. Even the Professors seemed to be caught up in the excitement of the season, seeming more cheerful and laughing amongst themselves.

Harry was brought back to the present when an owl landed in front of Daphne who was sitting on his left. She read the small note attached before untying the tiny box from the owls other leg, she fed it a piece of bacon and sent it on its way.

"What have you got there Daph? Anything exciting?" It was just mild curiosity from Harry, given that it was probably from her parents.

"It's my dress. And no you can't see it until the ball." With that she tapped the box and it grew to a decent size. "I will be back in a minute."

Harry watched her leave, box in her hand, and saw Tracy meet her at the door before the pair excited the Hall. Knowing that speculation was going to achieve nothing, he returned to his meal.

 **A/N: Here is the latest chapter, hope you like it! The next chapter will be the Yule Ball, so you all have something to look forward to. Please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Yule Ball and a Busy Christmas

 **A/N: I can't believe here we are 20 chapters and 60,000 words later. A response to many of your reviews from the last chapter; yes I do realise the meal was expensive and I thought I explained it well but obviously not so I apologise. The reason for the price was the 8 drinks Harry brought, which were marked up as is standard in a pub. Xerxes brand is the top of the market, and very expensive, and are aimed at the rich not the usual drinker (like Hogwarts students) which cost about 35 galleons at the Three Broomsticks while the food itself was only a few galleons which is acceptable for a meal for four I believe. Sorry for any confusion. Also I have shifted the Yule Ball from Christmas Day to Christmas Eve as firstly it makes more sense to me, and secondly I had thought it occurred then while writing the last chapter so made plans around that. This inconsistency is a mistake made by me, but will be better for the story in my opinion.**

/

Saturday 24th December 1994, 7:56pm.

Harry shuffled nervously as he waited for Daphne to arrive. The ball was meant to start in several minutes and she had yet to arrive and he was worried. What would happen if she wasn't there in time?

Harry had certainly been surprised when Hermione appeared on Krum's arm. He had a double take to confirm that it was her, having never seen her dressed that way, but recognised his best friend right away.

He had passed the time waiting for his fiancée with polite conversation with the dance partners. Not wanting to embarrass her he stayed away from asking questions about how it came about that they were going together.

Harry mainly directed the questions at Viktor around what Durmstrang was like and where it differed from Hogwarts. Instead of the fantasy castle design like Hogwarts, Durmstrang was a workable castle designed for strength and defensibility. The Krum family were also renting rooms at a inn called the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade so he would be spending Christmas with them The conversation also included some Quidditch talk as they compared some of the stories of the times they had caught the snitch.

Another reason why Harry was talking was to get away from the disapproving looks that Professor McGonagall kept giving him. He knew why she was giving Harry the look, but he wanted to avoid the confrontation until after the Ball as it would ruin the mood going in.

Harry had tried on several dress robes for the evening but none had been comfortable and so had gone in a different direction. Harry was dressed in a tux. A muggle tuxedo. He knew that many of the wizards wouldn't know what he was wearing, or would disapprove if they did, but it was simply more comfortable than robes.

Harry's attention was drawn to his fiancée as she entered the room. She was dressed in an emerald green dress that was matched with a necklace of three large emeralds set in white gold. She looked absolutely stunning.

"M'Lady." Harry bowed to her as she approached.

She took his extended hand and waited for him to kiss it. "Good evening, Darling. And to you Hermione. Aren't you going to introduce us Harry?"

"Sorry, how rude of me. Of course. Mr. Viktor Krum, may I introduce you to my fiancée Miss Daphne Greengrass." Harry introduced the two. "Representing Slytherin this evening I see Daphne."

She looked down at the dress before responding. "Actually I chose this colour as it matches your eyes, but I guess you are right. Two pixies with one spell."

Harry laughed at that before brandishing his wand and with a quick incantation changed his black bow tie into a matching emerald colour. Extending his arm for her, they prepared to enter the Great Hall.

Following Minerva in pairs, the Champions and their dates entered the Great Hall. The group were paraded through the clapping students to the table at the front of the room where the judges were already seated. Both Harry and Daphne stayed stoic through the entire walk.

Percy Weasley, who was sitting at the head table for some reason, indicated the empty seat next to him when he caught Harry's attention. It was obvious that he wanted Harry seated next to him. After pulling out her chair for Daphne, and seating her, he sat in the chair next to Percy.

"Good evening, Percy. What are are you doing here tonight?" Harry thought he may as well get it over with, it wasn't like he could ignore the man all evening.

"I have been promoted. I am now the personal assistant to Mr. Crouch." He was as pompous as always, and you would be forgiven for believing he was elected Minister for Magic because of his tone. "He is unable to attend this evenings festivities and so I am here to represent him."

"Ah that is a shame, I hope everything is okay with him? May I introduce you to the lovely Miss Daphne Greengrass. Daphne this is Percy Weasley, new assistant to Barty Crouch Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." While he didn't want to subject Daphne to Percy Weasley, it was polite to introduce them.

After the necessary greetings Percy turned his attention back to Harry. "Mr. Crouch is unfortunately unwell. Overworked. He is extremely busy with organising this entire tournament. After the World Cup as well, and the disgraceful actions of his House Elf, straight into this... It's a lot of stress. He is still there mentally of course, as sharp as ever, but it is just physicality tiring him out." He obviously realised how bad what he was saying sounded so changed it part way through.

"The only disgraceful thing was how he treated that poor elf. It did nothing wrong but try to help, and his treatment of her was undeserved. That being said however, I hope he gets well soon. And congratulations on your new position." To escape the conversation he turned his attention to his fiancée and leant over to whisper to her.

The food for the feast appeared, and conversation was briefly halted as everybody's attention was brought to the bounty before them. Platters with Christmas ham heaped up, legs of roast lamb, whole turkey, the list went on and on.

It could only be called a feast and the students happily dug in, heaping up their own plates with whatever caught their fancy. Harry was conservative with his own portion, not because it didn't look amazing, but because of his nerves.

Harry was used to being the centre of attention as he had been the source of staring and whispers from the day he came to Hogwarts, but tonight would be different. Usually he was doing nothing, or he was playing Quidditch, when people were watching him and he was confident in himself. But not tonight.

Tonight he would be dancing. If he messed up he would embarrass both himself and Daphne, and he wasn't sure how well he would dance in front of hundreds of people. He was more nervous than his first Quidditch game.

Being polite he engaged everybody at the table with conversation, from the judges to his fellow Champions and their dates. At least he tried to but Roger Davies, Fleur's date, was so enchanted by her that he didn't pay attention to anything but her face and even struggled to eat his food. Harry was always careful to include Daphne, and spent plenty of time conversing with just her.

Throughout the entire meal however he had a small voice reminding him of the upcoming dancing. Despite this Harry was laughing and enjoying his time, and hoping the fears would go away. Everybody but Hermione were tricked by the facade but he saw her worried looks at him and knew she wasn't fooled.

When most of the food had been consumed and nobody seemed in a hurry to eat more Dumbledore stood up and indicated for everyone else to join him. With some magic the tables had been moved out to the edges of the room and a stage had been created.

Taking Daphne's hand he led her down to the open space in the middle of the Hall as the other Champions followed his lead. The music started up, and the four pairs started dancing. Harry and Daphne stuck to a simple waltz so as to not mess up.

"You really are looking gorgeous Daphne, I hope you are having a good evening?" As they settled into the dance Harry felt comfortable enough to start talking.

"It has been a lovely evening, thank you Harry. The seamstress met all my expectations with this dress, don't you agree?" She briefly indicated her dress before Harry spun her around.

"Yes they did a marvellous job, worth every Knut. That's a nice necklace, where did you get it?" It really was top quality workmanship.

She looked down at it before smiling. "Daddy saw it at a muggle jewellers and thought it would be perfect tonight and for our wedding when it happens. I'm happy you like it."

Soon the first dance was finished and the rest of the students joined in. With a quick whisper to Daphne she went to grab a drink while Harry asked Hermione for a dance.

They slowly spun around the dance floor while talking. "So you and Krum? I wouldn't have seen that coming."

She smiled at that. "You know what it's like being famous. Viktor gets followed everywhere by girls who want nothing more than to catch his eye. One day he ducked into the library to escape them and when he realised I wasn't affected by his fame he started talking to me. He's nice and invited me to be his date and thanks to you I took him up on it."

"I'm happy you came tonight. You look lovely by the way Hermione." The song was winding down and they didn't have much longer to go.

"Thank you Harry, but that is because of you. Nobody could buy this dress as it was outside of most kids budgets, but thanks to you I could get it. You didn't have to give me any money but I am grateful." She curtsied at him as the music stopped

He bowed in response, before smiling at her. "You know money doesn't matter to me, I have way more than I will ever need. I'm just happy to help. Anyways I should let you get back to your date. See you later."

Going their separate ways Harry met his fiancée and dragged her into the dance floor for another dance. They slipped into comfortable conversation as the twirled and dipped in flow to the music. Harry was having such a good time that he didn't realise that he was dancing by choice now.

After several songs with his fiancée she begged off to rest for a while, and Harry asked Tracy to dance. After Tracy was Ginny, and then all the Gryffindor girls in Harry's year. These dances were sprinkled with chances for Harry and Daphne to dance. The last group Harry danced with, not by his choice, were the Gryffindor Chasers who all insisted he dance at least once with them.

Deciding to rest their legs for a little while before the last dance the couple went for a walk outside in the rose garden. There was a dusting of snow that made it more romantic, and thanks to warming Charms it was a comfortable temperature.

They saw Snape and Karakaroff off to the side obviously in a heated discussion. Neither looked happy and Harry was just thankful that they were far enough away so that they couldn't hear them and wouldn't draw Snape's vindictive gaze.

As they continued to walk, arm-in-arm, they come across another couple. Fleur was with her date for the evening, Roger Davies. She was starting to get frustrated with his unresponsiveness. Harry thought he may as well help out, so made a snowball and with precision hit the boy in the back of the head.

That startled him enough to shake him out of the daze. "Huh, what's going on? Oh." He was quickly distracted by Fleurs proximity and forgot all about the snowball.

Harry and Daphne continued on their way, trying to hold in their laughs until they were far enough away to not get heard. The pair had a good laugh about it and headed deeper into the garden. At some point Daphne nuzzled into his side but he wasn't complaining.

As the time approached midnight they turned back so they could have the last dance for the night as the ball closed. Unfortunately they were not to get a chance to get there without incident. There comfortable walk was interrupted by a sharp yell. "Stop!"

Looking around they saw a pair of shadows, one seeming to be imposing itself on the other. They couldn't hear anything else however. Indicating for Daphne to be silent and stay behind him, Harry approached the shadows with his wand drawn.

As the got closer they could hear some of what was being said, but it was all one sided. "You're the one who asked me to the ball, you wanted this. You can't deny it. Now stop struggling, it will only hurt more. And be silent!"

As the engaged couple got closer still they could make out Roger on top of Fleur, holding her down with his body weight. One hand was covering her mouth, silencing her, while the other was fiddling with his belt trying to undo it and his trousers.

"Get off her!" Harry yelled out as he brought his wand to bear on the older wizard.

Shocked, Roger looked up and then snarled when he realised who it was. "Piss off Potter! You have your own whore to play with, leave me alone. And put your wand away you idiot before I'm forced to teach you a lesson!"

Not giving the older student a chance to draw his wand Harry yelled out his spell. " _Incarceros_!" Before Davies could do anything he was bound with ropes. Harry walked over and pushed the boy off Fleur with his foot and helped her up

"Are you okay, Fleur?" He asked when she was standing up on her own feet. Instead of getting an answer she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in her chest and wept. Looking over at Daphne she nodded at him so he hugged her to him with his left arm and let her cry. He kept his wand trained on Davies.

Daphne whispered in his ear before taking off to find a Professor while Harry offered what support he could to the victim. Getting sick of Davies' threats that the boy kept spewing out, he silenced the boy and wrapped his other arm around Fleur, holding her tighter to his chest.

Hearing approaching people he looked up to see Daphne approaching with Poppy and Minerva beside her, all three practically at a run. "Mr. Potter, is she okay?" This came from the healer.

"Yes, Poppy, thankfully she is unharmed, but will undoubtedly have a long road to forget this night. Fleur, Poppy here is a nurse and wants to look over you, will that be okay?" Wanting to make sure she knew what was going on and was fine with undergoing a medical exam.

She nodded into his chest so he led her over to the school nurse. Holding her arm while she was checked over and got the all clear, he then handed her over to the nurse. "Poppy is going to take you to the Hospital wing now. I am just going to talk with Professor McGonagall and then I will find Madam Maxime and bring her to you, are you fine for that Fleur?"

She looked scared but nodded and was led off by the school matron. By the time Harry's attention returned to the rest of those present Roger had been freed and was glaring at Harry, but under McGonagall's watch hadn't attempted anything but standing up.\

"Mr. Davies what happened?" The stern Professor held him trapped in her gaze.

"Me and Fleur, my date for the evening, were enjoying the night, having some fun when this coward interrupted us and attacked me! I had no wand drawn or anything and he cursed me!" He played the victim well Harry decided.

Minerva watched him for a moment before turning her attention to Harry. "Mr. Potter is this true?"

"No! Well yes, but not like that. Daphne and I were out for a walk and were returning to the castle for the last dance when we heard a scream. We came to investigate and found him trying to force himself on Fleur. He was crushing her and had his hand over her mouth so that she could only mumble. He was saying stuff like telling her to be quiet, and to stop struggling. I told him to get off her but he refused and threatened me and so I used incarceros on him. You saw Miss Delacour, did she look like she wanted that or was having fun to you?" He was livid. Roger was not going to get away with this!

"Mr. Davies go straight to your dormitory. I will investigate both your claims and will determine the correct course of action." She watched as the boy left before speaking again. "It's a very serious allegation Harry, are you sure?"

"Yes! You saw Fleur, she was absolutely devastated, and I won't let him get away with behaviour like that. Now if you don't mind, I need to walk Daphne back to the Slytherin rooms before finding Maxime and taking her to Fleur." The three walked back to the castle together before splitting. Minerva went to find Dumbledore, Daphne insisted that she was fine and returned to the Slytherin dorms on her own, and Harry set off on his search.

She wasn't in the Great Hall, that much was obvious. He asked a couple of her pupils but they hadn't seen her for a while. Deciding that his best bet was the carriage he ran there. It wasn't until he reached the door that he realised he had no idea if he could get in or how to find her.

He tried the doorknob but it didn't work, either it was locked or only opened for Beauxbaton students. He knocked but didn't want to wait so started pounding upon the door. Eventually a boy opened it who looked less than pleased at the late night interruption. " _Oui_?"

"Madam Maxime! I need to speak to her now. Right now!" The boy seemed to read the tone if not the actual words and nodded as he closed the door.

More than a minute passed and Harry was starting to think the boy had just gone back to his room when the door opened and the towering Headmistress was there. "Mr. Potter? What iz ze meaning of zis?"

"There has been an incident and Fleur is in the hospital. If you follow me I will take you there." At this she rushed out of the carriage wearing a nightgown and set off towards the castle.

Harry had to run to match her long, purpose filled strides. As he caught up her cast a warming spell on her. She noticed the results right away. "Zank you Mr. Potter." The pair traveled the rest of the way in silence.

Any students they came across during the journey quickly got out of the way of the towering woman storming forward. Harry was sure that there would a hundred different rumours floating around the school by breakfast. The pace that the pair were moving at insured that they were soon at their destination.

" _Etes-vous indemne Fleur? Qu'est-il arrive?_ " As soon as they were in the room Maxime started speaking in French.

Fleur, who was curled up on one of the beds, didn't respond or even look up. The other occupants of the room, Poppy, Minerva and Dumbledore, walked over to them and led Maxime over to the side of the room. In hushed tones they started conferring, obviously filling in the head of the French school on what they knew had happened.

Not knowing what to do, Harry went over and sat on the bed next to Fleur's fetal form. He didn't know why but something inside him told him to quietly hum and he did so. What came out was more like the trills of his Phoenix form.

As he hummed the girls body lost it's rigidity as some level of calm came to her. Soon it was obvious to Harry that she was asleep but he kept humming as he wanted her to have as comfortable a sleep as possible. As the adults approached he trailed off into silence.

Poppy was the first to speak when she noticed the change in the girl. "What happened Mr. Potter? She has been unresponsive since I got her back, body tense, but now she is asleep?" It was a shocking change in a few short minutes.

"I don't know, I just hummed and she fell asleep." He made eye contact with the nurse trying to convey the truth without words. It seemed she comprehended as she nodded before going over to her patient to run more diagnostic spells.

"Harry do you stand by what you told me earlier?" It was Minerva who asked the first question.

"Yes. Davies tried to assault Fleur." Dispute his anger he kept his voice down, not wanting to wake the girl. He looked over at her to check up on her.

"Can you prove this Harry?" That came from Dumbledore.

"I can provide my memory of the incident, is that enough?" It was the easiest way in Harry's opinion. At this Minerva walked over to a cabinet and removed a vial and cork.

"Think about the incident from start to finish Harry." Dumbledore touched the tip of his wand to Harry's temple and a silvery tendril coalesced around the wand. They put this substance in the vial and sealed it.

"What will happen now, sir?" Harry wanted to know what he would do about the incident.

"We will review this and then come to a decision about what is suitable. You should head to bed Harry, it is getting late." Dumbledore was obviously dismissing the boy, so with one last look at the victim Harry left.

/

Christmas Morning, 8:30am.

Harry had tried sleeping in but his worry for his fellow Champion meant that he had been awake already when Dobby made a surprise visit. Thinking on his feet, the only present idea he could come up with was money. Telling Dobby that he didn't know what was safe to eat for an elf he thought that it would be best if Dobby brought himself some treats and gave the elf 5 galleons to spend.

While the socks that Dobby had knitted for Harry were horrendous, Harry appreciated the thought and effort behind them. He was wearing them, even if the tidy trousers he was wearing hid that fact well. A simple tidy business shirt completed his look as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

While he was dressed up more than all of the students who were up already, he had lunch with his in-laws that day and wanted to make a good impression. Sitting down at the table next to Hermione he reached for a platter of bacon. "Good morning, Mione, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Harry, thanks for the gift!" She didn't even look up at him.

Looking at the book she was reading he realised that it was one of the books he had got her for Christmas. "You are more than welcome! Thank you for the book on duelling, Flitwick suggested it to me but I hadn't gotten around to finding it yet so thanks for that."

They both returned to eating their breakfasts and stayed silent for several minutes. It was a comfortable silence however, not an awkward one, as they just enjoyed each other's company.

After finishing a chapter Hermione spoke up. "Thank you for persuading me to go last night, I had a great night. Surprisingly you aren't a bad dancer!" They shared a laugh at that. "What time should I meet you in the common room to leave?"

"Unfortunately something happened last night, so I will be a little busy this morning. If I meet you at the main entrance of the castle at 9:45 we should be able to get you to the Leaky Cauldron by 10." Finishing his breakfast he stood up to leave.

"What happened last night? Where are you going?" Hermione had no clue what was going on.

"Sorry, Mione, it's not my story to tell. I'm sure everyone will be told soon, but until then please be patient. I will see you later." Not giving her a chance to ask more questions he quickly exited the room.

Making his way straight to the hospital wing he found Fleur still asleep while Poppy was restocking a cabinet. He walked over to the nurse. "How is she?"

Poppy obviously hadn't heard him enter as her head shot up and her hand went to her heart. "Mr. Potter! Please don't do that again. She woke up crying about an hour after you left so I gave her a dreamless sleep potion and she hasn't woken up yet. Physically she is perfectly healthy, but it is hard to assess her mental health after such a horrible experience as what she went through last night. She has yet to speak, but hopefully she will feel safe speaking later so that we can get her side of the story."

Harry nodded before walking over to Fleur's bed and sitting in a chair. As he sat down the girls eyes opened and settled on him. She blinked and then closed her eyes again. Not knowing what to do Harry just leant back in the chair and waited.

After sitting there in silence for over half an hour, and with the time approaching 9:45, Harry stood up and went to leave the hospital. He didn't see her eyes open again as he stood but heard her. "Please don't go."

It was quiet. Barely more than a whisper truth be told, but Harry heard it. He turned back to face her. "It's good to hear you speak Fleur. Your family should be visiting you any minute now, and I'm sure Madam Maxime and Professor Dumbledore will want to speak to you, maybe some Aurors, so I will only get in the way. You are safe here. I will return this afternoon and visit for awhile if that is okay with you?"

"Okay." She whispered and nodded.

"Stay strong Fleur, you are being so brave. I will see you soon." Smiling at her, Harry left after watching Poppy talk quietly to Fleur and get some responses.

He made it to the front door to see both Daphne and Hermione waiting there for him. Daphne had no luggage, while Hermione was carrying Crookshanks in her arms. "Well ladies we should get a move on, our ride awaits." Opening the door he held out an arm to Daphne who took it and the group walked to the school carriage that was parked there.

Helping the girls into it he then joined them and they set off. It was faster than walking and they were soon in Hogsmeade. Harry led the two girls to the cottage and unlocked the door. "I will see you after the break Hermione. Hope you have a great time with your family."

After Hermione had disappeared through the fire, Daphne followed and lastly Harry himself stepped into the Floo. He popped out in a comfortable sitting room, where Daphne already was.

She led him to a family room where there already were occupants. Mr. Greengrass was there who Harry had already met and with him was a woman who looked to be in her mid 30's. They were talking. Also in the room was a girl who looked to be 11 or so who Harry thought he had seen at Hogwarts once or twice.

"Daphne! It's good to see you." This came from her mother who stood up and hugged her daughter. "And you must be Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." She didn't give Harry any warming before hugging him too.

Daphne had gone on to greet her father. After being released by Daphne's mum her father shook his hand. Daphne then introduced her sister. "Harry this is Astoria my sister. She's a second year in Slytherin."

"It's nice to meet you all. Are you having a good day so far?" Harry asked.

This caused Astoria to burst out in full detail about all the presents she received that morning. Harry couldn't believe how fast the girl could speak. He found himself nodding along unable to get a word in edgewise. Harry suspected she had already eaten all the chocolates she received and was on a sugar rush.

They stayed this way, Harry trapped without a voice listening to Astoria, while her family watched trying to keep from laughing. It was 20 minutes later when a house elf popped in and declared that two men had come through the Floo. Harry had never before been so happy to see a house elf.

Harry went with Mr. Greengrass to welcome his family. After the introductions he embraced both Sirius and Remus in hugs. "It's great to see you both. You been keeping the mutt out of trouble Moony?"

"Hey!" Sirius objected. "I am very civil and well behaved I would have you know. I am a Lord after all." He then burst out laughing and embraced Harry in another hug.

"If you will follow me you can meet the rest of the Greengrass family." This came from Daphne's father who proceeded to lead the group to the same family room as before.

What followed was a very enjoyable lunch, full of laughs and comradery, led by stories of the marauders at school. They had just finished the meal when there was a tapping on the window. The same elf as before popped in to open the window and in flew Hedwig. She dropped a package in front of Harry before landing on his shoulder.

"Thank you girl. Here you go." Harry reached into his pocket and produced a packed of owl treats which he proceeding to pour several out of and onto the table. The owl hopped onto the table and started eating them.

Harry proceeded to enlarge the box before opening it. "Good they all got here fine. Who would like presents?"

"Me! Me!" Typically that came from Astoria who still seemed to be on her sugar high.

"Okay, this is for you." Harry handed over a wrapped box which she tore the paper off in no time at all. "Daphne said you plan on doing Ancient Ruins next year so I got you an engraving set."

Amongst her 'thank you's were exclamations of excitement as she rummaged through the set. "For you Mr. Greengrass." It was a bottle of firewhiskey, a fairly nice one according to Sirius.

Mrs. Greengrass had been the hardest to shop for, having never met her and not knowing what she liked. In the end he settled on a joint gift for her and Daphne. Matching necklaces which worked as a way of contacting the person wearing the other necklace.

They were like locket necklaces except when you opened it the person wearing the other half was notified and then when they opened theirs you could see and speak to each other. This way Daphne and her mother could talk to each other during the many months they were separated for school.

Harry gave Remus a voucher that entitled him to three whole outfits at Madam Malkin's, and lastly he gave Sirius his gift. A pet brush for untangling your dogs hair.

"Hey, pup, what is this? I already had a brush. A magical one at that, which will do it for me on its own." Sirius was perplexed by the gift.

"This is what the muggles call a dog brush. It's for untangling your dogs fur." Remus cracked up laughing at Harry's statement, while the boy in question kept a straight face for a full 5 seconds before joining in.

Sirius however just pouted which made the other two laugh louder. When they regained their dignity Harry spoke up again. "I will give you your real gift later tonight at your place. However I have another engagement soon so I need to beg my leave. It was great to meet you all, thank you for a lovely meal. Have a great rest of the day."

/

Fleur was sleeping when Harry arrived, but wasn't alone. A man, woman and girl were all seated around the bed watching over her. Not wanting to interrupt the family he made his way to Poppy's office. He knocked and let himself in to find her writing at a desk.

"Hey Poppy." He had spent a lot of time around her over the years and now got away with being familiar with her.

"Merry Christmas Harry. Have you had a nice day? You haven't managed to get yourself hurt again have you?" After all that was the reason he had spent so much time around her.

"Yes I had a very enjoyable meal with my soon to be in-laws, and no I am not injured. I just want to check up on Fleur, how is she doing?" Harry had shut the door behind him so as not to disturb those in the Hospital wing.

"She is still scared, but has been responsive since this morning. She has talked with her family, and answered the questions of Madam Maxime and Professor Dumbledore. She ate lunch with her family, but less than I would have liked. I have a question for you however Harry, why are you here? You barely know her, even if you are the one who rescued her, why do you keep checking on her?" While Poppy agreed with Harry's actions they were still confusing. Not many teenage boys would behave like that.

"I honestly don't know. She must be so scared. She is also in a foreign country, without many of those she cares about. I just feel like she needs a friend to help her get through this." Harry knew what it was like to feel alone, scared and hurting.

"Follow me, I will introduce you to the Delacours." Standing up from her desk she led him out of the office and over to the family.

"Apolline and Jaques Delacour may I introduce Harry Potter. He is the one who saw what was happening and stepped in to stop it." While She introduced him Jaques was speaking quietly in French to his wife and the girl with them.

Apolline quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry. " _Merci, merci, merci_."

"My wife is thanking you for what you did last night. She doesn't speak much English but I do. Thank you so much Mr. Potter." Jaques had an accent and you could tell he was French, but he spoke English perfectly. He held out his hand which Harry shook.

"Harry, just call me Harry. And it was nothing, anybody in my place would have done the same. I'm just happy I found her in time." After that they slipped into small talk. He was introduced to Gabrielle by her parents and found out she was a first year at Beuxbaton.

They talked about the tournament, Jaques work with the I.C.W (he was an investigator for them), how they were liking the U.K and a thousand other things. Jaques acting as translator the whole time. It was their talking which eventually woke Fleur up and she joined in the conversation.

For the most part she seemed to be back to normal, but even Harry could tell that she was still on edge. He didn't blame her. Last night must have been so horrible. After she had been awake for an hour Harry said his goodbyes.

 **A/N: Chapter 20! The ball and a bit of excitement for you all, and we are moving towards Fleur's involvement in the story. Yes I do realise the Yule Ball is meant to happen on Christmas but I changed it so Harry can have Christmas with the Greengrass family. I also changed the meal to more like a feast than the ordering off the menu that was in the book. Next time should have some Potter family secrets for you all so I hope that keeps you guessing. Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Apprentice.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Potter Family Secrets.

Monday 26th December 1994, 9:10am.

"You're a disgrace to the family! How dare you come here and act like it belongs to you!" The woman yelling was what brought Harry out of his room and down the stairs.

"Well guess what mother… I'm the only person left in the Black Family, so if I'm a disgrace it's fitting that I belong to the Blacks because this family is such a disgrace that it has essentially disappeared." Harry could now see Sirius standing in front of a large painting yelling at it.

"Sirius?" Harry was confused about what was going on. "What's happening?"

Harry drew the attention of both Sirius and and the painting at that. "Sirius who is that? How dare you bring somebody into my house!"

The boy saw the mutt roll his eyes at that, before Sirius smiled and winked at Harry. He then turned his attention back to the portrait. "This is my heir, mother, so he has as much of a right, no MORE of a right than you to be here. Harry, meet my mother. Thankfully she was asleep when we got in last night."

"Heir? What heir? You don't have any children!" The woman in the painting seemed scandalised.

"He is my godson and adopted son." Sirius left it simple.

It was obvious that the woman was considering what her son had said. "So this is the Potter boy. He doesn't look like much."

Sirius just laughed at her. "Neither did I when I was young, and yet here I am… The only living Black. Besides Harry is a Lord of two of the main families, the heir to another, the slayer of a 1000 year old Basilisk and a Tri-Wizard Champion. He has achieved more at 14 than almost any Black in their whole lives. Let's go get breakfast, Harry."

With a swish of his wand, a thick curtain covered the portrait and the Marauder led him through a hallway and into a kitchen. On the table was a platter of bacon and eggs, another platter with toast and hash browns, and a smaller plate with fried mushrooms and tomatoes. A large, clear covering was over the lot.

As Sirius pulled the lid off the food Harry felt a wave of heat hit him. The dog answered the unasked question. "In-built warming runes that keep any food under the cover hot, it's a handy household appliance. I didn't know when you would get up so kept food warm for us."

Harry looked dubiously at his dogfather. "Did you cook this?"

"Good heavens no! I can't cook. The crazy old Black house-elf made breakfast. He doesn't like me, and I doubt he will like you, but he won't harm you. If you weren't the Black Family heir I would be worried about him trying to poison you, but he can't harm a family member." Sirius was laughing at Harry's concern, first at Sirius' cooking, and then Kreature's.

Waiting for Sirius to pick up and bite into a piece of bacon, the boy was placated enough to start serving himself. "So your Mother…?"

"Was a truly dreadful woman. Filled of spite and anger, she never approved of me. I was too different from the rest of the family, not believing the Pureblood propaganda, or hating the Muggle world. The only thing that has happened during my time in Azkaban that I am happy about is her death." It was obvious that Sirius didn't want to talk more about it at this time.

Harry was all too happy to change the subject. "How did you like your present?"

That perked the giant child up. "It's brilliant! How did you get the pardon for Buckbeak, let alone the change of ownership papers?"

"I let it slip to Fudge and the Head of the Magical Creatures Department, Lehfride, that I had been present for the incident as well as the scheduled execution and had several questions. Chiefly why the Minister for Magic came to a hippogriffs execution, why there hadn't been an investigation, and what influence Malfoy senior had over the outcome. They bowed pretty quickly after that." Given Sirius' wealth Harry had really struggled to come up with an idea for what gift to get him, but figured that freeing Buckbeak was the deent gift.

"Well it is the perfect gift, so thank you Harry." Sirius had really become enamoured with the Hippogriff.

"Answer me this, Sirius, what did you do with him when you were in the Caribbean?" It was a question that had plagued Harry for a while now.

Sirius laughed at that. "I took him with me. It was hard to hide him there, but it was worth it. There is nothing like seeing the Caribbean islands from the sky, while flying on the back of a Hippogriff. He also kept the mouse population down."

The pair moved onto other topics, discussing plans for the break, and what Harry wanted to do. Harry was happy to just spend time with Sirius, and Remus when he was around, and didn't want to do to much.

At this stage they only had three planned events. On Wednesday the pair were going to Hogwarts with a team of goblins to harvest the Basilisk. Thursday would be spent with Daphne, who was going to Floo over at some point that morning, because she wanted to get to know Sirius and the Black Family home.

The last scheduled plan was the Wizengamot New Year's Ball on Saturday night. Neither wanted to go, but it was expected of them, and provided a good opportunity to get to know the other Wizengamot members. It was also the first public event for Daphne and Harry as an engaged couple, given that the Yule Ball wasn't exactly a public event.

"Sirius, what was my parents place like in Godric's Hollow?" The mood of the conversation changed in an instant.

Sirius sent an appraising look at the young Gryffindor. "Why do you want to know about that place? It's destroyed."

"Well I have snippets of memories of that place, particularly when there are your friends the Dementors present, but I've never been to Godric's Hollow so I want to know what it's like. You lived there for a time after you were kicked out of home so you must know what it was like there." None of the books about the Wizarding families Harry had read mentioned the Potter's house, even though they mentioned some other families manors, so Harry knew nothing about the place.

"I never lived at Godric's Hollow! That was Dumbledore's house that your parents were hold up in. No the Potter family home was… I can't remember! How can I not remember? I lived there for two years!" Sirius was genuinely disturbed at not remembering.

Harry thought quickly about what he could say to bring comfort to his godfather. "Well you were in Azkaban for a decade. Dementors feed on happy memories, so that will be what it is."

"No Harry. They feed on HAPPINESS, not happy memories. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to remember holding you the day you were born, or playing pranks at Hogwarts. I remember some details; light blue walls on my bedroom, lots of grounds including a set of Quidditch hoops, the sea. But for the life of me I can't put it all together or remember where it is. In fact until you mentioned it I couldn't even piece together that it was a separate place to the Hollow before you mentioned it." Sirius wasn't being patronising to Harry, he was just too distracted to be kinder. "It must be magic."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Someone must know something. My lawyers haven't mentioned it, and neither have the goblins. Now that I think about it, it wasn't in the list of properties I own when I discussed my holdings with Findore."

The pair went pensive as they considered that. "Harry, was a property in the Caribbean on the list?"

Harry thought back to what the goblin had said, and went over the list in his head. "Three plots of land and two shops, none of which were occupied by my family, and none were in the Caribbean. Why did you ask?"

"Well I remember your dad mention a plantation they owned there. I wonder if… Well that would explain a lot." A cunning smile replaced the look on the mutts face.

Instead of asking the obvious question Harry just looked at the man expectantly, forcing him to continue. "Very clever, way more cunning than the Slytherin Black Family. My suspicion is that the Potters have registered some of their land in the Muggle world. Think about it; most wizards know nothing about the muggle world and wouldn't know how to find the relevant records. Essentially the Potter lands are invisible to the other magical families."

Sirius broke into a fit of giggles at that, while Harry could only roll his eyes. The man did make sense however. Land around the world could be hidden away from the goblins and magicals, and money as well. It was a brilliant idea, but couldn't be proven easily.

"Do you actually think it's a viable possibility? It's a lot of effort that would have been put into it, over centuries. Surely people would have stumbled upon it and it would have gotten out?" It seemed like a risky play to Harry.

"The Potters have always been secretive. Remember I told you that they didn't trust many people, if anyone, so if anyone could pull it off it was the Potters. If they didn't invite anybody to their house, which was true, and only met people at their places that would help. Go get dressed, I have an idea." Sirius shooed the boy off and went up to his room to prepare as well.

/

The cold kept most people home, where it was nice and warm, which left an empty Diagon Alley. Ollivanders appeared to be the only store that was open, apart from the bank. That their destination was Gringotts meant that the Holiday season didn't effect them.

Christmas Day is the only day of the year when Gringotts doors were closed, so even though every other business in the Alley was shut Gringotts wasn't. Walking up to the doors, and through them, they discovered that it was deserted inside. Only one counter was occupied by a goblin teller, with a half dozen other goblins scattered around the large room.

Sirius marched right up to the teller, eyes never deviating, but Harry couldn't help himself. The whole journey he was scanning the room taking in as much detail as possible. Four of the goblins were guards, heavily armed is a display of force, and Harry thought one of the other two had that feel about him as well. Harry's guess was that he was a undercover guard, a plainclothes police officer type role.

The final goblin was obviously the overseer, and if Harry had to guess was fairly high up in the hierarchy. The material of his suit was obviously top notch, as was the gold pocket-watch he was checking. Satisfied with what he saw he looked up and made brief eye contact with Harry. The boy quickly looked away.

"How can Gringotts help you?" No greeting, no niceties, all business from the goblin.

"We need to get into the boy's family vault." Sirius was still taking the lead.

"Does be have the key? And what is the reason for your presence?" The goblin was looking suspiciously at the pair.

"I can handle this teller Riplung." The three turned to see that the overseer had approached.

"Overseer Goldblade! I can handle the humans." The teller seemed unnerved at his boss's presence, and scandalised at its implications.

"Undoubtedly, teller, however these two… Men… Are Wizengamot members, and it is only right for me to handle their banking needs. This way please." He led them to the the central counter where he had been standing previously. "How can I help your Lordships today?"

Annoyed at having to repeat himself, Sirius let that slip into his tone. "The boy needs to get into the Potter vault."

"I can handle any deposits or withdrawals from here." The overseer picked up a quill to emphasise his point.

"Yes, but we need to get into the vault, not deposit or withdraw any galleons." Sirius really wasn't a patient person.

"Have you got the key?" The overseer looked at them as he put the quill back.

"It's a blood door." It was the first time that Harry spoke since walking into Gringotts.

Goldblade nodded and checked his watch before indicating for them to follow him. What followed was another exhilarating cart ride that both humans seemed to enjoy. It wasn't until after the cart had ended its journey, and he had left the cart, that he was only just down the tunnel from his personal vault.

Walking to a blank wall, that only had a small slot in it, the goblin indicated for Harry to join him. He pulled out a nasty looking dagger and sliced him palm with one side of the blade, before grasping Harry's wrist and slicing the boy's palm with the other edge. Happy with the blood coating he pushed the dagger into the hole.

An outline of a door starting glowing on the solid wall and soon it swung open. The glow from inside drew Harry in, and what he saw was something he had never witnessed before. A literal room full of gold, silver and bronze coins. Not a room, a _hall_ of coins.

If his personal vault had mounds of coins, this vault had _mountains_. Sirius' reaction was different however. "Is this it? I'm a little disappointed. The Black vault is triple this size, at least."

Harry ignored him however and walked over to a set of five chests on the left hand side of the room. They stood out because they didn't fit with the otherwise unrestrained piles around the room.

Opening the lid of the chest placed closest to the door, Harry let out a gasp when he saw what it contained. Emeralds. The chest was full of emeralds. Big ones, smaller ones. Cut and uncut ones. The only thing they had in common was the perfect green colour and clarity.

Moving on to the next chest he discovered that it was full of diamonds. The next had rubies, and the final two chests had sapphires. Harry didn't know much about gems but guessed each chest was worth millions of pounds. What he didn't know was how the Potters came into the possession of so many jewels, especially what looked like such good quality ones.

"What's going on here? Overseer get this man out of here! I will have your head for this!" This outburst can from an enraged Findore who had just come storming into the vault.

Harry had been bent over one of the chests and shot up surprised at the intrusion. "Findore? What's going on?"

The goblins eyes snapped straight to Harry, who he hadn't seen when he came rushing in. "Mr. Potter! I must apologise, I did not know you were here. My ledgers alerted me to the opening of this vault and I came rushing down to see what was going on. I hadn't received notice that you were coming, and then saw this man when I entered and assumed the worst. I am truly sorry for any distress I have cause you."

Harry waved off the apology. "No, no it's quite alright. You were simply doing your job, and quite diligently I must say. Thank you for your concern and quick actions."

What Harry was going to continue with was cut off as a squad of goblin troops marched in, all wearing shining breastplates and carrying an assortment of weapons. They really were intimidating Harry thought. Leaning around a pile of sickles he realised that the four guards who entered the vault were only the vanguard as there were eight more arranged outside in defensive positions.

Findore said some words to the troops in gobbledygook and the turned around and began to march away. Harry got the distinct impression that they were disappointed. "Just a moment!" He called out to the guards.

Picking the required number of galleons up off the nearest pile, the boy approached the guards who were watching him now. He started handing each of them two galleons each. "For responding so quickly to protect the vault. Thank you."

Findore said something more in gobbledygook and the guards bowed to Harry before marching off once more. The account manager then turned to Harry. "You really didn't need to do that Harry, but they greatly appreciate it. Legend of your generosity will spread amongst the guards, and the Nation, and if your wealth is ever threatened again I won't be surprised if a 100 fully armed goblins turn up to protect it. Most wizards wouldn't tip, and if they did it would have been a sickle each or maybe a galleon for the entire troop."

Harry just shrugged uncomfortably before changing the topic. "I wasn't aware you would get informed about me opening the vault, otherwise I would have come seen you first. Sirius and I were just looking for any documents that may be kept down here."

The goblin nodded at that while thinking it over. He said a few words to the overseer who bowed and made his leave, his pocket having a little bit of gold in it for his trouble by way of a tip. When the overseer had left Findore turned back to Harry. "I have something to say but we should probably be alone."

The message was clear, and Harry looked over at Padfoot before shaking his head at the man. "Sirius is my godfather and adopted father, whatever you are going to say can be said in front of him."

"Of course. Before he past away my predecessor told me that while it appears to be a wall, a person of Potter heritage can walk into an alcove of sorts on the right hand side of the vault. Anybody else who tries to enter, human or goblin, hits a solid wall." He pointed at the wall in question and guided the boy through the piles of coins to the wall.

Harry reached out to touch it, but his hand passed right through into nothingness. Screwing up his courage he followed his hand, stepping into the alcove. There were no gems or coins, instead there was a large bookcase, a cabinet holding scrolls and a desk.

Almost every slot in the cabinet had a scroll, whereas the bookcase was barely half full and apart from a single quill and ink pot the desk was empty. Pulling out a scroll and carefully unwinding it Harry was disappointed to see that it was written in an Arabic looking language. Putting it back and drawing a second, this time it was Latin.

Harry's Latin was far from fluent, but what he could read made it out to be a potion recipe. Trying once more he was happy to finally pick out one written in English, but it was obviously very old as the spelling of words and language used was out of date. Very out of date. At least it was readable enough for Harry to work out it was the recipe for a potion to cure stomach pains.

After Harry returned the scroll to its place, he moved on to the bookcase. There were tomes on Transfiguration and collections of Charms. Histories of Herbology and manuals on magical creatures. All looked to be well past Hogwarts student level.

All except one that is. One book stood out like a sore thumb. Not just was it not an academic book, it was a muggle book. Picking it up Harry looked at the cover. _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ by L. Frank Baum. It looked like it was an original copy, or at least an early edition, but it still stood out.

 _Why on earth would this be here?_ Harry couldn't help but think to himself. _It just doesn't make any sense… Unless!_ He almost tore off the cover given how hurried he was to open the book, but didn't care in his rush to be proven right.

A book all about wanting to go home. It made total sense. And sure enough there it was, a message written by hand.

 _Dear wayward Potter,_

 _This portkey has been left here to enable you to return home. Simply say the activation code "Dorothy" to use it. Remember to be outside of Gringotts when you activate the portkey._

 _Lord Potter._

Book in hand Harry walked back into the main room to find Sirius and Findore discussing the gems which they were looking through. "Sure the Blacks have gems in their vault, but most are in items. There are some loose gems scattered around the place, but only a fraction of one of these chests in total."

"Quite. To the best of my knowledge most of the families are similar to your vault. This level of gems is unprecedented. The goblin smiths would love to get there hands on this, imagine the works that could be made?" That awe was evident in Findore's tone, even between species.

Harry cleared his voice, and the two turned to face him. Both were good enough to blush at being caught by the owner of the gemstones. "How did you not know about the gems Findore? You have the balance sheets for the vault in your office." The boy was confused by that inconsistency.

"That is actually quite simple. To avoid counterfeiting, and for ease of administration, each official coin is embed with a goblin charm. The vault has runes that measure how many of each coin is in the room and sends that to the official Ledger that is in my office. By ministry law we are not allowed to keep records of anything else stored in vaults, unless we discover illegal items. You could keep a million false galleons in here, but none of them would be detected for the ledger." The goblin paused while he looked around the vault. "Remember this is my first time in the vault, as it has been sealed until you opened it this morning."

Harry nodded at that before turning to Sirius. "I've got what we came for."

The man looked skeptical at the book that was held aloft to show him. "That? Are you sure?"

Harry nodded before turning to the goblin. "Now that the vault is unsealed you probably can empty the runover vault in here. I will see you on Wednesday Findore. 10am outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade?"

With the details confirmed they went their separate ways, the pair back to Diagon Alley while the goblin went to do his job. He was happy however, as a transfer of this size included a nice fee that he would receive.

/

"So what's up with the book? It looks muggle to me." Sirius spoke up as the exited the bank and walked into the alley.

"It's a book about trying to get home, a perfect cover. Hold on and I'll activate it." Still looking sceptical at what his godson was saying the Marauder reached out and grasped hold of one end on the book. "Dorothy."

The speed, wind and swirling colours immediately hit the pair, and Harry was reminded of his first journey by portkey earlier in the year. Hopefully the outcome would be better than the debacle that was the Quidditch World Cup. Well as long as there were no Death Eaters Harry would be happy.

Without a warning Harry hit the ground as they reached their destination. He looked up to see Sirius standing over him, laughing at the boy's predicament. Getting a hand up Harry was able to look around the location for the first time. They were on an island.

In front of them was a cliff, with a 5 meter drop into the ocean. Across the ocean, a fair distance away Harry could see the coast of what he assumed was Britain. Harry guessed it was at least 5 kilometres away, maybe more.

Harry turned around to find a large house, I guess you had to call it a manor, but Harry wasn't an expert in architecture so couldn't be sure. While there was a door, it was obviously the back of the building. Wanting to see it from the front Harry picked the book up off the ground and started to walk around the house.

He heard his godfather fall into step behind him, but Harry's attention was directed elsewhere. The house must have been built on a spur of rock thrust out from the Island into the sea as the cliff followed Harry around the side of the house. While there had been 10 meters between the house and the cliff out the back, down the side it was as little as two meters at times.

As the reached the front of the building Harry was able to look out and see his ancestral land for the first time. It wasn't a massive island, maybe 10 hectares, but most of it was covered with plant life.

There was a copse of trees near the far coast on the right hand side, a rose garden on the left directly in front of him. On the right, almost parallel to the garden was a large vegetable and herb garden, and the rest of the land in behind the gardens, not including the small forest, was pasture.

Harry knew it was pasture because in the distance Harry could just make out what looked like cattle. As he was scanning the pasture Harry realised he had made a mistake, because nestled on the edge of the copse of trees was a cottage. While it peaked his curiosity he figured he could visit later. The manor would have to be first.

"Master!" The yell caused Harry to spin around, but didn't give him enough warning to dodge the blue that was flying towards him.

He shut his eyes and flinched, waiting for impact, but all he felt something was a small object latch onto his leg. Looking down he saw a house elf had attached itself to his left leg by way of a hug. "Um, hello friend, what is your name?"

The house elf stepped back from Harry, but stayed less than an arm's length away. "I be called Bulby Master Potter, sir."

Harry smiled at... Her? He was pretty sure she was a she. "Please just call me Harry, Bulby. Perhaps you could give me and my friend a tour of the place?"

"Of course Harry, sir. Please follow me." She led the pair to the front door and opened it for them.

As the walked through the doorway, Harry saw a look of concentration on his godfather. "Bulby? Were your parents Siddy and Knocky?"

"Yes they were, how be you knowing?" She looked at Sirius skeptically.

Sirius smiled at that. "It's all coming back to me. I remember you when you were young, and I remember your parents well. I used to live here."

She looked confused for a moment at that, before it clicked. "Mister Black! I remember yous now. You and Master James were naughty."

Harry burst out laughing as his godfather was scolded, which only made Sirius glower more. "Where are your parents Bulby?"

"They be dead." There was an honest look of pain and loss on the elf's face. "My mami caught the Pox tending her mistress and died not long after the Lord and Lady, my papi held on until I reached adulthood, but he be broken. The deaths of mami and the family were too much for him to handle and he was a broken man for the last three years of his life.

Harry wrapped his arms around the now crying elf and drew her into him. "I am sorry for your loss Bulby."

/

Harry was seated at the office desk, recovering from a magnificent lunch, and now was setting about his work. The Potter family ledger was in front of him, and Harry was building up the courage to open it. Bulby was around somewhere doing whatever elves do, and Sirius was off reacquainting himself with the grounds.

Opening it up he looked at the first page. The top declared _Self-Adjusting Account Records_ and Harry scrolled down to read what it said. His eyebrows hit the roof.

He had a account at Lloyds with £12,771,826, a Cayman National Bank account with USD 5,132,874 in it, and most surprisingly a First National Bank account.

Harry didn't know where the bank was from, it didn't say on the page, but the amount in the ledger was extraordinary. 19,487,139,423 US Dollars. Harry took a few breaths to steady himself but it didn't work. He fainted.

"Harry! Are you okay? What happened?" Harry came to with Sirius looming over him, shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm up. Sorry I must have fainted. 19 Billion? How?" He was still stunned at the information entailed in the ledger.

"19 Billion? 19 Billion what?" Sirius was confused at what the kid was saying.

Shaking himself off, Harry stood up and closed the book. "19 Billion US dollars. It's a muggle form of money in the United States. Worth around… 1 and a half pounds to the dollar so what's that? Just under 30 Billion pounds, which is 3 Billion galleons."

Sirius whistled at that. "Your loaded boy! More so than even the Blacks… Where did all the money come from?"

"I honestly haven't had a chance to find out. My guess is in the muggle world though, given that it's in muggle money. I don't think I can handle any more of this right now, how is the estate?" Harry quickly changed the topic, not wanting to think about it.

"Follow me, I found someone on my travels and he should be here soon." Sirius turned and left the room before Harry could ask anything else. Having no other choice he followed the crazy man.

They marched from the office on the second floor, down the hall, descended the stairs, and out the front door. On the front porch they stopped and Harry looked out to see a man approaching.

He was an older man, Harry would guess he was close to 60, but he was dressed in what Harry envisioned were farmer clothes. Wellington boots, jean overalls and a checkered wool shirt. He had a trench coat over the rest to keep out the cold.

"Harry, meet William Clark, Bill this is Lord Harry Potter." Sirius introduced the pair.

"William? Do you happen to live in the cottage next to the trees?" After all it was the only other structure on the island.

"Aye, laddie I do. I tend to the flock here. My wife Marian is the gardener of the vegetables, but our daughter is slowly taking over the duties. You do look like your father, don't you?" They shook hands.

"Did you know my father?" Harry was used to the response by now.

"Aye, or course! Lived here my whole life I have. My Grandparents attended Hogwarts with a former Heir Potter and he was kind enough to give my father the job as farmer here when he turned out to be a Squib. I took over once I was old enough. The Potters have been good to my family, and it's been a privilege to tend to your land." They settled into easy talk about life on the island.

Harry found out that Bill's wife Marian, and daughter Helen, were in the nearest town selling vegetables at a Boxing Day market. They had a stall at the Saturday Market they travelled to by boat, carrying the vegetables for sale. It was one of the ways the island sustained itself. They also travelled to any extra Markets that occurred such as today's.

Bill had met his lady in the town when they were younger, and they had hit it off. It had been a large surprise when she discovered magic after moving to the island, but she quickly adjusted. She had been fast friends with Harry's grandmother, and loved learning about magic from her.

As it started getting dark Bill left to go to the cottage to meet his wife and daughter who would be back any minute. They were going to get ready and then join Harry and Sirius for dinner at the manor. Harry however returned to the office to hopefully get his head wrapped around some of the financial business of the Potter family.

 **A/N: Chapter 21! Damn I'm jealous of Harry! I'd settle for just his Cayman account. Where the money comes from is going to be explained later. Hope you like this chapter, please let me know by review. The manor house is in the Edwardian style, similar to Antrim House for those wanting to know.**

 **Apprentice.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, and yes I am aware of the pound to USD ratio being wrong in the last chapter. It was a mistake so we can see Sirius' reaction when the amount is corrected in a later chapter which as I have planned it will be hilarious (I think). Harry is a 14 year old boy who has never travelled overseas so his mistake is reasonable I believe. Thank you for your vigilance however, it is greatly appreciated that if I make howling errors with things like that you can all point it out to me so that it can be quickly fixed. Thank you. On with the story!**

Chapter 22:

Potter Wealth and Other Business.

Tuesday 27th December 1994.

Harry had enjoyed last night immensely. Bulby had insisted on a feast, a Potter had returned after all, and the five of them had talked long into the night too full to move.

He had been happy to find out that unlike most families the Potters insisted that their house-elves ate their meals with them at the table. It turned out that house-elves ate largely the same food as humans, with some exceptions.

The couldn't eat potatoes, loved beans to a ridiculous level, and didn't drink water. Instead they drank pure lemon juice, squeezed straight from the fruit, without any additives. It's why most old families had lemon trees growing on their land, charmed to grow fruit all year round.

He was going to be taken on a tour of the Island by Marian and Helen this afternoon, and Sirius had disappeared, so the boy decided that he would once more tackle the ledger. To that end he was once more seated in the comfortable leather chair, ledger on the desk in front of him.

Opening it he flicked over to the second page and saw that it was the Lloyds account. At the top, in large numbers was the balance which seemed to be roughly the same as the day before.

 _Account No. 04-2996_

 _Account Holder: Potter Retail Industries Division of England (P.R.I.D.E)._

Harry laughed at the name, or more accurately the anagram, and couldn't wait to tell Hermione. She would appreciate it.

Scrolling further down the page, he saw that far more money was coming in annually than was leaving. In fact the only money leaving seemed to be tax. Both tax on the earnings as well as a property tax in London. Harry would have to find out more about that property later.

The money was coming in from several different places, which all seemed to be companies. _William Grant & Sons_ had added a little over £50,000 in the last year. _Hackett Limited_ was responsible for £60,000, while _Crockett & Jones_ had deposited £20,000.

Harry didn't recognise any of the names, but guessed they were companies that the Potters had invested in at some point in the past. Obviously some of the investments worked well. There were some others, but all of them were smaller than those three.

Turning over the page he realised it was much the same, but from the previous year. Turning a whole chunk of pages he realised it was still the same account, but a much earlier year. Another chunk, and two individual pages later he was at the Cayman Islands account.

This account was under the name _Potter Agricultural Regional Assets Division Investments Saint Kitts Enterprises_ (P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E) which Harry found brilliant once again. On top of interest only one company, _Potter & Whyte Spices_, had added to the account that year. It had added a whopping $120,000 USD, and as far as Harry could tell no tax was coming out.

Flipping through the ledger he came to the last account, or should he say accounts. The account that he had thought was one, was actually three accounts that were tied together.

 _Potter Agricultural Crop Investment Firm International Chapter (P.A.C.I.F.I.C)_ was the smallest of the three, with around $7,000,000 USD in it coming from numerous companies. It also appeared to have a piece of property in Sydney Australia.

The other two accounts, despite having by far the most most money, had the least variety of input. Both were only getting from one company each, but the numbers were astounding.

 _Potter Official Diamonds International United Merchandise (P.O.D.I.U.M)_ had almost 12 Billion US dollars in it, and _Potter International Gems Madagascar Yard (P.I.G.M.Y)_ had more that 7 Billion. While the amounts had seemed impossible yesterday, he guessed that diamonds and gems made the amount possible.

If Harry had to guess the person who came up with the names was really struggling to come up with something and just settled for what fit in the end. I mean Yard? They could do better than that.

"Hey, Harry, how's it coming?" Sirius asked as he walked in the room.

Harry looked over at him and smiled. "Hey Padfoot! I've just been reading through the ledger. It seems that my ancestors have been investing in companies around the world and that's where the money comes from. Unfortunately this is all just data, I need to find something that has actual information. I wonder if somebody kept a journal?"

Sirius looked thoughtful at that. "Well I know the Blacks did so I would be surprised if the Potters haven't got some hidden somewhere. I would try the family office."

That confused Harry, but Sirius didn't seem to notice as he had walked over to the window and was looking out it. "This is the office you moron. And besides I had a look through the bookshelf and it was all Ministry and Wizengamot documents. Laws and what people voted on each proposal and stuff like that."

Sirius laughed and looked at Harry. "This is the Lord's office. Technically speaking I shouldn't be in here, but I was never one to follow the rules. This office is for the exclusive use of the Lord Potter, and if he chooses so the Heir. This is where they write and read Laws, make plans, and instruct their Heir on what it means to be Lord Potter. If things had gone differently you would have spent hours in here from your eighth birthday onwards learning all of what you currently are searching for, and a million other things. Fleamont and Henry would drag your father in here for tutorials whenever they wanted."

"Who were Fleamont and Henry?" Harry hadn't heard those names before.

"Fleamont was your Grandfather and the previous Lord Potter. A nicer wizard I have never met. He always treated me like a son after I moved here, even though I was from a rival family, and did a lot for me. Perhaps it was because his mother was a Black that he was so nice to me. Henry was his father, who I never met. He died during our third year." By this time the dog animagus had a far away look in his eye. "It was to protect his parents and this house that made James and Lily moving to Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you." It came out as a whisper.

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. "I know you must feel so clueless when it comes to your family, but I'm still here. I'm your family now, and I will do my best to help you learn about the Potters. Any time you want to hear about them, ask, and I will drop everything to tell you what I know. However what you want to know about now I can't tell you because I don't know, but follow me and we will see if we can't find out."

He led Harry down the hall and into a much larger room. In the middle were four desks put together, two back-to-back, and two wide. One wall had a fireplace with two arm chairs and a sofa surrounding it. Apart from the doorway and the fireplace the walls were encased by book cases.

The wall with the fireplace had two bookcases, one on each side of the fireplace with a generous gap protecting them from the heat that would be put out. Harry decided that would be the place to start.

"Sirius you start at that one, I'll start the other side and we will work our way around the room." He pointed out the relevant bookcase while walking to the other side of the fire.

"Um, Harry? You pointed at an empty wall. Do you mean this one?" Sirius walked over to the one near the right-hand corner. It was the wall next to the one containing the fireplace.

"No Sirius, the one near the fire." When Sirius looked at him confused it struck Harry. "You can't see it can you?"

He walked over and looked at the bookcase. The top two shelves had scrolls, and then after that it was books. The ones near the top were obviously older, with the ones near the bottom being much newer. The bottom shelf, and half the next one, was empty.

Picking up the last one he looked at it. It was dark blue, with no writing on either the front or its spine. "That's James' journal! I'd recognise it anywhere! We wrote so many of our notes in it and it's twin." Sirius was standing next to Harry, looking over his shoulder.

"This one?" Harry reached in and pulled out the journal that was next to it, but a crimson red colour.

"Yeah that's it! While the rest of us kept notes as well, James was the most insistent on recording everything, even our failures. The red one was from our earlier years at Hogwarts, the blue from when we were older." Sirius took the blue one out of his godsons hand and stroked it lovingly. He was obviously lost in his memories.

Putting it to the side, Harry picked up the next journal which looked identical but with a black cover. Scanning through a few pages, Harry's eyes grew wide. This was the personal journal of his father.

Starting when James was six, most of the early entries were insignificant. Skipping to the middle of the journal his eyes were instantly drawn to a name among the words. _Lily_.

 _December 12th 1974,_

 _It was a great day for the most part, with Transfiguration being the best part. McGonagall still doesn't realise that the reason I muck around in class is so that it's not obvious I'm the best in class. Like usual Lily was the first in class to get the change, but I had it perfected last year. I asked her to Hogsmeade this weekend and she shot me down, but I think she was trying not to laugh as I charmed her book to play violin as I asked and her quills all became roses. She will fold soon, I'm sure. Remus had been fending off advances from C.B once again. It would be so funny if it wasn't for the fact that she was a snake, or Sirius' cousin. Sirius wouldn't stop teasing Remus, and the boy had to run away blushing at one point. Petter has a brilliant idea to rub it in tomorrow, so stay tuned._

Reading his dad's writing for the first time Harry couldn't help but feel a closeness to the man. "Paddy, who was C.B? She was your cousin and interested in Remus by the sounds of it."

Sirius looked up at the question, before breaking out laughing. "She's… My cousin… Narcissa… Cissy…"

The gaps were caused by the man's insistent laughing. "Narcissa… Malfoy?"

That sobered the dog up. "Narcissa Black. We annulled the marriage remember, and she is most happy about it I assure you."

"Really? I thought she would hate us for it." Harry knew that if someone tore him away from his wife against his wishes he would hate them.

"It was a marriage contract, and not one that Cissa ever wanted. I discovered in the family archives that her father had a gambling problem and when he was cut off from the Black fortune to pay for his addiction he used his available resources. His daughters. Why do you think a girl a year younger than me married a man nine years my senior?" Sirius seemed disgusted just mentioning the relationship. "Cissa is my plus one to the Ball this weekend and I'm sure she will thank you in person."

They settled into a comfortable companionship, Harry pulling journals off the shelf and skimming through them while Sirius went around the other shelves looking for any books that might help Harry in the tournament. The pile of books on the desks was slowly growing.

From what Harry could gather from the journals, the Lord Potter would support any second or third sons or grandsons he had with any business ventures they wanted, for a small percentage of the profits. That included if they wanted to move to the New World, or any other British colonies, which is where the money around the world was coming from.

/

Harry walked into the house with a smile beaming. He loved Potter Island. The only thing that could have improved it in Harry's opinion was some animals that weren't of the farm variety. Maybe he could get some moved into the small forest.

He would have to ask Sirius for his opinion on the matter, but first he could do with a snack. It was a bit of a walk after all touring the island. _Where was that kitchen again?_

"Sirius I'm back! I'm going to the kitchen!" He yelled out to his godfather as he walked down the main hallway on the ground floor.

Halfway down the hallway he felt something new and different. It felt like something was calling out to his magic and soul, and it stopped him in his tracks. He turned to face the wall next to him, perplexed at the feeling.

Reaching out he touched the wall, and a metre wide panel flashed blue. The whole panel, from floor to ceiling, moved forward before swinging open on unseen hinges. Hunger forgotten in the face of the unknown, Harry stepped down the top two steps of the hidden staircase ahead of him.

As his foot hit the second step a wall sconce lit up, revealing more steps cut into the stone. Steeling up his courage he continued down the stairs, with a new sconce lighting up every half dozen steps. It was hard to judge the distance but he guessed it was about 20 meters of stairs before he hit the bottom.

As his foot hit the bottom sconces around the cavern lit up. The space was at least 3 meters wide and 5 meters deep. At around eye level were niches surrounding the wall. It was to these that Harry was drawn.

On the right hand side of the hollow the first two rock shelves were empty but the third had two wooden boxes. Each box had a plaque on the top. Harry reached in and pulled one out, hearing something fall to the ground and rattled around.

Harry picked it up off the ground and realised it was a a wand. Looking from it to the box, he tilted the lid to allow him to read the plaque in the limited light.

 _Lady Euphemia Potter_

 _February Second 1905 - September Third 1980._

 _Loving Wife, Mother and Grandmother._

 _Victoriae Glorim._

His knees hit the stone floor as he dropped the wand once more. Tears were streaming down his face as he clutched the box to his chest. Here were his grandmother's ashes.

The boy couldn't stop his sobbing as the full weight of the room hit him; this was where his ancestors were laid to rest. He was in the Potter crypt.

He felt strong arms wrap around him in a hug as Sirius knelt beside him. There was nothing for the man to say, so he just held the crying teen. All he could do was be there to comfort his godson.

The pair stayed there, kneeling on the cold, hard ground, for quite some time. With his tears cried out, Harry turned and embraced Padfoot, thanking him for his presence.

Picking up the wand once more, he placed it on top of the box and placed it back on the shelf. Being more careful he picked out the other box, this one with two wands on top. Moving them to the side he was able to read the plaque.

 _Lord Fleamont Ares Potter_

 _June Fifteenth 1904 - September First 1980._

 _Cherished Lord, Husband, Father and Grandfather._

 _Victoriae Glorim._

He kissed the plaque before putting it back where it had been resting. He held the pair of wands up and raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was illegal to have two wands?

"You don't know? Of course you don't know what was I thinking. The ten families with hereditary seats are allowed to have two wands, but we keep it quiet. It's an advantage in case you ever get disarmed; you pop out your other wand and they don't know what's hit them." He demonstrated his point by taking one of the wands off Harry and then pretending he was hexed with the other one. He really was a drama queen, Harry couldn't help observing.

"Really? Maybe I should get a second." He was instantly thinking about the advantage it could bring to the tournament.

"Yes, seriously." The giant man-child had to stop there as he burst out laughing, ignoring Harry's eye-roll. "It's a good idea though, and I should probably go get some wands made for myself. I'm still using the one that I got from the stash bag after I escaped Azkaban. We can probably make it before closing if you want to go now?"

"Let's go tomorrow after the Basilisk harvest, I think I need to stay down here a little bit longer." Harry turned his attention back to the room, and felt the dog squeeze his shoulder as he walked out.

/

Wednesday 28th December 1994, 3:45pm.

Harry was clutching is godfather's arm as they appeared in a side alleyway off the Alley. Side-along apparition was far from Harry's favourite feeling, and he was looking forward to getting his licence and being able to travelling on his own. If he was being honest, the flame-travel that he could do as a Phoenix was both smoother and quicker.

"That's horrible." Sirius just laughed at his outburst, and led the way back to the main part of the Alley.

The pair were soon at Ollivanders Wands, and entering the store. The old man appeared, from whether he hid when the shop was empty, and nodded at the two as he walked over and closed the door. He locked the door, and turned over the shop sign so it read "CLOSED" to any people in the Alley.

He indicated for them to follow him and led them into a back room. There were several desks around the large open space, each with different materials. One had little jars, each had a label with eligible scrawl on it. Another desk had a dozen different pieces of wood on it, surrounded by a confusing array of tools. The last desk was covered in scrolls and scraps of paper.

"I assume you are here for a second wand, Lord Potter, and I guess you finally have decided that you need a wand or two that will be more in tune with yourself Black." He turned an appraising eye on the godfather and godson.

"Yes I would like a second wand, Sirius?" At his words the Marauder pulled a miniature box out of his pocket and returned it to regular size. "Sirius said that you craft the wands specially given the unlikeliness of finding a second wand that resonates with my magic, so I brought a few ingredients that I may feel connected with."

The old man took the box and started rummaging through what was in it. "Basilisk venom? Another vial of venom… A Phoenix feather? But not the same Phoenix as your current wand that's for sure… A fang? A Basilisk fang is it? And what is this?"

He held up a little glass jar which had a clear liquid in it, which Harry recognised instantly. "Phoenix tears. A note about that, the feather and the smaller vial of venom, I will need back any of them that isn't used, with the other ingredients you can keep any leftovers. I don't know how you find what is right for us?"

Ollivander carried the box over to the desk with all the jars on it, and put all the items in the box on the desk. "I need to prepare all the ingredients, don't worry I will put those you mentioned to the side. Come back in an hour."

Not having a choice in the matter, the pair left the shop and went to get ice cream. It wasn't the right weather for ice cream, being the middle of winter, but they had to do something while waiting for the wand-maker.

While he enjoyed a spoonful of cherry flavoured ice cream, the boy found his mind wandering back to earlier that day.

(FLASHBACK)

Harry, Sirius and a contingent of goblins all walked up the path to Hogwarts Castle, having been let through the gates by Filius. The Charms professor was walking among the goblins talking to them in their native tongue. At least a couple of the goblins seemed to know Flitwick personally.

The entire group followed Harry as he led them to Myrtle's bathroom and opened the entranceway to the Chamber. After directing the stone ladder to appear he gave the group an explanation of what to be expect below.

Once they were all down at the bottom, thanks to a conjured mattress for dampening the landing, he led them to the main room, where the goblins set about their gruesome task. Harry watched as they disassembled the carcass, all wearing thick gloves for protection, putting all the different materials in different chests. It was horrifying.

"Hackblade, Findore, I just decided something." An idea had popped into Harry's head. "Sirius here needs a wand, and I understand that creature parts are often used as cores, so could you put aside a little of all the ingredients that could be used in a wand? The Nation's profit that the parts would generate will come out of my portion of the profits of course."

The goblins were full of understanding and sealed up a small amount of venom, the smallest fang, a small rib, and a small slice of venom gland for Harry. At the boy's request they also gave him two empty jars and a small vial.

"Sirius, I have a favour. Can you follow me? And can we borrow a pair of those gloves, Hackblade?" Harry left the space with a box of basilisk parts, a few empty containers, a pair of gloves on top of it all, and a godfather following him.

~ _close_ \- With a hiss the inner set of doors closed and Harry was alone with Sirius. He looked at the man for a minute, trying to decide whether or not he should tell him this secret.

In the end the benefits outweighed the costs. "What I am about to show you is a secret; you cannot tell anyone! Not even Remus! I am an animagus."

"That's my pup! A fourth year animagus! The Marauders were fifth years when we managed it." Despite the man wiping away a fake tear, Harry could tell that the clown was actually proud of him.

That the last (pseudo)parent he had was proud of him filled his heart with love. "When I change I need you to pluck out a feather, and put it in a jar, and then hold the other jar out for me. Please don't make any comments until I change back."

At the man's nod he forced his magic to do the change. Sirius let out a gasp at the Phoenix that was flying in front of him, where his godson had just been. The bird turned in the air but before he could pluck a feather one started falling to the ground.

Thanks to his already outstretched hand he was able to catch it before it hit the ground and sealed it in a jar. As instructed he held out the other container and let the Phoenix cry into it, sealing it as well when the bird stopped crying and turned back into a boy.

"A Phoenix Harry? That's unheard of! Now I know why you wanted it kept secret." He put the tears into the box before picking out the vial and arching an eyebrow.

Harry got the unspoken question and responded. "There is one more secret, wait a second." He pulled out his wand and coping McGonagall conjured a sponged with a simple wave. "I need you to put the gloves on and hold this. I will change again, and when I do put this between my teeth and I will bite down. Whatever you do, don't get bitten."

When the box was up against the wall, along with the glove-wearing Sirius, Harry changed into his larger form. Once more stunned the man was thankfully aware enough to follow out the instructions.

Human once more, Harry gave more instructions. "Squeeze the venom into the vial for me, then put the sponge on the floor."

After that had happened Harry burnt the sponge to ashes, destroying any venom remaining in it as well. Task done, and with Sirius still too stunned to talk, the pair joined the rest of the team in the Chamber.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Having wasted the appropriate amount of time at the ice cream parlour the family of two returned to the crazy old mans store. Read eccentric if you would prefer, but Harry was sure that he was starting to check out.

The pair found him in the front room, obviously waiting for them, and after he had once more locked the door he spoke up. "Put this blindfold on Mr. Potter, and you as well Black."

Accepting the material that was held out to him, Harry looked at his godfather for guidance. The Marauder just shrugged and put the black strip of material on. Knowing he had no choice now the boy followed Sirius' example.

"Black give me your hand." A second later Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on and follow him Black. Potter hold a hand out."

Harry did, and a wrinkled, weathered hand grasped his hand and started leading him out of the main room. Harry really did not like being led somewhere, completely blind, and kept fiddling with his wand nervously. He doubted he would need it, but it was better safe than sorry.

"Stop. There is a bench with a wide variety of cores in front of you. Move your hand side to side, and if one feels right tell me. If nothing calls to your magic that is fine, I have plenty of others that we can move on to." As the wand-maker spoke he released Harry's hand.

Feeling stupid, Harry moved his hand to the left, and feeling nothing he moved it to the right. Feeling a pull he pushed his hand further right until he felt a warmth under his hand that pulsed in his chest at the same time. Reaching down he picked up a jar, and weighed it in his hand. "This one."

"Interesting. Most interesting." Ollivander mused as he took the jar out of Harry's hand and went and put it down on one of the desks.

He walked over and took Sirius' hand off the boy's shoulder. Guiding the boy to the side and the man forward he repeated the instructions, watching with curiosity as the man picked out two of the jars that were arranged along the bench. The wands that he would be making for the two were most interesting

After he had placed Sirius' cores alongside Harry's on a desk, he led the two away once more to an identical bench just a few meters away. "Same process, hand out and see if anything calls out to you."

He watched as the boy hesitated over one block of wood before continuing on. Eventually his hand came back to the block of wood, but Garrick could tell that Harry wasn't completely comfortable with it. "Can you feel something Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, but it is nowhere near as strong as with the core… What does that mean?" The confusion was all over the boy's face.

It was exactly what Garrick thought was the problem. "Nothing to worry about Mr. Potter. All that means is that it is the right type of wood, but not the right piece of wood for you. If you step to the side I can arrange my complete selection of…" He stepped closer to see what it was. "Chestnut, for you to choose from soon."

Pulling the blindfold off the boy, he moved him to the side and had Sirius choose his materials. When that was done, thankfully the man connected with the wood that was on display, he took the second customers blindfold away and led them over to the desk with the cores waiting.

He placed the two blocks of wood that Sirius had chosen next to his cores. "Black pick up a core and a wood, and rotate the combination around until you find what feels right."

The man did and when he was happy separated the two wands apart. "Interesting, a Phoenix Feather and Maple wand of twelve and one quarter inches, and a Basilisk Venom with Pheasantwood with a length of eleven inches. Now give me a minute."

The pair watched as he rushed around the room, clearing off the bench that had 20 odd blocks of wood he put them away before producing a couple blocks of similar looking wood. It seemed that he had stored them in a hundred different locations and when more than a dozen blocks of Chestnut had been laid out on the bench gestured for them to join him.

"I have American Chestnut, Sweet Chestnut, Wormy Chestnut, Gryphon Chestnut… Every imaginable type of Chestnut. Which one is right for you?" He stepped back and waited for Harry.

The boy closed his eyes and extended his hand. They all called to him, in varying degrees but one was by far the biggest pull. He instantly reached for it, and warmth exploded through him as he picked it up.

"Good, good." Ollivander muttered to himself as he took the wood off the boy and walked over to the bench. "Basilisk Venom-Gland and Gryphon Chestnut, ten and three quarter inches. I can make your wands tonight, but it will cost a little extra for overnight work, or you can come back this weekend."

"Tonight." Harry and Sirius both said at the same time.

"115 galleons each wand, 100 for the custom made wands and 15 for the overnight work. Let's check what of your ingredients are left for me to work out what I owe you for them." He walked over to the ingredients bench with them in tow.

He took a quick inventory of what was there. "There is still enough gland for one wand, two rib wands, three venom wands, the smaller vial only had enough for one wand which Sirius picked out, 5 fang wands and you wanted this back."

He handed harry two jars with Phoenix tears in them. "I owe you about 300 galleons, or you owe me 45 galleons for overnight crafting."

"So the Phoenix Feather was the one I provided?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and if you can persuade the Phoenix to give up a few more that would me much appreciated, they rarely give them up and are always powerful wands." He obviously was envisioning the wands that could be made with a slew of Phoenix Feathers.

"Sorry, it was a once off donation. However you can keep the rest of the ingredients for free. Actually that touches on a question I have if you don't mind?" Harry turned to the old man.

"Of course Mr. Potter." He seemed amused.

Taking a minute to work out what was the best way to word it, Harry spoke up, "my first wand was 7 galleons, and I assume that's similar to everyone else, but how can you afford to live off that let alone the price of ingredients?"

Garrick nodded at that question. "I discount wands heavily for students. In total it is about 400 galleons all up for the incoming Hogwarts students. A few students every year damage or break their wands which I replace for 25 galleons, so maybe 100 galleons more. For adults new wands are 50 galleons each, or 100 for a custom wand, of which there can be 20 orders a year."

"Still seems a little on the short side to me, especially given the cost of material." Sirius spoke up.

"Well you always were a fool Black. There are the 70 odd students a year who start at Athena Magic Institute, but many of who go to Landfords. Plus I do work for the ministry, and take on an apprentice every couple of years, who pay for the tutorship." He was glaring at the Lord Black.

"Wait a minute. What's Athena Magic Institute? Or Landford's?" Harry was thoroughly confused.

"Your education is very lacking. A.M.I is the other school of magic in the U.K. It's a day only school, for those who can't afford Hogwarts. It only offers up to O.W.L.s but there are tutors out there who offer N.E.W.T.s instructions for those who want to continue their education. And Landford's is the other major wand-makers in England." The old man took his time to explain it to the teen.

"Okay. We will see you tomorrow." Saying goodbye the pair left the craftsman to his work.

/

Saturday 31st December 1994, 7:15pm.

Harry entered the Atrium to the Ministry of Magic building with Daphne on his arm. She was wearing a dark blue Valentino dress that they had purchased on Thursday when the pair had gone shopping in London. Harry was wearing an Armani Suit, with a tie that matched her dress.

Despite the stories that he had heard about how terrible it was shopping with women, he had actually had a very pleasant couple of hours shopping with her in muggle London. Neither of them had spend a lot of time shopping in the muggle world, even though he grew up there, and had enjoyed discovering Mayfair together.

They had laughed, talked, flirted and had an all around great time, and for the first time Harry had been happy for their engagement. He knew it was unfair to think that, but it had been a curveball and had taken a lot of time to be comfortable with how it was going to be. Now that he had accepted it he found it easier to not feel on edge around her.

"Lord Potter, Miss Greengrass!" A man stepped forward to greet them. "Welcome to the Wizengamot New Year's Ball! The Atrium is playing host to the Ball tonight so feel free to mix and mingle to your hearts content. Dancing begins at 9pm. Have a pleasant evening."

Finished with the introduction he turned to the next pair who had arrived, as Harry and Daphne waded into the busy space ahead. Spotting Arthur Weasley he led his fiancée over.

"Arthur! I must introduce you to my lovely soon-to-be bride. Arthur Weasley, Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, Arthur." Harry introduced the pair.

Shaking hands the group set down to small talk. The Ball was for all the Members of the Wizengamot as well as the heads of Ministry departments, which was why Arthur was there with Molly, who was off talking to her cousin.

"Arthur I have been meaning to give you this for awhile, but haven't seen you. I hope it brings a lot of joy to your family." Harry handed over a small slip of paper.

The man opened it, and eyes hit the ceiling at what it read. "Harry, I can't accept this!"

He tried to hand back the bank draft, but Harry wouldn't take it off his hands. "This isn't charity, Mr. Weasley. It's payment for mine and Hermione's tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. I asked around and tickets to that box would have earned you a nice nest egg if you had sold them instead of giving them to me and her. This is compensation for that decision, which I am very grateful for."

Arthur was still shaking his head, trying to hand it back. "We wanted you there Harry, you don't have to pay for the experience!"

"Arthur, I know you are proud and you get by, but I want to pay for it. I have a lot of family money, and this is a small amount, but you and Molly can use this to visit your sons overseas, or get some work done on the Burrow. That's why I'm giving it to you now, while you are alone, so please take it Arthur. And cash it in, I will be checking to make sure you do." He smiled at the man before leading Daphne off to meet some other people.

Harry and Daphne met and held down small conversation with several department heads and members before Harry caught sight of Sirius in the distance. Leading his fiancée over to the Marauder, he jabbed the man in the side, scaring the old dog.

"Harry! Don't ever do that again! Good to see you again Daphne, you look lovely." He smiled at the girl before glaring at his godson.

Harry tries to respond, but was laughing too hard to get words out. Daphne spoke up instead. "Good evening Sirius, I must apologise for his behaviour. Who is your date I must ask?"

"Narcissa Black, pleased to meet you." The bark haired lady spoke up, introducing herself.

"Daphne Greengrass, how are you tonight Miss Black?" The two women started talking, while Harry turned to his godfather.

He arched an eyebrow before speaking up. "Your cousin Sirius? Black Family tradition aye?"

"Oi! It's nothing like that! I don't know anyone anymore, whereas she has spent the last decade on Malfoy's arm at events like this and knows everybody worth knowing. It's a tactical decision." He tapped his nose as he responded.

"Narcissa! What are you doing here? You dare come here!" Harry spun at the exclamation to see a livid Lucius Malfoy storming towards them.

Instantly on alert Harry subtly drew his wand and watched the approaching man. When Lucius reached her he drew his hand back and Harry could tell he was going to slap her with the back of his hand. Quickly, before anybody realised what was happening, Harry raised his wand and banished the man back several meters.

"You dare hex me boy!" He roared out before drawing his own wand and pointing it at Harry.

Before it could escalate any further Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared. "What's going on here? Wands aren't to be drawn during the Ball!"

"This child dared to cast a banishing charm at me!" Lucius snarled out.

"He was going to hit Miss Black here, so I did what needed to be done. And besides as a Wizengamot member I'm entitled to be here, he isn't, so please escort him out Auror." Harry went to turn away, obviously showing the entire audience he was done talking to the man.

"The Minister himself invited me." Lucius drawled out, speaking like it entitled him to whatever he wanted while he was here.

Harry turned and looked at the man curiously. "Is that so? The Minister? That's interesting because I could have sworn that I saw his wife with him."

Lucius was confused at that. "Well yes she is, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well the last I checked members and department heads are invited, including the Minister, but are only allowed one date each. Should we ask the Minister who his date is? Because if he doesn't pick you I will make sure the Aurors throw you out bodily." Harry responded looking thoughtful, before allowing a smirk as he finished.

Lucius snarled and spun around, marching off. He ignored the Auror who was a step behind him the whole time.

Harry turned to Kingsley who was still standing there, making sure he wasn't needed for anything else. "Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt."

The Auror smiled at Harry. "Of course, Lord Potter."

Knowing that the excitement was over the guests turned away and returned to their conversations, some still glancing back at Harry occasionally. Kingsley went to walk passed but stopped to whisper to the boy. "Something is wrong with Moody. I don't know what, he wouldn't let me in to see him, but something is wrong. Be careful around him."

Harry nodded his thanks, and the man was gone once more, blending in with the guests as he patrolled, looking for anything out of place. Harry knew that there probably were a handful of Aurors sprinkled around the room, there to make sure nothing happened, but they were good at the job and he couldn't pick them out.

Somebody had made an executive decision that the best way to distract everyone from the unpleasantness was by starting the music early as the band started up. Extending his hand out to Daphne with a smile, he was grateful when she took it and they started dancing. Harry was determined to make this a pleasant evening despite the earlier interruption.

 **A/N: Hope you all like this chapter, back at Hogwarts in the next chapter so that is something to look forward to. I had to cut shopping with Daphne in this chapter, as well as the full rendering of the Basilisk, because of the size of the chapter with them, but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless. Yes the joke about the naming of the companies was a dig at myself. The first few anagrams were easy to come up with, however the later ones were much harder to think of. Harry's second wand is based off my Pottermore one, except I have a Phoenix Feather not Basilisk Venom Gland. In case you didn't pick up on it, Sirius' two cores are from Harry's animagus forms which I believe shows his connection with Harry brilliantly, but I want to know your opinion on it so please let me know in the reviews. Until next time.**

 **Apprentice**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

The Second Task.

Friday 24th February 1995, 9:25am.

Harry was waiting for the Second Task to begin, shuffling nervously from foot to foot. There he was, in the cool Scottish air, wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and a singlet. He was grateful for warming charms, not for the first time.

Standing next to him, less than an arm's reach away was Fleur, as she had taken to being. Ever since she returned from France, having been allowed to spend a few weeks recovering from her ordeal at home, she had spent most of her time as close to Harry as possible. While he had found it unnerving at times he was happy to help if it made her feel safer.

Thankfully everyone else on the bank were keeping their distance after Harry growled out for them all to give him some space. It wasn't for him, but Fleur still felt really uncomfortable around any other men. He didn't blame her.

For the first time since Ron had started acting like an idiot Harry was thankful for it. He knew the other boy would come around soon enough, but given how Fleur affected Ron he was happy it wasn't yet. He shuddered to think of the damage that would be done.

"Where is Daphne?" He muttered to himself.

Fleur hugged his arm, reaching in to whisper in his ear. "My sister iz missing as well, I zink zey are under water."

Instead of letting go of his arm when her bit was said, she stayed clutching his arm. The longer she held it the more confused Harry felt. His heart was racing, a shiver ran up his spine, and his stomach wouldn't settle.

"They took humans? The objects that are hidden in the lake are people? Are they crazy?" How could the organisers be so stupid?

In lieu of answering Fleur just hugged his arm tighter. Try as he might, Harry couldn't ignore the fact that she was only wearing a swimsuit. Even though it was conservative it was still swimwear, something that his attention was drawn to as he realised that the only thing between her breasts and his arm was a very thin piece of silk.

Harry had never before been happy for the presence of Ludo Bagman, but he was rescued from doing something stupid when the bumbling fool moved in and starting arranging the four champions. Now the four were spread out along the bank, 10 feet between them, waiting for the next task to begin.

Harry didn't pay attention as the introduction to the Task was given, knowing that it was probably full of pointless yabbering for the audience. Without hearing the start signal, he watched as the other three champions entered the water.

Instead of rushing he took two breaths to settle himself before reaching down and picking up a large flat stone. By now everyone had noticed that he was still on the bank and were yelling at him. Some was encouraging, many were calling him a coward or even nastier things. He shut them all out.

Letting his wand-tip heat up he brought it to the stone, scorching the surface into a pattern. When he was happy with what had been drawn, he pushed some magic into the stone and tossed it high into the air. When it was less than a meter above the surface of the lake it started to spin and hovered in the air.

Everyone was watching confused as the stone started spinning faster and faster, until it was a blur and something no one but Harry was expecting happened. The stone transformed, and in its place was a boat which dropped to the water.

For those who had been Hogwarts students it was familiar, being the same as the boats the first-years used before the Sorting ceremony, only twice the size. Harry stepped off the bank and into the boat.

Reaching under one of the bench seats he pulled out a trunk and opened it. The first thing he pulled out was a wetsuit, which he put on, before strapping his wand to his right thigh. He pulled out a large dive-knife and strapped it to his left calf.

Pulling out a large box he carried it to the front of the boat, speaking out as he did. "Forward!"

The boat started moving forward at a decent clip, faster than the audience anticipated, but Harry didn't seem to notice as the entire time he was bent over the box in his hand. What they didn't know was that Harry had taken a page out of the muggle playbook and the box was essentially a magical Fishfinder.

Just like the transporting of the premade boat it hadn't been easy for Harry to perfect the process, and he was thankful for the books at Potter Island and in the Potter vault. Several members in the extended Potter Family had Masters in Enchanting, Ancient Runes, or both, and Harry had access to many of their textbooks and personal notes. He had used all of them.

Harry and Sirius had read thousands of pages, hundreds of scrolls, and dozens of scraps of paper for any hint that could make his vision for the Task become a reality and they had succeeded. The box he was holding him would alert him to anything larger than a big fish, how many there were and their sizes, and how deep they were.

So far it had picked up a few things, what they were Harry couldn't tell, but he knew they weren't what he was looking for. They were too small. All in the early four feet range. So he pushed forward. The task had only started 10 minutes ago, he had plenty of time.

A loud beep alerted him to a change on the box, as there now was a 5 foot 8 inch being 5 meters down, 10 meters in front of the boat. "Stop!"

The boat responded instantly as he studied the readings. The larger creature was surrounded by the smaller things he had been reading earlier, with more streaming in. Obviously one of the other Champions was being attacked by whatever the smaller creatures were.

Grabbing the last large item out of the chest, a large helmet, he put it on and jumped into the water. Swimming straight towards where the box had told him they were he soon could see Fleur amongst the seaweed being attacked by swarms of Grindylows.

Approaching them unnoticed, Harry drew his wand and sent out a powerful Banishing charm. Five Grindylows were sent flying, which was enough to allow Fleur to bring her own wand to bear, sending some of the creatures tumbling through the water with her own Banishing charm.

Harry grabbed her arm and started swimming to the surface, sending Banishing and Stunning charms at the chasing Grindylows. Fleur followed his lead, swimming upwards while sending spells downwards. The broke the surface together and Harry was quick to drag her to the boat and into the safety that it provided.

While Fleur recovered her breath Harry went to the front of the boat and picked up the box he had left there. The Grindylows obviously didn't want to break the surface but there were almost two dozen directly under the boat waiting for them to enter the water once more.

Thinking quickly Harry decided the best plan of attack. "Fleur, can you get me two stones out of the trunk next to you?"

The French girl looked at him questioningly but did as he asked and gave him the two stones. Wand-tip lit from the heat he was pushing through it, he started carving Runes into the stone. He handed one to Fleur when he was finished with it as he turned to the second one.

"Fleur, when I drop this stone over the end you need to charge that rune. Do you know how to do that?" He looked at her expectantly.

She nodded. "Oui."

"Are you ready?" He waited for her to nod once more, before pushing magic into the stone and dropping it over the side. He turned to see her wand glowing as she charged the other rune, and quickly stepped over and reached out.

He closed his hand around the stone so that it was trapped in between their two hands and they were both holding it. Fleur was about to speak up and question him when a wave of force hit the boat and it started shaking.

"Forward!" Harry called out as he let go of the stone and Fleur's hand.

As the boat shot forward once more Harry walked over to the box to see the effect of what he had tried. The Grindylows were slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake, and Harry only hoped that they were only stunned and not permanently damaged.

"What was zat 'Arry?" Fleur had approached while he was bent over the box.

"A Stunning Rune. Fortunately water acts as a good conductor and so the single Rune was enough to stun everything within a large proximity and all the Grindylows chasing us have been dealt with. The second rune was a simple shielding one that countered the effects of the offensive rune and so we were fine." He hadn't looked up from the box as it was starting to show larger creature which he believed were the Merfolk. "Twenty degrees left!"

The boat responded once more and Harry was happy with the adjustment. Fleur spoke up once more. "How are we to find them? Time passing fastly."

Harry looked up at that and put his hand on her arm to comfort her. "We are getting closer, I'm sure of it." Anything else he was going to say was cut off by four quick beeps from the box.

There were dozens of creatures in the six-and-a-half feet to seven foot range, which must be the Merfolk, and four smaller creatures were stationary a few feet apart. One was a little under 5 feet, one was 5-5, and the last two were 5-6. They had found the lost treasures.

When they were directly over the target Harry called out for the boat to stop and looked at Fleur with a smile. "They are beneath us, let's go."

Grabbing the helmet which he had taken off after they climbed into the boat, the pair jumped into the water. Swimming down, a settlement came into view. Following singing they arrived in a large space which had a choir of Merpeople singing, a giant statue of a Merperson, and many more citizens of the deep sprinkled around waving at them.

Attached to the tail of the statue were four women, Cho Chang, Hermione, Daphne and Gabrielle. Swimming over to the four, Harry drew his knife and slashed the rope attached to Daphne's legs, before handing the knife to Fleur who did the same with her sister.

Taking the knife back he slashed the ropes attached to the other two girls before returning it to its sheath. He turned around to find a trident at his throat, held by an angry Merperson. "You only take one!"

"Woah, calm down." He raised his arms up to show he wasn't threatening them. "They are my friends, just making it easier when the other Champions get here. Fleur, go to the boat, I'll wait and look after them."

"Are you sure 'Arry?" She seemed worried to leave him down there.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Go, I will be fine. I'm just going to wait to make sure that everything is fine."

With Fleur swimming to the surface, Gabrielle tucked under her arm, Harry turned his attention to the village. It was fairly large, much larger than he expected. If it was a human village he would guess that there was room for maybe as many as 200 inhabitants, but he wasn't sure if that translated. It probably would be rude to ask.

Almost 10 minutes later Cedric came swimming up to the hostages. He waved at Harry before indicated the time by tapping his watch, the Gryffindor just nodded and the older student swam away. Now it was just Harry, Daphne and Hermione in the village and he was starting to get worried.

Without any warning a half-shark, half-man, creature rocketed into the village square. The Merfolk were terrified for a moment, before bursting into applause. Krum had arrived.

Grabbing hold of Daphne's arm he unzipped the wetsuits pocket and pulled out the stone in it, pushing his magic into the Rune it was activated. Harry and Daphne shot straight up, and in a second were at the surface. As they broke the surface Daphne gasped and came to.

She took a few deep breaths, and looked around to get her bearings before focusing in on him. "How long was I down there?"

Harry laughed as he started pulling her towards the boat only a few meters away. "Long enough I would say, let's get back to shore."

Harry helped his fiancee into the boat before clambering aboard himself, to see the two French girls wrapped in towels. It was the one oversight that Harry had missed, and it left him smacking his head. _Towels? I forgot bleedin' towels!_

As soon as they were on board the Beauxbatons Champion conjured thick, soft towels and wrapped them around the pair. "Thanks Fleur. Return!"

At his command the boat turned around and started to travel towards the point where its journey started from on the lake, at three times the speed. The girls let out exclaims in shock, and several squeals, but Harry just enjoyed the exhilarating speed.

Before they knew it the boat was coming to a stop on the shore of the lake, in front of the stands that had been set up for the audience. Quickly getting off the boat, Harry held out an arm and helped the girls off the boat one after another.

The audience were cheering like mad, but Harry wasn't sure who they were praising. He saw Cedric and Cho standing with Professors Sprout and Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey a little way up the bank. Seeing the group arrive, the nurse hustled over.

"Is anybody injured?" The nurse started fussing over them all.

She ran several diagnostic spells, and healed the many cuts the Grindylows had given Fleur. She seemed relieved that there was nothing more serious with any of the four, but was soon distracted when Krum swum to shore with Hermione in tow. He transformed back before they were swarmed by the overzealous nurse.

Seeing Neville nearby Harry sidled over. "Hey Neville, what was the point it watching? Could you all see what was happening down below?"

"You didn't know? There were projections in front of the stands for all to watch. We could all see what the four of you were doing." Neville grasped Harry's arm. "What was up with the stones?"

"I'll tell you later. I wonder how they got the projections to work?" Harry was instantly thinking of ways to make it happen. Nothing came to mind.

A hush fell over the crowd as Dumbledore and the other judges stepped forward. "We have been conferring and have arrived at the scores for the second task. Miss Delacour, you were the only Champion to return to the surface within the time parameters, and you showed ability with the Bubble-Head Charm. However you also ran into trouble with the Grindylows. After much debate you received a score of 39 points."

There was a round of applause at that. "Mister Diggory, you also showed skill with the Bubble-Head Charm and arrived a minute after the allocated time, we score you 46 points."

The Hogwarts students were cheering like mad, but Harry was fuming. "Boo! Boo! Terrible judging! Boo!"

Slowly everyone stopped clapping and looked at him shocked. What was Harry complaining about? He hadn't been scored yet, so what was his problem? Was he just jealous that the other Hogwarts Champion scored so highly and he might get less?

The judges seemed more shocked than the audience, and Dumbledore stumbled out a responsed. "Harry… Ah… What is your… Ah… Complaint with the judging?"

"As I understand it the Task was to find our… Hostage… And then surface in under an hour. Fleur is the only one who did that and therefore should receive 50 points, the full amount. That she was attacked, and received a little help from me, is irrelevant as that was never mentioned in the information we were presented with for the task. You never said that we would be penalised for accepting help from one another when we were under water and therefore you cannot deduct her score because of it. Cedric deserves a high score, I am not disputing that but by the rules of the contest Fleur's must be equal or more accurately higher than his." With his rant finished he just glared at the judges.

The five judges, with Percy once more standing in for Crouch, looked awkwardly between them before settling upon Albus being the one to answer once again. "I appreciate your feeling on the matter, Harry, however the judges have made their decisions and they are final."

The crowd were murmuring, debating the validity of Harry's argument, and why he had even spoke up. A hundred different crazy theories were circulating around the large crowd. The judges however were all refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

"Mr. Krum." Trying to divert attention away from Harry's outburst, Dumbledore turned to the next Champion. "That was a nifty bit of transfiguration if I say so myself. You were outside the hour-mark as well, and for that reason we scored you at 40 points."

There was a polite round of applause at that, certainly loudest where the Durmstrang students and supporters were seated. Harry was still glaring at the judges. How did Krum beat Fleur's score, he took even longer than Cedric to finish?

"And finally the score for Mr. Potter." Dumbledore was looking in Harry's general direction but was refusing to meet the boy's eyes. "While Harry finished third, his skills with Runes was most extraordinary. On top of that his rescue of Miss Delacour, and his insistence on waiting with the other hostages to make sure they were all safe led to special consideration. For these reasons we scored in Mr. Potter's favour to a total of 45 points."

The Hogwarts students, and members of the general British magical community who were in attendance, were cheering like mad. The two Hogwarts students had scored the highest in the Task. To the locals watching it was most definitely seen as a victory.

Harry waited for the cheering to stop before speaking up once more. "I'm sorry, but in protest to the… Corruption that is rank in the judging process of this tournament, I must refuse the points. Good day."

Not waiting for a response he walked past the stunned judges, fiancee on his arm, and away from the lake. Refusing to look back he heard the growing rumble as the crowd started talking about what they had witnessed. Harry didn't care. He had completed the Second Task.

 **A/N: A quick chapter here that I just wanted to get out. I know it's short, but I didn't want to dilute the chapter down by adding non-Task material to the chapter. Tell me what you think of Harry's go-getter attitude towards the task. I also understand it's a bit of a jump in the storyline compared to most of my updates, but anything of concern that has happened in the meantime will be accounted for with flashbacks. Please review, and Favourite the story.**

 **Apprentice.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Unexpected Events.

Saturday 25th February 1995, 11:00am.

"Your tea, Harry sir." Bulby put the tray on the coffee table in front of the three occupants of the room.

Harry and Remus were sitting in armchairs, while Sirius was lying on a couch, all surrounding the coffee table in question. "Thank you Bulby. Do you want to join us?"

The elf curtseyed in her little dress before shaking her head. "I be helping Marian today. We planting raspesburryis (Raspberries). Bye-bye." She disappeared with a quiet pop.

The sitting room was silent as they all enjoyed the perfectly prepared tea, and the cake that was on the side. Harry didn't know how he managed it, but Sirius was drinking his tea while lying on the couch, without spilling any. He caught Remus's eye and indicated the dog before rolling his eyes.

Remus was able to cough, to cover up his laugh, and just shook his head at the boy. "This place is pretty spectacular. I can't believe I have never been here."

Sirius had brought Remus to the Island today for the first time, at Harry's insistence, and Remus loved it. They had spent the last two hours touring the Manor and the Island, and had just settled into the sitting room.

"Well that is something I wanted to talk to you about Remus, it's also why I asked Sirius to bring you here. I know that the last decade has been hard on you, and work can be a bit spotty, so I want you to live here." It was the truth, as well as Harry's desire to see his other pseudo-Uncle.

"Harry I'm grateful, but you don't have to do that. I have a flat, and it's enough." The man was touched, but couldn't take charity from the kid.

"I insist Remus! There are more than enough rooms here, and plenty of space, it's just going to waste otherwise. Also Bulby would love to have someone to cook for more consistently, and I'm at Hogwarts and Mutt has his Black Family stuff so he won't be staying here. You've seen the forest, and I thought that maybe you would like to go running in it during your changes. It's not as big as the Forbidden Forest, but it is something." Harry knew that his father would be doing the same, and really wanted to do what he could for the Marauder.

Remus stood up and drew the boy into a hug. "Harry, I might take you up on the forest runs, but I can't just take charity from you."

"It's not charity!" Harry hugged the man tighter for a second before stepping back. "You saved my life, and Sirius', when you taught me the _Patronus_ charm, and this is repayment. And besides, my dad would force you to live here if he was still alive, and so will I."

Remus shook his head and chuckled. "Well it looks like I have no choice then doesn't it."

"Don't worry Moony, I will come and run with you during the full moons. I will also be here every couple of days for meals and the like." Sirius spoke up for the first time since Harry brought up Remus' living there. "It's lucky we are magical so you just apparate every day for work."

"Bulby." Harry called for the elf, and a few moments later materialised in the room.

She had changed since she left, and was now wearing some work clothes. Taking off her gloves, which had plenty of dirt coating them, she tucked them into her pocket and smiled at Harry. "Yes, Master Harry sir?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you were helping Marian. Remus here will be moving into the manor. When you have finished helping Marian later can you please help him move his belongings into the largest spare room here?" The little elf was beaming, her head bobbing so hard that Harry was worried she might give herself whiplash. "You can return to Miriam now if you would like, and please give her my apologies for pulling you away."

With bulby gone once more, the three fell into comfortable conversation, Harry thinking about how if things had gone differently this would be how he grew up. It was hard knowing his parents couldn't come back, but he was happy to have family around him now.

The Dursley's were related to him by blood, but these two were his family. Sirius, Remus, Daphne and Bulby were his family, and it comforted him to know that he would never be alone again.

Harry laughed as he was regaled with stories of the Marauders school days, as Remus tried to embarrass Black with a story of him getting dumped in the Great Hall during dinner. In front of everyone.

All of a sudden Harry went tense. "I have to go back to Hogwarts. I will be back when I can. See ya."

He left the room, and as soon as the door was closed disappeared in a ball of fire. A second later he was in his bed, the bed-curtains closed tight.

Somebody knocked on the post. "Come on Harry, open up. I have a message." It was Dean Thomas.

" _Finite_." Harry said before putting his wand away and opening the curtains. "Sorry about that Dean. What's the message?"

Dean looked at him strangely for a moment before answering. "Professor Babbling wants to speak to you. You can find her in her office on the sixth floor."

Harry followed him out of the dorm room before thanking him, and taking off on the mysterious summons. He found her office fairly quickly, despite having never been there before, and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A woman called out and he did. "Mr. Potter! Thank you for coming."

"Professor." Harry sat where she indicated and looked expectantly at the woman.

"I guess you must be wondering why I asked you to come here today." She paused, obviously expecting him to say so.

He shrugged before speaking. "Not really. You have worked out that I used Runes to my advantage yesterday and are going to ask me to take up your class next year."

The Professor looked shocked for a moment before laughing. "Well I guess that it isn't complicated. So what do you say Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry Professor Babbling, but no." The hurt she felt at the answer was obvious. "Unfortunately, as interesting as your subject is, it is not in my best interests to take on an extra workload. Having to take up my Potter Family responsibilities I have a lot to learn and a subject as complicated as Ancient Runes just adds hassle."

"I understand, but please think about it before making a decision. Ancient Runes can be a valuable skill to know, and has many career possibilities." She was still pushing to get the student.

Harry smiled apologetically. "I will not be changing my mind. I'm sorry Professor but it's too much extra work, and anyways I will not be working when I leave Hogwarts because I will be a Wizengamot member. Good day Professor."

Not letting her get her hopes up, Harry left the office before returning to his room. Everyone else had left the Gryffindor rooms as lunch was about to begin, so Harry had a empty run to his bed.

Seated on the bed once more, we closed the curtains and sealed them. Reinstating the charm that would alert him to anyone trying to get into the bed, he was happy with the security. Using his Phoenix Fire-travel ability again he was once more on his island.

Leaving his bedroom, the master bathroom, he went searching for the Marauders hoping that they had managed not to get into trouble in his absence. He trusted Remus to look after himself, but he wasn't sure about Sirius.

Five minutes later he found them outside, looking out over the sea to the mainland. They saw him approaching and waved him over.

"What coastline is what?" It was Remus who asked.

Harry looked over at it before responding. "Wales. I'm not sure where in Wales though."

"What happened at Hogwarts?" It was the mutt who asked.

"Nothing much." He picked up a stone and threw it off the edge of the cliff. "The Ancient Runes professor just asked for me to join the class. I turned her down."

Remus laughed. "I don't blame her, you were impressive yesterday. It's not a bad subject to learn though."

Harry watched as Remus picked up a rock and chucked it much further than him. "No fair, you have superhuman strength! Yes teaching myself Runes was fun, but I don't have the time. In a decade, when I know all about my duties and are comfortable fulfilling them, I can hire tutors to teach me all the subjects I want. But not now."

"That's enough for now, food!" Sirius interrupted the pair. "Let's go get lunch."

Without a say in it they were led to the kitchen by the man-child. They found Marian there, and a minute later Bulby appeared with McDonald's in hand. They started handing out the burgers and sides.

"How was work this morning?" Harry asked Marian.

Chewing a mouthful of hamburger, and swallowing, she answered. "It's a little late to be planting the raspberries, but the ground has been too hard until now. Thankfully it was easy work today."

Grabbing a few fries before responding Harry asked her about the local market. "I thought on Saturday there was a market in town that you sold at, is it not on today?"

"Helen is looking after the stall on her own today. Usually I would be there with her but wanted to get the raspberries planted as quickly as possible being behind schedule." She took another bite of burger.

It was a simple meal, with good company, and the group made the most of it. Remus in particular asked a hundred questions about life on the island, and Marian was happy to answer. She was also thrilled to hear that the island was gaining another inhabitant.

/

Saturday 25th February 1995, 3:00pm.

Harry was seated in the family office once more, looking through the family journals. Remus was off packing up his apartment and Sirius was meeting with Narcissa, giving Harry peace and quiet.

To his frustration Harry wasn't finding what he wanted among the journals. Whenever one of the men in direct line for the Lordship reached adulthood he would stop writing in his journal. Harry assumed they would start a new journal, but couldn't find any evidence to support that.

What he found was still valuable to Harry, as it let him have contact with his family, even indirectly, but wasn't what he wanted. He needed to know about the Head of the family, not trivial personal details.

A gentle thrum caught his attention, but Harry couldn't place the sound. It was growing however, which drew Harry out of the office and to the end of the hall. Walking into the master bedroom, and over to the large window, Harry looked out.

A helicopter was flying directly towards the island, which caught his attention. As it got closer, Harry realised that it was painted in a military-style paint job. Now he was concerned.

It flew overhead, surprisingly close to the house, which led to Harry running down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the house. He was fast enough to see the helicopter stop its forward momentum and start to descend.

Racing to the empty paddock that the pilot had chosen to land in, Harry was thoroughly confused by its presence. As he got closer he realised that not just was it painted like a military helicopter, but it was in fact a Royal Air Force craft.

The helicopter touched down while Harry was still 50 meters off, and out jumped four soldiers with rifles raised. Each faced a different direction, and Harry slowed to a stop when the one facing him brought it to bare on him.

Hands raised, signalising that he was no threat, he slowly approached taking one step at a time. He stopped when he was a little over ten meters away from the guard.

"Ah, hello. What's going on? This is private property, and if this is an emergency landing I will do everything I can to help out, but if not what are you doing here?" Harry kept his tone polite, as one should when they have a firearm pointed at them.

Instead of answering him the soldier rapped on the side of the helicopter and, with the rotors coming to a stop, two more people evacuated the helicopter. Who the two people were shocked Harry to his core.

The first was an older gentleman dressed in an immaculate suit, who Harry recognised as Lord Ruwas, the head of the Most-Ancient and Most-Noble Ruwas family. Harry never expected to see a Pureblood Lord exit a helicopter, and was so shocked he never even questioned the man's presence.

As surprising as the first departure was, it held nothing on the second person. Taking Ruwas' extended arm, the Queen climbed out of the Royal Air Force helicopter. Having no words, Harry simply bowed.

"Your Majesty may I introduce you to Lord Harry James Potter." Ruwas spoke up. "Lord Potter her Majesty, Elizabeth II, by the grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Island and of her other realms and territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith."

Not knowing what to do, and feeling self-conscious about the polo shirt and jeans he was wearing, he bowed once more. "Your Majesty."

It was Ruwas who spoke up once more. "Perhaps we should go inside and have a cup of tea. Do you perhaps have a vehicle to transport us to the manor?"

He question was fortuitous as at that time Bill arrived on his tractor, the only vehicle on the island. "Do these people know of magic?" Harry whispered to Ruwas.

When the older man nodded Harry went over to Bill and his tractor. Telling the farmer what he was planning on doing, the Gryffindor brandished his wand.

He was instantly regretting the move when four rifles were pointed at him. "Sorry boys. I was just going to transfigured a carriage suitable for her Majesty."

After getting the nod from Ruwas the soldiers lowered the rifles, but still watched him intensely. Taking slow and deliberate movements, and making sure to keep his wand pointed away from the Queen, his vision was soon a reality.

A carriage, similar to what he had seen her ride in on the television, but much less intricate was attached to the back of the tractor. With large window panes on all but the back wall, and comfortable seating inside, Harry thought it was usable.

Ruwas led the Queen to the back of the carriage, where the door was located, and helped her up the stairs. He indicated for Harry to join them, and then the tractor sent off towards the house, slow enough that the soldiers were able to march alongside.

"The garden is very lovely." The Queen spoke for the first time, and Harry realised that the voice she used for the Christmas Message was her actual voice.

"Thank you your Majesty, I will tell the person responsible that you liked it. How was your flight?" Having never prepared for meeting the Queen, Harry wasn't sure about what was appropriate small talk.

"Louder, less smooth and less comfortable than Our usual helicopter but when one is visiting somebody discreetly sacrifices must be made. We are simply testing out a new Royal Air Force acquisition, at least to the press." The Queen was very proper in her response, making Harry feel even further out of place.

"Of course your Majesty. If I may, how is it that the soldiers know about magic? It is supposed to be a secret after all." Harry was worried about the safety of his world.

It was Ruwas who answered him. "They are members of the Merlin club; a private group across the entire government who know about Magic. Police officers, judges, politicians, armed forces personnel, the Merlin club has them all. The members are mainly squibs or direct family of magicals, for example Captain Beech there has a daughter in her first year, and a son going to Hogwarts soon, Lieutenant Black is a squib, from one of the cadet Black lines actually. I don't know the other two, but they are Merlin club so no Statute breach."

The tractor came to a stop near the front door and trio departed, Harry and Ruwas helping the Queen down, and Harry led them into the house. One soldier circled the house to guard the back door, one stayed out front and the other two entered the house.

Harry led them to the sitting room from earlier in the day and got the Queen and Ruwas settled, soldiers standing out the door, before excusing himself for a moment. Rushing to his room he looked in the wardrobe while calling for Bulby.

"Harry sir, what can Bulby be doing?" The elf was there in an instant.

"We have some guests I need tea for three and the best selection of cakes and pastries possible in the sitting room in…" Looking at the range of clothes. "Two minutes."

The elf popped away while Harry pulled out the suit from New Years and quickly changed into it. With a flick of his wand a green silk tie, with the Potter crest in gold emblazoned upon it, was around his neck and he was heading back to the sitting room.

He had just entered when Bulby appeared with a tea tray and another tray with the most delicious looking spread. After pouring three cups, and curtseying to the Queen, they were alone once more.

Instantly Harry saw a change in the Queen, she was no longer tense, and seemed much more warm even without speaking. "Now that we are alone there is a more familiar tone we can take."

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it again having nothing to say. Ruwas laughed, seeming to enjoy his loss of words.

Taking pity on the boy, the Lord spoke up. "I am sure that you have many questions, feel free to ask them. Her Majesty won't mind, just remember to keep respectful, she is your Queen after all."

"Ah, firstly can I ask what you are doing here Lord Ruwas? Seeing a Wizengamot member and the Queen depart from a helicopter was most shocking after all." Harry kept honest.

Ruwas nodded, took a sip of tea, before answering. "The original Family's have a range of responsibilities as I am sure you are aware. The Potter's are the head of the Hogwarts Board due to funding the school from the beginning and pushing for it to happen, and of course the Peverell's started the Department of Mysteries, or Experimental Magic Guild as it was originally called, so used to run that. Nowadays the head of the Gilios family, because they didn't have a role when the Peverell's merged with the Potter's, run the D.o.M."

"I know about the Hogwarts board and myself, but I didn't know about the Peverell's." Harry had a thoughtful look as he considered that. "However what does this have to do with anything?"

"The Ruwas family has been the connection point between the Wizengamot and the Royal family for over a millennium. Now days the Minister interacts with the Prime Minister for anything that affects both worlds, but we still maintain a direct link between the Queen and the Wizengamot through me. Since she is meeting with a wizard today, and a member of the Wizengamot in particular, my presence is here to bridge the gap." Ruwas took his time to make sure the boy understood his presence.

"Thank you. And your Majesty I am honoured to meet you, even if it is surprising to meet you. I didn't know that you visited the magical world." Harry was still trying to find his comfortable place.

The Queen answered him. "We only meet with the new heads of the Ten Families, just to remind them of whom their loyalty is to. They often need a lesson in humility."

Ruwas burst out laughing at that. "The new Lord Black is usually the person who needs the biggest ego check. Speaking of, when do you think we can sort out a time with Sirius?"

Harry looked at the Rolex that he had, and saw the time. "He is supposed to be coming back in half an hour, if your schedule can allow it your Majesty you can meet him today."

"The helicopter really should be getting back before dark, and it is an hour long flight from here to its base." Ruwas looked apologetic.

Harry looked thoughtful. "And her Majesty would have been seen getting on, so needs to get off from it as well. We could apparate her on board before they land, which would give her an hour from whenever they take off."

Ruwas scoffed at that. "A helicopter travelling at 300 kilometres per hour? No one could manage that! You would have to know where it was, the direction it was travelling, how fast it was going, and anticipate it perfectly. It's a Billion to one chance, on your own, let alone side-along."

"I could get her on board, trust me." Harry took some time to think. "If we get the helicopter to take off at 5:20 with the soldiers on board, I can get you on it before it lands your Majesty."

The Queen turned an appraising eye on him for a minute before chiming it. "We believe you. Alfrech We will stay and meet Black."

"Yes, your Majesty. I will go and inform the soldiers and pilots as to the plan." He bowed before exiting the room.

The Queen simply watched Harry, without saying anything. After a minute of silence Harry grew restless.

"Perhaps, your Majesty, I should have my elf prepare a meal for us all. The soldiers and pilots can take it with them, and you can eat it here before you leave." The Queen tilted her head in agreement. "Bulby!"

The elf popped into the room. "Sir Harry, your Queeniness, how can Bulby serve?"

"Bulby I need you to prepare a meal for 10, no 12. I think two legs of lamb, with all the trimmings. Only 6 seated at the table, but 6 meals must be ready to go by 5:10. Thank you Bulby." With his piece said, the elf bowed to Harry and the Queen and disappeared to the kitchen.

/

Harry was seated at the foot of the table, with the Queen opposite him seated at the head. Bulby sat to his left, with Remus on his right, and Sirius was between the Queen and the elf.

Both Sirius and Remus had been shocked by the Queens presence in the manor, and had taken some adjusting to feel comfortable. Sirius had been grilled intensely about his innocence and the conditions at Azkaban as a part of his meeting with the Queen.

Remus had only met her when he had finished moving in 20 minutes ago, just in time for dinner and had equally been shocked. Having spent a lot of time in the mundane world, he was much more aware of who she was and her significance than Sirius, and it had showed with how clumsy he was being.

Harry had delivered the parcels of food to the pilots and soldiers before they left, and had familiarised himself with the hold of the craft for later. It had taken off only minutes later and was now on its way back to it's hanger.

Ruwas had also gone, wanting to have dinner with his wife, which is why there was an empty place at the table. Harry however was on edge.

Why were there so many eating utensils? It made no sense to him, and he had no idea what was for what.

Remus and Bulby looked equally confused with it all, with the elf having known how to set the table but not how to use them. Remus tentatively picked up every item before deciding what to use for each item, whereas Bulby, much like Harry himself, just settled on the pair which seemed a comfortable size to them.

Sirius, annoyingly, seemed quite comfortable with the range and looked like he knew the purpose of all. It confused Harry until he remembered how Sirius grew up being an properly trained Pureblood Heir. Even if the mutt didn't show it often.

"Lupin We hear you were a childhood friend of Lord Black and Lord Potter's father?" Her Majesty sparked the dinner conversation.

Looking nervous, after all it wasn't often that a commoner was spoken to directly by their Monarch, the Were responded. "Yes your Majesty. I attended Hogwarts with them."

"Why is it then…" She focused her gaze on Remus, and Harry saw a level of steel in her eyes he had never seen before in anybody. "Why is it that you abandon the infant Lord when he was orphaned? Since Lord Potter took up his Lordship We have had our intelligence officers work to provide a complete portfolio for this meeting. We know of his childhood, how do you explain yourself?"

While Harry thought it was unfair to ask that question, she was the Queen so he wasn't going to step in. He also wanted to know what Remus had to say.

Remus shuffled awkwardly in his seat, and took a mouthful of wine to give himself a little more time to compose a full answer. "When James and Lily died, and Sirius was arrested, I was out of the country. I have a… Condition, which had me working in an ambassadorial role in the Black Forest in Germany. I got back to England ten days after the Potter's had been murdered and that was the first I found out about all that had happened. I had talked to Albus Dumbledore and he assured me that Harry was safe and where no Death Eaters could get to him. My world had collapsed; two of my best friends were dead, and the other was responsible. The only other person who had I been that close with, Lily, was also dead. I had nothing left and wanted nothing more than to look after Harry, the last good thing in my life but knew it would never be acceptable. I figured I would wait several months as we got the country stabilised and then would have Dumbledore set it up for me to start visiting Harry whenever I could but I soon realised that there was a problem. I was being followed, everywhere I went, and knew I couldn't lead them to Harry, whoever it was. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there. To protect Harry I led them on a wild chase, around both the Magical and non-Magical worlds. From Berlin to Tokyo, Paris to Los Angeles I lived and worked in them all, often with people following me hoping I would lead them to Harry. It wasn't until Harry started at Hogwarts that I came back to the U.K and saw home for the first time in ten years."

"If that is true then We are most sorry. It was a noble thing that you did. Such sacrifice." She was looking at him in a different light now. "How did you know you were being followed? You just said you didn't see them."

The panic was obvious in Remus' eyes, as he looked at both Sirius and Harry for help. Sirius spoke up. "Tell her, Moony. She can probably find out anyways."

He nodded reluctantly before letting his secret out. "I am a Werewolf. While I am perfectly safe all but one night a month, and with modern potions safe even during the full moon, we are seen very negatively in Britain. This is the condition I spoke of early; I was in Germany trying to persuade the Black Forest Were's to stay out of the conflict. One of the side effects to being a Werewolf is enhanced senses even as a human and I could smell those following me. Everyone smells different, and when you pick up the same smell as you go about your business, despite moving around quite a lot, or on multiple days, you know you are being followed. My guess is that the Death Eaters that escaped prison spent a small fortune having me tailed over the years."

Remus seemed oddly satisfied with that fact, and Harry didn't blame him. Anything that cost Lucius and his friends money should be praised.

The dinner shifted to much more comfortable topics after that, even if it was a bit rushed. Soon the Queen was bidding them farewell and thanking them for their hospitality. She inquired where Bulby got the lamb, it was exquisite after all, and found out it was New Zealand lamb, the best in the world.

Harry led her out of the dining room before turning to her. "What I am about to show you is a secret of the highest magnitude. Please don't tell anyone, not even Lord Ruwas."

"We are most interested to see what it is then. We won't tell anyone unless We think it best to." The Queen didn't like being told what to do, she was the Queen, but would concede this one favour to the young Lord. She may be able to use it to get something big out of him at a later date.

"I am an animagus, which means I can turn into an animal. It is a complex bit of magic and I am incredibly young to have become one, and I want to keep it as a surprise in case I ever need it. As I am sure you are aware, there are many people who want to cause harm to me, and it being a secret may just save my life one day. There is also the matter that I am the only recorded person with a magical animal, that of a Phoenix, which would cause me even more fame that I don't want if it was to get out. When you are ready to go I will transform into it and then if you grab hold of my leg I will transport you to the helicopter. If the soldiers ask, please just say I know a Phoenix that as a favour to me helped out. Are you ready your Majesty?" It was a long winded answer, but probably needed.

She dipped her head. "Yes Lord Potter, We are ready. Thank you for your hospitality, even if it was a surprise visit. Next time We will have Our people contact you in advance."

"It has been my privilege your Highness. You are most welcome here anytime, but advance warning will help us to provide a better meal, and I will be properly dressed." The pair shared a quickly chuckle at that.

Harry changed into his Phoenix and the two disappeared in a burst of flame. Barely seconds later they appeared in the helicopter, surprising the soldiers.

"Blimey, is that a Phoenix? My apologies your Majesty." One of the troops burst out before realising his place.

The magical bird trilled out a note, which instantly filled the occupants with cheer, and after being thanked by the Queen it disappeared once more. The troops were too shocked to say anything more and minutes later the helicopter landed.

/

Harry was in the Lords study, thinking about his day. He still couldn't believe he had met the Queen, let alone hosted her for dinner!

It was still less than a year ago when he had thought that, apart from being the Boy-Who-Lived and having some money left to him by his parents, he was worthless. It had been a steep learning curve, these last months, but he wouldn't trade them for anything.

He knew some of what it meant to be a Potter, more about his family then ever before, was now a Wizengamot member and much more. Try as he would like, and as much as he wished it so, he was not simply Harry Potter because there was no such thing. The Potter part alone made him far from ordinary.

Harry would have to think about what Ruwas had said on the Most-Noble families having a hereditary responsibility on top of their hereditary seats. He needed to learn what each family did specifically and given that it was classified information outside of the Ten Families it would be hard to find out. _Damn not having any Lord Potter journals!_

As Lord Potter his role was fairly simple, he was the overseer and difference maker in the 5-man Hogwarts Board of Governors. It was Lord Potter, the Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, a lifetime member of the Wizengamot who changed every two years, and two parents who also had two-year terms.

Thankfully it only met once a month, unless an emergency occurred, and because the appointments ran by lunar year, not school year, Harry had gone to two meetings. The first meeting had been serious, with several important items on the agenda, while the second was Harry taking control and fixing many of the issues that had developed over the last 15 years.

Without a Lord Potter the Wizengamot had put another member in, Lord Nott, who had been a less than stellar leader, especially given his friendship with Lucius Malfoy. The friendship was solidified by Nott's son being a member of a certain group with Lucius. Nott had insured that Malfoy got on the board, and the two had run it ruthlessly including a mother who had mysteriously disappeared after opposing them.

They were both out now, and just in time as well because if they were still in during that first meeting on the 6th of January it would have gone completely different. And not in the best direction for Hogwarts.

 _The two new board members had been introduced, Harry and a 6th year Hufflepuffs father, and the meeting was about to get serious. Because of what the two items were, and how the people would react to his presence Harry had asked for a concession from the panel._

 _Alest Ollivander was seated in his chair, while Harry was seated in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows, so that those being called before the board would not act with added hostility because of him. It was because he was the cause for both of them being brought before the board._

 _The door slammed open and in entered the castle's resident Potions Master. From Harry's angle he couldn't see the man's face, but imagined displeasure was in full effect._

" _Professor Snape, thank you for coming." Madam Marchbanks, the W.E.A Governor, started the proceedings._

 _Not even bothering to be seated, Snape responded. "What am I doing here? I should be overseeing some of my potions."_

 _Marchbanks continued, being the most experienced member of the board. "There have been complaints made about you, your teaching style, and your attitude towards students. That is the reason you were summoned here."_

" _The Headmaster insures me that any such fabricated claims will not damage my reputation." He spun to leave, thankfully turning the opposite direction to where Harry was seated._

 _Alest interrupted the man. "The Headmaster is not the one to whom these allegations were made, they were made directly to the Board and as such it is our duty to investigate them. Given how serious the charges are I am sure you can understand our need for certainty."_

 _Harry heard Snape snarl as he finally sat in the provided seat. "The accusations are all lies. Whoever this anonymous accuser is is a liar who is probably failing my class and sees this as an easy way to escape that fate."_

" _The person has provided memories." Mr. O'Flaherty, the other new board-member responded._

" _Well obviously they were doctored." Snape was obviously still confident that he would get away with it._

 _Alest looked down at a piece of parchment before answering that claim. "It is a lot of memories. An awful lot if I am being honest. They cover everything from unfair points allocation in favour of Slytherin, while deducting points for made up charges to the other houses, to allowing students to sabotage potions."_

" _Maybe the student is just bad at potions and made a lot of mistakes? And if I penalised a student they deserved it and must just not realise the rules?" The board would never trust a student over a Professor after all, so they were just wasting time asking these questions._

 _Mrs. Bluestone, the other Wizengamot member asked the next question. "Deduction of points for breathing too loud is in the rules?"_

" _Disruption of class." That was an easy one to explain away._

 _Bluestone looked at the list before continuing. "How about being an 'insufferable know-it-all? Is that justifiable?"_

 _A little harder, but Snape found a way to weasel his way out of it. "That time the student disrupted class by speaking out of turn, so is perfectly within the rules."_

" _You didn't say it was for speaking out of turn, you said, and I quote, 'Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." Alest read it directly from his notes._

 _The professor took a moment to think of his response. "It was poorly worded but I remember telling the student off just prior to the docking of points for interrupting class by speaking when they weren't meant to."_

" _How about punishing a first year student, in their first class, for not warning a student not to add an ingredient at the wrong time, when they hadn't brewed a potion before? Is it not your duty to watch over the students as the professor so should you not have been the punished one, not that student?" That was from O'Flaherty again._

 _The light clicked for Snape. "Potter! That is who complained. The arrogant brat believes that he runs the school and can get away with anything he wants! Since everyone else is fooled by him it is my duty to bring him down."_

" _Lord Potter is the one who brought the accusations. It is interesting that you brought up bringing him down, given that you purposefully tried to humiliate him in his first class with you. It was his first week at Hogwarts and he had done nothing to lead to your hatred but being born the son of James Potter. Is that why you have treated him as such? Because of his father?" Alest knew he had the man now._

 _Snape snarled, much louder than earlier. "His father was an arrogant ass who thought he was above the law, and I knew Potter was the same from when I first saw him."_

" _So you admit that you have a personal bias against Lord Potter because of who his father is and didn't even wait to see what Harry himself was like?" Alest continued._

 _Snape realised his mistake too late. "No! I didn't say that."_

" _Yes you did. You just did, we all heard it." Marchbanks countered. "Due to this, and our belief in the legitimacy of the provided memories we have a ruling. Do you all agree?"_

 _Looking at each of the other four at the bench, they all confirmed her statement. Alest pronounced the ruling. "Professor Severus Snape, this is your one and only official warning from this Board of Governors. If we ever receive another proven instance of blatant abuse of students, the house points system, or the detention system your position of the Hogwarts staff will be terminated. Do we make ourselves clear?"_

 _While they could have taken much longer and gone through each memory individually to hear Snape's excuses, it probably wasn't worth it. Chances were Severus would say something that would force them to fire him on the spot, and a new hiring was more of a hassle than anybody wanted._

 _This was the ruling that Harry had asked for when he brought the case forward so he was happy. Replacing a professor in the middle of the school year was a genuine hassle, but this warning would hopefully keep him in check. If not Harry would insure he was booted out of the castle within hours._

 _Snape was furious when he left, so angry in fact that he missed seeing Harry in the corner. This would never have happened when his friend Lucius was on the Board! And what happened to Nott? Nott's son had been a Death Eater and the father would have ruled in his favour, but why wasn't he there running the Board like he had for the last decade?_

 _Confused about what had the potions master so angry, in walked Roger Davies, and two men. Harry guessed they were his father and a lawyer. The trio sat down in the seats in front of the large bench that the Board and Alest were seated at._

 _Alest spoke first this time. "Mr. Davies you are accused of attempted rape on the night of December 24th, how do you plead?"_

 _The boy was going before the Wizengamot for trial in two weeks, but this was to see the boy's fate at Hogwarts. Even if the Wizengamot decided not to convict Roger he would not be allowed to return to Hogwarts if the Board found him guilty._

" _Not guilty." Davies was obviously trying to portray confidence, but Harry thought he looked nervous._

" _Are you willing to produce your memory of the night as evidence?" Bluestone asked the trio._

 _It was the man who Harry thought was the lawyer who interjected. "Mr. Davies does not need to provide that, as you all well know."_

" _Yes, he doesn't need to provide it, but Lord Potter and Misses Greengrass and Delacour have provided their memories and they are quite convincing. We asked out of courtesy to see the events from his side." O'Flaherty looked skeptical already._

 _The lawyer brought out his trump card. "Miss Delacour's Veela spells were working on Roger, bewitching him into doing what he did."_

The lawyer was good, Harry had to admit, but despite all he had tried the evidence pointed otherwise. In the end Roger had been kicked out of Hogwarts. The Wizengamot had later found him guilty as well, but only fined him for the offence. Harry had heard that Roger was now working in his father's shop.

Knocking his quill off the desk Harry bent over to pick it up. He smacked his hand on an invisible piece of wood under the desk. On contact a drawer became visible.

It had been his right hand, and Harry realised that it was due to the family ring on that arm which made it visible. Putting his hand on the drawer he felt a small pinch, and then the drawer slid open easily.

It must have been magically enlarged because inside were hundreds of notebooks and scrolls. Picking the nearest one up he flicked it open. A smile stretched over his face as he realised what it was. Here was his Grandfather's journal as Lord Potter, and the rest of the drawer must also be former Lord's notes. Life was about to get easier for Harry.

 **A/N: Sorry it's a bit late, I have been busy preparing to go on holiday. I am hoping to get out one chapter for TWATS before I go but if not this will be my last update for the next two weeks. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Apprentice.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Political Leanings.

Monday 27th February 1995, 8:00am.

The Great Hall fell silent as Harry walked in, and the boy felt every eye in the room follow him as he crossed over to the Gryffindor bench. Seeing Daphne seated there, with Fleur and Hermione opposite her, he approached them.

Apart from his brief meeting with Professor Babbling he had spent the entire weekend on the Island so most students hadn't seen him since the Second Task. Because of this everyone was pointing at him and whispering. He imagined that his performance in the task, as well as his speech at the conclusion of it, had been a major talking point all weekend.

That he seemed to disappear also had fuelled the many rumours about him, but Harry was used to this now after 4 years so simply ignored it all. Instead he greeted the girls. "Hey. How were your weekends?"

Hermione instantly broke into full recount of her study filled weekend. She had written 9 feet of assignments for classes, started her revision for exams, now only three months and a handful of days away, and had found a new Charms book that she hadn't seen before so was absorbing it.

She continued for a full five minutes before grinding to a sudden halt, blushing gently, as she realised she hadn't allowed anyone else a chance to answer. To save her from her embarrassment Daphne picked up the lead straight away.

"My weekend was quite uneventful, and I don't even have the privilege of having witnessed the Second Task to reflect on." She, of course, had been unconscious underwater during the whole thing. "You have been the centre of attention once again Harry. The stunt you pulled at the end of the Task has been the major talking point by all."

Even Hermione nodded at that, which showed how prevalent it was given her tendency to miss rumours. Harry just rolled his eyes, not surprised at the simplicity that most of the students lived their lives with.

"Most Slytherins assume that you are completely weak willed and Fleur is manipulating you to increase her odds. The Ravenclaw's have no idea what to believe. The Hufflepuff's are back cheering for you, seeing it as a Badger thing to do and therefore you are an honorary Puff giving them two Champions. I don't know about your house." As she finished she looked at Hermione hoping she could bring clarity to it.

Hermione just shrugged. "Wasn't really paying attention that much. How was your weekend Fleur? I didn't see you around."

"I was home. Zey allow Champions to return home weekend after Tasks to recover. It was good. Lovely weather and food." The French girl was beaming as she recalled her time away from the castle.

"Where in France is your home Fleur?" Harry asked her.

Her smile grew, obviously happy to be sharing about her home. "We live in Lyon. It a beautiful place to live. Also close to Geneva where Papa works. You must visit."

"I would love to Fleur. I have never been to France before so I look forward to it." Harry had been planning on travelling during the summer break, visiting his distant relatives around the planet, so adding one more place to the list wasn't a problem.

Hermione spoke up. "France is a great place to visit. However what I want to know is where you have been all weekend Harry? I heard you had a meeting with Professor Babbling but apart from that no one has seen you."

"I've been busy at my family home all weekend, but yes I did briefly meet with the Professor. She invited me to join her class, because I used Runes in the Task, but I turned her down." He answered honestly, even though he knew it wouldn't end well for him.

His friend looked shocked for a moment before she regained her voice. "You turned her down! Why would you do that? You obviously can learn them, you showed that, so it wouldn't be that much more work. I thought with your attitude this year that you would pick up your studies but obviously that isn't the case. Imagine turning down a teacher inviting you into their class? I can't believe you Harry, and am so disappointed in you!"

While he had been expecting all that, it still hurt him to disappoint his friend like this. It was kind of her fault, she didn't ask for an explanation and just expected the worst, but he still felt badly about it.

"Hermione, it's not like that. Do you have any idea how much I have to learn to be ready for when I leave Hogwarts outside of the school curriculum? I need to learn the name and face of every department Head in the Ministry plus their role, the same for the Wizengamot. I have to go over every law passed by the 'Mot or Ministry in the last 15 years or so. I need to learn my financial responsibilities, how to deal with finances, what to invest when and where, and a million other small things. The only other student in Hogwarts who is the same is Susan Bones and at least she has her Auntie to guide her and has probably been getting lessons for 5 years already on all this. I simply don't have the time or effort to start a new subject, especially one that I am a year and a half behind on. In fact next year I am dropping Divination and Magical Creatures and only continuing with the core subjects." While Harry was thrilled to find the stash of Lord Potter's journals, it was still a mountain of work for the boy.

While she understood what he said, Hermione was too stubborn to drop it that quickly. "You have Sirius and your lawyers to help you with all of that, surely you could…" It was left unfinished.

"Sure my lawyers can help, and I will use them a lot to understand what laws mean, but I can not allow myself to lean on them or I always will. If I let them do it all now why would I ever bother to learn for myself when I can continue paying them to do it for me? Sirius will be some help but remember he spent a decade in prison so is going into this almost from the same level of readiness as me. He has almost as much stuff to do for the Black Family affairs as I do for the Potters, so I don't want to rely on him too much either. It falls to me Hermione. And there's one thing you are forgetting Mione." It was something that Harry was passionate about. He was going to be nobody's puppet, as others decided whom he would support and what he would vote for.

Instead of dignifying his final statement with a response, she waited silently for him to continue. Her glare was in full effect.

Taking her hint, Harry continued. "I will not be working in a traditional sense when I leave Hogwarts. It doesn't matter if I have only 1 O.W.L or 10 N.E.W.T.s, because I will still only be a Wizengamot Member until my eldest son is 17 at the minimum. That is if I was willing to pawn the responsibility off on to him straight away so as to escape from it, which I would never do. However you will be happy to know that I will still be putting due effort into my classes, and when I finally have got ahead of all that I need to do I will be hiring tutors so as to gain a better understanding about magic."

"Well that's something, I guess. And you better not putter through classes!" Hermione still seemed put out by it all. "No one will respect you if you get bad O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

Daphne burst out laughing at that. It was just so Hermione. "Hermione he is Harry Potter, Lord Potter, the Peverell seat holder, and heir Black… He is quite literally the top of the social hierarchy in the Wizarding world! Add to that the whole Boy-Who-Lived business… He will be the most respected person in our world since Merlin, even if he dropped out of Hogwarts today."

"Most respected since Merlin? What about Dumbledore?" Hermione interjected.

Fleur was simply watching this entire conversation, doing her best to follow along to a complex topic in a language other than her first. Harry felt sorry for her that this was all happening now.

"Dumbledore is respected yes, but not to the level that Harry will be in the coming years. He is respected as a teacher, a researcher, and most notably for his defeat of Grindelwald, but he is not a Lord like Harry. And remember Harry defeated a Dark Lord as well, as a 1-year-old. Dislike Harry being a "half-blood" that he runs TWO of the oldest families in our world, and is the heir to a third, will make him respected by those who don't value the defeats of Dark Lords, which is something Dumbledore has never achieved." Harry's eyes widened at what his fiancée was saying, having never thought about it. She squeezed his hand and gave him a sly smile.

Obviously her cunning Slytherin brain had thought of uses for this, but they both knew this wasn't the place to talk about it. Harry was unsure about how he should feel about this. A woman he had only met months ago was obviously planning on using him to achieve her own desires, but against that was the fact that she was his fiancée. They needed a long sit down.

"What else 'Arry? That can't have been all weekend." Fleur moved the conversation back on track.

Harry smiled at her before dropping a bomb. "Nothing much. Invited a friend to live at my manor, found a hidden stash of family documents, had the Queen come for a visit."

"Oh what was in the documen… The Queen! Of England?" Hermione looked sheepish as half the hall was now watching her after the outburst. She lowered her voice right down. "The Queen, Queen Elizabeth the Second, visited you?"

"Yes, her Majesty Queen Elizabeth. She took a ride on one of the Royal Air Force's new helicopters to visit. Apparently she meets with all the Most-Noble Lords when they take the role so as to ensure that they understand that we work for her and at her pleasure. She ended up staying for dinner." His tone inflected that it was nothing major, not an unannounced visit by his Sovereign.

Hermione sat staring at him, jaw hanging unhinged, and the other two girls weren't much better. Harry ignored them and grabbed a pancake to eat. With bacon and syrup it was delicious.

His best friend finally found her voice. "The Queen stayed for dinner? What did you have? No, how did you create a dinner for a surprise visit from the Queen?"

"Bulby made a nice, but simple, roast dinner. It wasn't anything over the top, but it was a small group." Harry speared a second pancake with his fork and transferred it to his plate.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Who is Bulby?"

"The Potter family house… elf." He finished flinching at her glare.

She stood up and tried to whack him across the table, but couldn't reach. "Tell me you're joking Harry! Tell me you do not own a house elf!"

"It's not like that! Not exactly…" He stopped to think of how best to explain himself without having his friend hate him. "She is part of the Potter family and I would never treat her like the Malfoy's treated Dobby! She looks after the manor, and does a bunch of random things around the house. In return she has a house, food, all the work she could want, and is part of the family."

She looked far from pleased. "Are you paying her?"

"Hermione. We will talk about this later, in private." He hoped she would drop it.

She glared at him, and Harry was sure he heard her growl. "Fine, but we will be having words Harry Potter." She sat back down.

"Did you say that you had a friend move in?" Daphne wanted to shift onto safer topics.

Harry grinned at that, thinking of the old Marauder in question. "My parents old friend from school, Remus. The place is much too large and needs someone living there while I'm at school most of the year."

"Remus?" Daphne didn't recognise anybody with that name.

"You know him as Professor Lupin, the Defence teacher from last year." Debating whether another pancake was in order or not, he settled on an orange. Much less exciting, but healthier for you.

Harry saw fear in his fiancées expression as she responded. "Prof… Professor Lupin? Isn't he a wer… A werewolf?" Her sentences broken up in fear.

"Yeah, but apart from during the full moon he is the nicest, gentlest man you could ever meet." Harry waved it off.

Unfortunately for Harry he hadn't grown up in the magical world so didn't realise the stigma that they faced. "He is a werewolf! I will not live in the same house as him!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then you can live somewhere else, I'm not kicking Remus out. I owe him mine and Sirius' lives, and he has been protecting me my whole life, even when I didn't know it. He is as much my family as Sirius is, and will be welcome to live at my manor for as long as it is mine."

"But he's a werewolf!" She acted like that was explanation enough.

For Harry it wasn't. "So what?"

"He's a werewolf! He will kill you, or change you! They are evil." She visibly shuddered just thinking about it.

Harry scoffed at that. "Hardly. With wolfsbane potion he is no risk to anybody when he changes. And of all people you should be careful of labelling an entire group evil just for being part of that group, given there are people who say the same of Slytherin house. Tell you what; we will start out by having you two meet in between full moons, and if you haven't changed your mind by the end of school we will deal with it then."

"If they aren't so dangerous why are they classified as Dark Creatures?" She wasn't giving up so easily.

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "Because the Ministry is quite racist. With modern potions there is no risk from infected individuals, but instead the key ingredients for wolfsbane and other potions that ease the effects of Lycanthropy have massive tax hikes. A wolfsbane potion is around 100 galleons, when without those taxes it would cost… Less than 20 galleons. That means that it will cost a werewolf 1200 galleons a year just so that they are not a danger to others, while because of other Ministry regulations they would struggle to earn that a year. That will be one of the first things I will be changing."

"Professor Lupin was here for a whole year and didn't attack anyone. If werewolves were so dangerous there would have been half a dozen attacks over the year from him." Hermione said her piece.

Daphne did not look pleased at all this, especially the criticism, but was willing to let the conversation shift on. Soon they were leaving the hall and had headed to the days classes.

/

Monday 6th March 1995, 2:30pm.

Harry had just enjoyed his Care of Magical Creatures class, and was waiting for the rest of class to make their way back to the castle. The class had been looking at Demiguises, when they were visible, and it had been an interesting, if challenging, class.

"What 're ya still doin' 'ere Harry?" Hagrid asked of the only student who hadn't already left.

Harry pulled out a sealed envelope. "Sorry it's taken so long, but I finally have your Christmas present. It took a lot of persuading and insurances from me, but it's finally come through."

"What you got ther' then?" The giant of a man was intrigued by the boy's words.

Handing over the envelope Harry kept mysterious. "Just read it and then I will explain."

Opening up the envelope the man read through the two pages inside. Not believing what he was reading he read through them again. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Harry grinned. "If you accept you will be doing a two week training apprenticeship with the dragon reserve in Romania that we sent Norberta to. You will be training, and then working with the dragons, for a fortnight. I have already sorted everything for you; you have to go to the Ministry on June 30th and take an international portkey to Romania. It's already taken care of, and Charlie Weasley will meet you at the Romanian Ministry and take you to the reserve. I'm not sure exactly what you will be doing, but I have been assured that it will be a complete and intensive process. You will be delivered back to the Romanian Ministry and travel back to London when you are finished, so you don't have to worry about anything except having a wonderful time."

The half-giant pulled Harry into a bruising hug. Harry struggled to get air into his lungs as a dream came true for the Hogwarts staff member.

"Bless you laddy, bless you." Tears were streaming down Hagrid's face. Harry saw his expression change as the man realised something. "I cana leave. What would happen to Hogwarts? The animals?"

It was something that Harry had already planned for. "It's taken care of Hagrid. Newt Scamander has a new Mastery apprentice and has agreed to give him two weeks of on-site training here at Hogwarts. The animals on the grounds will be well taken care of."

The pair made their way to Hagrid's hut where the occupant set about preparing tea for the guest and himself. They enjoyed a casual hour talking, spending time in each other's company, and generally taking time to be together. Harry always had a soft spot in his heart for the man.

/

Saturday March 18th 1995, 10:30am.

Harry and Daphne were seated across from each other in the house that Harry and Sirius owned. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so to avoid the chaos of the rest of the students in the township they had taken shelter.

At least that was the excuse that Harry had given Daphne, but he had a surprise planned for her. It was her birthday on the coming Tuesday but Harry wanted to give her her present early.

He had the best goblin smith work on it, and finally her engagement ring was ready. It had a large diamond, with two each of emeralds, sapphires and rubies surrounding it. Harry knew nothing about jewellery and to him the layout reminded him of something completely different.

They only way he could think of to describe it was like a dining table. The large diamond in the middle was the table, with an emerald above and below it in the places that the head and foot of the table would have had chairs. A sapphire was to the right (clockwise) of each emerald, and a ruby filled out the space between each sapphire and emerald.

The band was a dual weave of perfect goblin silver, that Harry had fought to get, and gleamed. It had goblin Runes engraved on the underside that would provide protection for Daphne. Harry wasn't sure if it had cost him a lot of money, as he had payed the goblin smith a ruby, emerald, sapphire and diamond from his collection.

When the pair had finished their Butterbeers Harry stood up and walked to a drawer to his left. Reaching in he pulled out a small box. His weird behaviour drew Daphne's eye.

"What you got there Harry?" Her eyes tracked him across to the drawer and back to the table.

He played with the box in his hands before handing it over to her. "I know it's a few days early, but here is a birthday present."

Daphne gasped as she opened it and looked inside. "Wow! It's gorgeous! Is it for me?"

"Yes. It's your engagement ring. I know we have come a unusual path to get here, but I feel it's important for you to have one so had this made for you." His eyes were on the ring as she removed it from the box and slipped it into her left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"The gems are amazing! Where did you get them from?" She hadn't looked up from her hand.

He had the good sense to look embarrassed as he answered. "Found them lying around. The diamond is 3 carats and the others are all a half-carat." _Whatever that means_ was left unsaid.

They spent the next five minutes sitting there as Daphne admired the ring. Finally she spoke again. "I have never seen silver so bright before, who made the ring?"

"Hammerhand, a goblin smith, made it. It is goblin silver, not ordinary silver. There are also several enchantments woven into the ring, protection Runes and the like, so remember to always wear it." That caught her attention and she looked up from the ring for the first time.

She processed what he said before answering. "What enchantments?"

"Basic detection ones, so from now on always hold your drink in your left hand. I don't know how, but it detects any poison in contact with any wood, glass or metal object you are holding. The ring will start to vibrate if it feels a poison, gently for a less serious one, or quite strongly for a deadly one. It also detects potions but has a different warning device for them. A positive potion or minor one and your ring finger will heat up noticeably. However if it is serious, like a love potion say, your whole hand will heat up. Do you want an example?" He waited for her to nod before crossing to a cupboard and pulling out two potions.

He handed her the first potion. "That feels weird. My finger is warm, not burning or anything, but warm. A pepper-up?"

"Yep, a harmless pepper-up, but it still alerts you. Swap you for this." They exchanged vials.

Daphne held it for several seconds before placing it on the table. "Very weird. That time it was my whole hand, but still a similar heat level. What is it?"

"Draught of Living Death. Your whole hand felt it because it is a serious potion, but it still wasn't that warm because it wasn't overly dangerous. A Death Potion would make your hand feel like it was on fire." He returned the two potions to where he had gotten them and returned with a vial half full of a toxic green liquid. "Here hold this."

As soon as she grasped it her hand started violently shaking. She dropped the vial but Harry was ready for it and caught it. "What in Merlin was that!"

"Only one of the deadliest substances on the planet. Basilisk venom. I don't have any other poisons in the building for you to experience with, but that gave you an example of what a very deadly poison would feel like." He stored it away. "So get in the habit of always using your left hand, as that is the best way for you to stay at least a little safer. And always pay attention to the ring and take it seriously."

She nodded to him when he said that. "I promise. Now tell me, why do you have basilisk venom and how did you get it?"

"Me and Sirius have been running some tests on it. It's not hard to get your hands on anything you want if you know where to look and have the capital to buy it." Harry waved it off, not yet ready to let her in on the big secret.

She still looked far from pleased. "Promise me you are being careful? It is deadly after all."

"Na I'm immune." Harry regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow. "Immune you say? What could possibly make you think you are immune to the deadliest poison in the magical world?"

"Second year." He knew he would have to tell her what had happened now. "I got bitten by Slytherin's monster, a basilisk. Fawkes the Phoenix cried in my wound and I was healed. The Phoenix tears in my blood make me immune to almost all poisons now, including basilisk venom."

Daphne was looking at him, eyes wide. "So the rumours are true?"

Harry laughed. "Well I don't know about that, but some of the rumours out there about me are grounded in truth. The simple version of the story is me, Fawkes, a Basilisk and some interesting shade version of Voldemort."

"Vol… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? What?" The fear was evident in Daphne.

"That's a story for another time. Even I don't understand what was happening. How about we go shopping?" Trying to move beyond that slip up Harry led her out the door and into town.

/

Tuesday April 4th, 7:20pm.

Harry was seated right in the back of the library, tucked away from sight. He was among the 'Muggle History before Merlin' section, arguably the least visited section in the library, and was sure that he wouldn't be disturbed.

Harry was proofreading his Charms assignment, but the mood in the Gryffindor common room was weird so he had escaped to the quiet of the library. While the tournament provided great entertainment and gossip, it was only really the week before or after the tasks that it was the centre of attention leaving the students quite bored the rest of the time. Usually Quidditch captured their attention but that was not to be this year.

Dozens of bored, cooped-up teens made it a less than pleasant environment so Harry had left them to it. The last Hogsmeade weekend had been spoiled with poor weather, and the students were suffering through classes. The Easter break was fast closing, but until then the kids were over school.

With exams two months away Hermione had entered full-on study mode, and Harry didn't need that stress in his life. While she was as bad as the previous years, there was something different about her this time and Harry didn't know what. Her attitude and behaviour seemed off to him.

Ron was more than willing to discuss Quidditch with him, particularly around the Canons chances that season, or about superficial things, but for the most part stayed away from Harry. The green-eyed boy knew his friend was struggling with his preconceived notions about Slytherin and pushing the issue wouldn't help anyone. When Ron was willing to accept Daphne he would apologise and join back in with the group.

Everyone else in Gryffindor continued to be themselves. Loving him when he was bringing glory to Gryffindor, and wary whenever the Prophet or others slandered him. He ignored them like always.

The Prophet had behaved itself for the most part, only attacking him over his refusal to accept the Second Task points (because obviously he was under the Veela charm of Fleur), and over his accusation of Roger Davies. They quickly changed their tune after the trial when Harry and Fleur's memories had been shown as testimony, and started praising him completely forgetting that they had been the only ones outside of the Davies family attacking him over it.

Harry didn't have to sit exams, so the only thing he had left from the school year was the final Task, which left him with a fairly empty schedule. He still had classes and homework, but they were optional and not mandatory for him, allowing him too much free time on his hands.

This led to him over thinking everything. The Wizengamot. His Board of Governors duties. His future with Daphne. His lingering feelings for Hermione. The Final Task. They had all swamped his mind in recent times.

He almost wished that he was doing end-of-year exams. Almost. As a Champion he got a perfect score in all his classes for the year, as historically they didn't want Champions worrying about classes, so sitting the exams was defunct. Typically Champions were final year students, and so they received O level N.E.W.T.s but the sixth and fifth year students from the past also got the perfect scores from their year.

He was the first ever 4th year Champion, which annoyed Harry to some extent as it set him apart once more. One O.W.L.s year student had won it in the 1500s, by being the only Champion to live, and a handful of sixth years had hoisted the trophy, but by and large seventh year students had been victorious. If anybody lived long enough to win.

"Hello there Harrykins." The boy jumped, before looking up to see a grinning Fred and George.

"How's our favourite Triwizard Champion?" Asked Fred, leading Harry to assume that George had been the one to say hello.

Harry grunted. "Not too bad. Can I help you with something?"

Taking that as invitation enough the twins slid into the two chairs opposite from him. "We just thought you might appreciate being the first to see this." Fred handed over a piece of paper as George spoke.

 _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

 _Mail order practical joke objects for Witches and Wizards._

The page was double sided, and had a half dozen images on each side. From potions to fake wands, joke candy to mini explosives, it was an impressive selection of items. A small blurb and price was attached to each image.

"You've finished then? How long until you can start production?" Harry knew all about their business idea, in fact he was the one funding it.

He had given each of them 250 galleons after overhearing them discussing their dream of started a prank business. When they left Hogwarts it would become a full-blown business, but for now they were going to do Owl-mail orders. Harry saw it as fulfilling both their dream and his Potter duty of investing in good ideas.

George took the pamphlet off Harry before answering. "We have 20 packs of 5 of these ready to go." He pointed at the bouncing exploding balls.

"A dozen of these." Fred pointed at another item.

George pointed at three in quick succession. "10 of each of those."

"Several of all the rest. We will be handing these out to several people in Gryffindor in the coming days, and hanging up a larger copy on the house notice board tonight. We can keep up with any orders until Easter." Fred explained.

As was their style, George took over here. "Over the break we can make stockpiles of them, with a week of no classes, and will expand to the other houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and finally Slytherin. By the summer holidays we should have a devoted fan base and will spend the summer creating a whole new range."

"How are you going for funds?" Harry asked the pair, liking their plan.

Fred responded for the both of them. "We have around 200 galleons left. We had to buy several owls for delivery which dented the budget, but we should be fine."

"Between the remaining money and the profit from the items we will be selling we will be fine until summer. Research is where you lose the most money, we spent 150 galleons on that alone, so until we are developing new items we will be fine." George finished off.

With an unspoken agreement the twins stood up. "We will be seeing you later Harry."

"We're off to get this circulating." Twin speak finished, they vanished from the library silently.

Many times Harry had wondered how they got around after curfew without being caught, especially after they gave up the Marauders Map, but that gave him an indication. He didn't know how they had been silent, given there were two of them, but they had been.

While he had wanted to be on his own, he was grateful for the twins interruption. They were so bubbly that you couldn't help but be infected by their good mood. They were instant fun.

Turning back to his second of two feet from his Charms essay he buckled down. Ten minuteslater he was just finishing off his work, happy with what he had done. He was confident he had come up with a creative new application for the charm in question and Flitwick would be impressed.

Packing away his belongings he made his way to the exit where he bumped into Hermione, who was hustling into the library at a decent clip. The books she was carrying hit the ground, but luckily neither of the students did.

"What's the rush 'Mione? You could have gotten hurt." It was only the latest in a string of weird behaviour from his friend, but he was going to wait for her to explain what was wrong.

She scooped over and picked her books off the floor before responding. "I was looking for you. Can we talk?"

Like all teenage boys those three words, can we talk, installed in him an instant sense of fear. Slightly better than the four word alternative, we need to talk, but still terror inducing. A dozen plans of escape ran through his head in a second.

"Ah… Yes of course. Now?" Maybe he could delay the talk.

She grabbed his arm by the elbow and dragged him out of the library entrance and down the hall. She stopped to open a door and looked in, before dragging him down the hall once more.

Three doors later she seemed satisfied and led him into an unused classroom, one that thankfully seemed to have been recently cleaned. Leaning against a desk, worried that it would collapse on him, he watched amused as Hermione paced in front of him.

He was just debating with himself whether or not to interrupt when she came to a stop and turned to face him. "Harry what do you know about your special rights as a head of more than one recognised house?"

"That I have two votes on the Wizengamot. Why?" He had no idea where she was taking this.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not talking about that. No offence but realistically the Peverell family means nothing. Apart from the fact they give you a second vote on the Wizengamot and whatever money and property you inherited they are irrelevant. I'm talking about with the Black Family that you will inherit from Sirius."

"The Blacks? Sirius? What have they got to do with anything?" Harry was thoroughly confused now.

"You are engaged to Daphne through the Black Family, and when you marry she will be a Black. If you choose however she will also be Lady Potter-Peverell." She paused for a moment, allowing for Harry to show that he understood her so far. "However you don't have to make her Lady Potter if you don't want, in fact you can marry another woman and have her as your wife for the Potter Family."

Harry nodded. "Yes I think I was told something like that. What is your point Hermione?"

"Iwanttobeladypotter." She spoke too fast for Harry to catch any of that.

The boy stood there, blinking. "Huh?"

"I want… I want to be Lady Potter…" She only repeated herself after taking several breaths to steady her nerves.

"What?" Harry was stunned. "Hermione… I… I can't handle this…"

The boy turned and dashed out of the room, heading straight to his dorm. He ignored everyone on his way and was soon sealed in his bed.

"Well… Shit." He muttered to himself.

/

Wednesday April 5th, 12:30pm.

Daphne was starting to get worried. She hadn't seen Harry all day and he had skipped class. Harry never skipped Defence.

Looking across the Hall she saw Hermione was still acting weird. Something must have happened between the two of them, it was the only explanation that made sense.

Daphne knew that the two were close friends, and like most of the school she had always assumed they were more than that. She had yet to gather the courage to ask Harry about it. Daphne knew that going into a relationship without talking about it was not good, but she still couldn't bring herself to ask him.

Scanning the rest of the Gryffindor table she noticed that nobody else was acting unusual, confirming her belief in Hermione being the cause for Harry's absence. Forcing herself to have several more bites of her sandwich, even though she wasn't hungry, she stood up and quietly exited the room.

Soon she was in front of the Fat Lady outside of the Gryffindor rooms. "Is there any chance you could let me in? Or at least tell someone inside to come out?"

The portrait looked at her for a moment before nodding and disappeared from the frame. A minute later a Gryffindor prefect appeared. "What you want?"

"I want to talk to my fiancée. Will you let me in?" She rolled her eyes at the way the boy looked at her with suspicion.

The prefect stepped to the side and let her pass, and closed the entrance behind her. Ignoring the prefect, and the two other students in the common room, Daphne walked to the staircase and straight to Harry's room.

She knocked on the door and waited 10 seconds. When she didn't get a response she opened the door and walked in, wrinkling her nose as the smell of teenage boys hit her. Looking around the room she was disgusted at the state of it.

 _How can boys be so messy? And smell so much?_ It was the complete opposite to her dorm room which was always clean and smelled nice. One of the beds had its curtains closed.

Setting that as her target she walked over and knocked on the post for the bed. After waiting and getting no answer she tried to open the curtains, only to find them sealed. Putting all her weight behind it she was able to wrench them open, only to find an empty bed.

Turning and moving to exit the room a muffled sound caught her ear. Looking over her shoulder she saw a tongue of flame on Harry's shoulder, who was now seated on his bed. The flame disappeared quickly from his shoulder, fading into nothing.

"Harry! Where were you? How did you get back? What is going on?" She was fully surprised by his appearance, and thoroughly confused by what was happening.

Harry laughed before brandishing his wand. He pointed it at the door before muttering some words under his breath. "I still have some secrets. What's going on? Not that I'm not pleased by this visit, just surprised at it."

"You haven't been at class all day, I was worried." She kept it simple.

Harry stretched his back before answering. "I've just been doing some research and training for the Third Task. I sacrificed the potential usefulness of class for some work out of advanced textbooks I have access to. Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"Shouldn't you?" She fired back.

Harry laughed at her retort. "I've already eaten."

"So have I. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?" Her face turned hard as she grew serious.

The boy blinked, eyes as large as Hedwigs. "Huh? Tell you what?"

"Idiot. What happened between you and Hermione?" She was no longer mincing words.

Harry's attitude changed instantly. He was suddenly on guard. "Um… Nothing. Nothing happened. Why?"

"Cut the crap, Harry. Firstly you skip class, including D.A.D.A which you never miss. Especially given it's Moody, not someone useless like Lockhart. Secondly Hermione has been acting weird all day. Separately they mean nothing, but together? Together they show that something happened between the two of you." Daphne laid out her reasoning, and Harry had to admit that it did seem rather easy to follow.

Harry had to try a different tactic. "For both our sakes drop it."

"No, I will not drop it!" Daphne was angry now. "I let it go before when you said you have secrets, but now I'm not sure if I should have. We are going to be in this together, as husband and wife, and I think for that we can't have secrets."

As much as Harry hated to admit it, she had a valid point. "Well… Okay I agree with that. I can't tell you about the secret from earlier, not yet at least, but I will tell you about yesterday. Actually it started before yesterday; after I was chosen as a Champion nobody else stuck by me but her. We started dating. And then not long after that I found out about you and the Black contract so… We kinda broke up. But last night she told me she wants to marry me and be Lady Potter."

Daphne had not been expecting that if she was honest. Her surprise stopped her answering right away, and she stood there, jaw hanging open.

"What? What did you say?" The Slytherin finally regained the ability to speak.

A look of chagrin because dominant on the boy. "That I was engaged to you and couldn't handle this right now. Then I ran off." The last sentence was a whisper.

"You ran off?" Daphne couldn't believe what Harry was saying. "Never. Never. Do. That. Again."

She reinforced her point by hitting him with every word. Harry just stood there and took the beating. His embarrassment at how he had handled it persuaded him that he deserved it, so he took each impact without uttering a word.

"Now follow me as I try to fix the damage that your idiocy has caused, and if you know what's best for you don't utter a word." Without waiting for a reply she turned on her heel and walked over to the door.

She tried to open the door but found it sealed closed. Raising an eyebrow at him, Harry was quick to dispel the spells he had placed on the room, before she led him out of the room.

The pair were silent, bar the sound of footfall, as they made their way to an empty room on the ground floor of the castle. "Wait here Harry, I will be back shortly."

/

Harry was pacing. It had been almost ten minutes since Daphne had left him in the abandoned room and having nothing better to do he had started pacing. If she took much longer Harry was sure he would wear his path into the stone floor.

Despite many people's opinions he wasn't a complete idiot, and knew he had handled the Hermione situation yesterday terribly. In fact he had spent most of the day in his office at the Island trying to screw up the courage to apologise to her.

It may seem weird that a boy who had out flown a dragon, slayed a basilisk, and was the bane of Dementors* was scared of a teenage girl, but Harry did not want to see his friend cry. He was sure his actions had caused her to cry, but as long as he didn't see evidence of that he could pretend otherwise.

He had just turned around for another lap when the door was opened. Daphne walked in, with Hermione beside her, the Gryffindor girl coming to a halt at seeing who occupied the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Seeing his best friend voiceless, Harry went to apologise before he noticed something. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, threatening to burst forth. He was struck dumb, unable to find the words he needed.

Seeing the state of the pair Daphne rolled her eyes. "Looks like I have to get things started; both of you are idiots. Hermione that was way too upfront for a teenage boy, and Harry that was just plain stupid. Now that that's out of the way we can move onto more important things. Hermione did you mean it?"

"Pardon?" The oldest of the three wasn't prepared for that. "Well yes but…" She trailed off.

Daphne nodded at that. "Good, good. Perfect."

Harry and Hermione were both incredibly confused by that. Why would Daphne think that was good?

"Good? Perfect? What are you on about Daphne? Are we still talking about the same thing?" Harry asked his fiancée.

Daphne seemed distracted, not really paying attention, as she responded. "Politics. Hermione seems interested in pursuing politics… Are you?"

"I guess. Maybe. Kind of." Hermione, who the question had been directed at, responded.

A grin split the Slytherin's face. "Perfect."

"Just hurry up and explain it Daphne." Harry's patience had been pushed too far already. He wanted answers.

Given that neither of them had grown up in the magical world she decided to give them a pass for not understanding it yet. "Because of your seats on the Wizengamot you can never go into politics Harry. It's a shame because you would easily become Minister given your fame, especially when you win this tournament. On the other side I have no interest in following the political path as working for the Ministry, even as the Minister, doesn't captivate me in the least. It would be a shame to leave such a perfect opportunity unused however which is where you fit in Hermione."

"You think that if I was married to Harry that his influence would pass on to me?" Hermione was starting to understand the other girl's train of thought.

"Yes!" Daphne was excited now. "Many muggleborn Witches and Wizards trying to enter politics or the Ministry encounter what they see as blood-biased attitudes, but that is not the case. While there are many "Purebloods" who look down on people like you Hermione, as evidenced by the Death Eaters, they are not people with power or real influence. Malfoy for example only has brought influence, but no matter how rich he was Harry, because of his ancestry, would always be more politically powerful even if he was dirt poor. Would they have needed to use violence if like-minded individuals already controlled the Ministry? Of course not."

"If that isn't why they run into problems, what is?" Harry spoke up to ask that.

Daphne continued on. "Connections. Politics always comes down to connections, I bet that's the case in the muggle world as well. When you belong to a family, such as the Black's, Potter's, or even the Greengrasses, and you apply for a job or an apprenticeship you are backed by that house and all their influence. If you are disowned from the family, or a member of the "disappointment list", you lose that backing and are essentially on an even basis as a muggleborn. For example if I owned a Potions shop and needed an apprentice I may get three students applying straight out of Hogwarts. If two got O's for their N.E.W.T.s and the other got EE the obvious choice would be one of the two with a better grade. However if the student who got Exceeds was the grandchild of the Lord of a most-Noble family by hiring them the Lord would in essence owe me a favour. Or imagine he is a terrible employee the Lord might pay to keep that quiet as it would damage the reputation of the family. It's the same with the Ministry."

"So you're saying that if I don't marry Harry I couldn't work at the Ministry?" Hermione, rightfully so, seemed dejected at that.

Daphne shook her head. "It's not that simple. You obviously will have immaculate grades, and your friendship to Harry is well known, so you probably could get a job at the Ministry but it would probably be a lower level job and you would struggle to rise up the ranks. Marrying Harry simply opens up doors that you would otherwise have to spend years knocking down. You forget that Harry is arguably the most famous and influential figure in magical Britain, even if our society was different being married to him would still open doors."

"You are making it seem like you want me to also marry her Daphne." Harry was still trying to work his way through it all.

A thoughtful look took over her face. "It's not what I dreamed of for my life, but the benefits certainly are there. The chances of having sons increases with two wives, which removes a lot of the pressure on me, and it allows us to have a larger impact on our world. Hermione in the Ministry, you in the Wizengamot, and me running whatever business I decide to start. Just to name a few."

"Are we really doing this?" Harry still seemed sceptical.

Hermione chewed on her lip before answering. "Yes."

The pair turned to Daphne. "It's not as simple as that, there will be some details that we have to iron out, particularly with Hermione's parents… But yes. Yes we are doing this."

 **A/N: Chapter 25. Sorry that it's taken so long but I had a great holiday and my schedule has been largely disturbed by it. Because of that, and several other reasons, I have not been able to write when I usually do during the week so it has taken much longer to write this than anticipated. I hope you all enjoy this filler chapter, we are moving ever closer to the all important Third Task. As you can all see from this chapter, Harry is far from perfect. What he did to Hermione by running away like he did… I have no words (and I'm the one who wrote it), but I think it's important to show that he still is a stupid teenager. *I put this in because I quite like the poetic nature of Harry giving nightmares to the Dementors given how the creatures are quite literally living nightmares themselves. I hope my explanation of how the wizarding world works is clear at the end here, as I believe this explains the difference between the bias that is evident in the world and the views of the Death Eaters. Please review and let me know what you all think.**

 **Apprentice.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Convoluted Conversations.

 **A/N: *** _ **this shows talking in a language other than English hint-hint**_ *****

Thursday April 6th, 7:30pm.

Harry and Hermione were seated in an abandoned classroom on the ground floor of the castle, waiting for Daphne to arrive. After deciding to go for it yesterday they had each gone separate ways to think about any worries or concerns moving forward.

Having arrived a few minutes early the Gryffindor students had set about cleaning the room and transfiguring the furniture into much more comfortable chairs. Harry and Hermione were in identical La-Z-Boy's with an empty chair across from them, with the chairs laid out in a equilateral triangle. A coffee table was in the middle.

A pot of tea was steeping on the table, alongside a plate of biscuits, just to add environment for the upcoming talk. Harry was going to take a backseat and let the girls take the lead, as he felt that they would have more that needed to be covered.

The pair looked up and over at the door as the handle rattled, leading to the door swinging open. Unsurprisingly Daphne walked in, closing the door behind her. She looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

Brandishing his wand he sealed the door and cast several anti-eavesdropping charms. They would be undisturbed during the sensitive conversation ahead.

"Daphne? Why Do you always get Harry to cast the privacy spells?" Hermione asked Daphne to start things off on a different note.

Daphne took her seat before answering. "Because it's the safest way. While me and you might be more technically proficient, straight power has its benefits and Harry has that in spades. I bet only a handful of seventh years and not even all the teachers would be able to take down Harry's charms and even then it wouldn't be easy for them and would give us a warning. If the discussion is private I trust Harry to keep it that way."

"Harry isn't that powerful… Wouldn't it be safer if a more technically sound privacy charm was used?" Hermione didn't like it when she was told somebody else is better suited for a task.

Daphne poured herself a cup of tea before responding. "Technical proficiency is invaluable, but at the end of the day you can't teach power. Some witches and wizards, for whatever reason, just are born with larger levels of magical power and Harry is one of those. You know it, I know it, Harry probably knows it even though he would never admit it. It's not a competition, it just is what it is. Now that doesn't mean you can't defeat someone more powerful than you, it just means you have to use your advantages against him in return. Use your brain. Outthink him, trick him, use a variety of spells that he doesn't know in the hopes that he will get something wrong. It's not a competition Hermione. Can we move on?"

"Okay." Hermione's response was barely a whisper. She didn't like being corrected like that.

Daphne was getting frustrated. "Stop that! There is no shame in being wrong about something, or not knowing the most about a topic! What's that saying? You learn more from failure than success? You will have to get used to not always knowing everything for this situation to work. I know more about the Magical World then you because I grew up in it, and so did my parents, and they have taught me my whole life. Let alone my own observations. Harry will have access to aspects of history that you won't find in any textbook, or the truth behind rumours and legends that very few people could find out. The Potter family is very old and have seen much of British history and their records won't be the "official tale" but what they saw. You need to listen and learn from us, not get pissy because we tell you something other than what you believe, otherwise this will never work."

It was harsh, and Harry could imagine how much Mione was hurting right now, but he agreed. "Hermione, while I disagree with how she went about it, I do agree with Daphne. We need to support and help each other grow and that can't happen if you have a fit every time that we correct you or try and teach you something. There is much that is not part of the curriculum, and Flourish and Blotts is great for school books and entry level or basic books but they are limited when it comes to rare tomes or high level information. You won't find Mastery students or apprentices shopping there as they don't stock anything of worth along those lines. Knowledge is power Hermione, and the old families aren't in a hurry to share that power, but you will have access to much of the Potter collection."

"How is that fair? That people are allowed to hide knowledge?" The bibliophile did not like that possibility.

Daphne indicated that Harry should be the one who fielded that. "It's not like that Hermione. Remember it's much the same in the world we grew up in. If you create something you don't have to share it with anyone or if you want to make money out of it you patent it so that only you are allowed to make it. This is much the same, why would enchanters let everybody know how to do the complex things that they get paid to do? If they did people could do it themselves rather than pay the enchanter to do it."

"I guess…" Hermione recognised the truth in her words, even if she didn't like it. "So I have to do a Mastery to learn more than the basics on anything?"

Daphne shook her head. "I doubt it. While there are families that tend to follow a discipline, like the Ollivander's and wand-making, the Potter's were never like that. They have had people in every field imaginable and I would be surprised if they hadn't stored all of the material that they gained from those Mastery's."

"They did. I know where we have stashed all the advanced material on every branch of magic imaginable. And Hermione you will have access to it." Harry backed up his Slytherin fiancée.

Hermione pursed her lips. "While I am grateful for that, I still don't like it."

"We will discuss it more later, but that isn't the topic of this meeting. I want to start." Daphne waited for the others to nod before continuing. "Harry you are marrying the pair of us separately. And I am not marrying Hermione. While we are a team, and will be working together, I am not interested in women and will not do anything with her. To that end I believe seperate bedrooms is a must."

"I agree! I am not interested in Daphne at all. No offence Daph, but I do not swing that way." Hermione was quick to back the other girl up.

While Harry looked disappointed for a moment, he was quick to cover that up. "Fair enough. I have an idea… Yes that should work, maybe. But I need to consult some records."

"What should work, Harry?" Hermione didn't like being in the dark.

Harry shook his head. "I would rather not say just yet. There are some details that need to be ironed out, and I need to make sure it is even possible, and I don't want to bring it up before I'm sure about it. But I agree with both of you on the raised point, and will not ask or try and force you into anything.

"Good. You get next point Hermione." Daphne thought that it was fair if they all take turns raising concerns, issues or questions.

The Gryffindor girl took time to think about what she wanted to bring up first. "Harry you really hurt me when you just ran away the other day. I understand that things are overwhelming for you at the moment, and that you have a lot to learn in a hurry, and it wasn't an easy thing to hear but you need to do better in the future. I know that teenage boys aren't great at talking things through, and can act rashly, but you can't do that again. I forgive you, but you need to know how much you hurt me when you did that because I don't know if I can handle something like that again."

"I understand and agree Mione." There were no words to justify his actions so he didn't try. "I am willing to try and listen and talk more in the future, and will need both of you to keep me on the level if I am failing to do so. However there is something I need to tell you, just like I told Daphne yesterday. There are some secrets that I can't tell you yet, and I need you to respect that, but outside of those several things I will do my best to honestly and openly talk with both of you."

"I'm not sure if I like it Harry, but I trust you. Hopefully you can share those secrets with us soon. It's your turn to pick something Harry." Hermione looked like she was swallowing a bitter pill as she said that.

The boy shook his head. "I think I will wait until the end to ask any questions I have. You go Daphne."

"Okay. How are you going to bring this up with your parents Hermione?" Daphne quickly moved on to the next concern she had.

"I don't know. I have thought about it, but there is no good way to go about it as far as I can tell. They won't understand, or accept this at all." Hermione let her worry show as she fidgeted around on her seat.

Daphne got an evil smirk. "I think it is only fitting that Harry be there to calm them down and answer any questions they have."

"They will kill me!" The boy's eyes were wide as a house-elf's.

Daphne laughed, evilly, still smirking. "Serves you right I think. A bit of karma for hurting Hermione like you did."

Harry shut up, knowing that he wasn't going to win this debate. Daphne could be downright vindictive if she wanted to be, and that was something that he made note of. He would do his best to not draw her wrath in the future.

"So when should we tell them? When we are all of age?" Hermione was happy to move on as quickly as possible, not wanting to think about the awkward and angry nature of that future meeting.

The Slytherin disagreed. "No. We have to tell them soon, as soon as possible actually. Unless we get their permission and a signed contract we could run into problems. Without that we would have to wait until you are of age and we can't afford to wait that long. You won't be the only person who has worked out that Harry can have more than one wife and it is only a matter of time before other Lord's try offering him alliances for their daughters hand in marriage. Turning them down could cause major problems if you don't have the solid excuse of having that line tied up and you could make more enemies. I am sure you agree, Harry, but that is something you don't need. If we get out in front of this early we can prevent that."

"When do you recommend we do this Daph?" As much as he wasn't looking forward to it, he bowed to her superior understanding on how this should be handled in the Magical world.

She thought it over for a minute before responding. "As soon as you can. During the Easter break will be best."

Harry whistled at that. He was not expecting it to be so soon. Being the first boyfriend to a teenage girl, who happened to be an only child, meeting her father was sure to be a harrowing experience in the best of circumstances.

This was not the best of circumstances. On top of all that Harry happened to already be engaged to a different woman. He was going to be murdered.

"Let's not rush into anything… I think 3, no 4, years is a good time to wait before telling them." He wasn't proud of it, but Harry would do anything to weasel out of that meeting.

Hermione laughed, and Harry was filled with dread at the sound of it. "Actually that sounds good Daphne. That way I will be there as well. I think on the Saturday will work best, I will confirm with my mum but 5pm for dinner should work. Do you want to come Daphne?"

"It certainly sounds entertaining, but I think my presence will only make things worse. I will just have to hear about it after the fact. Just keep my fiancée alive, and preferably in one piece." Despite her joking, she genuinely seemed disappointed to be missing the upcoming fireworks.

Harry was really starting to regret agreeing to this talk. "So next Saturday is my execution? At least I have forewarning I guess."

"It won't be that bad Harry." Hermione's words would have be reassuring if he hadn't caught the whispered "I hope" at the end of the sentence.

The next ten minutes were spent strategizing, trying to plan mature responses and fact filled answers for the likely questions that Hermione's parents would ask. It wasn't perfect but having a pre-planned strategy went some of the way to comforting Harry's nerves.

Hermione had the next question after they were satisfied with the previous discussion. "I know this is in a completely different direction, but what you said yesterday raised a question that I hope you can answer. You said that the Death Eaters didn't have any real political power? So did none of the ten families that make up the heredity seats back You-Know-Who?"

"Voldemort, Hermione. Or Tom Riddle if you prefer, but not You-Know-Who." Harry admonished her.

Daphne chose to ignore that. "Harry how about you answer the question, you probably have more to go on then I do."

"Of the ten families only two people were Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange who was one of Voldemort's Generals, and was born Bellatrix Black, and her cousin Regulus Black. For a long time the Black's have been considered Dark so it never surprised anybody that several of them became Death Eaters and was why everyone was so willing to believe Sirius betrayed my parents. Bellatrix's sister is also connected, loosely, because she married a Death Eater just before the end of the war, not by choice I must add. Regulus was Sirius' younger brother so was third in line for the head of the family, but had no real power in the family and couldn't act on behalf of the Black's and did not represent the family. Sirius' grandfather, the head of the house at the time, hated Voldemort with a passion despite believing in a lot of the rhetoric being spouted and refused to back the man. He believed that the Blacks were beneath no-one and refused to give any support or money to Voldemort. He almost killed Sirius' mother for her role in Regulus becoming a Death Eater." Harry and Sirius had spent a lot of time going over known Death Eaters, alive, dead or in Azkaban, because Lord Black believed that Harry needed to know who his potential enemies were.

The girls spent a minute digesting all that information. "Sirius' brother was a Death Eater?"

"Yes. He went missing before the end of the war, and according to Sirius and Black records he died in '79." It hurt Sirius to talk about his brother, whose only fault was his inability to shake off Walburga Black's influence, so Harry had only been told the broad strokes. "Bellatrix was a supporter of Voldemort's even at school, but after her marriage it became fanatical. We believe that her husband has forced her into it to some extent, whether because Voldemort offers her protection or some Dark magic."

Harry looked at Daphne, trying to pass on a hidden message. She nodded to show that she understood what he was implying. A large part of the villain that Bellatrix Black was seen as by the Magical community could be due to the Subservience Clause that she would have with Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Why did Bellatrix marry a Death Eater?" Hermione was still trying to unravel it all.

Harry laughed, a cruel, humourless laugh. "With Sirius, and to a lesser extent Regulus, in direct line for the Head of the Family position the only aspect of their lives that their grandfather was actively involved in was around marriages. Apart from that, and the lessons that they went through about the family, he was not involved in raising the boys. For Bellatrix and her two sisters he was even less caring about them given that they were all daughters and quite far away from the role of Head and he let their parents do what they wanted with the girls. Unfortunately their father had a gambling addiction, and he was a bad gambler at that, and when his accounts were empty he used marriage contracts as currency. I pity both Cissa and Bellatrix, it's a fate nobody should have to face, and Andromeda who was the oldest of the three was lucky enough to run away before that hit her as well."

"Are marriage contacts still common? I mean I know you two are engaged because of one, but apart from that?" It was all so far from what the Gryffindor was used to.

Harry allowed Daphne to answer that one. "They are sort of common, but not every family still use them. One or two girls in every year of Hogwarts has or will have one. Maybe as many as 5 in some years."

/

Friday April 7th, 19:30pm.

Harry was seated in the middle of the Board of Governors table in the Hogwarts room reserved for them alone. The other four Governors were laid out on either side of him and the Headmaster was seated in front of him.

"Just so I am understanding you correctly, you want to completely rework the hierarchy of the staff here at Hogwarts?" Albus Dumbledore was stumped. Looking at the five people in front of him he was quite sure that the youngest was responsible for this. "Is this because of your personal opinion of Severus, Harry?"

Tho boy shook his head. "No it is not, in fact I hadn't even thought about it until you just mentioned it. No this is because I noticed what I believed was a flaw in the staff, and after talking with the rest of the Board and running through the positives and negatives of the decision we voted in favour of it. 4 to 1 if you must know."

"Can you please go through the changes that will be made." Given that this was staff related Dumbledore had the potential to veto the Board, but he would listen to their logic first.

The rest of the Board left the explanation to Harry, it was his brain child after all. "We will start with Professor McGonagall. We all love her and have the utmost respect for her but believe that she is stretched thin in her roles here. To give her best she can not be expected to be your Deputy, the Head of Gryffindor and as the teacher for one of the core subjects. Those core subjects have the heaviest course load and the most students. We will talk with her about what she prefers but we believe the options available to her are either to just be the Transfiguration teacher, we will find her a qualified replacement and she can be the Head of Gryffindor and your Deputy but no longer teach, or a replacement to teach first to O.W.L year students while Minerva teaches only the N.E.W.T students as well as staying Head of Gryffindor. We feel that this will reduce the stress she must be feeling trying to uphold all three positions and allow her to flourish even more than she currently does."

"I am not sure how she will respond to this Harry, but I understand what you are saying. When will you tell her?" As much as Albus had grown to rely on his right-hand woman he had noticed the damage it was doing to her staying so busy.

Harry continued where he left off. "She has been asked to present herself here at 8 which is when we will tell her our reasons and ask her to think over what she would prefer. For the same reason as I mentioned earlier we do not believe it is in the best interests for either the Professors or the students to pile the extra duties belonging to the Heads of House upon a core subject teacher. We will be asking Filius, Pomona and Severus to stay on in their respective teaching positions, while asking three of the rest of the staff to fill those vacant Head positions. We recommend Miss Vector as the Ravenclaw Head, Madam Hooch for the Hufflepuff position, and Miss Babbling for Slytherin and Mrs. Burbage if Minerva chooses to move on from that position, but of course that decision in the end falls to you."

Dumbledore had a lot to think about, this was all quite unexpected. He knew about Harry's position on the Board but was not expecting him to be so involved so soon. The boy's youth and inexperience scared the grizzled old man. After all he remembered what he was like as a teenager.

"How are you planning to pay for all this? There is potentially a whole salary that you will have to find, and the current Head's might not enjoy a pay cut." It was an important question, but Albus mainly asked it as it gave him longer to think about all this.

Mrs. Carmichael, a 5th year Ravenclaw's mother, and the Board Treasurer answered. "Professors Snape, Flitwick and Sprout will have a salary 52 galleons less than their current, or one less galleon per week, and the remaining 200+ galleons required will easily be produced. Harry has offered to fund a new greenhouse for the sole purpose of growing rare and exotic plants. He will also be providing the up-front capital to purchase said seeds or the importing of bulbs. This will provide the students with a more indepth and well rounded Herbology education and the profit made off of those plants will easily cover any extra costs as well as off-set the current funding provided to Hogwarts by the Ministry, and no staff will be let go."

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "You have obviously thought this over and at this stage I agree with your assessment. I assume you mean to implement this changes during the summer holidays and not now?"

"That is correct Headmaster, however there is one last, awkward, thing that we must discuss." Madam Marchbanks responded.

For the briefest time Harry thought he saw fear in the man's eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure. "You are not firing me… Are you?"

The Board of Governors stayed silent for a moment, and the silence was left just long enough for it to start to get on the man's nerves. Eventually Harry spoke up. "Professor your commitment and contributions to Hogwarts are unmatched and we have no desire for that to end. However… However we are unsure if you can give the position the full attention that it deserves, and requires. For this reason we are going to ask you to do something very difficult. When your term as the Supreme Mugwump is ending in two years please do not accept the position again. The same with the Chief Warlock position in three years. The school, and its students need a Headmaster who is willing and able to devote their whole time to those responsibilities, not be off playing politician. If you find yourself unable to meet this requirement the next school year will be your last as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

While it was better than being fired, Albus was stunned. Understanding and respecting the Headmaster's position the Board stayed silent as the ultimatum ran through his head.

"Do you need a decision straight away, or will I be allowed some time to think it over? Maybe discuss it with some trusted friends?" He needed more time to process the whole evening.

O'Flaherty was the quickest to respond. "Yes of course, Headmaster. We understand how hard a decision this must be for you, as you ponder where you can do the most good, and we have no desire to rush you into a decision. You have up until the evening of the Final Task to make your choice, so take that time to make sure you will make the decision that will make you happiest."

A knock at the door alerted them to the arrival of Professor McGonagall. "Before we let Minerva in, Harry will you meet me at my office after you are done here?"

"Of course Professor. However you are welcome to stay for this meeting, I am sure your friendship and wisdom will be appreciated by Minerva during the upcoming discussion." Harry was not surprised at the invitation to the Headmaster's office, but was expecting him to invite him sometime during the coming weekend.

Albus stood up and crossed to the door, letting in his Deputy Headmistress. "Welcome Minerva. I trust you have had a pleasant evening?"

"Yes it has been, Albus. However I am unsure about my presence here this evening as I am usually only called to the Summer Holiday Board meetings. Oh, hello Mr. Potter I see you have taken up the Potter seat on the Board, a bit earlier than I expected but congratulations." Minerva was quite flustered, as only bad things could have led to them asking for her presence.

Harry was caught off guard, having never seen his Professor this out of sorts. "Please, Professor, have a seat." He pointed to one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Please relax, you are not in trouble."

The relief was evident in Minerva's posture instantly. "Well perhaps you can enlighten me as to the topic this evening then?"

"Down to business, quite right. We have been assessing your work and workload and have found what you do for Hogwarts to be, simply put, amazing. We are worried for you however." Madam Marchbanks had known McGonagall longest so started things off.

Minerva had heard of something in the muggle world called a sabbatical, perhaps this was what was going to happen. "Thank you for your kind words, however I am unsure what you mean by worried?"

"You are currently the Transfiguration Professor, the Head of Gryffindor House, and the Deputy Headmistress. Frankly put we are worried about the stress that all this work will be putting on you." Marchbanks continue, her tone caring and supportive.

Maybe she was getting that well deserved sabbatical. "It can be a lot of work, but I love my job. At least when Harry isn't getting into trouble." That got a laugh from the entire room.

"I should probably just explain the assessment we made, the decision that we came to from that, and where to go from here. Simply put we believe that you are currently doing three jobs and that you shouldn't be. We believe that the workload you are being asked to do yearly is unreasonable and must be adding a lot of stress to your life. We have come to the decision that no longer will core subject Professors be eligible for the Head of House position. The core subjects have the most students and therefore the largest workload falls to those professors and they should not then have added work on top of that. Filius, Pomona and Severus will all be told about this shortly and will all still be Professors, should they wish to stay at Hogwarts, but other staff will be the new Heads of Houses starting next year. You however are in a slightly different position due to your extra duties again. We concluded that one of three courses will be best, but the decision of which one will fall to you." Harry told her about the new direction that Hogwarts will be taking.

Minerva's brain was racing. _Have I failed in my duties in some way? Is this a punishment? It is a lot of work, could this actually be good for the students?_ "What are the three courses?"

"Firstly: you can stay on as the Transfiguration professor and nothing else. Secondly: you stay on as the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor but retire as a professor. I am sure you would be invited to do guest lessons on occasion. Lastly, is a mishmash. You continue teaching the N.E.W.T students and stay as the Head of Gryffindor while we find someone else to teach the first five years and a new Deputy Head." Harry kept it clear and concise.

She spoke straight away. "The third option. I choose the third option."

"Are you sure? You can take some time to make a decision." Albus clarified.

Minerva nodded firmly. "My love of teaching rules the second option out straight away, and I still want to care for my Lions ruling out the first option. My heart has never been in the administration duties that the Deputy Head position involves and I only took the role to aid you Albus. I am happy with my decision."

"You will take a pay cut, Professor McGonagall. Down to the payscale that all the Head of Houses are on, not your current Deputy salary." Mrs. Carmichael informed her.

The professor waved that off. "I get by quite comfortably. I will not miss the money."

"I feel I should probably tell you that the Board has delivered me an ultimatum. If I am unwilling to give up my political positions outside of Hogwarts when their current terms expire, next year will be my last as Headmaster." The Headmaster believed that he should inform her of the complete list of changes that the Board were bringing out.

Minerva turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry, making the boy squirm and speak up. "Both these decisions were not made for personal, political or underhanded reasons. We believe that the Hogwarts staff should all be devoted to what is best for the students, and excessive workloads or outside jobs do not meet that requirement. We want the best to be provided for each and every student that comes in these doors, and will be holding the staff to a higher standard for as long as I am on this Board to achieve that."

"Your heart is most certainly in the right place Harry. I will think long on what you have told me tonight. Goodnight all." Minerva needed to seriously consider what a Dumbledoreless Hogwarts would look like.

Albus stood up with his Deputy. "Minerva let me escort you back to your rooms. Mrs. Carmichael, Mrs. Bluestone, Madam Marchbanks, Mr. O'Flaherty, good evening. Harry remember our meeting just after this."

/

Harry walked into the Headmaster's office and looked around. The room was still empty showing that Albus had not yet made it back from his walk with Minerva. The advantage to being on the Board meant he had a password that would get him through the Gargoyle rather than being stuck waiting to be let up.

Harry walked over to the only other living thing in the room, Fawkes. "Hello old friend, how are you today?"

The gorgeous bird sang out. * _Hello child. It is good to see you again, and not in pain or trouble either._ *

"Yes it's nice having not been injured since the Second Task…" Harry had a double take. "Wait I just understood you!"

The bird turned a speculative eye on him. * _Is that so? You think you understood me?_ *

"Yes! I just did there as well. I have never understood you in the past, what is going on?" Harry was equal measures excited and confused.

The Phoenix looked stunned for a moment. * _It has never happened during my lifetime where I have met a human who can understand me who isn't bonded to me. With Albus, who I have been bonded with for more than 50 years, we have never had this complete of a conversation. Most intriguing.*_

"How long have you been alive? Just for a reference point as to how unusual this is." Harry asked the magical creature.

Fawkes seems increasingly interested in this development the longer it went on, and indulged the boy. * _427 years as you humans measure time. Could this be something to do with my tears in your blood? None of the other humans I have healed have developed this trait.*_

"Of course! I can't believe it slipped my mind!" In all the excitement Harry had forgotten his animagus form!

A second later a smaller, gold coloured Phoenix was hovering in front of the older bird. * _Impossible! How can this be?*_

 _*We can't be completely sure but we believe that your tears in my blood made this my animagus form. That must be why I can understand and speak with you.*_ Harry spoke for the first time in this form.

Fawkes trilled out his happiness. * _Most interesting, but I can't think of anybody better to be given this gift. You should turn back into your real body now.*_

"Why should I change back?" Harry asked in english after making the change.

It wasn't the Phoenix that responded to him. "Probably because I am here now."

"Headmaster!" Harry almost jumped out of his skin. "How was your time with Professor McGonagall?"

"Quite pleasant I must say, however it appears that I will be needing to talk to her again tomorrow." The good nature Professor smiled as he slid into his desk chair.

Harry was caught out by the sudden change of direction. "Why is that Sir?"

"Because she has been keeping secrets from me. So you are an animagus? A Phoenix animagus at that." He quirked an eyebrow at the student.

Harry knew he was teasing but couldn't help but jump to the defence of his Head of House. "She didn't tell you because I asked her not to tell anybody. Secrets have a tendency of coming out the more people who know them, and I need every advantage I can get to not only survive, but win this blasted tournament. Minerva, Poppy, Sirius and now yourself are the only people who know, and I was planning on letting Remus in on the secret next week."

"Next week? Ah yes the full moon is on the Saturday is it not? I take it you are planning on joining him and Sirius on their run like your father used to do?" The Headmaster was quick to link the dots.

Harry was stunned at that. "You knew about them being animagi?"

"Yes I knew. Within days of your father's first change I was made aware of the fact. Given they were still students, and they became them to aid a friend, I was willing to overlook it. It is a lovely thing that they did for Remus, and I commend you for joining the tradition." Albus was proud of the man that his favourite student was becoming.

Harry nodded and smiled at that. "Thank you Sir. What did you want to discuss when you invited me here?"

The Professor's face took a more sorrowful turn when he was reminded of why he had asked the boy to come. "Harry, have I hurt you or failed in my duties as Headmaster? Is this all because of something I have done?"

"No!" Of all the things it could be, Harry was not expecting the meeting to be called for because of insecurity. "This is not because of you, Minerva or any of the staff but because I feel that creating a stronger focus on the students by all the staff will only help. I want to maximise the staff's potential to help the children of Hogwarts, starting at the top. It should also reduce the stress in your life, as well as Minerva and the other Head's, by more evenly spreading the workload."

The Professor lit up at that answer. "Thank you for calming the fears of an old man. When I was only a little older than you are I was full of so much ambition, wanting to bring about great change and be a political powerhouse. I was close friends with Gellert Grindelwald and after that exploded my world was changed. I no longer wanted power, fame and all that, instead I wanted to help future generations by sharing my love of learning. I have never regretted that decision and ironically out of that decision I went on to achieve the loftiest of political heights. Now this decision is before me again and I am worried that I won't have the same strength as I did back then. Your words have brought me comfort."

"I am happy to help, Headmaster. If you need someone to talk this over with more before the deadline do not hesitate to ask. Can I ask you a question before I go? It is about something completely different." Harry stood up, preparing to leave the office.

Albus had also stood up when the student did. "What is it you would like to know my boy?"

"Sirius has been teaching me a lot about the war with Voldemort, and I have a question about it?" Harry waited for the man to nod. "In 1972 and early '73 Voldemort was trying to gain political power. He had a lot of backers, but only 3 members of the Wizengamot on his side, but then all of a sudden he started making attacks in the open, and the Death Eaters became a known force. Why?"

The sadness was evidence in the Headmaster. "Unfortunately I was somewhat to blame for that. He had gained those 3 supporters in the body rather quickly, but had stalled. He had courted Lord Black who had openly rejected him and publicly insulted Tom, which cost him several other members he had been courting. I believed that his attempt to bring his hideous views into our worlds government was over and as a celebration started on some experiments I had been delaying. One went horribly wrong and I was paralyzed for a month and took several more months of rehab to get up to shape. Somehow Voldemort gained knowledge of this, I had kept it pretty quiet given that it occurred during the holidays so my absence from the public eye wasn't suspicious. It was during that time that the attacks started, and by the time I was healed he had gained too much momentum, created too much fear, and it couldn't be stopped."

"After you were back to your top why did you not seek out Voldemort and therefore stop the Death Eaters in their tracks?" Harry regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

Albus instantly looked like the broken old man he really was. "I wanted to Harry, I truly did. So many times I grabbed my wand and was halfway out the door before I stopped myself. Us magicals are granted with long life, I myself am in my 13th decade of life, but our magic is strongest between the ages of 16 and 80, roughly. Tom Riddle is one of those once or twice a generation wizards when it comes to magical power, just as you and I am Harry, and if he had killed me who would have stood in his way? Just by being alive I was able to stop him marching into the Ministry and declaring himself Emperor, and I sought to stay that way until the next person came along who could stand up to him, hopefully together. I was not waiting for you per say Harry, in fact during the early years I believed that it would probably be a foreign witch or wizard, but I was willing to frustrate him and keep him confined to fear tactics until I wasn't alone. I am still, even at my age, more powerful than the average wizard, and my wide knowledge gives me a further advantage, but I am a magnitude weaker than I was when I defeated Grindelwald. Maybe 25% weaker today, and closer to 20% back then. I did what I believed was right, and I stand by what I did. Never forget that I lost many friends, and many more former students of mine because of that choice, and I have to live with that everyday. People like me and you, whether by a freak of genetics or random luck, will always be called upon to make tough decisions because we are extraordinary individuals. Learn from my decisions, my successes and mistakes, so that you will be more informed when your time comes Harry, because I can guarantee you that just like me you will be forced to make the hard choices. Get some sleep, Harry, I feel we shall both need it after tonight.

 **A/N: Here is another chapter and a rather interesting one I feel. For those who complained that the ending of the last chapter seemed too professional or clinical that was because it was getting way too large (over 8500 words for the first time) so I cut some of it and addressed it here. Once again I bit off more than I can chew because I only have about half of what I planned for this chapter here as I just wrote too much. Next chapter will be the Easter holiday and the confrontation with the Grangers so I hope you are all looking forward to that. We are inching ever closer to the Third Task, which I am excited for just as I hope you all are, so the story is rocketing along now. As always please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Easter Break 1.

Monday April 10th, 7:45am.

Harry was seated in the Great Hall hating every minute of it. He had pulled a lower back muscle training the night before and had slept fitfully. Poppy would be able to fix it in a jiffy but he didn't want to visit the hospital.

He spend enough of his time in the hospital wing without adding visits for minor hassles. Most annoyingly he did it dodging a harmless jelly-legs jinx.

Daphne had volunteered to aid in his training and had happily spent a lot of time over the weekend flinging hexes his way. The boy was only dodging the spells so the exact spells weren't important just the practice. To preserve her strength for the length of the training session she had only used very basic spells.

That didn't mean she wasn't happy to hit him with a dozen stinging hexes while he was writhing on the ground after hurting his back. In her defence she was pretty frustrated after 3 hours over the weekend missing him. He was getting very proficient at dodging incoming fire and was planning on asking Hermione to help after his back was healed.

Having two people firing spells at him, from different angles, was the next logical step for his training. In the past Champions had been released in an arena with only their wands and told that the last one armed and conscious would win the event. If the Third task was similar Harry would be ready.

Just as Harry was about to take a drink of orange juice the post-owls descended upon the hall. It was usually the bright spot in the morning, and today more than ever.

During the weekend the Board of Governors had informed Filius, Pomona and Snape of the changes and their replacements had also been consulted. Now the rest of the world was going to find out.

Handing over the correct money and taking the paper from an owl he frowned as he read the title.

 _Big Changes at Hogwarts: Who's to blame?_

Scanning through the paper he saw that like usual it was empty of very few of the facts and highly biased. The Board and Dumbledore were mainly blamed and a hundred different possible reasons were theorised while the real reason was briefly passed over. Harry added to his list the need to fix the paper.

"How's the back?" Daphne asked him as she sat next to him.

The boy snorted. "Only hurts intermittently. Didn't sleep well because if it though."

"I can rub lotion in if you want?" She didn't realise how her words could be taken until he raised an eyebrow at her. "No! Not like that. I just meant I was kind of responsible so wanted to help you."

Harry waved it off. "Na it's fine. And besides it wasn't your fault, you were just helping out."

Harry took a drink of his juice, regretting it straight away as the path it took down his throat burned the whole way. It didn't hurt per say but he was made very aware of the juices journey the whole way down. Before he could react Daphne whispered to him.

"Harry! My hand is almost on fire. There is something in my drink." The urgency was evident even through the hushed tone,

Looking at her he saw her wide open eyes caught on the goblet she was holding. If her drink was tainted with a poison maybe his was too. Could that have been the reason for the burning feeling?

Panicking Harry's eyes scanned the room, but nobody seemed to be paying undue attention to the pair of them. "What do you think is the best course of action?"

"Follow me." She stood up and started marching towards the head table, Harry delayed just long enough to snag their chalices.

Daphne marched right up to her Head of House, Harry awkwardly trailing behind. "Professor someone tampered with my drink, please run diagnostics."

"Mine as well." Harry muttered out as he placed the two drinks in front of the sneering man.

The pair looked at each other and rolled their eyes as the Potions Master set about his work. First he took samples of each before casting a half dozen spells on each cup. He seemed annoyed at the results.

"Both of the drinks have been spiked with potions. One has a dose of Amortentia while the other has a combination of inhibition loosener and a loyalty potion. My guess is that they are tied to the same person but it is impossible to safely discover who. Unless somebody is willing to drink the potions while we observe the outcome." Snape seemed quite put out by his inability to determine the purpetrator.

If Harry had to guess the reason for Snape's frustration was because he wouldn't be able to give points to the person trying to poison Harry. Harry was about to give him a piece of his mind when he felt Daphne nudge him with her arm and subtly shaking her head. She knew what he was going to say.

"Thank you Professor. Come along Harry, Dear." She was quite forceful as she took hold of his arm and led him out of the Hall.

"Where are we going? You haven't had breakfast yet." The boy was concerned by her actions.

Daphne's response was to swat him over the back of the head. He took her message to heart and kept quiet for the rest of the journey, despite his rising horror at the destination. This was the route to the hospital wing.

Daphne was not quiet as she pushed open both of the hospital's double doors, which struck the wall. Poppy hustled out of her office, annoyed at the disturbance, while a second year was startled awake on the bed they were occupying.

"This is a hospital Miss Greengrass! You will show the patients the correct level of courtesy and keep the volume down. Now what trouble has Mr. Potter got himself into this time?" Finished scolding the Slytherin student Poppy turned her attention on Harry.

"Hey!" That was all that Harry got out before his Fianceé cut him off.

"Somebody tampered with our drinks. Potions. And Harry here took a drink of a Love Potion infected juice." Daphne filled in the Matron.

Poppy tutted as she led Harry over to a bed and made him sit down despite the boy's protests. She was in full medical mode running all the appropriate diagnostic spells.

"I'm fine." Harry tried to persuade the two witches, thoroughly embarrassed as the second year watched on.

Poppy had a bewildered look on her face. "He is telling the truth. Apart from a muscle sprain in his lower back there is nothing wrong with him. Are you sure that he took a drink?"

"Yes! He did just before I realised my cup had a potion in it. What is going on?" That last part was directed at the Gryffindor.

"Don't ask me, I have no solid answers. My guess is the substantial amount of Phoenix tears in my system counterbalanced the small amount of Amortentia I ingested. I doubt it would have worked if I drank the whole cup, given that it's not a true poison, but my guess it was enough." He didn't want to share as much as he did, but it was needed to placate the woman.

Poppy seemed skeptical, having worked out the true reason for his immunity, but respected his desire for secrecy. "Phoenixes are still largely unknown, so it is possible that Mr. Potter's guess is correct. Wait a moment for me to grab a muscle repair cream and then you are free to leave."

A minute later the pair was leaving the ward, Harry once more following the Slytherin student. They stayed silent until they were outside of the Castle.

"Where are we going, Daph?" The boy finally broke his silence.

"Because our breakfast was disturbed you are going to make it up to me. You are buying me breakfast at the Three Broomsticks, I have heard that their chocolate pancakes are divine." Her tone left no room for argument, and Harry wasn't stupid enough to point out that she wasn't meant to be allowed to leave the school. As a member of the Board he could write an exemption for her if needed.

"Chocolate pancakes? That does sound nice doesn't it?" Pleasant conversation followed the pair out of the school and all the way to the nearby inn.

/

Saturday 15th April, 5:30pm.

Harry blinked twice, the bright light giving him a headache. No that wasn't right, his whole head hurt and the light was just agitating him further.

The pain was radiating from two places, his right eye and the back of his head, and from there covered his whole head. The back of his head was also suspiciously cold.

"Wa' happen?" He croaked out.

"You were knocked unconscious." A voice he knew well responded.

At Hermione's words memories of the last hour streamed in. He had arrived at their house politely early and had been invited in and been properly introduced to the Grangers. Dinner was still a little while away so they had settled into the family room.

The talk had been mainly about the weather, the Grangers work as dentists, and school. Harry had been nice enough to demonstrate examples of some of the spells they had learnt at school which Hermione hadn't been able to show to her parents yet.

They were fascinated at the display and incredibly proud of Hermione when he had insisted that she was better then him and that they would be amazed when she was able to show them herself. That was when the night took a turn.

"So you and Hermione, Harry? How long have you been dating our daughter?" Mrs. Granger's statement brought him to a grinding halt.

The boy stammered trying to put words together. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

Hermione stepped in, taking pity on him. "We started dating in November but then took a break because of the tournament Harry was forced into and some other craziness. And yes you are right, that is the reason he wanted to come to dinner tonight."

"You're not pregnant are you? We taught you better than that!" Her father surged to his feet, indignant.

"Daddy, I'm not pregnant I'm only 15! Harry is 14. But it is a serious reason why Harry is here, which I will leave to him to explain." She smirked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

With no room to escape, Harry forged ahead like a true Gryffindor. "Well, this is awkward… Has Hermione told you about Sirius?"

"Your Godfather who was illegally imprisoned? What has he got to do with any of this?" The Grangers were understandably perplexed by this quick change.

"Yes, him. I was able to get him in front of court and prove his innocence and he asked if he could adopt me. With the exception of my mother's non-magical sister who hated my parents, hates magic, and hates me Sirius is the only family I have so I jumped at the offer. Unfortunately that decision comes with baggage." His breathing was coming quick and shallow and he wondered if he was going to have a panic attack.

When he didn't push on straight away Mr. Granger spoke up. "I still don't see what any of this has to do with you two breaking up."

"That baggage is a marriage contract." Harry stood up and started pacing. "While they aren't overly common now days, they still exist and are legal. This one was written almost 40 years ago and unfortunately I met the conditions. I'm engaged."

Mr. Granger tried to follow what he was saying. "So you two broke up because of the engagement? That still doesn't explain tonight."

"They still have marriage contracts and arranged marriages? How barbaric." Hermione's mother focused on a different aspect of what he had been saying. "That must be very hard on you."

Harry appreciated her concern. "It certainly has taken some getting used to, but I'm working on it. And the reason I am here is because Hermione and I want to get engaged."

The boy was still pacing and after dropping that bombshell he spun around for another pass, right into a flying fist. Caught off guard the punch knocked him to the floor, and after his head hit the floor his vision grew dark.

That was the last thing the boy remembered before waking up with the pounding headache. Reaching behind his head he felt an ice-pack but thankfully no blood.

"That could have gone better." Harry sat up.

Hermione laughed at that. "Understatement of the century. Mum dragged Dad into the kitchen to help finish off preparing dinner. Hopefully she calms him down enough to not punch you again, although I doubt he will be happy with you for ages."

Applying the ice-pack to his head once more, the boy stood up. "I should probably go then. Thanks for the ice."

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Don't go Harry. Stay for dinner and we will explain it all fully, and hopefully they will come to understand our position."

The boys excuses died on his lips as she led him from the room. Seconds later the pair were seated at the dining table as the last of the food was brought out of the kitchen. Lasagna and salad, and Hermione was looking forward to the food.

The meal progressed quietly, nobody feeling up to talking, all looking at their plates. Whenever Harry looked up Mr. Granger was glaring at him, trying to kill him through thought alone.

"I have waited long enough but I need to know… How can you and Hermione get engaged when you are already engaged?" Hermione's mum had been troubled by that since it came up.

Taking a deep breath Harry answered her. "I am essentially a Duke, and will inherit another Dukedom from Sirius. Because I am essentially Lord for two different families I can have a Lady for each family, or the same wife for them all."

"How barbaric." Mrs. Granger repeated her earlier sentiment. "The magical world is trapped centuries in the past."

Harry couldn't help but come to the defence of his world. "It has it faults, but the non-magical world isn't perfect either."

"We don't have marriage contracts or polygamy in our world thank you very much!" The bitterness was evident in Hermione's Dad's voice.

"You don't but that doesn't mean it's perfect. Equal pay? How many women have led major western countries? The Minister Magic has been a woman 7 times going back to the late 1600s, including the previous one. There have been multiple Headmistresses of Hogwarts, how many women have run Eton, Oxford, Cambridge or one of the other big name education facilities? And there is no gender pay gap in Magical Britain." Harry knew he was being confrontational, and that it wouldn't be helping, but he couldn't help himself.

"So just because they can achieve high positions in their chosen fields, that makes it okay to barter away girls?" Mr. Granger was not letting it go.

Hermione tried to soothe things over. "Dad, Harry. Stop the arguing. It achieves nothing."

"I don't see how you are so fine with this Hermione? This is not how we raised you! To be part of a… Harem! Has he bewitched you?" Gerald Granger yelled at his daughter.

"Dad!" Hermione looked absolutely shocked. "Harry didn't ask me to marry him, I asked him!"

Mr. Granger looked like he had been struck. "But why Hermione? Why would you want to be a second woman?"

"Please tell us the truth darling." Jean Granger piped up.

"I don't want to be a second woman, but I do want Harry! After years of crushing on my best friend, the handsome, smart, brave, honest, hero who risked his life for mine as an 11-year-old, I finally built up the courage to ask him out and then this craziness all happened. I spent months raging at the unfairness of it all before deciding that I was going to go for what I want. It's not quite what I always dreamed, or planned, but I can live with this." Hermione answered her parents honestly.

"You can live with this? You can live with this? We can't live with this!" Mr. Granger's anger wasn't letting up anytime soon.

Hermione reached over and took her father's hand. "Daddy listen to me; this is my life, and my choice, and I choose Harry. He was willing to give up his happiness for a stranger who would have been made essentially a slave to the son of a terrorist, a boy who idolises his father. That is the sort of man Harry is, somebody willing to put everyone else ahead of himself, he is a good person dad."

"Hermione we trust you and your judgement, and Harry we aren't trying to call into question your character, this is all just been a big shock." Jean tried to be the voice of reason before fists started flying again.

"You might not be Jean, but I certainly am calling into question his character! He thinks he can marry our daughter and some floozy!" Gerald was fuming.

That set off Harry. "Floozy? How dare you call Daphne a floozy! You've never even met her!"

"Dad! Harry! Stop yelling!" The irony of her yelling that was not lost on Hermione. "It is not nice and easy, but life never is. The truth is that I want to marry Harry as soon as I finish school and neither of you can persuade me otherwise. We came today to get you to sign a contract for Harry and I."

That was the crux of the matter, and the whole reason for Harry attending this dinner. "My lawyer wrote us up a draft."

Pulling a manila envelope out of his pocket and expanding it to its proper size the Gryffindor slid it across the table. Given how volatile Mr. Granger was at the moment he aimed it towards Hermione's mother. She opened the envelope and pulled out the two pages inside.

After she had read both pages Jean passed them over to her husband and turned her attention back to the boy. "I see that you have made provisions for if you decide later to not go ahead with the decision. If you change your mind any point up until the wedding the contract becomes void Hermione?"

"Yes Harry insisted on me "having an out" in case it all becomes too much for me." The youngest Granger shared.

"Why now then? Why not wait until you finish school? And why is a contract even needed?" Jean continued the conversation, given all her husband was capable of doing at the moment was glaring at Harry.

Hermione indicated for the boy to answer that. Harry didn't want to speak anymore, feeling that it would only hurt things, but was willing to for her. After all Hermione would stop him if he was going too far.

"Well… Has Hermione told you much about the seventies in the magical world?" While it was all tied together, starting far away let him delay the inevitable.

Hermione's father scoffed. "That a group of racist's almost destroyed that world because of their bigoted views and their political importance."

"Close enough. Except for the most part they aren't people of real power or importance in our world. They aren't the elite, more like a belligerent middle class. Any power they have is brought thanks to corrupt politicians who care more about lining their pockets then the good of others. So they cling to their riches and being 'Pure-Blooded' as it's the only thing that sets them apart from the under classes. If they had any real power would they have needed to try take over in a bloody coup?" Harry informed the married couple.

"And is that meant to make us feel better?" Gerald barked out.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, and only just managed to come out on top. "No, it just is. Unfortunately some, many, of those served little-to-no prison terms because of bribing the same corrupt officials and are out living their lives. They hate Hermione for her ancestry but together we can change that. I can use my fame and legal clout to insure that they do not get away with that bigotry in the future, hopefully change perceptions so that in 5, 10, 50, 100 years time another half-wit won't come along and rile up their fears and hatred to make a name for himself. But I can't do that alone."

"Oh so this is just a marriage of convenience then? Marry the smart, driven girl from school so she can help you achieve your goals?" Mr. Granger wasn't calming down.

"Dad it's not like that! I always was planning on going into the Ministry and this was my plan, not Harry's. I am only going to marry for love and to make sure of that we both have to be tested for any potions or spells influencing our decision. We were both tested by Madam Pomprey, the Hogwarts nurse, before leaving for the Easter break and are clean. This is what I want and not because of magic. We will be tested several more times, including in the lead up to our wedding, to assuage your concerns." Hermione pleaded with the man.

While this was a tense, charged situation Harry was getting a chance to look into the nature of his best friends parents. Gerald was obviously the hot-headed one, who was really protective of his daughter. His wife however seemed to be much calmer, or at least better at holding it in, and would be the one Harry could talk to.

Jean proved him right when she spoke. "While I am grateful for that, and so is your father, I still don't see why this means we should sign the contract now not in 3 years time?"

Harry answered her instead, given that Hermione had asked him to just minutes before. "Because Hermione is not the only person who will work out that I can have two wives, in fact somebody already has, and will look to exploit it. Only on Monday somebody tried to slip me a Love Potion but thankful I had prepared defences to protect myself from such an occurrence. My friendship with Hermione is well known, and the extent of that relationship is often speculated about, and I am worried about her safety. I am scared of what someone will be willing to do to her so as to get her out of the way. By signing this contract and then releasing it to the public in the coming weeks hopefully we can force people to drop those plans they may have."

"By being engaged if anybody tries to interfere with that the legal ramifications are extreme, and very few people would be willing to risk those punishments. Harry is rich, famous, magically powerful, and has two seats on the Wizengamot, the Magical High Court, while being the heir to a third. He is a catch and many women, or fathers, would break the law to get their hands on him. A Love Potion might get you a small fine on its own, but if you try to break a couple's contract? That is a minimum 5 year prison sentence in Azkaban, and given who Harry is it would be closer to a 10 year sentence. People have grown insane after 2 years in Azkaban, and very few people are sane after a 10 year trip. Not many people are willing to risk that, given that they would have a very slim chance of getting away with it." Hermione expanded for her mother.

"What about the blank line in the contract? What are you hiding from us?" Gerald looked up from where he was reading the paper in question.

"We aren't hiding anything, we just have been unable to fill it in without your input. That is where we will put the agreements for the contract." Harry replied.

"Agreements?" The man's suspicion was evident.

Harry nodded. "Typically with marriage contracts they serve a purpose, even when they are due to love matches. Each party has something that they want and reach an agreement around it. It could be an alliance, cash, whatever. It is not exactly necessary but I would recommend we do. It helps to not rock the boat too much."

"Is that so?" Gerald rolled his eyes as he drawled that out.

"We have enough of an uphill climb without intentionally bucking traditions. Anything is better than nothing." Hermione said.

Hermione's mother vocalised what both her and her husband were thinking. "And what do you suggest we… Agree upon?"

"Since you are both non-magical, and Hermione is too young to have much of value herself, a simple cash for support contract." The youngest in the room said.

The husband and wife seemed confused at that and looked at each other, having a silent conversation in the way that only married people seemed to be able to. They were obviously trying to work out what Harry had meant.

All of a sudden Gerald's eyes grew wide. "You are not buying our daughter off us!"

"It's not like that… Well not exactly. After the wedding the agreed upon amount would be transferred over to you but it is a side benefit. For some people it is the center of the contract, but not for us." Harry looked uncomfortable even talking about it.

Mrs. Granger was quick on the uptake and caught on to what he was alluding to. "But you and Hermione want to get married and the money is only for traditions sake. What is the support aspect?"

"These contracts are two-way, so unless you propose otherwise what you would provide would be advice, guidance and support for our endeavours." Harry expanded for their benefit.

Mr. Granger laughed, a harsh, bitter sounding laugh. "We will sign your blasted contract for… Let's say 100 million pounds."

"Dad! Why would you try and sabotage this? 100 million pounds?" Tears were threatening to fall from the girl's eyes.

"If that's what it will take, fine I will agree to 100 million pounds. It's a bit more than I thought, given that we planned on helping you set up another dentist's office, but for Hermione I will sign to that amount." The boy shocked the group.

All three of the other occupants of the room looked at him, jaws hanging open. It was a ton of money and they were struggling to come to grips with it. Well at least they didn't faint, Harry hadn't been so lucky when he discovered his wealth.

"Harry you don't need to! It's a lot of money and I don't want you to be broke or need a load for this. We will just wait until after school and then get married." Hermione tried reasoning with him.

That set the boy off, and he burst out laughing. "Hermione I spent roughly 25 million pounds on a gulfstream not long ago, and that is an unnecessary toy. There is no price that is too high for you." He grew serious at that.

"Gerald we are not going to take 100 million pounds off an orphan! That he can afford it is irrelevant, we are not going to take his money." Jean snapped at her husband.

The man still looked stunned, barely even hearing his wife. "A gulfstream? You own a private jet? You are not even 15 yet!"

"My ancestors invested in some gem mines some time back, so we will live comfortably for the rest of our lives." He shrugged it off.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Just how rich are you Harry?"

The boy looked very awkward as he replied. "All up? I have over 10 billion pounds."

"I thought Hermione said you grew up without anything?" Gerald was looking at Harry suspiciously.

Harry knew that he would have to be honest, despite his desire for secrecy. "All that money is from my dad's side of the family and I only found out about it during this school year. I grew up with my mother's sister and her family. They hate me so I am thankful that they didn't know about the money or they would have have stolen it all from me. I grew up in a cupboard with hand-me-downs for clothes."

That finally won Jean over to his camp and proceedings went much smoother after that. While Gerald still wasn't happy with his precious daughter being engaged, he was starting to like the boy. When Harry left the house he took a signed contract with him.

 **A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long but been fighting some mean writer's block. I knew where I wanted this to go but couldn't get it out. It is smaller than I wanted it to be, but the next chapter will have the rest of the breaks big events. Hope you all enjoyed the reality of Gerald's actions here. And just so you all know, the final contract isn't for £100,000,000. Please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

 **A/N: A quick note to all readers, I do not accept or tolerate abuse of any nature towards children, just as I do not promote assaulting an unarmed person from behind, rape or attempted rape. I do not agree with Mr. Granger's actions (although I do understand them) and this will not be the last time during this story that potentially disturbing events will happen. The story is rated M for that reason. If you are unable to handle that perhaps a story with a more family-friendly rating is more suitable to you. Also Gerald didn't agree with it for the money, his** **100,000,000 response was just that standard thing that we all do when you chuck out a ridiculusly large number knowing that the other party can't afford it (like when you say you will dye your hair a ridiculous colour if your friend gives you $1,000,000).**

Easter Continued.

Saturday 15th April 1995, 8:10pm.

"How could you, how could you, how could you!" As soon as the door closed Hermione rounded on her father. She emphasised each word by hitting the man on the arm. "You punched a child!"

While the strikes didn't hurt, the spite in her voice cut Gerald to the core. "The boy had just said that he was engaged yet still wanted to marry you! What was I supposed to do?"

"Yell? Storm off? Sit sulking like a kid? How dare you strike him!" The Gryffindor had stopped hitting Gerald, but her fury had not abated one iota.

The man had never seen his daughter like this, and for the first time he started to understand just how much his daughter cared for their dinner guest. "Do you think he will be okay? Will he have a concussion? Are there… Magical remedies for a concussion?"

"He will take a potion or two when he gets home, I hope. You're lucky that Harry won't tell anybody about what you did, otherwise you would be in legal trouble." Hermione started to leave, deciding on an early night. It would also have the added benefit of getting her away from her father before she did something she would later regret.

With her back turned the girl didn't see the fear in her father's eyes as the full weight of his actions hit him. He slumped to the floor, realising that his life was over. Even if he avoided jail-time he would never practice dentistry again. On top of all that he had knocked out a 14 year old boy.

Gerald didn't consider himself a violent man, in fact he was mild-mannered and didn't even have a temper. Conflict had always scared him and he had spent his life shying away from it. In fact Gerald couldn't remember a single other instance of throwing a punch in anger.

He had always been more academic leaning than athletic and had spent his schooldays in libraries not out on the sportsfield, avoiding those testosterone fueled environments. Yet, somehow, a single testosterone fuelled rage had ended a lifetime of healing. And Gerald deserved whatever was going to happen to him, he wouldn't even fight the charges.

"Hermione darling, what did you mean Harry wouldn't tell anyone?" Jean asked from her position on the floor where she was seated next to her husband an arm wrapped around him.

The girl stopped in the doorway, before turning and facing her parents. "I am sure Harry grew up in an abusive home, but he doesn't talk about it. Even with me. I doubt he will tell anybody about you punching him."

Without waiting for the pair of adults to respond the teen departed. Not even stopping when she heard her father burst into tears. Soon she was curled up in her bed sobbing, worried that an unassailable gap had been created between her family and her future family that night.

In the entranceway more tears were being shed. "I assaulted a child from an abusive home, Jean, I am a terrible person. I will turn myself into the constabulary in the morning."

"Shush. Yes you did a bad thing Gerald but that does not make you a terrible person. You are a man of medicine, a healer, and a kinder man I have not met. Tomorrow we will have Hermione get in contact with Harry to see if he wants to press charges, and after we get his response then we will take action. It is a holiday weekend and it will take days for anything to happen even if you do turn yourself in. If the boy does choose to press charges, then you will go in, but if he doesn't I do not see it as a smart course of action. You have a daughter and family to care for." Jean helped her husband up and led him to bed, the cleanup could wait another day.

/

Thursday 20th April, 8:50am.

Harry was seated between Alest Ollivander and Daffodil Smith, reading off the parchment in front of him for the hundredth time. Alest had spent the last ten minutes talking to his Great-Uncle, the current Lord Ollivander, while Harry and Daffodil had been seated in their chairs going over the day's agenda.

It may have seem counterproductive for the expert on the Wizengamot to leave the younger two alone, but often it came down to networking and Alest was off doing his part. It was going to be a busy day for the trio with three separate items on Harry's agenda, and they would need every bit of help they could get for two of them.

The room fell quiet as Sirius entered the room, grinning like a madman, and crossed over to the group. Harry ignored his Godfather as the man sat next to Miss Smith and shamelessly started flirting with the woman. It was Sirius' first visit to the Wizengamot since he was found innocent which was why his presence brought the room to a standstill.

Harry had enjoyed his week on the Island, spending time with Sirius and Remus, and enjoying the change in scenery. The family and Lord's offices both were comfortable to sit in while Harry studied, finished his homework or simply talked to the men. And there was a lot of privacy for Harry to advance his training.

In fact the only times that Harry had left the Island over the week, apart from the visit with the Granger's the previous Saturday, had been to the offices of Welch and Smith. Four meetings, on three days, had prepared Harry for the coming day and left him very familiar with the Law Office of Welch and Smith.

The boy only half paid attention through Dumbledore's opening spiel, knowing that Alest was taking notes like he always did, but instantly sat up straight when the first item was brought forward. The item was one of the reasons Harry had turned up himself.

"On behalf of the Ministry and Minister Fudge, I bring forward a proposal to be ratified by this Wizengamot. Packet MDP11462, which was provided to all of you earlier in the week, is all the relevant documentation. Are we ready to have a vote on this matter?" The sickly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge rang out into the room.

A few of the Minister's sycophants in the 'Mot were quick to agree, but Harry was of a completely different opinion. He stood up and felt every eye in the room swivel to him. There were several flaws in the system and Harry was about to take full advantage of one.

When the Wizengamot was established they acted as both advisors to the King, Arthur, and as the Magical British court system. The ministry came later, much later, and the two had been struggling to find a weird balance every since. Generally speaking the ministry worked as the combined Executive and Legislative branches of Government while the Wizengamot was the Judiciary.

Generally speaking. In reality it was much more complicated than that. In actuality the budget was the only area in which the Ministry had complete control, everything else came through the Wizengamot.

Often the new laws were ratified straight away, with many of the members of the 'Mot not even bothering to read it, but the rest of the time they were debated. In fact it was the only way the Wizengamot could shape laws, by debating it on the floor.

"To begin with I have several questions regarding the documents given. Firstly why is this law change even required? None of the documentation provide even a half-decent reason as to why the Daily Prophet Corporation should become the official Ministerial Paper." Harry questioned the Ministry Employee who had brought the Bill before the Wizengamot.

The toad-woman cleared her throat before responding. "Minister Fudge felt that such a move was in the best interest of the country."

"And Minister Fudge might believe that chocolate frogs are worse than chocolate wands but that is irrelevant. This is not a dictatorship where the government and Wizengamot bow to his every whim. There is no benefit to the people simply because Cornelius thinks he wants something that way, I would say if anything after reading through the proposed law that this is against the best interests of the people. What Minister Fudge wants, by your own admission, is a personal propaganda machine which is illegal according to the 1822 Ministry Limitations Act that has never been repealed." Harry kept his face serious throughout, knowing that he could not act in any manner that would sway others against him.

Harry saw a flicker of fear in Dolores' eyes. She knew that if Harry kept the tone of the conversation around propaganda and the 1822 MLA the vote would go against the Bill. "Law experts were consulted inside the Ministry and they were confident that this proposal does not breach any previous laws, including the Ministry Limitations Act of 1822. Do you have any other questions Potter?"

"As a matter of fact I do, however you have not sufficiently answered my last question. If you consulted these experts why is there no written letter from them saying that there are no breaches? The only reason for you to not have included it in the documentation, which you are legally required to do, is that it said exactly what I said. This proposed Bill is illegal." Harry was not going to let her control the conversation.

"It must have accidentally been left out. How about we set the proposal to the side and go over it tomorrow after I have found and circulated the relevant document." That would give her the time to create a forgery.

Harry smiled at the woman, a fake-friendly smile that never reached his eyes. "We don't need to do that. After we realised that it was missing we approached Yerves Aline personally for a copy. Madam Bones can you please verify that this is an official Ministry Employee document that hasn't been tampered with and then circulate copies for the Members?"

After reading the copy that had been set in front of her Umbridge turned to Harry, hatred brimming in her eyes. "Obviously this is a forgery. I will provide the true letter tomorrow."

Harry burst out laughing. "Madam Bones just verified that it is an official Ministry letter, and if that is not good enough I am sure that Aline will answer if he is called before us. Scribe please send an urgent request for Yerves Aline to join us. While we wait I have another question for Undersecretary Umbridge."

"Yes Lord Potter, you may ask your question." Chief Warlock Dumbledore said, watching the boy intensly.

Alest pointed to a line on the parchment in front of Harry, and the boy nodded his thanks to the lawyer. "Another area that is far from clear is about money. Is the Ministry paying the Prophet and if so how much?"

"The third paragraph on the second page gives you the relevant information." Umbridge waived the question off.

"Except it doesn't. All it says is that the Ministry reserves the right to pay the Prophet any time that they choose to in regards to use of the paper. How much will they pay the Prophet when they use the paper? And how often will they use the paper?" Harry knew exactly why it was vaguely worded in the Bill and wanted to bring it into the open.

Delores looked unpleased, not even pretending to be happy with Potter. "That is because it is up to the discretion of the Minister when and what to pay the prophet."

"Can we get any indication on what you believe Minister Fudge would provide, and how often?" Sirius asked that question to give his godson a break.

"That is up to the Minister so I feel it is not my place to give you an answer on that." Her eyes had not left Harry, despite the different questioner.

Sirius laughed at that, loud enough for the whole auditorium to hear him. "You are the representative of the Ministry who brought this Bill, not Cornelius, which means it falls to you to answer any questions raised in this chamber. Are you not the _Senior Undersecretary to the Minister_?" The emphasis on her title was evident to all. "You are meant to be one of Cornelius' senior advisors, surely he mentioned at some point his vision in regards to this law? Give us a ball-park figure, 1 galleon? 100? 1000? More?"

Umbridge cleared her throat once more before answering. "No set number was discussed, it would depend on the situation."

"How could we possibly sign off on a Bill that you haven't even discussed the potential cost of? Just how incompetent is the Ministry these days?" Lord Ollivander interjected, the scorn flowing through his words.

"1,000 galleons." Umbridge spewed out, hoping to end this line of questioning and the implications of incompetency. "I would guess that it would be 1,000 galleons."

Sirius looked at Harry, silently questioning who should continue. The boy differed to his dogfather. "And how many times would the Minister use this option in a year? In your opinion Undersecretary."

Dolores was much happier answering that question. "It is impossible to give you an estimate on that. It would depend on the year and what events occurred during the year. Some years it would be required very rarely and on other years more frequently. It is impossible to give you an accurate assessment on the frequency that it would be employed."

"On a standard, quiet year then? 5 times? 20 times?" Sirius continued.

"As I just said it would be impossible to estimate, but I would say that it would fall somewhere in that range." Cornelius had told her he planned on using it every week, but there was no need to let them know that.

Harry stood back up and indicated that Padfoot should let him take over once more. "So this proposal will cost the Ministry at least 5,000 galleons a year, but quite possibly more than 20,000 galleons?"

"And as I said earlier Minister Fudge feels that this is in the best interest of the country and therefore the costs can be worked into the budget. Are there any more questions or shall we vote now?" Umbridge was really trying to speed proceedings along now.

Sirius burst out laughing once more, but the youngest Wizengamot member waved him down. "Miss Umbridge you are a guest here in this chamber and are unable to call for a vote please remember your place. And I am far from finished with you! So the costs for an illegal law can be found in the budget whereas over the last 2 years Minister Fudge has cut the D.M.L.E budget by 6,000 galleons, for a total of 25,000 galleons cut over the last 8 years? How is cutting the D.M.L.E budget in the best interest of the country?"

Harry waited for her response, but when it wasn't forthcoming he took over once more. "Perhaps he simply wants a weakened D.M.L.E so that there is no one to arrest him for his attempt to pass an illegal Bill, but I cannot speak for the man. What I will say is that if Cornelius can find 20,000 galleons to give the Prophet he most certainly can find the 25,000 galleons that he has shortchanged the D.M.L.E over the last few years. Ah Mr. Aline welcome, please come in."

Lord Potter's attention had been captured by the new arrival and he smiled at the middle-aged man who entered the chamber. Yerves Aline was a Athena graduate who studied law after his N.E.W.T.s and had worked for the Ministry for almost 30 years, having been the senior legal advisor to the Ministry for the last 4 years, and loved coming to the Wizengamot.

Even as the senior legal advisor to the ministry he would rarely be required to present himself before the 'Mot more than once a month, and he relished these chances to impress its members. If he showed his knowledge of the law and his cleverness it was only a matter of time before he was offered a spot on the Wizengamot. At 64 years old he still had 16 years to achieve his target of being a member before his 80th birthday.

"Mr. Aline you are the Senior Legal Advisor to the Ministry are you not?" Albus was responsible for verifying Harry's earlier claim.

"Yes Chief Warlock, that is correct." Yerves stood in the middle of the floor, arms clasped behind his back.

At Dumbledore's command Amelia Bones handed Aline the letter that Harry had produced earlier, before he continued his questioning. "Did you write this Ministry letter?"

Yerves read through the letter before he responded. "Yes this is a letter written by me."

"In regards to Ministry proposal MDP11462?" The Chief Warlock continued.

The law-wizard nodded his agreement. "That is correct. This letter is in response to the Ministry Journalism Law that the Minister proposed."

"Do you stand by the claim here that is is a breach of the 1822 Ministry Limitations Act?" Albus had to insure that it was clear to all where Yerves stood on the matter.

"Yes, sir. My entire team are in agreement that it is a clear breach of the '22 MLA and therefore is illegal. We told Minister Fudge and his Undersecretary Umbridge as much and that even bringing it to the Wizengamot could face prosecution." Yerves met Dolores' eyes as he said that. He hated the woman and wasn't afraid to mention her by name.

Albus looked at the woman in question and shook his head in disappointment. "So Undersecretary Umbridge knew that this proposal was in breach of the law when she brought it before us?"

"Yes, sir. She was with Minister Fudge when we informed him that it was an illegal proposal and the recommendation of the legal team was for the Bill to either be scrapped or completely reworked. No rewritten proposal has been brought to either me or my team." The Ministry employee answered honestly.

"Thank you Mr. Aline, that will be all. Undersecretary Umbridge you can go as well. The Ministry will be informed of the decision reached after we have reached one." Albus stated to the room and waited while the two Ministry workers left, one happy the other fuming.

When the two had departed Dumbledore turned his attention back to the Wizengamot. "I assume that we are ready to vote and toss out the proposed Bill?"

"Chief Warlock, if I may?" Harry was standing once more, indicating that he had more to add.

Albus sat down and indicated for the young Gryffindor to go ahead. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. After reading the Bill and realising just how flawed it was, let alone illegal, we went ahead and wrote some proposed changes."

Harry sat while a copy of the proposed changes was circulated to the entire room, quietly talking with Sirius while he waited for it to be read. The shock was obvious as understanding hit those reading. He watched as they quickly flip through the pages to confirm their suspicions.

Lord Nott was the first to stand, and spoke without waiting for Dumbledore to acknowledge him. "This isn't some changes, this is completely rewrite! Except for keeping it titled the same nothing's the same as the Ministry proposal."

Harry waited while several more people voiced the same opinions, even if some seemed happy with the complete reworking. When he felt that enough people had expressed themselves, without any actually saying anything of worth, he stood up again. It took more than a minute for the volume to reach a level that Harry was happy with.

"I am well aware that it is a complete rewrite, but it didn't start out that way. We started paragraph by paragraph going through proposed changes that I needed to be willing to vote for this Bill, and by the end the entire Bill had been rewritten. I am happy to answer any questions you have regarding the changes." Harry sat back down once his piece was said.

This was the flaw that Harry was exploiting, that the Wizengamot could rewrite any part of the proposed law that they wanted to. The 'Mot could rewrite a part of the Bill and then pass it before the Ministry had a say on the changes and the team were planning on taking that to the extreme. They rewrote not a part of the Bill but rather _every_ part of the Bill.

Harry knew it would be hard to persuade many of the members to vote to accept the changes, but he only needed a total of 21 votes on top of his and Sirius' to pass the proposal. Before anyone could ask him any questions both Lord Black and Lord Ollivander stood and declared that they would be voting alongside Harry for this vote. Doing the math Harry figured that the support of those two would guarantee him half of the needed votes without having to persuade anybody.

Harry spent the next 30 minutes rebuking, cajoling, and persuading the members of the Wizengamot to his cause. Most were experienced statesmen and didn't let their views known so the boy struggled to guess whether or not he would have enough votes to pass it.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Albus read out the result, a 29 to 17 victory, and sat back in his seat. He had managed his first major piece of legislation reform, and it was one of the biggest ones on his agenda. The Daily Prophet would now be held to a level of integrity that they hadn't shown during his entire time in the wizarding world.

After a short break while a copy of the new law was sent to the Ministry and all the relevant newspapers around the country, Albus stood up to address the Wizengamot once more. "Lord Potter you requested to bring something before us today, I assume it is not the Journalism Law?"

"No Chief Warlock. It is a simple matter of requiring this illustrious body to confirm a marriage contract for myself, as tradition dictates." While the Wizengamot's permission wasn't required for a marriage contract, tradition was that if the contract involved a member of the Wizengamot or a future one (a person in direct line to the hereditary seats) it was confirmed by the council.

Harry understood and even agreed with the reason for doing so. It brought a level of openness to the alliances that the families have often solidified through marriage.

"Lord Potter, the contract between the Black and Greengrass families was confirmed when it was written in 1958 and therefore you do not need our confirmation of it now." Dumbledore told Harry, his patronising tone agitated Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at the old man. "Thank you for that Chief Warlock, but that is not the contract I was referring to. This is a new contract between myself and Hermione Jean Granger."

A single copy circulated the room and the boy waited for it to be returned to him. His eyes followed the copy around the room making sure nobody tried to copy it. Just because they were allowed to have a quick look didn't mean they were entitled to a copy of it.

"Lord Potter you are already pledged to Miss Greengrass, you are aware of this are you not?" The Chief Warlock asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes I am, and you are aware of the fact that I am entitled to having a wife per line are you not?"

Augusta Longbottom was the one who stood and responded to him. "Yes there is precedent for that Lord Potter but it has been some time since it has occurred. Are you sure this is something that you want to pursue?"

"We have discussed the benefits and disadvantages for such a move and have decided that it is what we are going to do. The only way it affects the Wizengamot is that it means that my son will not be Lord Potter-Peverell-Black, which I think we all agree is a good thing." Harry answered his friends grandmother.

"What is this 2 million pounds that you are going to give the parents of Miss Granger? 2 million pounds of what?" One of the women members asked, Mrs. Zalliote according to Alest.

Harry fought his urge to laugh at that, here was a member of the highest court in magical Britain who didn't even know what the national non-magical currency was. "Pound Sterling, usually called pounds, is the national currency in Britain. Well non-magical Britain. ￡2,000,000 is the equivalent of 200,000 galleons."

That set everybody off. It was more than double the previous highest bride price in history, which was 75,000 galleons, and shocked everybody in attendance. It was quite some time before order was established once more.

Augusta was the one who questioned Harry once more. "Lord Potter you are aware that 200,000 galleons almost triples the previous largest known amount involved in a marriage contract?"

"Yes, I am aware of that and yet it is 1% of what I was willing to pay for her, if that." Harry told the 'Mot.

After a few more questions the 'Mot confirmed the contract with only a few members voting against it before the session broke for lunch. "Madam Longbottom a minute of your time."

Acknowledging Harry she made her way over to the young Lord. "Lord Potter how can I help you?"

The boy gave her a polite smile. "I will not be here for the afternoon session but there is something that I need to discuss with you. Perhaps if I return at the end of the day we can commandeer a room to talk in?"

"Of course, Lord Potter. I will see you then." The lady accepted his invitation and then left the room to have her lunch.

After Sirius and Harry had collected the relevant documents the pair left the Ministry and returned to the Island.

/

The Ministry had 5 rooms set aside for the exclusive use of Wizengamot members, outside of their meeting room and the courtrooms. Anybody caught attempted to eavesdrop on the occupants of the room faced an instant 5 year stint in Azkaban, whether they were a janitor or the Minister of Magic himself. It was the reason that people were willing to use them.

In was in the second of these 5, one of the two smaller rooms, where Augusta discovered the waiting Hogwarts student. She closed the door and waited for Harry to do a cursory sweep for listeners before speaking. "Lord Potter, what have you requested my presence for?"

"How dare you handicap your grandson and ward!" The vitriol hit her like a slap.

Augusta literally took a step back in shock. "Wh… What… What are you talking about?" She managed to stutter out.

"You have forced your son's wand on your grandson! Any half-wit can tell you that a wand doesn't just pass down from parent to child but needs to be carefully selected for the individual. The wand chooses the wizard and all that." Harry hadn't calmed down, needing his anger to fuel him getting it all out.

"Do not question how I choose to raise my grandson! You overstep your bounds Potter!" The old woman bit back at him.

Harry burst out laughing at that, surprising Augusta once more. "Neville is my friend and I will do everything in my power to help him, even if that means going over your head. You do realise that you are endangering his life with your stupidity woman, don't you?"

The older of the pair was too stubborn to give up that easily. "If the wand was good enough for his father, it is good enough for Neville!"

"You stubborn-headed fool! It's not a matter of the wand being good enough, it's just the simple fact that Neville is _NOT_ his father. That doesn't mean he is less of a wizard than his father, just that he is a unique individual just as his father was." Harry wanted to shake the woman until she saw reason.

"I have raised Neville as I have seen fit since before he was 2-years-old and will continue to do so despite the interference of some uppity child!" She turned to leave.

Harry only had one final thing to say. "Neville will be visiting Ollivanders at some point during the coming weeks and there is nothing you can do to stop me, but I am sure that Neville would appreciate your support on this. It is what Frank and Alice would expect of you so don't let them down."

Without waiting for her to respond, Harry swept out of the room giving her his best Snape impression. He was at the Island only minutes later and simply shook his head at the waiting pair. Neither of the Marauders were happy at the news but led the boy to the dining room with its waiting meal.

/

Saturday 22nd April, 11:00am.

Harry was waiting in the Leaky Cauldron when Neville flooed in as Harry had suggested by letter the night before. He hadn't told his dorm-mate the reason for this trip to Diagon Alley and was looking forward to revealing the upcoming surprise.

"Hey Harry, what's going on?" The slightly older boy asked as he walked up.

"It's a surprise, walk with me." Harry led the other boy to the wall separating the Alley from muggle London and tapped the required brick.

The pair shared small talk as they walked through the Alley before Harry came to a stop outside Ollivanders. "Our destination."

The others boys read the sign before his eyes darted back to Harry. "No! My Gran will kill me!"

"And using your fathers wand will kill you one day! Just come in and listen to Mr. Ollivander about why you need a wand that suits you better." Not waiting for the other student to back out, he took him by the arm and dragged him into the shop.

The old wandmaker appeared and sized up the pair. "Mr. Potter I wasn't expecting so see you again so soon, who is your friend?"

"Neville Longbottom." Harry pushed the boy forward.

Garrick squinted at him. "Your mother had a 11" Cherry and Kneazle whisker wand, while your father's was 10 and a half inches Ash with Griffin talon. I was expecting you years ago. Did you go to Landford's?"

"No sir. I have been using my father's wand." Neville answered him.

Ollivander had been turning away and did a literal double take. "You are using your father's wand? His Ash wand?"

Neville nodded before answering. "Yes, why?"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Longbottom, not the other way around. While any witch or wizard can pick up and use almost any wand, that does not make it a good wand for the individual. Ash in particular is notorious for being unwilling to work for anybody other than it's true master. Do you struggle in many of your classes? Unable to cast spells easily?" His piercing gaze was fixed on Neville.

The Longbottom heir felt uncomfortable under the steel gaze of the old man. "Well yes, but that's just because I'm not magically strong."

"Dumbledore, or Harry here, would struggle to use an ash wand that wasn't there own. I can tell just from observing you that ash is not right for you. In fact if I was to hazard a guess I would say you would be more suited to a wand like cherry which your mother had. Now stand there." He waved his wand around like a composer as a measuring tape swirled around the student in front of him.

"Mr. Ollivander we can skip the testing of all the different wands. I'm paying for a custom wand." Harry interjected as the old man read the readout from the measuring.

"Are you sure? Usually I don't offer custom wands until the individual is an adult given how poor children are at maintaining wands." The wandmaker responded while he pulled a blindfold out of a pocket.

Harry accepted the blindfold that was held out to him. "Yes I'm sure."

Ollivander disappeared while Harry was tying the material around Neville. "Don't worry Neville, this is just so that you listen to your magic rather than looking for any preferred materials."

A minute later Garrick reappeared and led the pair into his workshop and a bench with a range of wand woods laid out. "Longbottom hold your hand out and tell me if you feel a pull towards any of the wood."

Neville reached his hand out and instantly picked up a block of wood. "Good, good. Now follow me."

He had the pair wait another moment while he set out a collection of wand cores before having Neville follow the earlier process. This time Neville's hand hovered over one but didn't pick it up. Instead of looking disappointed Ollivander looked giddy.

He swept up all the cores before bringing out some new ones. This time one was selected before Garrick removed the blindfold. "Sweet Cherry wood with a Unicorn horn core. 12 and a quarter inches. When do you want this to be ready?"

Harry thought about that for a moment before answering. "Would it be ready for me to pick up before the Hogwarts Express departs tomorrow morning?"

"Can be. Same overnight fee as last time." Ollivander responded without looking up from the wand materials in his hand.

Harry reached into his pocket to pull out the money when a voice behind him stopped him. "I will pay for it Lord Potter, and we can pick it up in the morning."

Both boys spun to see Augusta Longbottom standing in the doorway. "Gran. Harry made me."

The woman observed the pair of Gryffindor's. "I know Neville and it is fine. And Lord Potter… Thank you."

 **A/N: The completion of last chapter. Hope you all appreciate it. Please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Monday 24th April 1995, 8:20am.

Harry was seated with a fiancee on each side and felt like he was ready to take on the new term. Deadly tournament or not, with these two ladies backing him how could he lose?

The group had enjoyed a nice quiet trip on the Hogwarts Express the previous day, sectioned off in a cabin away from the world. They had talked about the break and what they had got up to with their families. Spending most of the year away from them at school, both girls cherished these chances to spend time with their parents and that was why Harry had left them to it during the break.

The only part of the journey that Harry hadn't enjoyed was when Hermione had forced him to talk about his feelings and the past. After 20 minutes of badgering the boy had given in and shared with his future wives what living with the Dursley's had been like. Waving away their sympathy he had been quick to move the conversation along, and they hadn't returned to that topic.

Laughter brought his attention back to the present and looking over he saw the Weasley Twins telling a joke to the Chaser Trio. He couldn't catch the joke from this distance but obviously the girls were enjoying it.

The fluttering of wings as the post arrived drew Harry's gaze as he focused on Hedwig who floated gracefully towards him. The gorgeous owl alighted on his shoulder and stared at her owner. The boy swore that she was judging him.

Reaching a decision the bird nipped his ear gentle before hopping down onto the table and snatching two pieces of bacon of the plate in front of Harry. Hedwig then hopped over to the left, in front of Daphne, and ate the bacon while the Slytherin stroked her feathers.

"Her bond as your familiar is probably fighting against the anti-post wards that you set up in preparation of our news release." Hermione whispered to the boy who was still watching his pet owl.

"I hadn't considered how they would affect Hedwig, will she be okay? Will other owls be able to fight through the wards as well then?" Harry was thoughtful as he mulled over what his friend had said.

The rest of the conversation was cut short as the Hall started reacting to the news that had been released. During the night Hedwig had delivered an official statement from Harry and Hermione to the Prophet, Witch Weekly and several other of the publications around the country and it was sure to be the biggest news of the day.

Sure enough looking over at Daphne's copy of the Daily Prophet he was able to read the main headline _HARRY POTTER ENGAGED - AGAIN!_ but before he could read more his attention was pulled elsewhere. Ginny Weasley jumped to her feet from further down the table and ran out of the room, sobbing visibly. Harry looked over at Ron to see if he knew what was going on but the other boy was just glaring at him.

Before he could ask the youngest Weasley son what was wrong with Ginny Ron stood up and marched out of the room, following his sister. Harry looked at Hermione for clarification but she just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the drama. She never much cared for teen drama.

Looking back at the Prophet that Daphne had, he read through the article and was happy to find that it was accurate to the statement he had sent. It looked like they were playing by the rules, at least for now. Looking around the room he saw Witch Weekly and Teen Talk Treatise had both also put out emergency editions but he knew that they couldn't be constrained by the same rules given they were magazines not newspapers. He would have to get his hand on one of them at some point.

The trio did their best to ignore all the attention that was sent their way as it seemed everybody was talking and pointing at them. Harry had wanted to release the article on Friday while they were still away from public scrutiny but Daphne had suggested waiting until they were back at Hogwarts.

"You don't want people to think that we are ashamed of our relationship. It's none of their business, but it's still going to be massive gossip and for that reason we can't hide away. We need to present a unified front, and the best way to do that is to wait until we are in the castle to publically release the news about your second engagement." Despite Daphne's words Harry couldn't help but feeling it was the wrong thing to do.

The boy agreed with that sentiment more strongly than ever as he sat there in the Great Hall with everybody staring at them. His confidence of minutes ago was completely gone and he just wanted to curl up and hide.

"Don't let them see your fear, Harry." Daphne whispered to him.

With Potions first up the three were able to leave breakfast together and not split up like they had to most mornings, which soon saw them seated together, with Tracy Davis, in the dungeons. Davis looked positively giddy.

"So… How's it going?" Tracy had a maniacal grin as she asked that.

"I'm good, you Harry?" Daphne looked over at him.

Not knowing how else to handle the Slytherin he followed Daphne's example. "Ah… I'm okay I guess, Hermione?"

The Potions professor entered the classroom before she could respond and the room fell silent, nobody wanting to draw the ire of the man. He glared at the room before his eyes settled on Harry and his two fiancees, and it kicked up a gear.

"I see our resident media grandstanders are in attendance today. Slumming with us mere mortals are we? Couldn't find any papers to interview you?" The professor stated to the snickers of many of the Slytherin students.

Even as he spoke Harry realised how stupid it was to agitate the man. "We heard rumours that a teacher would be in this room. I was shocked as I've been coming coming here for almost four years and am yet to see one in this classroom."

"30 points from Gryffindor and a week of dentions with me for your cheek Potter!" Snape snarled out.

Harry burst out laughing, catching everyone off guard in particular the gloating Slytherins. He tried to respond but couldn't get enough air with all that he was expelling out.

If their was one thing guaranteed to irritate Snape further it was that. "Find that funny do you Potter? Another 20 points from Gryffindor and a week more of detentions for your insolence."

The collective body of the Gryffindor students gasped as one at that. 50 points in a minute? It was a cataclysmic event for their chances of winning the House Cup for the fourth year in a row. Most were glaring at Harry, completely forgetting that he was largely responsible for winning it for them during those three previous years.

"I'm sorry, Snape, but that just won't be possible." Harry had finally caught his breath.

"And why is that, your Highness?" Severus inquired, his tone evident that he was taunting Harry.

Harry unleashed a dazzling smile. "Because you no longer work here."

Everybody in the room was now looking at him confused, most of all Severus. "Why do you say that Potter?"

"Because I have it on good authority that you were on your final warning from the Board of Governors and intentionally mocking students with the goal of humiliating them in front off an entire class? That's surely a breach of your tight probation conditions, wouldn't you agree?" Harry was full-on smirking now.

Without waiting for a response from the teacher the student stood up and waved his wand, packing away his equipment and the girls while he was at it. He swung his pack over his shoulder and waited for Hermione and Daphne to catch up.

"Shall we?" He held out an arm to the two, and the trio left the room together.

/

"Harry, you must cease this personal vendetta you have against Professor Snape. I have reinstated the points to Gryffindor and cancelled the detentions, and therefore you can stop pursuing this enmity with our Potions Master." The Headmaster addressed the young Lord as soon as he entered the old man's office.

Harry appraised the man with a raised eyebrow. "And why should I do that?"

Albus gave the youth his best disappointed grandfather look. "Because Professor Snape is an important associate of mine and has done nothing to warrant this crusade."

"This "crusade" as you call it is of his own making. He received a well deserved warning from the Board in regards to his unprofessional manner and his inability to adhere to that policy for SIX months shows just how unsuited he is for teaching. He is obviously a skilled potion maker and I am sure will be able to make an income for himself, after the Board convenes tomorrow to formally let him go." Harry stood to leave.

Dumbledore wasn't going to let Harry's continued insolence ruin any more of his plans. "Sit down Mr. Potter, we are not finished yet. This last year I have let you get away with your little rebellious stage, but no longer! If you continue to act like this I will be forced to punish you."

What Albus wasn't expecting was for Harry to laugh in his face. "Punish me? For what? Using the freedom that I am entitled to so as to take control of my life? I love how you are unwilling to punish criminals for rape, murder and other despicable acts but will punish me for wiggling out from under your thumb."

"You will show me the correct level of respect and will listen to me, or you will find your situation here at Hogwarts is not as secure as you think." Albus was not messing around.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the challenge. "If you had done a better job at fulfilling your responsibilities I would not have to be taking such an active role."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Albus was confused by that claim.

"You hired a marked Death Eater Dumbledore, an unrepentant one at that, and placed him in a position of power over defenceless students. Your duty is first and foremost for the care of the students at Hogwarts, not helping out your friends who have made mistakes." Harry snarled at the heedless man.

Albus gave the youth his best grandfatherly I-Know-Better-Than-You look. "I trust Severus explicitly."

"Well I don't, and neither do plenty of other people, who question whether Snape is a changed man or not. The people who I have talked to on this matter are starting to question your judgement because on this topic, if not others as well, your common sense is lacking." The student responded honestly.

The Headmaster smiled condescendingly at Harry. "I trust Severus, and you trust my judgement Harry my boy."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't. I agreed to meet with you here today for you to provide a solid argument, not for you to treat me like a child while you tell me what to do. Are you aware what Neville's greatest fear was last year when Remus had us encounter a boggart?" Harry looked at the man, who had to shake his head at that question. "The boggart took the form of Snape. For the best part of the last four years Neville has had to face his greatest fear, a Professor here at Hogwarts, almost every day. No more! An emergency Board meeting has been arranged to convene tomorrow evening and I will be voting to remove Snape from Hogwarts."

"If you get the votes you require I will use my veto to ensure that Severus' position is secured." The old man wasn't smiling now.

Harry nodded slowly. "That is your right as the Headmaster to veto the Board on personnel decisions, but know this; if you do you will confirm to the entire Board that you care more about your friendship with Severus than you do for the students of Hogwarts. That is not something that we find acceptable and we will be retracting our earlier ultimatum, and you will find that come July 1 and the end of the school year your position here at Hogwarts will be terminated. And after that so will Snape's. If you veto us tomorrow you will be sealing your fate as Headmaster as well as only delaying the inevitable."

Lord Potter was walking through the doorway when the Headmaster broke. "Harry, please. I need Severus, he is key to keeping an eye on Lucius Malfoy and others who share those views."

"If he is so trustworthy, his presence at Hogwarts directly under your thumb is not needed." Harry closed the door behind him as he left the office.

/

Tuesday 25th April, 8:00am.

Why was it so noisy? With only five of them in his dorm it was usually fairly quiet when Harry woke up. And why were girls in the room?

Cracking open an eye Harry realised that he was in the Gryffindor Common Room and not his dorm, which explained the extra noise. But why had Harry been sleeping in the Common Room?

Giving his brain a minute to kick into gear, his memories of the previous day came back to him. The attitude that Ron had been giving him all day, Harry was still unsure what for, had persuaded him not to sleep in the dorm with him. Instead Harry had expanded a couch, transfigured blankets, and slept out here.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up with a smile at Hermione. "Morning 'Mione."

"We need to talk, follow me." Hermione twirled away, not even waiting for him to get up.

"Wand." Harry muttered and his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand shot out of the holster on his wrist. A few quickly cast charms reverted the couch and blankets back, cleaned his clothes and had him rushing off after his fiancee.

A minute later the pair were cloistered away. "Harry… We need to talk about yesterday."

"We knew it would cause trouble, but I feel like it wasn't too bad. In fact I thought it would be worse." The boy smiled at her.

Hermione however wasn't smiling. "I don't care about how people react, or care about their opinions. No Harry, this is about Potions yesterday."

"Don't worry we won't have to put up with that again, I will see to that." He took her hand in his to comfort her.

The future Mrs. Potter shook her head. "Snape can be… Difficult and I was expecting that. You however… Harry if you continue to act like that I can't marry you. Don't you see who you are acting like? Malfoy, but able to actually follow through on your threats. I can't marry somebody like that."

Harry was stunned. So stunned that it prevented him even getting angry at that. "Malfoy?" He whispered out.

"Yes Harry. You never used to act like this and I don't like it. I miss the quiet, kind, compassionate best friend that I grew a crush on." Hermione's tone was much gentler now.

The boy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I haven't meant to change, it's just been such a weird year. For the first time I have the power to push back and I guess I have let it get to me a little. I need you Hermione, and can't do this without you. This morning just highlights that. What should I do?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Go talk to Snape, one on one. Tell him that this is the final chance you will give him. Tell him he needs to be better or you will have him unceremoniously tossed out of Hogwarts. You can have the strength to care for yourself and others without oppressing others Harry."

Deciding to follow the advice Harry thanked her and departed for the dungeons, hoping to catch Snape alone. He was happy in the knowledge that Hermione would always be there to keep him on the straight and narrow.

/

Thursday 11th May 1995, 8:45pm.

Harry turned away from the Slytherin rooms entrance and started walking down the dungeons hallway. Having spent the evening in the library with his two girls he had walked Daphne home and was on his way to pick Hermione up from the library. The Gryffindor girl had wanted to spend a few extra minutes deciding which books to get out and so had stayed behind.

Things had been good with the three of them ever since Hermione had given him a thorough talking to. While Daphne didn't quite agree, having a different worldview to the muggle raised pair, as she didn't think enforcing his power was a bad thing for Harry, she accepted Hermione's concern. Harry was starting to realise just how much of a balancing act life with the two of them would be.

The two were vastly different people. They were raised very differently, beyond just the obvious magic-muggle contrast, and that showed. They also held contrasting character traits in high regard. Thankfully neither were overly emotional.

Harry came to a sudden halt when out of the shadows in front of him stepped two older Slytherin boys. While Harry had never talked to the pair, he recognised them from the Slytherin Quidditch team. Bole and Derrick.

Hearing heavy footsteps behind him, Harry peeked over his shoulder to see Crabbe and Goyle fill up the corridor behind him. There was no escape for him, and barely any room to move to either side. A serious expression crossed Harry's face.

"Draco says hello." Bole said from in front of him.

Harry appraised the man for a moment before responding. "Then he could speak to me himself… Oh wait, he's not welcome here at Hogwarts is he?"

"He will be back next year to deal with you personally, we are just to hold you here long enough for you and your lady to be taught a lesson." Derrick answered as he drew his wand.

Now Harry was worried, but not for himself. As long as Hermione stayed in the library she would be safe, Daphne however was alone in the belly of the beast as he stood there. "I understand why moron 1 and 2 are here." He indicated at the pair behind him. "But why are you two? Can't think for yourselves and are just following Malfoy?"

Bole and Derrick both went to answer, and therefore were distracted long enough for Harry to shoot his wand out of it's holster and into his hand. Harry raised his wand and so did the four Slytherin boys.

Knowing he had to get out of there as quickly as possible the Gryffindor didn't wait for them to cast first. " _Protego_!"

As soon as the Slytherin's heard Harry start to cast, they responded and four spells were on their way. Reacting to him like they did, it wasn't until after they had cast that they realised that Harry had made a shield and hadn't sent an offensive spell like they had assumed.

As soon as the shield charm had been cast Harry was on the move, not waiting for the response. He ducked to his left and spun around to face the other direction. Harry went on the offence as the Slytherin spells clattered into his shield.

" _Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!" He took off running at Goyle and Crabbe, whose reaction time was too slow.

The oafish pair of Slytherins hit the ground, unconscious, as our young hero shot past them not even looking at them. Turning around the corner in front of the Slytherin Common room Harry shouted out "green zeal" the current password.

The stone wall opened up the hidden entrance and the boy kept running straight through the passage and into the Slytherin Dungeon. Quickly scanning the room he saw what he was fearing.

In the far corner Daphne was backed into the corner while Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson and three older kids were slowly closing in on her with wands raised. The fear in her eyes disappeared as she caught sight of Harry's entrance over the shoulders of Nott.

Not waiting for the situation to unravel Harry brought his wand to bear. " _Stupefy_! _Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_!"

The first two charms hit their marks, as Nott was stunned and Zabini's wand flew out of its owner's hand, but the older student that he had aimed the last _stupefy_ at reacted fast enough to get out of the spells path. The entire group had spun to face Harry at his attack and were glaring at his interference.

"Looks like we are going to have more fun than planned boys." Parkinson smirked at the four still conscious.

Harry and Daphne's situation got worse when the four from the hall entered behind Harry, obviously only stopping long enough for Crabbe and Goyle to be revived. Zabini scooped down to pick up his wand and then revived Nott, and it was 10 agaisnt 2. While Daphne was looking fearful once more, Harry however just looked angry.

"This is the only warning I give you, go to your beds now, all of you, or I will stop using harmless spells." Harry snarled out, eyes blazing with fury.

For a second a couple of the Slytherins looked like they would take the out, but the collective courage of overwhelming numbers ensured that a cockiness had settled over the group. Daphne nodded her acceptance and understanding at Harry, not knowing exactly what the boy had planned but knowing to stay out of it and stay safe unless she was needed.

The engaged couple acted as one, Daphne shielding herself, while Harry cast a devastating attack. With opponents in front and behind a spell that affected a wide area was what was needed, and that was exactly what Harry used.

" _Ignifun_!" A long tongue of flame erupted out of the Gryffindor's wand.

Whipping it around him, he forced those surrounding him back, but not all of them were fast enough to avoid the fire. Nott received a nasty burn across his chest as the rope flicked past him. One of the older students lost his wand as the flame cut straight through the wood. Parkinson had her flank cut into as she tried to twist out of the way of the attack.

The students behind Harry didn't fare any better. Bole stumbled as the whip-like flame lashed his thigh, causing significant damage to the muscles there. Crabbe was in such a hurry to retreat that he tripped over his own feet and slammed his head into the solid brick wall. Lastly Goyle had the bad luck of having the cord of fire wrap around his right wrist and almost sever the limb. The nerve damage caused the oaf to drop his wand, and he only kept his wrist because at that point Harry let the spell fizzle out.

Looking around to assess the damage he had wrought, Harry realised he had already cut the opposition down by half, now with only four undamaged opponents facing him and Daphne. And those four were looking at him fearfully.

The _ignifun_ charm was very difficult to control, without causing damage to the caster, and for a 4th year to use it was unheard of. The burns were also very painful and were unaffected by standard pain-reducing spells and required attention from a trained medical professional.

"What's going on here? Potter! What's the meaning of this? Why are you here?" Everybody turned to the Slytherin Head of House who had just entered.

"These students thought it would be a good idea to assault Daphne and myself. They found out that it wasn't." Harry held the man's gaze. "They will need treatment from Poppy for the Fire-rope spell. Come Daphne let's get out of here."

The pair were halfway to the door before the professor spoke again. "Where do you think you are going Potter? You can't just injure my students and then leave!"

"I am going to lodge a complaint against them for their actions with the Headmaster. After you have seen to their injuries you can find me there, Professor." And with his arm wrapped around Daphne the pair departed.

They made their way quickly to the library to find Hermione, and then the pair filled in the other girl on what had happened while they walked to Dumbledore's office. The oldest of the three was shocked by what they were telling her and by the time they reached the gargoyle protecting the entrance to the office she was absolutely fuming.

"Jelly slugs!" At hearing the password the gargoyle let the trio up the stairs he protected.

The group marched onwards and upwards and were soon at the top, upon which Harry thrust open the door not even bothering to knock. Albus was seated behind his desk reading from an ancient tome and looked up at the intrusion.

"Harry, ladies, what can I do for you?" The old man closed the book and placed it on the desk in front of him, before steepling his hands.

Harry waited long enough for his ladies to be seated before responding. "Daphne and myself were both attacked this evening and I am here to get justice."

Dumbledore frowned at that and leant forward. "You were attacked?"

"I am willing to provide my memory of the event as proof, as is Harry." Daphne answered.

Albus stood up and then returned a minute later with his pensieve and waved the three over. "If you give me the memories I will review them to ascertain the truth."

"Of course. Can Hermione watch with you? She was not present for the attack." Daphne continued.

Harry and Daphne were seated in their chairs, holding hands, waiting for the other two to finish watching the incident when Severus Snape entered the room. "Where is the Headmaster Potter?"

The boy waved in the direction of the pensieve as a response to the Potions Master and went back to studying the spines of the books around the room. While many of them were unrecognised by the student, about a third of them were copies of books that Harry had seen on the Island.

"Ah Severus, what is the state of your students?" Albus had just finished reviewing the events of the evening and noticed the professor.

"Poppy is caring for them before removing them to the Hospital. She informs me that most of them will be fine but it is still too early for her to be certain if she can save Gregory Goyle's hand or if he will never be able to use it again. Prefect Herkle will require a new wand. What will Potter's punishment be for such a blazen attack on my students?" Snape responded to his boss.

Albus waved the man over and took him into the pensieve with him. Hermione however rushed over and crushed the pair in hugs, first Harry and then Daphne. "I should have been there with you!"

"We're okay, 'Mione." Harry insisted.

Harry had just gotten her calm and seated when the two Hogwarts staff members returned. "I still feel that Potter could have responded in a less aggressive manner."

"Harry perhaps you could enlighten us as to why you chose to use the Fire-rope charm? It is a difficult spell to control and can be very devastating." Albus looked at Harry like he would a grandson in trouble.

The boy shrugged. "I had ten hostiles surrounding me, and knew that I needed a quick attack that would overpower several of them at once. I have excellent control over _ignifun_ so wasn't afraid to use it."

"Excellent control? You almost severed Goyle's hand!" Snape exclaimed.

Harry glared at the professor. "If you had watched carefully I pulled back on the whip every time it approached a person which is why it only lashed people. Goyle didn't retreat quickly enough and the rope wrapped around his wrist. I released it straight away to save the idiots hand."

"What about Herkle's wand?" Snape bit back.

Harry looked at the man like he was an idiot. "That older student was about to cast something. The wand tip was starting to light up and he had started to say _Sept_ something when I cut his wand in half."

"Thank you, Harry. You may go and get some sleep now." The Headmaster dismissed the students.

None of the three stood up. "What are you going to do about this Headmaster?" Hermione was only just holding in her temper.

"I will talk with the other ten involved and then hand out the required detentions and points loss." Albus informed the group.

Hermione seemed shocked. "Detentions? Points deduction? That is not good enough!"

"I agree." Harry chimed in. "This is the third such incident this year and that is unacceptable. I expect suspensions, if not permanent removals from Hogwarts, removal of prefect positions, real punishments. And if any such assault was to happen again I will be going straight to the D.M.L.E."

Dumbledore gave him his 'I-Know-Better-Than-You' expression. "I understand your frustration Harry but I cannot allow you to dictate punishments."

"And I cannot allow your refusal to punish criminal actions to further put students at risk! How many times do I have to tell you this Headmaster; you are failing in your duties to protect the students of Hogwarts and the Board is growing tired of it." Harry snapped at Albus.

"Watch yourself Potter! You can't talk to the Headmaster like that." Snape jumped to defend Dumbledore.

Albus looked thoughtful for a minute. "I will take your advice into consideration Harry. Now go get some rest."

Harry led the two girls out of the office and in a different direction to what the were expecting. Two minutes later the trio were in front of a painting of a group of witches and wizards sitting in front of a long bench with a large bookshelf behind them. At the presence of the students the man seated in the middle of the five stood up and walked to the front of the painting and looked directly at Harry.

"Password, descendant of mine?" The man asked in a deep, gravelly voice.

Harry beamed at the painting. "Responsible guidance."

The painting popped open at that and Harry led the two girls into a luxuriously furnished room. "This is the Board rooms maintained so that if they ever need to stay on site for whatever reason they are well looked after. You will have it to yourselves for at least the next few days. Please stay here Daphne, and will you look after her for me 'Mione?"

"Are we allowed to use these rooms?" Hermione queried.

Harry nodded at her. "I will ensure that you have permission. I will also talk to Lanwe so that he knows to open for you when you say the password, and I will inform the house elves to bring your possessions here for your ease of access."

At that Dobby and the Board elf, Stubbly, appeared with the girls trunks. "Which roomsies to put these in, Master Harry?"

"If you wait a few minutes the girls can suss them out, Stubbly. The door on the left and right lead to bathrooms, and the ones between are bedrooms. Find one you like and Dobby and Stubbly here will make it comfortable for you. I must bid you goodnight now as I have a few things still to do." Harry hugged both of them quickly before departing.

After he closed the portrait entrance the man from earlier looked at him intrigued. "We are hearing rumours of an attack, but have yet to get any solid information. I assume they are true and is why those two are here?"

Harry nodded at him, looking thoughtful. "Yes. Those are my two fiancees. Daphne Greengrass is the blonde, and Hermione Granger has the tangle of brown. Please grant them entrance over the next few days and let them reside here while I sought something out."

"How long for descendant?" The image asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. At least over the weekend while I work out what to do, maybe longer."

"Of course. I can give you a week, but any longer than that you will need Board permission. Are you okay? The attack didn't harm you?" Lanwe Potter asked him, concern evident in his tone.

Harry was quick to assuage his concerns. "I am unharmed, and so is Daphne. I cannot say the same for the fools that tried to assault us. Goodnight great-great, however many times it is, grandfather."

/

Saturday 13th May, 2:45pm.

While Harry was enjoying himself greatly he couldn't take his mind off what he was waiting for. Daphne was currently straddled across him, hands entangled in his hair, and was snogging him passionately. Harry wasn't idle either, with his hands on her hips, and was responding with equal passion.

Now this wasn't just teenage hormones, this make-out session served a purpose. With the pair tucked into a shadow most people walking past wouldn't see them, but they knew it wouldn't be enough to hide them from their target.

With his magical eye it was near impossible to hide from Professor Moody, even with an invisibility cloak, and so the pair had gone a different route. Moody would see them but wouldn't be suspicious of the pair because he would assume they were just trying to find some privacy. The truth was they were just waiting for the man to leave his office.

After the attack on Thursday night Harry had decided that it was time to reappropriate the Marauders Map. With his one open eye on the office in question he saw the door open and Moody appear. The Professor took his time to cast several locking charms on it before taking off.

Waiting a whole extra minute, as much to enjoy Daphne's recently started grinding as to ensure that Moody was a decent distance away, he reluctantly stopped his fiancee. "Now's our chance, stand guard and let me know if he returns."

Three different unlocking spells were required, and then Harry was in the office. Scanning the room in an instant, he made his way over to the desk and started rummaging through it. A thump drew his attention to the trunk that Moody had there, and Harry felt both curiosity and fear in the same instant. What kind of creature would a person like Moody keep in their trunk? It would be dangerous, that was for sure.

As much as Harry wanted to investigate, he was pushed for time and so refocused on the task at hand. In the third drawer on the left he found what he was looking for, the Marauders map. Snatching it up he started walking over to the trunk, before coming to his senses. That was not a good idea.

"Let's go Daph, I've got it." The pair took off, only waiting long enough for Harry to re-apply the locking charms to the door.

The found Hermione one floor up and quickly led her back to the Board rooms. As soon as they were shut away Hermione turned on the pair and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Daphne's grin revealed the success of the mission, but the other girl wasn't sure if the grin was due to the diversion tactic at the start of the mission or the outcome. Hermione was jealous because she wanted to be in Daph's place.

"I ran into Ron earlier, he still isn't speaking to me even after the attack. What is the Weasley's problem?" Hermione vented at the pair.

Daphne was the one who responded. "I was talking with the twins this morning and they told me what was going on. Turns out that Mrs. Weasley has been filling Ginny's head with the crazy fantasy that she would one day marry the-boy-who-lived, from before we came to Hogwarts even, and Ginny thinks that she is destined to be with Harry. Ron also seems to think that Hermione is in love with him so yeah that's what's going on."

"So Ron and Ginny are angry at us because Harry and I chose to follow our hearts to each other rather than just following their desires?" Hermione clarified.

Daphne almost burst out laughing. "Pretty much. They don't care for what you want, just for themselves."

"What about the twins? Do they hate us as well? They don't seem to." The Gryffindor inquired.

This time Daphne actually chuckled. "The twins hate you? No way! They adore you, and practically worship Harry!"

"I think you're overstating it a little." Harry tried to wave away her comments.

"I'm not." Daphne fixed him with a firm gaze. "Between winning the Quidditch and House cups multiple times, the trouble you get into and you funding their venture, they would kill for you."

Hermione interrupted the talk by pushing Harry down onto the nearby couch. She climbed on top of him and silenced him with her lips. Just because Daphne won the coin toss from earlier didn't mean Hermione wouldn't get her turn with her fiance.

/

Friday June 9th, 11:00am.

Harry entered the Wizengamot session and nodded his respect to the members he knew. "Chief Warlock, Minister, Members." After he had greeted them he strode over to his seat next to Alest Ollivander.

"Mr. Potter, you asked to address us on a personal matter today, why not address us now so that you can return to Hogwarts and classes. After the last time you addressed us around a personal matter we are all quite intrigued." Albus invited him to address the 'Mot.

Alest handed over a piece of parchment for Harry to skim before the boy stood to address the room. "Thank you Chief Warlock Dumbledore. I am here today to bring rest to the spirits of my ancestors who are screaming out to me. A mistake was made in 1981 when the Ministry overstepped their bounds, and this needs to be rectified."

"And what, pray tell, is this mistake that was made?" Minister Fudge asked, the mocking evident and caused several members to snicker.

Harry waited for silence before he responded. "The Ministry, against the traditions of the Potter family, had my parents buried in Godric's Hollow. No Potter has been buried outside of the Potter Family tomb for 4 centuries, before you changed that. What gave you the right to dictate what happened to my parents after their deaths?"

"Without a will, and no family to tell us otherwise apart from 1 year old you, the Ministry stepped in. Your parents are national heroes and their burial site is a monument to people around the country." Fudge gave him a condescending smile.

That wasn't good enough for Harry, and he snarled out his response. "Before they were 'national heroes' they were my parents! Where were these people around the country while Voldemort." He had to pause to allow the reaction to die out at saying that name. "Where were they while this country was being terrorized? Did they fight back? Did they come to the defence of my parents? Screw the people and screw the damn Ministry! I am taking my parents home and you can't stop me."

Fudge had to wait for the room to get silent. "If you try and remove them from Godric's Hollow without the Wizengamot's permission I will have you arrested!"

"I don't care! They need to be taken home, and I will make sure that happens. Keep the bloody monument, I don't care about it, but it will be without the bodies of my parents." Harry yelled out.

Cornelius was the Minister for Magic and no child could speak to him like that! "You are not going to damage a national icon and war memorial!"

Harry started marching out of the room. "Take a vote, don't take a vote, it doesn't matter. I am going to take my parents home."

He slammed the door behind him and made his way to the nearest exit. Remus met him outside and with a nod the pair apparated away. Harry got his first sight of Godric's Hollow in over a decade when they appeared in a cemetery.

They made their way over to the weeping Bulby, tears freely flowing from all of their eyes. "Bulby are you ready?"

"Yes Master Harry." The elf responded as she latched onto Harry's leg and hugged it needing the support of the last Potter as she beheld his parents grave.

Harry brandished his wand and started removing the soil from around his parents coffins. When that was finished he used _wingardium leviosa_ to raise them to the surface. The wood was starting to rot, but Harry was happy that it wasn't too bad yet.

As soon as they were up Bulby clicked and disappeared with the two caskets, going to cremate his parents. Remus wrapped his arm around Harry to give him strength and the boy was eternally grateful for not being alone for this.

Several pops alerted the pair to the arrival of others, and Remus looked over his shoulder to see the presence of four Aurors behind the pair. He whispered to the boy about them and watched as Harry's entire posture changed. The broken, grieving boy from moments before was gone and in his place was a haughty Lord of the magical world, with only his puffy eyes and tear tracks leaving a trace of the boy.

"Lord Potter, we have been empowered to arrest you for damage to a national monument. I see that you have done what Minister Fudge feared. Please come with us. I'm sorry about this Harry." Kingsley Shacklebolt, the team leader of the Aurors, informed him.

Harry nodded. "I understand Auror Shacklebolt. Remus you can go home now."

Moony smiled at him and laid a hand upon the boy's shoulder. "I will see you later, Harry." The Were disappeared with a crack.

Tonks and one of the other Aurors approached him, and both took an arm before side-along apparating him to the D.M.L.E. They marched him into an interrogation room and left him there with Kingsley. "Harry I need you to give me your wands, both of them. Don't worry I will take good care of them."

Harry was surprised that Kingsley knew about his second wand, but knew that he would be in a lot more trouble if he refused. He nodded and gave the pair of wands to Shack, hilt first. The Auror thanked him and then left the room.

Harry sat there, alone, for half an hour before the door opened again and in walked a bespectacled man with a cane. "Lord Potter, I am Rufus Scrimgeour the Head of the Auror Office. You have been accused of purposefully damaging a public monument, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry just stared at the man and didn't respond. After a minute of silence the man spoke up once more. "You don't have to speak to me if you don't want to, but it will only damage your cause."

"I'm sorry, but until you allow my lawyer in I am not saying anything. I know that Daffodil Smith is outside and if you delay her any further I will take you to court personally for obstructing my access to legal counsel." Harry said his piece and then turned away from the man.

Realising that he would gain nothing further from the Hogwarts student he stood up and walked to the door. "Tonks let the lawyer in."

Daffodil came in and smiled at Harry. "Hey Harry, how you going?"

"Annoyed at their tactics trying to trip me up, but apart from that… At peace." Harry responded honestly.

The lawyer shook her head at the boy. "You were supposed to persuade the 'Mot to vote to allow you to remove the caskets. I understand your emotions around this, but look what you have gotten yourself into?"

"Just making you earn the money I'm paying you." Harry smiled at her. "I'm ready to answer your questions Mr. Scrimgeour."

"Did you damage a public monument?" The Head of the Aurors asked.

Harry looked at his lawyer and she nodded to him. "No."

That caused Rufus to raise a single eyebrow. "You were found at the scene by my Aurors, and according to them you had disturbed the site."

"I admit I was where the Aurors brought me in from, but I did not damage a public monument." Harry informed the man.

"Perhaps if you were to tell us what monument was destroyed we can help you." Daffodil enquired from her seat next to Harry.

Rufus looked at her with a stern but calm expression. "The national memorial monument to James and Lily Potter in honour of their sacrifice during the War."

"Are you aware of who my client is? Why would their son, Harry James Potter, destroy their monument?" The lawyer responded like it was the most simple thing in the world, which in her defence it was.

Scrimgeour walked back over to the door and called out it. "Shacklebolt get in here. And bring the evidence pensieve with you."

A minute later Shacks memory of the Aurors arrival at the graveyard, taking Harry into custody, and his initial investigation of the site was being played for all to see. Rufus spoke up after the memory had finished. "As you can see you were clearly caught at the disturbed graves of James and Lily Potter with freshly dug soil around you. Are you ready to plead guilty?"

Harry indicated for Miss Smith to answer for him. "As the son, and only living family member, of James Potter and the closest blood-kin to Lily Potter Harry is their next-of-kin. It is his responsibility to ensure that their wishes in regards to burials are fulfilled, not the wishes of some hopped up Ministry officials who never knew the couple. While he should have waited for the Wizengamot to grant him permission he was well within his rights to relocate their bodies. He is willing to pay a fine for his premature removal of his parents."

"This is not a matter of a fine, Miss Smith. The damage of a national monument can hold a sentence of up to 6 months in prison." Scrimgeour smirked at the lawyer.

Harry adopted a puzzled look. "I didn't destroy any monument, all I did was remove my parents from an illegal grave. What damage am I meant to have done? I meant to return the dirt back to the hole but I was interrupted by your Aurors before I could. Is that the damage I did? Leaving dirt lying around?"

"No it isn't and you good and well know it. By removing their bodies you took away a key component to the national memorial there." Scrimgeour was starting to get frustrated by their antics.

It was at this point that some noise behind the closed door distracted the entire room. Some raised voices were going back and forth, but nothing specific could be made out in the interrogation room. Scrimgeour frowned and slipped out of the room.

Daffodil looked over at him and rolled her eyes. That caused Harry to break out in a wide grin. Despite himself Harry was actually having fun.

The door was thrust open a minute later and the pair could see Sirius' grinning like a madman over Scrimgeour's shoulder. "You are free to go. There will be a 500 galleon fine that you have a month to pay."

Harry walked over to the receptionist and wrote out a draft to the correct amount and handed it over. He waited for her to process the payment and write out a receipt before departing. On the way out he waved to Tonks and Madam Bones, who had just popped her head out of her office, and grabbed a packet off Shack. Harry was happy to feel his wands in it.

"I take it you persuaded the Wizengamot to vote favourably towards Harry having a right to remove the body." The lawyer asked Sirius.

"You bet!" Sirius was ecstatic. "The body already didn't like the idea of the Ministry refusing to relinquish the body of an Heir and presumptive Lord after their death, and I just heavily implied that it was an effort by the Ministry to run necromantic experiments on James and Lily and it went my way. It was an absurd implication but dead bodies hold a level of power in our world and I played on that."

Daffodil bid her farewell and the other two joined Remus on the Island for a private interment ceremony of James and Lily's ashes. While Harry had been detained Bulby had cremated them and placed them in a large box, where they were to rest together forever. Rather than a pair of boxes, Harry had chosen to place them together in a single box. It bore a simple plaque on the top.

 _James Potter & Lily Potter_

 _March 27 1960 and January 30 1960_

 _To October 31 1981._

 _Loving parents who sacrificed themselves for their son._

 _We miss them everyday._

 _Victoriae Glorim._

Harry said a few words, Remus and Sirius said a lot more. Sirius had missed their first funeral and the closure was much needed for him. Tears and smiles were in abundant supply all around.

Harry grieved with his family, but knew that he was starting to heal. He got to say goodbye to the parents he had never known, and felt their love for him from beyond the veil of death.

 **A/N: Sorry it's a bit late, I wanted to upload it on Sep 1 in honour of a new Hogwarts year, but that didn't happen. That last part was supposed to be part of the last 'Mot session but I forgot to write it on my list of events for Ch.27 and spent ages wracking my brain over what I was forgetting from Harry's agenda at that session. The next day I remembered, of course. I'm am sure most of you have already worked it out, Lanwe and the others in the painting are a former group of Board Members. Hope you all enjoy this. I am getting close to the Third Task and plan for it to be in the next chapter. If there are important events prior to that that i have forgotten please let me know. Reviews are a godsend.**

 **Apprentice.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

 **A/N: I never believed I would get to 30 chapters, and yet here it is 125,000+ words in. Thank you all for helping me get here. ~** _ **Parseltongue**_

Tournament's End.

Saturday 24th June, 5:00pm.

The three occupants of the room were enjoying a bottle of Xerxes brand butterbeer. The two oldest of the group shared a conspiratorial look and a secret smile, however they weren't as subtle as they thought.

"What's going on?" Harry raised an eyebrow at them to reinforce the question.

Sirius and Remus seemed to have a silent conversation before coming to a decision. The boy's godfather turned to him with a wide grin. "You remember how you wanted some animals living on the Island?"

"Yes… What did you do?" Harry was instantly on alert. Who would know what sort of animals the pair had got their hands on?

Somehow Sirius' grin grew wider. "Well I moved Buckbeak there, he loves it by the way, and decided to buy another hippogriff to give him company."

"So now the Island's pretty small forest has TWO hippogriffs living on it?" The student cut in.

Sirius had the decency to look sheepish at that question. "Well, for now. Because of Buckbeak's… Legal problems I went to a less reputed breeder who wouldn't ask questions and a mistake happened…"

Harry waited a moment after his godfather trailed off, and when no continuation was readily coming pushed for one. "What mistake, Sirius?"

"I wanted a male hippogriff… We accidently got a female one." Sirius admitted.

"So you got a female instead of a male? So what?" The boy was confused at where the problem was.

Sirius gave a pleading look to his best-friend but the Werewolf just grinned at him enjoying Sirius' trouble. "It turns out that Buckbeak likes Stormcloud. A lot."

"Again, so what? Isn't that a good thing as it will mean they don't fight?" Harry's confusion hadn't been eased by that.

With no other option the dog animagus choked out the simple truth. "Stormcloud's pregnant."

The current Gryffindor's eyes grew wide. "So soon there are going to be two adult and a baby hippogriff living on the Island? Or do hippogriffs give birth to a litter like cats and dogs? Is there enough room for a handful of baby hippogriffs? Do they give birth to live foals like a horse or eggs like a bird?"

"Harry calm down, it will be okay." Remus stepped in to help the boy. He glared at the other man, completely forgetting that he was equally to blame for deciding to tell the kid hours out from the Third Task. "I've already done research into all that."

"Yeah, Moony's been a maniac the last week. He's read more books than I ever thought had been written on breeding and rearing a hippogriff." Sirius stated, bringing a smile to the boy.

Moony mock-glared at Padfoot before continuing. "Unfortunately Sirius is correct. Hippogriffs give birth to an egg which hatches within 24 hours almost always. There are dozens of recorded accounts of eggs taking up to 48 hours, but only 4 eggs have taken longer than that. Don't worry Harry it's under control."

"Now that we have let you in on the secret, finish your butterbeer. We have to meet back up with the girls for Dinner in a minute, so get drinking!" Sirius tipped backed his head and sculled his bottle before releasing a giant burp.

A couple of minutes later the group left the room and made their way to the Great Hall, ignoring the stares and whispered comments that they had been getting all day. The attention was to be expected when you considered who was in the group; the notorious Sirius Black (even if he had been proven innocent), a former professor who had been ousted as a werewolf, and to cap it all off the boy-who-lived who was now competing in the Triwizard Tournament.

They found Daphne and Hermione waiting for him in front of the doors to the dining hall and the group of five entered together. Making their way over to the Gryffindor table the Marauders entertained the youths with stories of their time at Hogwarts. Somehow Sirius, Remus and the twins started a round of applause for Harry as he sat down and the entire house joined in.

Daphne took the chance to lean over and whisper to him under the cover of the noise. "Thank you for allowing me to join you around classes today. I know how much spending time with the two of them means to you."

Harry took her hand in his and smiled at her. "They are my family, but so are you and Hermione. The crazy pair enjoy spending time with both of you as well. How do you feel about Remus now that you are starting to get to know him?"

"It's rough. He is so nice and sweet, but my whole life I have been warned of the dangers of werewolves… It will take time before I would feel safe sleeping under the same roof as him. Again." It was against her Slytherin nature being this open and honest with anybody, but Daphne knew that she would be spending the rest of her life with Harry and had started trying to be more open with him.

The boy nodded understandingly. "Thank you for trying. It's still a while away before it comes to be, but I have a plan. I am thinking of building a new house on the Island, and if I do you won't have to live in the same house as him."

"You are building a new building on the Island?" It was the first any of the group had heard about it so Sirius' surprise was understandable.

Harry looked embarrassed, not realising everybody had been listening to him. "I love the mansion, but it's history is all Potter family. There is barely even any Peverell family identity in the house. Grimmauld Place isn't a house to raise a child in. So because of all this I thought that a new house, a Black Family house, on the Island is the best answer."

"We could take all the important things from Grimmauld to furnish the new house, trophies and those sorts of things, so that your children have access to that Family history." Sirius gave his support to the idea.

His adopted son smiled gratefully at that. "I was going to ask you about that Sirius but was waiting for plans to be more solid. Thank you."

"And I could design it how I dream." Daphne seemed ecstatic at the idea.

Harry looked at his other fiancee who smiled at him. "I don't need a new house, Harry. Actuality the idea of being a part of the history of your family appeals to me, and that history is your mansion."

"Well this centuries history at least." The boy laughed out.

Hermione couldn't pass up a chance to learn something. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well the current Potter mansion was built in 1905. It's the third house in the same spot since the 15th century which is when the Potter's moved to the Island." Harry shared with her.

The group twisted Harry's arm and despite his nerves for the night he ate a decent portion. As a special event there were extra courses and heapings of food. Remus and Sirius also did their best to make Harry laugh and take his mind off the rapidly approaching Third Task.

Before he knew it Harry was receiving a standing ovation from the entire Gryffindor table, and last minute hugs from his corner, and exited with the other champions. Their guide, Bagman, tried to engage Harry in conversation but he brushed the man off claiming a desire to focus on the upcoming task. Instead Harry turned his attention to the other Champions.

He had seen them off and on over the day as they were showing their guests around. Krum and his parents had ignored Harry. Cedric however had been his usual pleasant self to Harry despite Amos Diggory's attitude. It seemed that Amos had read and believed the Prophet's earlier attack pieces.

Fleur's mother and sister however had been happy to see him whenever they ran into each other and had been very warm towards Harry. Supposedly Mr. Delacour was working and would only be arriving minutes before the start of the Task. For a tournament that was supposed to further international relations the Delacour's attitude towards Harry was it's only saving grace at this moment in the boy's opinion.

Arriving at the vastly changed Quidditch Pitch the tall hedge caught the attention of all the Champions. A hedge was not standard for a duel and Harry's thoughts raced as he considered the possibility of a different Final Task to what he had envisioned. Just what did the judges have planned?

The stands around them started to fill and the noise level rose as more and more excited spectators arrived. Professor McGonagall informed the Champions of the ability for them to fire red sparks if they were in trouble and that Hagrid, Moody, Filius and herself would be patrolling around the outside. The four then departed to get to their places for the start of the Task.

Our young hero rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. A couple of jumps to get his blood pumping and then he set about stretching. He ignored the stares that everyone was giving him. Just because the magicals knew next to nothing about exercise didn't mean Harry wasn't going to go into the Task without warming up.

Bagman's voice boomed out, obviously enhanced with magic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place with 85 points is our youngest Champion - Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry's objections were drown out in the applause and jeers that rained down from the audience. Ludo Bagman continued. "In second place is Mr. Cedric Diggory, also from Hogwarts. The Durmstrang representative, Mr. Viktor Krum, is in third place with 80 points! And in fourth place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

After each score and name Bagman paused to allow the crowd to express their favour. Harry however was fuming. The judges had ignored him when he refused the points from the Second Task.

"On my whistle you can enter the maze, Harry." Ludo smiled at him. "Three - Two - One -"

He blew a short blast on the whistle and everybody leaned forward in their seats. Instead of rushing forward Harry crossed his arms and glared at the judge. Ludo was caught off guard and so blew the whistle again and then waved for Harry to enter the large gap in the hedge.

"I told you all that I refused the points from the Second Task. Because of that I should have the least points and be in last place, not first. I will suffer the punishment for being in that position and won't enter the maze first." Harry kept the man's gaze throughout.

Bagman broke and looked away. "Mr. Diggory, you can enter on my mark."

He blew the whistle once more and Cedric, after receiving affirmation from Harry that it was alright, entered the ominous gap. A minute later Viktor was given his warning and entered with his own whistle.

Fleur made her way over to Harry. "Are you zure about zis, 'Arry?"

"Yes, I am. Now go and see if you can beat me." He laughed as the French girl slapped his arm and rushed off into the maze.

Harry was suddenly all alone. Looking up at the stands he saw a shimmer and realised that the projection spell that Neville had mentioned after the previous Task must be in place. The peace and quiet allowed Harry to slow down and breathe, keeping his adrenaline in check.

A final whistle blast was heard, and Bagman informed Harry that it was time for him to enter the maze. Harry however had just thought of something and turned to inquire from the judge. "Am I allowed to use all the magic repertoire at my disposal within the maze? As long as it's not illegal obviously."

"Ah… Yes?" Ludo was confused by the question.

Rather than wait for the judge to think of any other conditions Harry dashed into the maze. The towering walls on either side of him shut out any light and the encroaching darkness closed in around him.

"Wand." Out of the holster on his right arm shot his Holly wand. " _Lumos_!"

Light erupted around Harry and the corridor was illuminated. Walking deeper into the maze Harry realised that he would need to pick up the pace if he was serious about winning. No that wasn't right, he couldn't afford to rush, he had to out-think the others.

For every turn, deviation and u-turn you would be travelling away from the middle of the maze, the exit of the maze, or the target. You would also be soaking up time. Soon Harry reached the first fork in the maze and had a decision to make. Left? Right?

In the end both choices held the same problem; they diverted away from the direction Harry wanted to travel in. So why not just keep travelling in that direction? " _Caesa ligna_."

It felt like it had been years since he had learnt the wood chopping spell, a full 30 chapters or so, and he was happy to use it now. The hedge shuddered, and to his surprise shrieked, as the spell hit it and a metre wide gap opened up.

Rushing through Harry reached a perpendicular path, and looking both ways gained him no new information. It worked the first time so why change a winning formula? " _Caesa ligna._ "

Cutting another hole he entered the hedge only to discover that after a metre or so the hedge didn't end. Harry actually laughed when he realised why; he had entered the hedge in a spot where the other side was a hedge meeting it at a right angle.

He didn't want to take long to decide, after all it was a race, but making the wrong decision now could ruin his chances. As he saw it he had three options; left, right or continuing straight, literally through the middle of the hedgerow.

" _Diffindo_. _Diffindo_." Two smaller cutting curses opened a small gap to Harry's right and he squeezed out.

Harry realised his mistake straight away when he saw his first challenge since entering the maze. Two giant blast-ended skrewts, each 10 feet in length. " _Stupefy_!"

His spell flew towards the nearest of the two creations only to have the unexpected result of bouncing of the armour plating the skrewt had. Harry ducked under the return fire, and looked up to see them advance on him. A blast of fire out of their end, showing the fittingness of their name, propelled the pair forward.

Conjuring a group of bricks he built a wall in between the advancing creatures and himself, he hunkered down as he planned what to do. The wall shook as one of the skrewts rammed it, but thankfully it held up. Ripping down several branches of the hedge he transfigured them into planks of wood which he used to sure up the wall.

Transfiguring a leaf into a stone, and a twig into a metal writing implement, he set about scratching runes into the stone. The wall still shuddered but he ignored it, focusing on his work. Smiling at the outcome, happy with what he had done in a hurry, he looked at the wall.

Pushing some magic into the rune, charging it, he lobbed it over the wall. Casting a _protego_ as soon as the stone left his hand Harry hit the deck. Seconds later a sudden cold chill passed over him. Dropping the shield he jumped to his feet and peered over the wall.

As he had planned the pair of Skrewts were covered in ice, as was the surrounding hedge. For ten meters past the wall it looked like a frozen wasteland, and looking down he saw a three inch extra layer to the wall. Carefully climbing over the wall, making sure that he wouldn't slip on the ice, Harry took off once more.

" _Caesa ligna_!" The boy yelled out as he approached the dead end in front of him.

A gap opened up as he cut a hole and dashed through, the hedge without ever coming to a stop. Looking over his shoulder Harry cast several transfiguration spells blocking up the hole he had just made for whenever the natural warmth of the Blast-ended Skrewts ate through the ice. Assessing the path ahead of him its emptiness worried him.

Surely they would have more trouble in the maze then a couple of Skrewts? Maybe they had just never planned for somebody to take a shortcut like this? Had he found a way to beat the maze and most of its hazards?

Harry's luck seemed to change like that, as around the corner ahead of him a Dementor appeared. Not waiting for the powers of the magical beast to overwhelm him, Harry cast his spell. " _Expecto patronum!_ "

The expected glowing, silver stag charged out of the wand heading right for the Dementor. Trying to escape the charging animal the Dementor literally fell over itself, which caused all sorts of confusion in the young hero. Since when would Dementors trip over themselves trying to escape a patronus?

What Harry didn't know that the watching audience were full of confusion as well, and most people weren't even looking at the Dementor. A 14-year-old had cast a patronus? A FULLY corporeal patronus at that! There were Auror's who couldn't do better than an uncorporeal patronus!

Back with our hero however his brain was rushing as he tried to understand what was happening. The answer hit him out of nowhere; it was a boggart! Casting the only known spell that works of boggarts he turned the robe bright pink and burst out laughing, forcing the creature to disappear and retreat.

Charging forward and straight through several more hedge walls, and to the left once, taking out another boggart as well as several other small magical creatures. A chill settled over him and Harry skidded to a stop. This was a different chill, a magical chill, and it was the first sign of danger.

Looking to the left the boy saw a Dementor and this time he knew it was the real deal. A sense of dread, hopelessness and loss filled Harry and memories of that terrible night 13 years ago flooded him. Yelling, green lights and loss assaulted his mind and threatened to overwhelm him.

" _Expecto patronum_!" Instant relief was what met Harry as Prongs pranced out, forcing the Dark Creature to flee from the wizard and his guardian. There was no tripping over itself as it literally flew away, fleeing from its one weakness.

Forcing the feelings from moments before down, not allowing himself to dwell on it, Harry charged on. He couldn't afford to be distracted during the chaos of the maze. Instead Harry cut another hole in the hedge and dashed through it.

Harry came across another new defense in the maze when a large acromantula, almost 20 feet in size, brought him to a standstill. " _Ignifun_!"

The tongue of flame wrapped around the front left leg of the giant spider and cut right through it. The beast stumbled and Harry lashed out again, burning through another of the legs on the spiders left side, further hindering the movement of the acromantula.

" _Phlego_!" A blue light shot out of his wand and hit the acromantula in it's face.

The result of the spell was a giant fireball, which literally blew up the head of the giant spider, and singing the hedge on either side. The corpse twitched several times, before falling to the ground and not moving again. It was an old spell, a very old spell, that Harry had discovered in the journals of a previous Lord Potter.

The reason that it had fallen out of favour was that much like _fiendfyre_ it is difficult to control without setting the entire surrounds on fire. _Incendio_ or the conflagration spell had replaced it in most people's arsenal of magic, or _confringo_ in a larger, combat situation, which is why Harry had been so happy to learn it.

Between _phlego_ and _ignifun_ Harry had two powerful fire spells at his disposal and both were difficult to control, let alone master. In fact it was unheard of for a 14-year-old to be able to cast either without seriously injuring themselves, let alone to have the control over them that Harry clearly had.

If he was honest it had surprised Harry as well, but after consulting Sirius and Minerva they felt they had a reasonable answer as to why. The Phoenix in Harry, being a literal fire-bird, must have an affinity towards fire and that had transferred through to human-Harry. With their being no recorded magical animagi in history they had noone to compare it to, but it made sense.

Jumping onto the carcass of the spider and over it, Harry continued onwards slashing a hole in the hedge and darting through it. There was a second, but slightly smaller, acromantula facing away from him and a repetition of the spells he used earlier left a second dead spider in his wake.

Defeating two more boggarts on his way soon he was standing in a larger space. This space had 6 ways in and out, and right in the centre of this space on top of a pedestal was the Triwizard Cup. Beautiful, gleaming and golden the cup filled his vision.

A sound behind him caused Harry to turn around and see Cedric sprinting towards him down one of the passageways. The Gryffindor was about to turn away and walk the last few steps to the trophy when Harry saw a hulking shadow on the the hedge beside the other boy.

"Cedric! Duck!" Harry yelled out, alerting the other Hogwarts student to the danger.

Cedric ducked just in time to avoid the pincers of the acromantula but was knocked over by the spider's leg as it went by. Harry saw the other boys wand get jarred out of his hand, leaving Cedric defenceless as the giant spider stood over him.

" _Ingifun_! _Phelgo_! _Flipendo_!" This acromantula met the same fate as the previous ones, with the final different spell insuring that the dead giant spider didn't fall on top of Cedric.

Jogging over Harry held out his hand and helped up the older student, before summoning the dropped wand and handing it to the Hufflepuff. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Cedric responded before looking over at the Cup. "So close and yet so far away. Go claim the win Harry."

Harry looked between the other student and the gleaming trophy, back to the boy and then the trophy. His eyes settled on Cedric and he smiled as he came to a decision. "Come on Cedric, we will claim it together. A true win for Hogwarts."

Despite the Hufflepuff's objections Harry led him up to the trophy. "We take it on three... One.. Two… Three!"

The pair reached out and grasped the trophy's handles, and Harry felt the awkward feeling of the Portkey take hold. He hated this feeling and just had to wait to come to the end of the journey. The swirling lights around him certainly didn't help.

Moments later Harry's feet hit the ground and his knees followed. Letting go of the trophy Harry managed to catch himself before he ended up face down in the dirt, which would have been incredibly embarrassing in front of the crowd as a new Triwizard Champion.

Looking up instead of seeing the expecting teeming stands of observers he saw a dark, overgrown graveyard. "Where the hell are we?"

/

"I have no idea where we are. Did anyone tell you the Cup was going to be a portkey?" Cedric responded as he helped Harry to his feet.

"No, and I take it from your question you weren't told either… Do you reckon this is part of the task?" Looking around the Gryffindor assessed the situation.

Cedric was shuffling around, obviously nervous. "It could be… Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Most certainly." It was the most obvious thing, in his opinion.

No words were needed to be said as both watched a hooded individual approach. As it drew nearer it became evident that the person was carrying something in their arms, what looked like a baby, but it was too dark to be sure what. Something felt wrong.

A high, cold voice emanated from the approaching figure. "Kill the spare."

There was a sound of cloth moving before a second shrill voice yelled out. " _Avada Kedavra_."

As soon as the first word was heard Harry was diving to the side and as he hit the ground he saw a bolt of green. There was a thud as something heavy hit the ground. Looking to the side Harry saw Cedric lying there, eyes open in death.

The boy was shocked. How was Cedric dead? Who would want to kill the Hufflepuff?

The shock forced Harry into inaction and before he could do anything he was bound in magical cords and was being levitated in the air. The person in the cloak slammed Harry into a marble gravestone, which Harry was able to just read the name of, and secured him to it. TOM RIDDLE.

Harry felt his wand wrenched out of his hand and watched as a hand that was missing a finger threw the wand to the side. Wait a missing finger? "Wormtail!"

Instead of answering Harry, the man brought out a dark piece of cloth and stuffed it into the boys mouth. Wormtail hurried away, out of sight and so the boy focused on what he could see. The dead Cedric Diggory.

Harry watched, confusion, fear and sorrow flowing through him, as Wormtail pushed a heavy stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. The cold voice from earlier spoke up once more. "Don't forget the wand holster, the aren't easy to find."

Wormtail rushed over and stripped the holster from Harry's right arm, and tucked it into his robes without making eye contact with the boy. He returned to the cauldron and lit a fire under it. The liquid in it moved quickly, bubbling and shooting out sparks, much faster than Harry expected.

Wormtail rushed to a bundle on the ground, and revealed what was inside it. Harry felt like vomiting. A skinny, feeble, scaly-looking, off coloured mutated creature, that oddly reminded Harry of drawing he had seen of the character Gollum from Lord of the Rings, was inside.

Pettigrew picked up the creature and carried it over to the cauldron and lowered it in. Harry felt an overwhelming desire of hope that it would drown. A sense of dread fell on the child as Wormtail began speaking, and the words betrayed that it was a ritual. It most certainly was not a ritual that he wanted to witness, let alone be a part of.

Harry watched disgusted as Pettigrew cut off his own arm, and then approached the bound student. Harry was gagged but he was sure he could do something as he prepared to summon his other wand, but waited until the man was closer. The words spoken did nothing to encourage Harry.

As the knife descended towards him, it was directed towards his bare right arm and not anywhere vital and so Harry made the stupid decision of letting things progress and see what happened. After drawing the knife across the boy's arm Wormtail collected some of his blood in a glass vial. The man then stumbled over to the cauldron, obviously still in pain.

With the last of his strength Pettigrew poured Harry's blood into the cauldron and then slumped to the ground, cradling his missing appendage. He change was instantaneous, the potion mixture becoming pure white, still sparking, but that was it. Maybe something had gone wrong?

The sparks stopped flying, and a thick smoke started emanating from the cauldron. It was so thick that soon Harry was unable to see anything in front of him. His hope in the failure of the ritual growing.

And then the smoke parted. Rising out of the cauldron was a man. A tall, extremely thin man. "Robe me."

It was the same voice from earlier, and at its words Wormtail rushed to fulfil the command. Soon the man was dressed in the bundle of robes the creature had been in earlier, and turned to face Harry.

The slits for nostrils, vivid red eyes, and pale skin showed that it could only be one person. Lord Voldemort.

Harry watched as Voldemort tested out his new body, gleeful at having a body after such a long time as a disembodied spirit. He then had quick exchange with Wormtail that led to Voldemort grabbing the cowardly former Gryffindor's left arm and pushing his finger down on a tattoo of the Dark Mark there.

Harry didn't catch what he said next but watched as Voldemort paced for a minute, before turning to the boy with a cruel grin. A large snake slithered into view and tasted the air. ~ _My King_ ~

Both Voldemort and our young hero looked at the snake in surprise. "Your king? That is a new title for you to call me Nagini. I like it!"

The red eyes rotated to fix on Harry, whereas the boy was still looking at the snake. Because of this he saw something that the Dark Lord didn't; the snake wasn't looking at Voldemort. It was looking at Harry.

With sudden clarity Harry realised something, the Basilisk was called the King of the Serpents not just because of its great size, but also because ordinary snake saw them as their rulers. It was something he would have to think more on, if he got out of here alive.

Voldemort had obviously been about to address him before the interruption, and Harry decided to throw him off more. He managed to spit the gag out. "Hello Tom."

That caused the evil wizard to snarl. "Tom is dead. I am Lord Voldemort! We stand over the remains of my Father. He was a useless, fool of a muggle and I killed him, just as I killed your fool of a mother. And yet funnily enough they both served a purpose in death. Your mother died to defend you, and my father proved useful in my… Rebirth."

Harry rolled his eyes and listened as Riddle went off on a long, convoluted family history. It reminded him of part of a movie he had seen, a James Bond film, where the villain went on a long explanation of their evil plan. A cliche.

The story came to an end when wizards started Apparating in, wearing dark cloaks and masks. The hope that Harry felt when people started appearing was crushed when he recognised the garb. They were Death Eaters.

Voldemort started a long-winded talk with the grovelling Death Eaters, and Harry was starting to get frustrated. "Oi, Voldemort! Talk to your slaves on your own time, let's get this over with."

The boy hoped he didn't sound as frightened as he really was. He was terrified, but he wouldn't let it show. He couldn't.

"Well we wouldn't want to leave you waiting." The sarcasm was thick in Tom's voice, but his eyes betrayed his fury. "First however, Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers."

Voldemort raised his wand and twirled it in the air. Liquid silver came out of his wand, before forming into a shape. Soon it was a replica of a human hand, and was attached in the place of Wormtail's severed limb.

Pettigrew stopped his sobbing and looked at the new hand in wonder. "My Lord… Master… It is Beautiful… Thank you… Thank you!"

Instead of addressing the thankful slave, Riddle turned back to the bound youth. "You dare disrupt the plans of my rebirthing party? _Crucio_!"

"Argh!" Harry yelled out in reflex, before realising it didn't hurt. Where was the pain?

" _Finite_!" Voldemort sent Harry's way, and the ropes binding him to the tombstone disappeared.

Harry landed on his hands and feet, under the scornful gaze of the assembled Death Eaters and Voldemort. Several were laughing at the pain he must be feeling.

Harry's thoughts were racing. Why hadn't the Cruciatus Curse hurt him? It had hit him directly in the chest! His chest, of course!

Just a week ago the goblin craftsman had finished his three Basilisk armour vests and delivered them to Harry. Very few spells would penetrate a Basilisk hide, and it seemed that _curcio_ wasn't one of them. Harry started laughing.

That surprised those watching. He was laughing? _Laughing_? Nobody laughed after getting hit with a Cruciatus! They watched as the boy rolled onto his back and started laughing louder.

"Is that the best you have Tommy boy? Barely even tickles!" Harry wheezed out between fits of laughter.

" _Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled out, obviously putting more effort into it this time.

It was exactly what Harry had planned on, and in prep he had forced a partial animagus transformation of his torso, just in case. The red light hit him in the chest, and once more the pain that was meant to follow was missing. He barked out a laugh once more, time to implement his escape plan.

What the Death Eaters didn't realise was that when Harry rolled over he had purposely angled his body so that his left hand was hidden from their view. Out of his other wand holster, a much rarer one that Voldemort would have loved if he knew about it given his desire for his standard one, he had produced his custom made wand.

"Do you want to try that again?" He prepared his defence.

Since the Christmas break Harry had been working on silent casting, and despite the months of work on it there were only two spells that Harry had successfully cast silently. Now he was going to see if he could pull one off in a high-adrenaline, life-or-death situation.

" _Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled out. Little did the Dark Lord know that half a second before his spell, Harry cast as well.

Just as he was vocalising the spell, Voldemort felt something tug on his sleeve. As a result instead of casting the pain curse at Harry Potter his arm was pulled to the right and the curse hit one of his Death Eaters.

Eyes following the path of the spell Tom was shocked at the surprise result. This distraction allowed the next part of Harry's plan to be implemented as a flash of movement brought Voldemort's gaze back from the Death Eater writhing on the ground. Harry had dived to his right and scooped his Phoenix and Holly wand off the ground.

Harry now stood, wand pointed at Voldemort, with more than a dozen wands pointed back at him. Tom raised his off hand and waved his men down. "The foolish child wants to challenge me, let him. I assume you know how to duel, Harry?"

Harry nodded with a smirk. "I know the rough basics."

"Good. Good. We bow to each other." Voldemort said, bending minutely in the middle. "Come, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… Bow to death, Harry."

The Death Eaters had grown cocky again and were laughing, except for the one still squirming in pain. Harry's eyes swept over them recognising the fancy wand-cane of Lucius Malfoy but no other hints to the identities of the people.

"Well Death ain't here, but I guess to follow the niceties I can bow." Harry quipped as he replicated the stiff, small bow.

Eyes darting around the grave once more he spotted a weapon that he could utilise. Next to the forgotten cauldron lay the knife that Pettigrew had used earlier, having obviously been dropped there.

Keeping his wand trained on Tom, Harry tucked his left hand behind him. A standard wand holster was not able to be purchased any more as the Ministry had classified them a D.M.L.E only object. This had annoyed Harry's Great-great-great Grandfather to no end.

Balius Potter had created them not long after he had left Hogwarts and had started selling them. The Ministry recognised the value of them and shut down his business and confiscated all his stock and notes. Balius was left with only a small amount of profit that he had made, and a handful of his personal stock.

Not willing to make that mistake again he kept his future tinkering with the concept a family secret and didn't sell any. The first models had several disadvantages; they could be seen, to shoot out a wand the word 'wand' had to be spoken, and they were simply strapped to the forearm. Not so with his later model.

A much slimmer metal strip with a hole on one end, and two spikes on the bottom, the Mark. II was very different. The wearer literally stabbed it into their arm and attached it that way. After the brief pain involved, a constant pressure was all that alerted the wearer to its presence on their arm.

After it was attached the holster became invisible, which was a massive advantage as it kept their existence a secret. Instead of voice operated they used the wearer's thoughts, somehow the blood connection allowed for this, and a person only had to think of the holster divesting its cargo and it happened. Using thought it also drew the wand back into it. All in all in was a much better holster.

This power of thought allowed Harry to draw his second wand without alerting anybody. Alongside the tugging charm, a prank spell the Marauders had created, the levitation charm was the only other spell Harry could do silently and he used it now. With everybody's gaze on Harry and Tom nobody saw the dagger rise into the air.

"Now we duel." Voldemort declared as he raised his wand. " _Crucio_."

" _Accio Knife_ " Harry yelled out at the same time as he ducked out of the way of the oncoming attack.

Tom snarled out as his spell missed, ignoring his opponent's spell as it wasn't a combat charm. He regretted that decision a moment later when the knife plunged into the Dark Lord's left shoulder. The snake-man let out a scream of pain.

It was time to make his escape! Harry set off on a dash, avoiding several spells cast from the Death Eaters, and came sliding to a stop next to Cedric's body. Grabbing a hold of the boy he disappeared in a ball of fire.

Harry hated the cowardice he felt fleeing, but knew it was a fight that he wouldn't win in the end. Voldemort may not be at full strength yet, but eventually the sheer weight of numbers would force him into a mistake. Discretion is the better part of valour and all that.

/

Hermione, Daphne and the Marauders had left the stands and were now standing near Dumbledore listening to the old man panic. Everything had been going to plan early, as the four cheered loudly as Harry's tactic quickly made up for the time difference.

The youngest Champion's relative easy at overcoming the different obstacles had impressed many in the crowd, especially given the struggle some of the older Champions had faced. Cedric had barely escaped a single Blast-Ended Skrewt and yet Harry had defeated two of them at the same time. Fairly easily at that.

And then, just when things were looking like they would go smoothly it went horribly wrong. Out of nowhere a crazed Krum had tried to attack Fleur, even going so far as trying to hit her with _crucio_. To the surprise of many, after her weak Second Task performance, the French witch had beaten the wizard, leaving him stunned and bound as she moved on, shooting red sparks to alert the helpers.

Minutes later Harry saved Cedric, and to the surprise of all had led him to the trophy and the pair grabbed it together. The Hogwarts supporters in the crowd went bananas! Hogwarts had won!

The portkey moved the pair of Champions but they didn't materialize in front of the judges stand as planned moments later. After waiting a whole minute the crowd grew restless. What was happening? Where had Harry and Cedric disappeared to?

The four in Harry's corner had left the stand as soon as he touched the Cup and were soon standing near the judges waiting for their Champion. Went he didn't appear they turned to look at Albus, confused. It did nothing to ease their concern when they saw that he looked equally confused.

Albus called Remus over and sent the Werewolf off with a message for Minerva. Minutes later he returned with Professor McGonagall. The group heard her report that the other two Champions were now in the Hospital tent with Poppy and Filius, and Krum showed signs of the Imperius curse. Albus' worry grew at hearing that.

The crowd was really starting to lose it, afraid and uncertain about everything. This only grew worse as time progressed and nobody seemed to know anything.

Just as it was threatening to turn bad, a riot in the offing, a large ball of fire appeared at the entrance to the maze. The flames dissipated and left the visage of a golden Phoenix holding the limp body of Cedric Diggory. There was a fluttering of limbs as they distorted and in the Phoenix's place stood Harry Potter.

The boy was stormed by a dozen people, all falling over each other as they asked him questions. Meeting Dumbledore's eyes as the man approached Harry talked for the first time since his reappearance. "He's Back."

"Who's back?" A cacophony of voices assaulted him with that question.

"Voldemort." Was Harry's simple response, which caused outrage in many of those around him.

"I'll take him to your office, Dumbledore. You sort out the problems you have here." Moody spoke as he sidled up, grasped the boy's arm and lead him off towards the castle.

To the boy's surprise instead of the Headmaster's office he was dragged to Moody's and that set his thoughts reeling. He started putting together pieces of a puzzle that he had no guide to. Moody's behaviour. Shack's worries. Tonight.

"Wand!" Harry summoned his wand as he spun to face the man, catching him off guard. " _Stupefy_! _Stupefy_! _Incarcerous_! _Expelliarmus_!"

The teacher was able to dodge the first two spells but was unprepared for the intensity of the attack and was hit with the last two. Harry was looking down on Moody half a minute later when the door was blasted off its hinges and the room was breached by Albus, Remus, Sirius and Minerva.

They were shocked to find Harry standing over the bound man, who was spouting a string of obscenities. "Harry good to see you still have your senses."

"It just wasn't adding up." Harry responded to his godfather.

"Why would Alastor be behind this? He's a decorated Auror!" Minerva was confused by everything.

Remus stepped forward and sniffed the air. "Because he isn't Moody. I smell polyjuice."

Albus summoned his Patronus and sent it off with a message for Snape, and a minute later the Potions Master arrived with a vial which he then tipped down Moody's throat. The body started to distort and soon it was revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr. much to the surprise of all.

Before anybody could say anything Minister Judge arrived with an escort of Aurors and after getting over his shock ordered the man taken into custody and Kissed. Harry objected. "Minister he is an important witness, you can't just Kiss him!"

Fudge ignored him. The complaints all fell on deaf ears, even with Harry's threats of ending the mans career. Albus however was searching the room and discovered the real Moody in the chest. The distraction let Fudge and his Aurors escort Crouch out of the office.

Harry left the room stunned, the full weight of the day's events catching up with him. The Marauders gently led him to where the girls were waiting for him, and his fiancees embraced him. Much to his surprise Fleur was there as well and she hugged him just as tightly as the other two girls.

 **A/N: Another chapter, and the hardest to write to date! Trying to keep it true to the Goblet of Fire, but also to the larger AU of my mind, was a massive task. Hope you all enjoy it, I am happy that I remembered much of my plans for this encounter from months ago has come to fruition. I hope you understand any and all changes that I have made to the original story. The end bit there feels all wrong- rushed and just telling you all stuff, which I am sorry for. More will come to be explained in future chapters, including an interesting Hermione-Dumbledore interaction that caused problems in the previous chapter. Please Review!**

 **Apprentice.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

 **A/N: With Voldemort's return I now have a lot more freedom. Some events will still happen, but there will be larger changes from canon until the end of the Fic. Hope you all enjoy.**

World Turned Upside Down.

Sunday 25th June.

Harry came to gently, the warmth of a body on either side of him. Lying on his left side with his right arm circling whoever was lying there, his fingers interwoven with the person's hand, he felt a level of peace he was unused to. Enjoying this peaceful feeling he kept his eyes closed.

Feeling the cold of a ring on one of the fingers he ran the pad of his thumb over it, the layout of the gems betraying it as Hermione's engagement ring. Unlike Daphne's ring the gems were in a straight line around the band. Harry pulled her body closer to him.

Why was Hermione sharing his bed? They had never done this before, and it felt like Daphne was there as well. What had happened last night?

He had won the Triwizard Tournament! He remembered the chaos of the maze, saving Cedric from an Acromantula, and then sharing the win with the older student, but then what? Maybe he had drunk too much in a celebration party?

Harry sat bolt upright as the memories from the graveyard came pouring in. Cedric was dead! Voldemort had returned! Moody had been a Death Eater in disguise!

The sudden movement woke up the two girls, who were quick to wrap him in their arms and reassure him that it was all going to be okay. Tears were freely flowing as the boy remembered the sorrow of seeing Cedric dead, the fear as Voldemort rose out of the cauldron, and the overwhelming feeling of the entire experience.

Ten minutes later Harry was cried out and had started to regain control of himself, enough to ask them about the sleeping situation. "What happened after I left Moody's office last night?"

"We led you here and Lanwe let us in. You passed out as soon as your head hit the pillow and we decided to stay with you in case you woke in the middle of the night." Hermione took it upon herself to answer him.

"You should shower then get dressed." Daphne pulled away from him as she spoke.

Looking down Harry realised he was dressed in flannel pj bottoms and a loose t-shirt. It certainly wasn't what he had been dressed in the previous day and so he looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. She blushed lightly.

"Well you passed out in the bloody, grimy clothes that you had worn during the Task so we thought that something more comfortable would be better. The hide armour is over there." Hermione pointed at a chair in the corner of the room which held the Basilisk vest.

"Thanks." The boy mumbled as he stood and left for the bathroom.

Minutes later the warmth of the shower was seeping into him as he lathered up his skin. It was as he was doing this that he realised that his arm was bare of the cut he had received the day before. Harry assumed that his Phoenix blood had healed it when he transformed so he could flame yesterday.

It was weird to look at clear, smooth skin that he knew should have an ugly gash, in fact if he thought about it enough he could feel the pain of the blade slicing into his flesh. Rubbing a finger across the arm he realised that the muscle and tendons were also healed and it wasn't just the skin. Harry wasn't going to complain.

Ten minutes later Harry was dressed and entering the room to find Hermione seated on the bed, barely keeping back her tears. "What's wrong 'Mione?"

"I shouldn't have… You might have known… I was wrong..." She was crying now. "He said he didn't want to worry you… That with the tournament you had too much concerning you… I should have told you..."

The boy struggled to follow the scraps that the weeping girl was letting out. He had no idea what she was talking about, or what she meant. It really was a mission to understand an emotional woman.

"Breathe, Hermione, Breathe. What are you talking about?" Harry tried to calm her down.

It took several minutes for the girl to stop crying and compose herself enough to explain. "Back at the end of April, do you remember how you were going to have Professor Snape fired?"

"Yeah, of course. What about it?" He wanted her to continue.

"Well after he couldn't persuade you Headmaster Dumbledore asked for me to come to his office. He explained to me why he needed Professor Snape to keep his job. He was worried about the resurgence of the Death Eaters, and feared that it might even lead to a return of Voldemort. He gave examples of events here at Hogwarts over the last few years, as well as the Quidditch World Cup, and I understood his worries." She took a moment to ensure he was following before continuing. "He pleaded with me to lobby on his behalf and I did."

Harry thoughts rushed as he pieced together what that all meant. He felt his anger rising as he started to understand what had happened. He felt used. He felt like a fool. But more than anything he felt betrayed.

He kept from exploding, but his anger was evident. "So you and Dumbledore decided to take advantage of our relationship and manipulate me?"

"NO!" Hermione yelled out in fear.

"What would you call it then? You and him talked behind my back about persuading me not to do what I felt was right, and then chose to abuse our relationship for those ends. I would call that manipulation, wouldn't you?" The boy snarled out.

Hermione bounded off the bed and grabbed hold of him. "It's not like that Harry. You have so much on your plate this year and concerns about Death Eaters and Voldemort didn't need to be heaped upon you. Well now we know that you probably could have used that information… We didn't manipulate you, you just weren't listening to the Headmaster's wishes and concerns."

"The Headmaster's wishes and concerns? Fuck the Headmaster! It was his duty to keep Snape in check for the last decade, and he has failed! It's not a game of chess where Dumbledore can keep it all locked up in his brain and not let everyone know what he knows and what he's thinking. It cost Cedric his life, and it could have cost me mine as well! And don't tell me you didn't manipulate me, you said stuff like you couldn't be with me if I behaved like that!" Harry's anger hadn't abated and he pushed her away.

"And I wasn't lying!" Hermione snapped back. "You were taunting and mocking Professor Snape. Yes he had been warned, and there was nothing wrong with you standing up for yourself and others, but taunting? Mocking? While what you were doing was out of the right place, your attitude reminded me of how Malfoy has behaved the last 4 years and you can't deny it."

The pair glared at each other, neither wanting to concede. Harry was filled with hurt and thoughts of betrayal, while the young lady was allowing her fear for the boy to materialise. Tensions were running high.

"So you don't want to marry me, is that what you're saying?" The emerald eyes shone with pain.

That cut through to her and she latched onto him once more. "No, of course not Harry! But I want to marry the real you. The you that is my best friend and that I have fallen in love with over the last 4 years, not an arrogant bully. If I had a sudden change in attitude or personality I would trust you to sit me down and talk to me about it, and that's what I'm doing."

The pair were interrupted before the boy could respond to that. "Descendent, the School Matron is here wanting to see you. Should I let her in?"

"Allow her entrance Lanwe." Harry looked at his fiancee for a moment before leaving for the entrance room to find Poppy walking through the door. "Morning Poppy."

"Mr. Potter, if you could lie down on the couch I will check you for any damage from yesterday. I should have done this last night but it got forgotten and lost in all the chaos." Pomfrey led him over to the furniture in question before beginning an examination.

When the school nurse was happy that he wasn't in any danger or pain she left, telling him that the Headmaster wanted to see him in his office. Debating whether or not he could face the man Harry decided that he probably couldn't refuse to go.

Five minutes later he was walking into the office to find Dumbledore, Amelia Bones and Shack's team of Aurors. Albus and Amelia stopped their discussion and looked up as he walked in.

"Harry, please be seated." The man whose office it was invited.

Harry sat down in the empty chair and raised an eyebrow. If they were going to call him here the least they could do was fill him in on what was going on. He wasn't going to beg.

"The Minister has spent last night and this morning trying to dispel the fires that you caused last night. He has been telling everyone that among the chaos and stress of last night you mistook what you saw. He claims that an unnamed former Death Eater was responsible for kidnapping you and murdering Cedric Diggory. With said Death Eater kissed he has declared the situation dealt with." Dumbledore shared.

"Except that's not what happened, and Crouch wasn't working alone." Harry spat out.

Albus gave him a short smile that Harry took as condescending. "While I believe you, Harry, Cornelius has tied my hands."

Turning to Amelia he raised an eyebrow at her. "And you Madam Bones?"

The woman took out her monocle and polished the glass before returning it to its rightful place. "Minister Fudge has not talked with me on this issue. He probably believes that I would discount such a crazy tale from someone so young straight away, and forgets that the Ministry and the D.M.L.E have to investigate such a serious claim made by a Wizengamot Lord."

"Will it make a difference?" He snorted. "You said that Fudge will ignore it all."

The Head of the D.M.L.E wasn't smiling. "If we can verify your claim we will come to that bridge then. Headmaster would you mind if we use the Hogwarts pensieve?"

A minute later Shack, his boss, and Albus disappeared into the device leaving Harry in the office with three Aurors. Tonks, the only of them that he knew, greeted him. "Blimey Harry, can't have a quiet day can you?"

That forced a laugh out of the teen. "You don't know the half of it, Tonks. Remind me to tell you of some of my other adventures some time. I've gotta say those armour vests are worth it aren't they?"

"How do you know 'bout those?" One of the Aurors asked, suspicious of how this Hogwarts student knew about them.

"Harry was the one who provided the Basilisk hide and paid for them to be made up." Tonks explained to her colleagues.

The Auror's eyes bulged out at that. "That must have cost a fortune! There are what, 15 of the heavy full cover suits and 35 of the standard ones?"

"Yeah I think that's how many that were made up. Plus my own of the medium, standard, ones." Harry conceded.

Tonks cut in at the same time. "Have some restraint Hughes! You don't just talk about how much someone paid for something!"

Harry waved her off. "It's fine Tonks. I'm sure Auror Hughes didn't mean any offense. The vests were about 2000 galleons each and the full suits were 3500 each. But I mean it's a price worth paying if it saves some Aurors lives."

"Speaking of, what did you mean by that comment earlier? Did you get hit by something last night that your vest stopped?" Tonks asked, concern evident.

"Yeah. Hit with a couple of _crucio's_ but didn't feel a thing. Not that I'm recommending going out and being target practice for someone, you never know when it will fail or the spell will hit outside of the protected area." The boy tried to pass it off. The stunned expressions of the Aurors portrayed that he failed.

Tonks mouth flapped open and close several times before she regained control of herself. "You were hit with the Cruciatus curse? And it didn't hurt like you were being stabbed with a million red-hot fondue forks?"

"Three Cruciatus curses. They all hit me in the chest and didn't penetrate the Basilisk hide. That's an oddly specific description Tonks, have you been hit with it before?" Harry asked the young woman.

"Yeah all Trainees are put under it in final term so that we know just how painful it is. It's one thing to be told about it, but you can't truly appreciate the intensity of it without having felt it. They feel that if we know just how painful it is we will do our best to avoid it in the field. But that's not important right now, are you sure that you got hit with the Cruciatus curse?" Hughes cut it.

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "Yes I am sure."

"We will have to inform the Boss to mark the vests A1 not A2." Hughes told the other two Aurors.

Before Harry could question him about what that meant the three in the Pensieve reappeared. Dumbledore looked melancholic, Bones looked shocked and Shack looked like he always did. Harry decided that he never wanted to play poker with the man.

Amelia sent the other 3 Aurors into the Pensieve before turning to address the youth. "It's a shame that none of the Death Eaters were named, but I think I recognised a couple of them that I will have put under surveillance."

"You saw Lucius Malfoy's wand?" Harry enquired.

"Yes I did. The memory, unfortunately, isn't enough for me to start anything official but I will alert my Aurors so that they are ready and are watching for anything suspicious. I will also have Malfoy and several of his friends under surveillance." The Head of the D.M.L.E responded.

Harry turned to Albus to see what he had to add. "I will not be able to bring this before the Wizengamot. If you can find a way to, great, but they will not let you speak if they think that you are going to bring this up."

"Well what bloody use are you then!" Harry's anger at the man from earlier started to show.

Once again Albus turned to the boy and smiled at him, like one would to a child that doesn't understand what is going on. "Unfortunately Minister Fudge has made it clear that 'if I don't drop this nonsense he will see me unceremoniously kicked out of all by positions'."

Fawkes flew over and trilled at Harry as he landed on his shoulder. " _He means well. You will find a way around the idiocy and stubbornness of the magical world, youngling._ "

Scratching the firebird under its beak Harry let the musical tone wash over him and fill him with calm. When a creature as old as Fawkes had faith in him, it was hard for him not to have faith in himself.

"I am not needed here any more then. I will just get my memory and go." Harry stood and scooped the memory out of the Pensieve just after the three Aurors were ejected from the device. "Just so you are aware Headmaster, I plan on returning home after lunch today and will not be returning until next year."

"Harry, I do not think that is wise. You are safer here until the end of term and then will be safer with the Dursley's." Albus told him, his tone indicating that it was a command not a suggestion.

Harry laughed, a full, loud guffaw. "Safer here at Hogwarts? If I had been at home and not here last night would never have happened. I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Lord Potter." It was Amelia's voice and brought the boy to a halt. "The reason why I brought Senior Auror Shacklebolt and his team is because I am going to assign them to you as a protective detail."

Harry furrowed his brow at that. "No."

"Why not? They will be able to protect you." The woman was surprised at his refusal.

"As it stands only three people in the magical world know where I live, and the more people who know the greater risk of it getting out." He was insistent that his privacy and protection was ensured.

Bones gave him a stern look. "My Aurors are professionals, and will keep you safe while not breaching your confidence."

"Not happening! I don't even know half the team." Harry fired back.

"How about just Shack and Tonks? You know both of them, and while they would be a little disadvantaged with a half-strength team, they will be able to ensure your safety." Amelia was unwilling to back down.

Harry looked at the two of them for several moments, assessing the pair in question. "If they give an oath to not leave my house without my permission, not contact anybody, including yourself Madam Bones, and never share anything about my life afterwards I will take them with me. That is as long as I don't commit any crimes of course."

The three Law Enforcement Officers huddled together and quickly started conversing in hushed tones. The came to an agreement and the pair of Aurors walked over to the Floo and departed. "They will meet you at the Great Hall during lunch."

/

Tuesday 27th June, 10:30am. **(A/N: In an earlier chapter I have had Buckbeak cleared of his charges [chap21] and in the last I mentioned his less than ideal legal situation- this is because despite the pardon Sirius didn't want to create too many questions about the history of the Hippogriff and cause problems for Harry whose actions were, let's say, less than legal).**

Harry was sitting in the shade of the trees, enjoying the peace and quiet of the Island. He stroked the bluey-grey feathers of Stormcloud who was lying next to him while Buckbeak danced around entertaining the pair. An unfinished nest could be seen in the half-light of the forest.

Since he met the female Hippogriff the previous day the boy had spent a large majority of his time relaxing with the creatures. The pregnant Stormcloud had been hesitant meeting the boy but had soon warmed up to him and now happily followed him around the forest. Exploring the forest with Stormcloud at his side had helped calm the boy.

His Auror guards had tried following him, but whenever they tried an angry Hippogriff had chased them off much to Harry's amusement. Instead they had set up a command post in the Rose Garden and took turns in it watching over the forest and the Island to make sure Harry was safe.

Both Hippogriffs heads snapped to the side, and several seconds later Harry heard the footsteps that had caught their attention and watched as Shack came into view. The tall Auror came to a stop, parcel under one arm, and waved Harry over.

Patting the Hippogriff within reach the boy stood up and walked over to Kingsley and silently took the parcel off the man. Opening it up he pulled out some parchment with a note written on it. The note was from his lawyer, which wasn't surprising as only Sirius or the Welch-and-Smith Law Office could send mail through the wards.

It raised more questions than answers and led to Harry reaching into the parcel and pulling out a thick envelope. His name, written formally, was on the front of the letter. Breaking the seal on the back he pulled out several pages of thick parchment and read through it. The request was surprising to say the least and had the young Lord contemplating what it meant.

Saying goodbye to the 'Griffs he led the Auror back to the manor, collecting Tonks from the guardpost on the way. "Get in your uniforms, we are heading to the Ministry. I am going to get changed. You have 10 minutes."

Getting dressed in robes fitting his station and checking both of his wands, his Holly and Phoenix wand in one of the other standard wand holsters that he had replaced the stolen one with, before leaving his room. He was in the entrance hall a full 2 minutes before either of his guards.

"My presence has been requested by the Department of Mysteries, and I assume you want to escort me?" The Auror partners confirmed his suspicion. "I don't know how to Apparate, and don't want to Flame into the Ministry so you two will have to Side-Along me."

A couple of minutes later the Aurors were keeping reporters, citizens and Ministry-workers at bay while Harry went through the entrance desk. Like Ministry employees, Wizengamot members were allowed to keep possession of their wands and only had to record their presence with the desk.

Tonks and Shacklebolt were able to keep the people at a distance and secure an empty lift for the group, and soon they were approaching the door to the Department of Mysteries. Shack knocked on the door, which remained shut.

He was reaching up to knock a second time when an open slot appeared in what had been a solid door moments before. "What do you want Auror?"

The Auror in question stepped back and the Unspeakable scanned the other two in the party. The slot disappeared and the door opened in its place. The man (Harry thought he was a man) was in a Black robe that seemed to absorb the light, with only his eyes being able to made out on his face.

"Lord Peverell, this way please." The Unspeakable led the group to a break room. "Your Auror guards can wait here for our return, Lord Peverell, they do not have the clearance to come further."

The pair bristled at that but Harry waved them down. Without knowing more about why they wanted him here he wasn't going to do anything that might draw their ire. "That's fine. Where are we going?"

The man waited until the door to the break room was closed before responding. "The Boss wants to speak to you."

"What should I call you?" The boy enquired of his guide.

"Elis Trunich, Unspeakable second grade, warding. You can call me Slate everybody does. It's my codename." Slate informed the boy.

The openness surprised Harry. "Are you allowed to tell me all that?"

"You are Lord Peverell. While Lord Gilios currently runs the D.o.M, and have for centuries, the Unspeakables have not forgotten that our true creator and leader is Lord Peverell." Trunich turned down a new hallway.

"It's been 400 years." Harry pointed out.

They came to a stop in front of a door that seemed identical to all the others they had passed. "The Peverell's were true leaders. They were always curious, always striving to improve our understanding of magic and push the boundaries of what is possible. The Gilios' are happy to use our ideas to better their lives but have never assisted or helped us discover anything. Anyway the Boss is in there, I need to get back to work."

Harry knocked before entering what was a fairly large clean office that had thick tomes filling shelves around the room, and two neat stacks of parchment on the desk. The man seated behind the desk was wearing an identical robe to Slate except the hood was down.

He was old, extremely old if Harry had to hazard a guess, so old that even for a magical he looked old. Madam Marchbanks was in her 140's and looked nowhere near as old as "The Boss" who Harry assumed was the man. While Harry was appraising him, the man was studying him back.

"Lord Peverell it is a privilege to meet you. That you for coming in so soon. Pholius Arba Potter at your service." The man stood up and bowed to him.

That had Harry thrown off balance. "Potter? Any relation?"

"Distantly. I was your great-great-grandfather's second cousin. However that is not why you are here, I would like your assistance with something." The man then all but pushed Harry down into his seat and then sat in the visitors chair.

"My help? What with?" The 14-year-old still had no idea what was going on.

Pholius leant back in the chair and steepled his fingers. "Unlike the fools in the Ministry, and in particular the incompetent morons of the Minister's office, we are well aware that death is a complex issue. In fact it is one of the major topics of research for the Department of Mysteries. For that reason myself, and all the Unspeakables I have talked to on this matter, believe your claims after the Third Task. I was at the event, family pride was on the line after all, and had a quick look at Diggory's body before I was sent away and the after effects of the Killing Curse were inescapable. We want to study the ritual Voldemort used and to do so we need a copy of your memory from the night, will you provide it?"

"And why do you want to research the ritual?" The young Lord was instantly suspicious.

"There are several ways that Voldemort could have cheated death and by studying the ritual we can work out what method he used, or at least narrow it down. That way we can stop him from using it again in the future. You might not know this but a former Unspeakable, Rockwood, betrayed us and was a Death Eater spy. We don't forgive and we most certainly don't forget." The vitriol he felt for the man was clear.

Harry had to make a decision. Would he trust a Ministry Department? Yes the D.o.M were unique and had more autonomy than any other department, but were still somewhat beholden to the Minister. On the other hand he needed allies, now more than ever.

Was the man across from him even being honest about who he was? Was there a Pholius Potter? Even if their was, was this him?

"Pardon me a moment." Not waiting for a response Harry disappeared in a ball of fire, reappearing in a specific room in his home.

His sudden appearance drew the gaze of most of the eyes in the room, and even woke up several others in attendance. Twelve pairs of eyes looked down at him, several glaring after having their sleep disturbed.

Like many houses of old wizarding families the Potter Manor had a room for portraits of ancestors and it was into that room Harry had travelled. If anyone could give him the answers he needed they were in this room. If he could get a straight answer out of them.

"Lord Potter, welcome!" A ancestor from the 1500s greeted him.

"Well put Lord Potter! Of course you are always welcome here Lord Potter." Another painting added.

This was joined by a dozen other greeting for Lord Potter as well as two dozen other statements back and forth, all saying either 'Lord Potter' or 'my good Lord'. It was a favourite pastime for them all, and the main reason Harry avoided the room.

"Quiet, all of you! Thank you. I recently met a man claiming to be a Potter, Pholius Arba Potter, and a distant relation. Perhaps one of you can shed light on this for me, so that I know if I can trust him." Harry cut over their incessant yammering.

"I had a nephew named Pholius. Born in 1823. He would be ancient if he is still alive." One of the portraits responded.

The current Lord Potter considered that. "And how could I confirm it is him?"

Receiving guidance, Harry had soon returned to the office in the D.o.M. Before the Boss could speak the young Lord brandished his wand.

" _Ostende Genus_!" The Gryffindor called out, and a blue light shot towards the Unspeakable.

It hit, and then a split second later large blue letters flashed over the man's head. They read out P.O.T.T.E.R clearly. The Boss looked up at the letters before raising an eyebrow at the student.

"Sorry bout that, had to be sure of your claims." He didn't look sorry, despite his words.

Pholius didn't look happy. "Word of warning, don't pull a wand on an Unspeakable, especially not in the Department of Mysteries. Lord Peverell or not the outcome will most likely be deadly, and incredibly painful at that."

"Perhaps we had best move on to why you asked me to come." Harry changed the topic.

A wicked grin spread wide across the ancient wizards face. "Let's get down to business…"

/

Saturday 8th July, 10:30am.

The young man stood there looking at the building that he had been forced to live in for more than a decade. This was the last time Harry would ever come to Privet Drive, and if he got his way the last time he saw the Dursley's.

Many people wouldn't understand why he was going to do what he had planned, and if he was honest Harry himself kept fluctuating between helping them or leaving them to face the coming storm alone. If anybody didn't deserve his help it was the the Dursley family.

However he wasn't doing this for himself, or even for the Dursley's, he was doing this for his mother. Lily Evans-Potter was by all accounts the kindest student at Hogwarts and to honour her memory Harry would offer his assistance to Lily's sister. If their arrogance and bigotry stopped them from accepting it that was on them.

Knowing he couldn't delay it any longer he walked up to the front fire and knocked. "Pet can you get the door?" The voice of Vernon was muffled by the door but still carried enough for the boy to hear.

The door swung open and standing there was Petunia Dursley, a polite smile on her face. The smile faded as she realised who was at the door. "You're late! We wasted 30 minutes waiting for you at the station last week."

"I need to speak to you and Vernon for a couple of minutes and then I will leave you both. May I come in?" Petunia stepped to the side and Harry led her into the living room which was currently occupied by Vernon.

Vernon was seated in his favourite chair, watching the television and didn't bother to even look up. "Who was at the door Pet? A salesperson? Don't they understand that on Saturday people want to be left alone in peace?"

He finally looked up when she didn't reply, scowling at Harry's presence. "I thought you had run away, boy."

"Not quite. You might want to be seated Aunt Petunia." Harry waited for her to sit but stayed standing himself. "Voldemort, the terrorist who murdered my parents, has returned."

Harry paused for that to sink in, but obviously Vernon didn't understand what that meant. Petunia however became incredibly pale. "Re… Re… Returned?"

"What does that have to do with us?" Vernon spat out.

The man really was an idiot, Harry mused. "Several things. Firstly he hates non-magical people. Secondly he has already made it clear that he wants to kill me and is not afraid to kill innocent people to try and get to me. Lastly he is a psychopath who doesn't care how many people he kills."

"Then why did you come here? Do you want him to kill us?" The large man inquired, his face getting redder and redder as his fear and anger rose.

Harry just looked at him passively. "Hardly. I am here because it is what my mother would have wanted. Voldemort will come after you for several reasons but at least now you know he is coming. I will be leaving soon and never returning, I will also not be telling you how to get in contact with me in case you are stupid and he catches up with you."

"Well you've warned us you can go and hide now!" Vernon snarled out.

"Not quite. Unfortunately there are those in the magical world who know about this house and you will be defenseless when they come." Harry reached into a pocket and pulled out a document and a cheque. "I would suggest you sign this document and take this cheque and move. I had my lawyers draw up a standard property transfer agreement, and the check is 10% over the average house price for similar houses in Surrey. If you don't want to take it that's fine but my conscious is clear."

Vernon snatched up the papers and read through them before looking at the cheque. "This is obviously a joke! Where would you get £100,000?"

"My parents left me enough of an inheritance to cover this and to hide away from Voldemort and his slaves." Harry shot back, unwilling to let Vernon know just how much the Potter family had left him.

Vernon's eyes drifted back to the cheque, his greed dancing in his eyes. "So you have been a burden on us all these years despite having your own money? I think this cheque is much too light."

"Shut up Vernon you greedy fool!" Harry snapped back, surprising both his Uncle and Aunty. "And £2,500 every year to care for a child is not nothing! That's right I know about the money that you were given every year to care for me as it came out of my account."

Petunia finally got over her shock. "You were getting paid every year Vernon? You never told me!"

"You know the new jewellery and dress that I buy you every year in the first week of January? That's where the money for it comes from, as well as my new suits. The factory stopped doing Christmas bonuses in 1981 and then I get this surprise envelope of cash at the start of 1982 and I thought you deserved something special. So I told you how they had changed from Christmas bonuses to New Year's bonuses and that's why it was a little late in coming and made up for it by getting you that pearl necklace you love. Then every year since the same envelope of pounds has come so I have treated us." At least he had the good grace to look embarrassed about lying to his wife.

Harry however didn't see the funny side of it. "And the note saying it was for the care of me? Just ignore that did you?"

"We fed you, clothed you, schooled you and kept a roof over your head! We were entitled to some niceties for our troubles!" Vernon was not willing to accept he was in the wrong on this.

"It doesn't matter now, as you are never getting another payment. What did you tell Aunt Petunia this year when you didn't receive any money?" Harry was looking forward to this answer.

Vernon didn't look like he wanted to reply but cracked under Petunia's intense stare. "I dipped into our savings to cover it. I was surprised when no money arrived but then you weren't there at the station I assumed somebody else had taken you in."

"Our savings Vernon? You were going to take me to Hawaii!" Of everything she had heard so far that seemed to have the biggest impact on Harry's Aunt.

"I still will Pet! We might just have to wait an extra year." The walrus took her hand to show his sympathy for his wife.

Harry rolled his eyes at that. The man was willing to take money meant for a child and spend it on luxury items for himself and his wife and try and extort more money from that same child without showing any regret, but then can turn around and look like he needs forgiveness for the worst crime imaginable for delaying his wife's holiday for a year.

"Perhaps we can get back to business so I can get out of here? There is one last piece of help I am willing to offer. One of the William Grant & Son's distilleries in Dufftown Scotland needs a manager and the position is yours if you want it. The job starts in three Mondays which gives you time to pack and move, and the cheque allows you to buy a new house there. It won't really affect Dudley's schooling given he is a boarding student anyways, and it gets you away from where Voldemort will be looking for you. I suggest take the money, take the job and move. Tell anybody who asks that you got headhunted and offered a job in Wales or France or anywhere but Scotland so that they don't know where to look for you and never look back." Harry spoke to the pair.

His mother's sister was the first of the pair to speak. "Scotland? But Scotland is a terrible country to live in! It's cold, wet, and full of drunks."

"It's a better alternative to being dead! I don't care much what you do. Stay here and take your chances if you want, take the money and move somewhere else and trust Vernon's work history to find another job, or accept my help." Harry shot back at his Aunt.

"How long do we have to decide?" Vernon asked.

"5 minutes or so. At least that's how long the offer for the house stands. As I said earlier the job in Scotland is already yours. Here is the business card of your contact there, call him and turn down the position of you want otherwise don't call him until you are in Dufftown or you are giving a flashing neon sign to your location." Harry stood up. "I will let you talk in private while you make up your minds."

"How are we supposed to make the decision to upheave our lives in 5 minutes?" His Aunt called out.

Harry shrugged. "Hopefully Voldemort will be defeated soon and you can decide what you want from the rest of your lives, but you have to make a tough decision about what is best for you right now."

Harry left the room and went upstairs to the room he had occupied the last few years. Searching the room he found a few things that he had left there, old class notes and the such. Five minutes late he returned to the living room.

The husband and wife were sitting there silently watching the door waiting for his return. Petunia spoke as soon as he entered. "We have decided to take the money and move to Scotland."

Instead of speaking Vernon pulled out a pen and signed the document and handed it over to Harry. The boy scanned through it, making sure no changes had been made, before adding his signature at the bottom. Casting a simple duplication spell he handed a copy back to Vernon.

"I expect the house to be empty by the 24th. I'm sure you can understand my sentiment but I hope to never see you again." Harry turned to leave the house.

Just as he stepped out the front door and turned to close it he saw his Auntie standing there looking at him weirdly. "Thank you Harry."

Not knowing what to say the Gryffindor simply nodded at her before leaving. Rather than disappearing from a muggle street in the middle of the day Harry wanted to leave from a place that he wouldn't be seen. He knew just the place.

There was another reason that Harry wanted to go to the little park a short walk away; it was where he first saw Sirius. He didn't know that the giant dog was his godfather at the time, but now that he did he wanted to return to the park to honour that memory.

Taking a shortcut down an alley he stumbled across his cousin, leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. "Dudley."

The other boy's head shot up and he focussed on the intrusion. "What are you doing here Potter? I thought you had run away."

"I was just saying goodbye to your parents so I guess it's fitting that I say it to you as well. Goodbye Dudley." Harry said before walking past the other boy.

"Ha so you are running away! You think you can survive out there? That there is somebody willing to take you in?" Dudley mocked him.

Harry debated whether or not to bite on that. "Turns out the Potter's, my father's family, are fairly wealthy. I will take care of myself. Goodbye."

Harry took two steps before he felt a sudden chill come over him. A mist started to descend on the pair, freaking out the larger of the two boys.

"What are you doing Freak?" Dudley yelled out, his fear obvious.

"It's not me you idiot. Be quiet." Lord Potter's eyes were dancing around as he searched for the intrusion.

Dudley was in full-on panic mode now. "I can't see! What are you doing to me?"

The voices from a terrible day long ago started echoing in Harry's head and his fears were confirmed. Acting instantly he produced his Holly wand and shouted out his charm. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

As expected a shimmery silver stag jumped out of his wand and the relief was instantaneous for both boys. "What is that? You can't do magic out of school!"

"Shut up Dudley!" Seeing a dark shape to the left Harry sent his patronus that way and the Dementor fled in the face of it's kryptonyte.

Feeling an encroaching darkness coming from the other side Harry produced another patronus which caused the first to dissipate. Just like the first time around the advancing patronus chased away the Dark Creature that had been threatening its creator.

With both Dementor's retreating the mist and evil feeling left as quickly as it appeared leaving the two standing alone in the alley. "What the hell was that Harry?"

"That, Dudley, was the patronus charm. A very effective piece of defensive magic that is the only way to protect yourself from two very dangerous magical creatures. As a non-magical you couldn't see the Dementors but you could feel their presence. They fill a person with fear and an overwhelming sense of helplessness as a means of paralyzing their targets before they eat your very soul. Come quickly, we need to get you home." Harry grabbed his cousin by the arm and dragged him back to number 4 Privet Drive.

Not waiting to be polite this time Harry slammed open the door startling the inhabitants of the house. "What is the meaning of this!"

Seconds after he yelled Vernon appeared seeing Harry pull a still shocked Dudley into the house and slamming the door closed behind them. "What's the meaning of this Potter? I thought you were going?"

"Dudley and I were just attacked by a very dangerous magical creature. You are lucky I have experience with them or we would both be dead right now. Well sucked soulless to be precise but it has the same outcome. You don't have a couple of weeks anymore! Quickly go pack bags with only the things that you need." Harry tried to install a sense of urgency in the family of three.

"Now?" Petunia looked shocked.

"Yes!" Why were they not moving already? "I am willing to wait a little time while you pack but you are defenseless when I leave so hurry."

Petunia and Vernon dashed off, finally listening, but Dudley was still too stunned to move. Remembering his first encounter with Dementors Harry rushed into the kitchen and started searching. Finding a whole block of chocolate he returned to his cousin.

"Eat this Dudley." Tearing off a piece he handed it over.

Not thinking the other boy hoovered it up, as well as the next two pieces he was given. Colour had finally returned to his face and he was looking much better. He was also finally responsive.

"Dudley you must go to your room and pack a bag. Pack all the clothes that you need, your school uniform and equipment, only what you need. You are never coming back here. Quickly now!" Duds nodded at that and ran off, up the stairs, and to his room.

Harry walked over to the window and looked out, making sure there was no more danger. He spent the next ten minutes on watch before anything changed, when an owl swooped down and pecked at the glass.

Opening a window he accepted the letter before it flew away. Recognising the seal in the back Harry ripped it open.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _We just received a very interesting letter meant for you. Come see us as soon as you can, certainly before you leave the country. It is urgent._

 _Daffodil Smith._

Wondering what could be so urgent that he would be sent a letter during the middle of the day from his lawyer, they only thing that came to mind was the Dementor incident but how would they have found out about it? He would just have to go to the Law Office as soon as the Dursley's were on the road.

Hearing the thundering steps of his Uncle coming down the stairs he looked over to see him deposit a pair of suitcases before returning upstairs. Harry returned to his guard duties.

It was almost half an hour later that the four were standing near the front door with 8 suitcases in total. "Get in your car and drive. Stay in a hotel in London tonight. Tomorrow call your boss Vernon and tell him a family emergency has arisen and you have to move closer to family so cannot come into work for the next few days and that this is your final notice. After the call leave the hotel and drive until you get to Dufftown, don't tell anybody where you are and after that call never contact anybody from your old life. That goes for you as well Dudley don't try and contact anybody. Because you can't come back here, here is a cheque to cover all the possessions you have had to leave behind."

Vernon nodded as he accepted the second cheque and with Dudley's help they carried the cases to the car in two trips. After the second trip the three piled into the car and drove off, Harry hoped that it would be the last he heard about them.

Closing the door and locking it he looked around. It would be a hassle to sell everything in the house but there was little he could do after the attack. Disappearing in a ball of fire he hoped he would never have to return here, but now he had to focus on whatever his lawyer needed.

 **A/N: It's been quite some time but here is another chapter! Started a new job and the extra hours have left me with less time and energy for writing. On the plus side the money is good. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Wednesday 28th June 1995, 11:45pm.

The darkness of night enveloped the man. His flowing black robe blended into the darkness and if it wasn't for his sickeningly pale skin he would almost be invisible.

The cold and wet of the North Sea seemed to have no effect on the man as he surveyed the island fortress in front of him. The insistent rocking of the boat he was on would have distracted a lesser man, but such minor distractions had no effect on Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord. We are as close to Azkaban as we can get without the wards registering the boat. What would you like to do now?" Lucius Malfoy, the only other occupant of the boat, was looking more than a little seasick.

The ocean breeze was whipping his long blond hair around, the cold was biting through his thick coat, and Malfoy wanted to be anywhere else other than here. While it was an honour to be the only man chosen to assist his Lord this evening, it was something that the arrogant blond saw as below his station.

This mission was of such importance that Voldemort hadn't trusted it to anybody outside of his inner circle, even though a job such as guarding the boat would usually fall to the spell-fodder (wizarding equivalent to cannon fodder), and had chosen Lucius to aide him. The mission was so important that Voldemort had decided to undertake the main objective himself.

"Just keep the boat here and wait for my return, Lucius." The nasally voice of Voldemort pierced the night.

The recently re-embodied man drew his wand and fluidly twirled it around in front of him. Even a wizard as powerful and knowledgeable as Tom Riddle would not be able to break through the ancient wards of Azkaban without alerting those guarding the prison, but for his plan he wouldn't need to.

Going on alone rather than bringing an army, or even just Malfoy, would enable him to create a minute breach in the outermost wards and literally slip through them. The wards for Azkaban were set up to stop large groups of people getting in and non-ministry approved boats, but being in the middle of a large body of water a single person attempting to enter never entered the minds of those who laid the wards.

Voldemort assumed there were anti-broom wards in place to stop someone flying in, but he wasn't going to fly in. Tom Riddle was going to walk in.

While much of his time in the muggle world as a child was wasted the story of Jesus walking on water was one that he remembered. He had spent months of his 4th year at Hogwarts developing a spell that would allow him to copy the feat, and now decades later he would finally show it off. With the breach created he cast the necessary spell on himself and stepped off the boat.

"My Lord!" Malfoys fear as the man stepped off the boat slipped out in his yell.

Standing on the waves like they were solid ground Voldemort turned around and glared at the other man. "Quiet you fool! I know what I'm doing."

Lucius watched stunned as Voldemort walked through the wards, literally walking on water. He watched as the black of Voldemort's garb fully blended into the night and he lost sight of his Lord. Now that he was alone Malfoy took the time to cast several warming charms on his cloak.

He would have done it earlier except Voldemort didn't cast one on himself and Lucius didn't want to seem weak in front of the newly returned Dark Lord. After the shambolic night at the cemetery Voldemort had taken his anger out on his followers.

Lucius had received a double dose of the cruciatus curse, firstly for not searching for the disembodied spirit of Lord Voldemort and secondly for losing the diary that had been entrusted to him. Malfoy knew that it was a charmed diary that could possess unwary people, but that wasn't anything special. Lucius had seen dozens of similar items over the years in stores like Borgin and Burkes and therefore didn't understand why he had been punished.

Knowing that questioning why would lead to him getting further punishments, or worse, Malfoy had taken the unbearable pain and had since sought to prove himself to the Dark Lord. If that meant not applying a warming charm to himself in front of the man and 30 minutes of biting cold, so be it. That didn't mean he wasn't going to take the opportunity now to be comfortable.

With nothing else to do he turned the boat around and sat staring into the distance. The hulking shadow of Azkaban could vaguely be made out from among the fog but Lucius couldn't make out a hint of movement. What would he do it Lord Voldemort was discovered?

How would he even know? Even in the night air he was far enough away from the fortress that he might not hear spell fire, not to mention any effects the wards might have on allowing noise to escape. He might see flashes of light, but again who knows with the wards?

As the minutes stretched on paranoia and fear rose in the man. Had Voldemort been attacked and lost, or fled? There would be no guards who would be able to match the Dark Lord for power, skill or knowledge but Voldemort hadn't fully recovered yet from his years as a spectre and the ritual that re-embodied him.

Maybe Aurors were scanning the area looking for other assailants and were closing in on him, or even worse maybe the Dementors had been let loose and would be on him any second. Perhaps it would be best if he retreated home and waited for news. Malfoy was about to send the boat to shore when he remembered that currently his Lord was still annoyed at him and doing so could be his downfall.

Instead Lucius had to sit there, eyes straining under the effort of picking up anything in the dark, as his fear at what was lurking in the dark grew. The irony of that was completely lost on the man as he didn't think of the thousands who had lived for years under the fear of a Death Eater attack during the night.

It was those highly strung eyes that caught sight of a flicker of movement in the dark and focused on the area in question. A few seconds later Lucius caught sight of the pale, serpentine face of his Lord. What surprised Lucius was the bundle of rags he was carrying over his shoulder.

A little over a minute later Voldemort dropped the rags into the boat with a thump allowing Malfoy to make out what it was. "Augustus Rookwood? He is what you were willing to risk everything for?"

"Quiet Lucius! I do not have to explain myself to you. Get us back to shore so we can return to Malfoy Manor." The Dark Lord rebuked his servant.

With nothing else he could do, Malfoy set a course for home.

/

Saturday July 1st 1995, 6:15am.

The private airfield on the outskirts of London was almost deserted. A single lonely figure could be seen making his way from the carpark to the air traffic control tower. John Taylor was not enjoying his morning.

After 15 years working for Heathrow he had jumped at the opportunity to become the tower supervisor at this private airfield, not least because of the much more reasonable hours compared to a busy international airport. It didn't hurt that the paychecks were fatter either. Whatever the case this morning he had the fun of a 6:30am departure and wasn't looking forward to it.

Reaching the base of the control tower he found his underling, Stephen, waiting for him at the door. Unlocking it the pair proceeded in and up the stairs. A few flipped switches later and the control room was full of artificial light and the equipment was booting up.

"So why the fuck are we in so early this morning?" Stephen groaned out, not yet fully awake.

Grabbing his clipboard John scanned the document that he had printed out the day before. "You know that really nice brand new Gulfstream? Seems that the owner finally has found a reason to use it but that's all I know. Haven't bothered to file a flight plan yet have they."

The younger man, Stephen, laughed at that. "Private pilots for the rich and famous huh? Can't help the rest of us out can they?"

"You're always up to date on the gossip… Who owns the plane?" The supervisor asked.

The air traffic controller's face lit up. "I heard from Jan, who met the pilots when they delivered it a month back, that it's some hotshot mine owner. Supposedly he is some sort of minor nobility and owns land and made a fortune that way."

"Bloody nobles keeping all the wealth to themselves. Bet he hasn't worked a day in his life and yet he has a private jet, a Gulfstream no less. Where do you reckon he's going?" John usually wasn't this bitter, but he could be forgiven after his early start.

The response was interrupted when there came a knock from the door downstairs. "I've got this John, you finish setup."

A short time later Stephen returned with the flight plan he had just been handed by a pilot of the Gulfstream. "Johnie boy, I was right. The owner is in the mine business, has to be, he's flying to South Africa."

The pair set about fully focusing on the set up for both the morning flight and any other flights that were set for that day. Several minutes later when the Gulfstream was taxiing, ready to take off, everything was up and running. A few words later the plane was accelerating on its way off the ground and away from the United Kingdom.

/

 _5 Minutes Earlier_.

Bronwyn Hodges was sitting in the cockpit of the Gulfstream IV-SP running through the final checklist while her husband, Pat, ran the flight plan over to the air traffic control tower. She was just waiting for her new boss to arrive and Pat to return and then they could be off.

Life had changed dramatically for Bronwyn last year when after 3 years of working as a pilot for British Airways a new boss had come in and made her life hell. He was a little 'old-school' and didn't appreciate BA having female pilots, and after months of suffering through him she had quit.

Pat, who she had met during her training, had been a pilot for Virgin Atlantic at the time and had tried to get her a job at his company but nothing was available. Just when she was giving up her dream of being a pilot her Auntie Marian had phoned her up.

Marian had heard about what had happened from her sister, Bronwyn's mother, and had been complaining about it to Bulby when Harry overhead. Before she knew what was happening Bronwyn was receiving a job offer to be the pilot on a private jet, something she had never expected. Things snowballed from there and soon both her and her husband had contracts to be the flight crew for Harry Potter.

Rather than one being pilot and the other co-pilot, which could cause problems for their marriage, Harry was paying them both the same and they were both 'pilots'. The pay was comparable to what it had been when she worked for BA, but now her and her husband had much more time together and were able to take up hobbies.

Bronwyn had just finished her preflight check when Pat walked into the hanger, along with a small group. Her passengers had arrived. Making her way into the cabin to greet them, she stood near the top of the stairs.

Harry Potter came bounding up the stairs grinning. "Morning Bronwyn. We will get settled quickly and be on our way. Did you decide on the best place to fuel up on the way?"

"We did the calculations and decided the best place to stop is Addis Ababa, the capital of Ethiopia. We have to travel further across Africa than we would like, but it is more stable than anywhere in Western Africa. Plus I hear the local cuisine is delightful and we can have a late lunch while we fuel up." By this time Harry was seated in one of the forward-most chairs and three others had climbed aboard.

A minute later 9 of 14 seats were full and the pilots had returned to the cockpit, and the group of 11 were on their way.

/

Sunday 2nd July, 8am local time.

"Please Daddy, can we wake him up?" The high pitched voice of a child drew Harry out of his dreams.

The different smell and cold hit him simultaneously and the realisation that he was no longer home made the boy's eyes shoot open. Where the hell was he?

Memories of the day before flooded through him, of the many hours stuck in the plane, the amazing injera and his new favourite food tibs, the further flying down to Pretoria South Africa, and the final journeying of a two hour drive north from there. In the dark he hadn't seen anything of the drive but he was looking forward to the coming days as he spent time in a different country for the first time. (Technically he has been to both Wales and Scotland, which are separate countries to England, but the UK is weird so he sees it as one country.)

Climbing out of bed, through a mosquito net, Harry quickly got dressed and exited the bedroom he had been assigned. Opening the door sent a small boy, who Harry guessed was 4 or 5, scuttling for cover while a slightly older girl hid behind a grinning man standing there. Harry vaguely recognised him as the driver from the day before.

"My Lord Potter." The man bowed, his accent thick. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly last night, I am Trevor Potter. Your cousin, several times removed."

"Pleasure to meet you Trevor, please call me Harry. And who are these two?" Harry indicated at the children.

Trevor's face lit up. "My daughter Nadine, and son Andrew. Say hello to Harry kids."

"Hello." Nadine said, now standing beside her father. Andrew simply let out a squeak from the doorway that he was peeking around.

"Charles is the man I have been communicating with so I am sorry if i caused any offense by not knowing you Trevor. Is Charles your father?" Harry tried to not let his embarrassment at not knowing show.

Trevor let out a big, booming laugh. "No, lad, Charles isn't my father. He is my Great-Grandfather. He was the brother of your Great-Grandfather Henry unless I am mistaken. Come, we can talk about it later, first; breakfast!"

The kids cheered at that and took off running through the hallways, leading Trevor and Harry who followed at a much more sedate pace. Coming to a large dining room the pair entered to find the children climbing into chairs at the table, which already had a half-dozen occupants.

Shacklebolt was seated there along with Daphne, an elderly woman, a younger woman, and a middle-aged couple. Pulling out the seat next to Daphne he greeted her. He also wished a good morning to Shack and Trevor introduced the rest of the table.

After introductions were made a house-elf popped in and took Harry's breakfast order, before returning with a plate of scrambled eggs and breakfast sausage for him. His hunger overtaking him, the boy dug in with gusto.

/

Harry got his first appreciation for the size of the house when Trevor led him to Charles' office after breakfast. "Just go on in, Grandpa Charlie is waiting for you. I have to head off to work."

"Thank you, Trevor." Harry then turned to the door in front of him.

He knocked before opening the door and entered the smaller-than-expected office. It was tidy, with several schematics adorning the walls and a desk that was clear, several chairs and a filing cabinet taking up most of the space.

Standing in front of one of the schematics was an old man who seemed to be surveying the paper intensely. "Come over here Lord Potter."

Not knowing what to do, and surprised by the Welsh accent, Harry crossed over to the man. Looking at the plans that the man was studying Harry couldn't make heads or tails of it. Whatever it was there were multiple levels, but it looked unlike any building Harry had ever seen before.

"This is Potter1, the first spot that I dug in when I moved here at the end of 1902 after the Boer War (The Second Boer War is often referred to simply as the Boer War.) and brought this large plot of land. I found my first diamond after a month and never looked back." The man was still staring at the schematic, but he pointed at the next schematic along. "That is Potter2, it's on the other side of the property and is much smaller and unfortunately hasn't produced nearly as many stones as Potter1. My sons started mining it during their teens, trying to make me proud, and they did. It took the two of them 4 months of hard work before they found anything, and persuaded me to turn it into a proper mine."

"It's very impressive. A credit to you and your family." The young Gryffindor didn't know what else to say.

The old man smiled at that and turned to Harry for the first time. "It is impressive. And it is a credit to my family; the Potter family. It was Potter money that paid for my education at Hogwarts and then supported my desire to make my own way in this world. The Lord Potter of the day brought me this land, brought me tools, kept me and my young wife fed. This property is as much yours as it is mine, Lord Potter, so I hope that you feel at home during your time here."

"Thank you. You must be Charles, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Harry shook hands with the man.

"And you are Lord Harry Potter. Carry that name proudly young man, the original Harry Potter, my brother Henry, was a great man." Charles indicated for the pair to be seated. "I am sorry for the loss of your parents. I never met your mother, but did meet your father on a couple of occasions. He had a great sense of humour."

With pleasantries completed Harry wanted some answers. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but why did you never try and take me in after my parents death?"

The sudden change in tone made Charles frown. "Quite simply I didn't know. During the war with Voldemort the Death Eaters cut magical international communications in and out of Britain. To re-establish these links it requires both countries to work together, which was easily achieved in Europe but much harder the further afield. It was further complicated by the Apartheid regime and it wasn't until after that fell that we rebuilt those communication networks, more than a decade after they were cut. You were in Hogwarts by that stage and I assumed some of the extended family in England had taken you in and I wasn't needed."

Deciding that there was nothing else to be gained from this line of enquiry the boy let his eyes scan the room. "The other plans around the room, what are they of?"

"My second son wanted to follow in my footsteps, leave home and become successful, and of course mining was all he knew. He spent 5 years touring around Africa before legends sent him to the Island of Madagascar. He and his family have been quite successful with several mines. Tours of all our mines have been arranged for you over the coming days, starting with Potter2 this afternoon. Is there any other questions you have for me that can't wait? The children are going to show you around the property." Charles pride in his descendants was obvious.

Harry stood up to leave and Charles followed suit. "One thing, if you don't mind. You said early that a previous Lord Potter brought you tools and everything, but that you also went to Hogwarts… Couldn't you just use magic to mine? Why did it take you a month and your sons 4 months to find gems?"

"Because of something your namesake once told me; if you are unwilling to do the hard work with your own hands, you don't deserve to be able to do it with magic. While there are obviously things that are impossible to do without magic he was talking about work ethic, and how individuals willing to do the hard yards will always achieve more in life than those who sit back and rely on waving their wands. I instilled that in my sons, and they have to their children. While we use magic quite liberally in the mines, each and every mine we started by hand and kept going the muggle way until we found our first gem. You will learn more this afternoon." Harry couldn't help but feel like a child learning a lesson from his elder throughout the explanation, so could do nothing but nod.

Charles led him out of the office and back to the dining room, where the kids from earlier that morning were still seated along with their mother, Abigail, who Harry had met during breakfast. They had been joined by Lord and Lady Greengrass who had since woken up and were enjoying breakfast.

"Grandpa Charlie!" Little Andrew yelled out before running up and embracing the elder.

Charles laugh was full of genuine joy as he picked up the boy. "Have you been good Andrew? Did you eat all your breakfast?"

"Yes Grandpa Charlie, and mummy says I don't have class today." Andrew said as he cuddled into his Grandfather, several times removed.

"That's because you, your sister and your mother are going to show Harry here around the house. Can you do that for me?" Charles asked the boy.

The child looked shyly at Harry before nodding. "Yes Grandpa Charlie."

/

Saturday 8th July, 8am.

Harry had had a great week in South Africa, despite the cold, and was looking forward to returning that afternoon. Unfortunately the unpleasantness of the Dementor attack was not quite resolved and he had to appear in front of the Wizengamot for a trial.

For last minute prep he had 'flamed' back to the UK the night before and was happy for the work his solicitors had done during his absence. The ministry would be in for a world of hurt. And so would certain people who Harry had a target on.

Knowing that even if all the facts were on his side politics would have a part to play, Harry had amassed allies to ensure his victory. Instead of trying to bribe, buy or trade favours for votes he had decided to go a different route. Instead of allies in the Wizengamot he had gained allies in many areas of wizarding life.

It was with one of these allies that Harry was visiting before the trial at 10. "I have acquired all the relevant documents to ensure the validity of your counterclaims Lord Potter."

"That's great, Madam Bones. If you would hold on to them until they are called for as evidence that will be great. Do you have names or is that something that we still have to work out?" Harry asked the host.

A confident smirk flittered across Amelia Bones' face. "I got in and got copies before they were destroyed. They have since been destroyed, which you should leave to me as I know what to do about it. I think it's best if you don't know who until the trial and I produce the documents."

Any further discussion was interrupted when the Ministry Internal Mail System alerted the pair to the arrival of an urgent message for the Head of the D.M.L.E. She apologised for the interruption before going over to read what she had been sent.

Her scowl concerned Harry but he knew not to ask about confidential Department business. She read through it twice, her scowl deepening, before turning towards him with an appraising eye. Harry just sat there passively waiting on her.

"It seems our illustrious Minister has decided to shift the time for your trial forward to 8:30, rather than 10. I assume he's trying to catch you out, but I don't know how he plans to sneak it past you given that you are a member." Amelia handed over the memo.

Harry raised an eyebrow and scanned the memo. It seemed that Fudge, or his advisers, were trying to pull a fast one on him. "You go. I'll make an entrance."

She led Harry out of the office. "Oi Black! Get away from that desk! If anything happens to any of my Aurors I'll be coming for you."

"Who me? Wouldn't dream of it." Sirius' face was the picture of innocence.

As it was a Saturday morning there were only a handful of Aurors scattered around the office, along with Shack and Tonks, so Sirius had been hoping to take advantage of that and cause some chaos. All good-natured of course. Now with all eyes on him he gave up on his quest.

"What's going on?" He whispered to his godson as Bones swept out of the room.

Harry handed over the memo while pulling out a hand-mirror. "Daffodil. Grab Alest and get here now they have tried to hold the trial in my absence by moving the time forward."

"On my way." His solicitor told him before blinkering out of the mirror.

"We going to make an entrance?" Sirius enquired.

Harry smirked. "What do you think?"

Three minutes later Alest and Daffodil came rushing in, slightly winded from running. Tonks was nice enough to give each a glass of water.

"The secretary knows to alert us the second that we get told about the change of time, the problem is there is no way of knowing when they send us the letter and they can just claim the owl must have taken too long." Alest didn't seem surprised about this cheap tactic.

"Well you could know…" Tonks started before she caught herself. On guard duty you are meant to be seen, not heard.

As his solicitor Daffodil knew about Harry's Auror guards. "Don't be shy Auror, what do you recommend?"

"Well if an Auror was posted in the mail room they would be able to find out if it had already been sent or what time they send it." The young Auror shared.

"Well it would work. Could you do it yourself Tonks?" Her assignment asked.

The one day that Tonks and Shack hadn't been guarding him was the day when he got attacked by the Dementors and ever since they had been reluctant to leave his side. The only reason they had been gone is they had been testifying in front of the Wizengamot about an arrest of theirs.

Because of that attack and the trouble Harry always seemed to get himself into Tonks hesitated. "I guess I could, but I'm sure one of the others in the office would be willing to do it."

"I know and trust you. Some of the others loyalties might lie with the Minister and not the Ministry." That second part was said under his breath.

While her first instinct was to defend her colleagues, the more she found out about the Dementor incident the more she became concerned with the state of the Ministry. "Fine! I'll go I guess."

"The letters could be sent to any of these; Smith and Welch Law Offices, Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Peverell, the counsel of Lord or Harry Potter, or simply Harry Potter and Sirius Black. You need to keep an eye out for any and all of those." Alest added his 5p worth.

Tonks nodded before exiting the room to get to it. The rest of the group decided to spend the last couple of minutes relaxing before making their way down to the courtroom.

/

Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was feeling quite happy with himself, as was his Undersecretary who was seated beside him. When his adviser and supported Lucius had suggested this tactic he had been hesitant, but Dolores had insisted that she could make it happen. Her ability to make his wishes happen her a real blessing.

Looking at his pocket watch the Minister smiled as he saw that it was only a minute to the trial start time and when he could legally seal the door to the room. It didn't matter how much the accused knocked on the door after then, the trial would proceed without him.

Cornelius was just turning to congratulate his Undersecretary when the door were flung open and in walked Harry Potter, Sirius Black, those pesky lawyers from Smith and Welch, and trailing behind them Auror Shacklebolt. Black walked over to his hereditary seat while Harry and his solicitors walked into the center of the room. Kingsley took up his position in the doorway as the Auror guards often did.

"Minister. Chief Warlock. Madam Bones. Members of the Wizengamot. Good day to you all." Harry greeted the room.

He then looked down in disgust at the chair that had been provided for him. He simple shook his head at Alest. "Can more appropriate seating be provided for my client? As you all know a Wizengamot member on trial does not have to sit in the convict's chair."

With obvious disappointment on his face Cornelius waved for a court worker to switch the chair over for simple, but more comfortable, chairs for the three of them and a desk. Harry sat in the middle with Alest on his right and Daffodil on his left. The pair placed briefcases on the desk in front of them.

"Lord Potter you have been summoned here in front of the Wizengamot accused of serious crimes, how do you plead?" Albus Dumbledore, in his role as Chief Warlock, began.

Alest slowly took to his feet, obviously not in a hurry. "Sorry Chief Warlock, this unexpected change in trial time has caught me on the back foot, as the saying goes. In fact I am lucky to be here at all given that my client, myself or our office has not received a summons alerting us to the change of time."

"This morning the notice of change was sent to you by owl, the Ministry is not to blame if you haven't received it yet." Undersecretary Umbridge responded.

Alest fixed the woman with her gaze and held it until she looked away. "That does not explain why the time was changed, or why that decision was not made earlier in the week. It most certainly should not have been made with such a short period to the new start time."

"I made that decision, and I do not answer to you I think you will find!" The Minister bit out.

Alest looked at Harry who waved for him to move to the next item. "Of course Minister. The Chief Warlock mentioned serious crimes, my client cannot enter a plea either way without knowing what charges the Ministry is bringing."

With his piece said, for now, the solicitor returned to his seat. After sitting back down he gazed up at the seated Minister, Head of the D.M.L.E and Chief Warlock stoically. It was obvious that he was not looking to rush through the trial.

"The charges are two accounts of breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Two of performing magic outside of Hogwarts by an underage Wizard. And one charge of being an unregistered animagus." The Minister informed the trio, looking down on them in scorn.

"Lord Potter pleads not guilty on all charges, just as he will be found by the end of this farce of a trial." Daffodil answered on Harry's behalf.

 **A/N: been a crazy time but happy to get this up for Christmas. More of the trial, Voldemort's actions, and Harry's worldwide vacation in the next chapter. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: It's good to be back at this. This story is M for a reason and this chapter will have the first, small, delve into that area with some minor torture. You have been warned.**

Chapter 33:

Saturday 8th July 1995.

"Minister I believe that we should first address the charge of being an unregistered animagus as the other charges all stem from the same incident." Amelia Bones turned to address Fudge who was seated next to her.

"Proceed as such Madam Bones." The Minister still looked annoyed at his failed plan.

Reading her notes Amelia fought to keep a smirk off her face. "Lord Potter you are accused of have an unregistered animagus form, according to witnesses that of a Phoenix, and having failed to register with the Ministry during the month since the end of the school year."

Daffodil leant over to whisper in Harry's ear. "How has your holiday been so far?"

"Amazing. It's really cool to see more of the world." The young Lord responded in likewise fashion.

"It is true that my client, Lord Potter, has a Phoenix animagus form. It is also true that he is not registered with the Ministry." Daffodil stood for long enough to respond to the Head of the D.M.L.E before returning to the seat.

"So you are admitting to the crime despite having failed to plead guilty." Umbridge interrupted gleefully.

Bones turned a scornful look at the interfering Ministry employee. "That will be quite enough Madam Umbridge. This is a Wizengamot trial and only Members and the prosecution team of Minister, Head of the D.M.L.E and Chief Warlock are allowed to question the accused. That being said it is a valid point Lord Potter."

"It is true that Lord Potter is an animagus, and that he is unregistered, but he has not broken the law and therefore why would he plead guilty?" This time Daffodil didn't even bother to stand fully but just barely left her seat.

"His Lordship does not exempt him from this law or the punishment for breaking it." Fudge interjected.

Daffodil smiled sweetly at the Minister. "Of course, Sir. However that was not what I was referring to. Section 57 of the Transfiguration Act, the section dealing with Animagi, clearly states 'an individual who studies to become an Animagus during their education, whether at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or elsewhere, has one month from the termination of their schooling to register with the Ministry'. My client has not terminated his education with Hogwarts and therefore can't have failed to meet the one month deadline."

Sirius caught Dumbledore's attention and indicated that he had a question for the accused. "Lord Black is recognised."

"Thank you Chief Warlock, Minister, Madam Bones and fellow Members of the Wizengamot. Obviously the Law was written under the assumption that only seventh year students would be studying how to become one, or graduates in later life, and didn't take into account a fourth year student achieving such an impressive feat. Lord Potter, how is it that you learnt this particular skill?" Sirius eyes were dancing with mirth.

Alest pulled a document from his briefcase before standing up. "Lord Black my client was taught personally by Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. This is signed testimony from Professor McGonagall saying so and she is willing to come here and testify in person if it is deemed necessary."

The testimony was given to Amelia who then circulated copies around the room. While that was happening Dumbledore examined the original before verifying it as legitimate to the room.

After several more questions, mainly around his form and what it meant for the first ever confirmed magical form for an animagus. Harry was polite but only answered those questions with that while they had several theories regarding how it happened he refused to go into more detail than that.

Several Members had tried to force him into telling them, but were stumped at every attempt by the simple fact that they had no legal grounds to gain that information as it wasn't relevant to the trial, nor was it a crime to withhold an unproven theory from the Wizengamot. "It could also prove dangerous if an unproven theory got out and people tried to use that to become animagi with magical forms. I refuse to be responsible for letting out information that may harm, or even kill, somebody. I won't have that on my conscious."

"Without any new questions for the accused let us have a vote on whether or not to remove the charge of illegally being an unregistered animagus from today's proceedings. As always a vote of two thirds majority must be reached to remove a charge. Lord Potter you are unable to vote." Albus declared while scanning the room.

Harry smiled as all but 4 Members voted to dismiss the charge, meaning that a vote on his guilt would never come to pass. It didn't make much of a difference either way to Harry but it threw a spanner in the well-laid plans of those trying to destroy him so he couldn't help but smile.

"Lord Potter, the other charges all come from an incident on the 30th June this year. **(A/N: I have made a scheduling mistake and therefore according to dates given in early chapters this trial and the incident are both on the 8th of July so have changed the date of the Dementor attack)** On this day you cast two charms breaking both the Statute of Secrecy and the law preventing underage magic users from spellcraft outside of school. What do you have to say for yourself?" Amelia Bones continued proceedings.

Alest took over the defense. "Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot it is a very serious allegation that the Ministry has brought forward today. Allegations of these two crimes could result in Lord Potter being thrown out of Hogwarts, having his wand snapped, his magic bound even. Before this progresses any further I ask what evidence has the Ministry got? This is a farce of a trial and the sooner the Ministry admit they have absolutely no evidence of a crime, the sooner my client can return to enjoying his holiday."

Usually antagonising the government is not a smart tactic, especially during a trial, but it was all part of the plan. The masterplan. Proving Harry was innocent would not be enough, instead they were going to prove that Harry Potter was on a warpath.

"Obviously the Improper Use of Magic Office received a record of your spellwork, recorded in the 'Underage Magic Book' via the Trace attached to your wand." Minister Fudge drawled out.

"Will the book be submitted into evidence?" Alest inquired politely.

Umbridge shuffled nervously in her seat before leaning over to whisper in the Minister's ear. Fudge nodded before speaking. "Unfortunately the risk to the book is too great for it to leave the Improper Use of Magic Office."

"So your only evidence is a book you are unwilling to produce? Surely if the book is given an Auror escort its guardian can bring it the very short distance to this courtroom… Madam Bones could you please arrange for it to happen?" Alest bulldozed on.

Before the Minister could object Amelia had sent off a patronus messenger and the lawyer had returned to his seat obviously content to wait. While they waited the room was buzzing with the whispers of both Members and the audience of media sitting in the cheap seats. This morning was shaping up to be much more exciting than your typical Wizengamot session.

It took the better part of 10 minutes before there was a knock at the door, the audience fully aware of how agitated the Minister and his Undersecretary appeared in complete contrast to the accused throughout the wait. Madam Bones let in the keeper of the book and her two auror escort.

"Mrs. Hopkirk, thank you for making yourself available to us this morning. Can you please confirm that the book in your hands is the record of Underage magic book?" The Chief Warlock inquired.

Mafalda Hopkirk made a show of checking out the book before responding. "Yes Chief Warlock, Sir."

"Thank you Mrs. Hopkirk. Can you please hand the book to Madam Bones? There will be several more questions for you soon." Albus smiled at the Ministry employee as she followed his instruction.

Amelia accepted the book and flipped through the first couple of pages before closing it again. "As is standard practice I will now cast a detection spell to test if the book has been tampered with since the last scheduled check, which was on the first on January this year. _Tesario Virganic_."

The book pulsed with a red light twice before it started flipping through pages on its own power. After a minute it came to rest on a page and two lines started to glow red. Amelia Bones held up the book for all to see.

"As you all can see the two entries from the day in question, saying that Harry Potter cast the Patronus Charm twice, is a fraudulent entry in the book. Mafalda can you remember anything unusual about the 30th of June?" Amelia asked the other lady.

Mafalda thought about it for a moment before responding. "No Director."

Bones scowled. "So nothing happened? Nobody visited?"

"Oh yes, we had a visitor. The Senior Undersecretary visited, but that is not uncommon how she used to work in the Office." Mafalda Hopkirk smiled at the woman asking the questions.

"And what time did she visit?" Was the next question asked.

Hopkirk didn't even have to think. "Just before 11:30. Maybe 11:10 or quarter past. I had an 11:30 meeting so only got to talk for a few minutes."

"What did she do in the Office?" Albus asked.

"I couldn't really say, I had a meeting like I said. We talked for a few minutes and then she asked if she could borrow some stationary to write down an idea she had had and then I left." Mafalda looked apologetic for being unable to help.

Amelia cast the counter spell on the book before closing it and returning it to Mafalda's possession. "Thank you for your time Mafalda, you can return to your office."

"One question for Mrs. Hopkirk if it pleases you Madam Bones?" Alest stood up and inquired.

Amelia nodded. "Proceed Mr. Ollivander."

"Mrs. Hopkirk can you confirm that you sent this letter to my client?" Alest handed over the letter informing them of the breach Harry was accused of.

The Ministry employees brow furrowed. "It has my name, and it is on my stationary, but I have no recollection of writing or sending this. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, that is all." Alest responded while waiting for her to leave. "Madam Bones this is the letter we received on the 30th of June from Mrs. Hopkirk informing us of Lord Potter's alleged Underage Magic use. I would like to enter it into evidence as you all just witnessed that the supposed author of the document can not recall it."

"Just because she doesn't recall writing it doesn't mean she didn't." The Minister interjected.

Alest nodded sagely. "Perhaps, however that would be unlikely give that it was only a week ago and she just showed us all that she remembers that day vividly."

"Mr. Ollivander can you give me that letter?" Amelia held out her hand and waited for him to walk over and give it to her. "Is this the original?"

"Yes it is Madam." Alest responded while he returned to his seat.

Everyone watched as firstly Madam Bones examined it carefully before handing it over to Albus who did the same. Lastly the Minister received it before checking it and reluctantly confirming that it was Ministry paper.

"There is a charm that may work to verify who wrote this paper, if you can indulge me Chief Warlock?" Amelia looked at the man beside her.

Dumbledore smiled his trademark smile. "Of course Madam Bones."

" _Lacala_." With that the paper shot into the air, circling around Amelia's head. After several seconds it took off on a direct path towards Umbridge hitting her in the face and wrapping around her head.

" _Finite_." Bones cast the counter charm and the letter dropped to the table in front of Umbridge. "It only works when another Ministry employee writes on parchment from an office they are not attached to, but as you can see when cast it causes the document to return to who wrote it. In this case Undersecretary Umbridge."

"Madam Bones I believe this is a good time for us to enter into evidence some documents that we came across while working on Lord Potter's defense." Daffodil spoke up while she and Alest started pulling out documents.

"Proceed council." Dumbledore responded.

Alest stood up holding a single sheet of paper. "On the 25th of June the Minister and his Undersecretary were witnessed in talks with Lucius Malfoy and less than 30 minutes later Malfoy transferred 5,000 galleons into the Minister's account. It was also at this time that Undersecretary Umbridge went on leave without giving a reason for it. What was this money for Mr Fudge?"

The Minister looked outraged. "Those goblins told you that? I will have their heads for this! Transfers are private!"

"Usually that is the case, Minister, but this time there were special circumstances. When Malfoy junior attacked Heir Black less than a year ago it breached the conditions of the contract for marriage between Lucius and Narcissa Black. Part of that breach involved the return of 40,000 galleons from the bride price. At the time the Malfoy's only had 46,000 galleons in their account, and Lord Black didn't want to leave them destitute so waved the other 10,000 galleon debt." Daffodil respond to the Minister.

Alest took over once more. "What many people don't know is that in this circumstance Gringotts keeps track of the offending parties accounts to insure they are not cheating the other party. Because of this we were alerted to a transfer as large as the one that Malfoy gave to the Minister. What was that money for Minister?"

"None of your business!" Fudge shrieked out.

"Mr Ollivander, Mrs Smith, this is quite irregular. What does any of this have to do with the charges against your client?" Albus interrupted.

"Simple, Chief Warlock. We believe that payment was part of a conspiracy between Malfoy, the Minister and his Undersecretary and some other outside parties against the life and freedom of Lord Potter." Alest stopped there as the entire room gasped.

Fudge looked equal parts angry and scared as he yelped out. "Outrageous!"

Umbridge wasn't quite as refined. "I will ruin you for this stupid Half-Blood!"

"Order! Order!" Dumbledore yelled out, trying to regain control of the room. "That is a very serious accusation which I hope you are not making lightly."

"Of course not. The transfer of funds is just the first piece of evidence. The unexplained absence of Madam Umbridge is the second. Is it not suspicious that minutes after that meeting she went on leave, and only returned to work minutes after the attack on Lord Potter by a pair of Dementors. Even more unusual is the fact that the first thing she did was go to the Misuse of Magic Office, where she wrote that letter to Mr. Potter, before going to the Ministers office and ending her leave." Alest turned his attention to the Undersecretary. "There is also the fact that Undersecretary Umbridge went to Azkaban less than an hour before the attack on Lord Potter and presented a note to the Warden who then released two Dementors into her care; the only two Dementors not accounted for in all of Britain at the time of the attack on Lord Potter."

More gasps and yells of accusation and disgust filled the room at that. The fear was evident on both Fudge and Umbridge's faces as they realised just how bad this was going to go for them. Nobody was supposed to think to ask the Warden.

"Lord Ollivander can you please confirm to the Wizengamot what your Family member Garrick Ollivander told you this week?" Daffodil asked one of the Members.

The man in question stood up and politely nodded to Daffodil. "Of course Miss Smith. Garrick, who you all know runs the family wand business, confirmed to me that during the Christmas Holiday break at Hogwarts Lord Potter had the Trace removed from his wand. As a recognised Lord he was no longer considered Underage and therefore had the Trace removed before it would naturally wear off in several years time."

"As you have heard today the entrance in the Book Of Underage Magic was fraudulent, but of course it had to be given the Trace was no longer attached to the wand. How then was the fact that Lord Potter cast two Patronus Charms on the day in question known? The only possible way is that after Umbridge set the Dementors upon Lord Potter she stayed to watch what happened. It is obvious that her plan was to have Lord Potter's soul sucked and if that failed have him thrown in Azkaban for defending himself!" The last part was barely heard as Alest's words were drowned out by the yelling from dozens of different people.

The cannon-blast charm was readily employed by Dumbledore but it still took him minutes to regain control of the room. "Why do you feel this happened?"

"It is hardly a coincidence that the day after Lord Potter claimed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned that an accused Death Eater paid the Minister and exorbitant fee, and then the Minister and his Undersecretary were involved in an attempt on Lord Potter's life." Alest words caused more of an uproar and this time a fair bit was directed his and Harry's way.

Amelia spoke next. "Lord Potter's claim has not been verified about the return of the individual calling himself the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Actually Madam Bones, they have been." A figure in a black cloak stepped out of a shadow causing all in attendance to gasp as nobody had seen him standing there.

"Unspeakable this is most unusual. Why are you here?" Albus was confused, never before during his tenure had an Unspeakable appeared before the Wizengamot without being asked to appear.

The Unspeakable walked into the middle of the room, slowly turning around surveilling the room. "After he claimed the return of Voldemort we brought Lord Peverell to our offices to investigate. After reviewing his memory of the event as well as research of our own we have found evidence to support Lord Peverell's account of that evening. Using a Blood Magic laden ritual servants of Voldemort returned him from whatever state he has been in for the last decade."

"How did he survive?" Lord Ollivander questioned aloud.

The Unspeakable snarled, audibly. "Dark Magic. Very dark Magic. Some of the most evil magic ever created. That is all I feel comfortable disclosing."

With his piece said the Unspeakable disappeared from the middle of the room. That stunned everyone because he hadn't moved, spoken or anything. He just disappeared.

Before anybody else could say anything there was a doorbell type noise and the doorway glowed yellow. The Head of the D.M.L.E spoke up. "One of my Aurors needs me for a moment, please pardon the interruption."

She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Tonks standing there holding several letters and the arm of a nervous looking Percy Weasley. The Auror bent over and whispered to her boss who nodded and led the pair into the courtroom.

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot Auror Tonks has something to share pertaining to this morning." Bones indicated the young woman.

Tonks looked nervous. "Ah… This morning when Lord Potter found out about the change in trial time he asked me to go down to the Owl station and confirm what time they had sent him the notice. They told me no letter to Lord Potter, his Lawyers or Lord Black had been sent in days. I waited and roughly 5 minutes ago Mr. Weasley here arrived to send letters to Lord Potter and Lord Black."

"Mr. Weasley why are you only just trying to send those letters now?" Amelia Bones questioned.

Percy shuffled nervously. "Well Undersecretary Umbridge told be to wait until 9:45 to send these out."

Harry stood up for the first time and every eye in the room snapped to him. "In light of the evidence brought forward today I am calling for the 'Myrddin vote' immediately!"

The Lords of the Hereditary houses and Amelia Bones all sat up straight at that whereas confusion reigned supreme around the room. "What do you mean by that Lord Potter? What is that vote?"

"When the Ministry was created and empowered several checks and balances were created, one of which is the 'Myrddin vote'. It is a vote that is only for the Hereditary seats and can be called upon when the Minister's Office has been seen to attempt to overthrow the Hereditary seats. Throwing Lord Black, when he was Heir Black, in Azkaban without trial and the attempted assassination of two Hereditary Lord's, Lord Potter and Lord Peverell, shows a history of the Ministry and Minister attempted to destroy the Hereditary votes. They also are willing to throw innocent men in Azkaban." Harry explained to the room.

Lord Ollivander stood up. "The outcome of a successful vote is the removal of the entire Minister's Office, who are then investigated by a Wizengamot panel which doesn't include any affected parties, and the Minister position temporarily assumed by all of the Hereditary seats working in committee. They have a fortnight to instill a replacement Minister who holds the position for six months while an election is organised. I second Lord Potter-Peverell's call for the vote."

"I vote guilty!" Said Sirius starting the vote.

Lord Ollivander, Lord Gilios, Lord Ruwas and Harry all also voted guilty making it a clean sweep. "Cornelius Fudge you are hereby relieved of the Office Of Minister Of Magic alongside your entire staff. Lord Ruwas would you please lead the inquiry? You can choose the other 4 Members to be on the panel. Madam Bones have your Aurors bring Lucius Malfoy in for questioning on charges of attempted murder, conspiracy against the Wizengamot and whatever else you feel he is guilty of."

"Lord Potter the vote on your guilt still has to take place." Amelia Bones reminded him.

2 minutes later Harry took his Wizengamot seat grinning widely. 80% successful so far and now for the next part of the plan. As people started filling out Harry called out. "Can the Hereditary seats please stay behind. We have business to see to."

When only the 5 other men were remaining he spoke up again. "I feel we should declare war on Voldemort. The longer we wait they more trouble it could cause us."

With agreement all around and resounding support for this direction the group dispersed and Harry left the courtroom. "Lord Potter! Lord Potter! A minute of your time please?"

Harry turned around to see a small, young blonde girl who looked vaguely familiar. He might have seen her at Hogwarts or in Diagon Alley or somewhere. "Yes?"

"Luna Lovegood for _the Quibbler_ magazine. How do you feel about today's proceedings?" The girl asked.

"Vindicated." Harry smiled at the girl. "Obviously it's disgusting that the Minister would conspire to have me murdered or thrown in Azkaban but we got the truth out and now Fudge will face the consequences for his actions."

The girl jotted all that down on a notebook before continuing. "And what was discussed by the Hereditary Lords after the end of the trial?"

"We decided to declare war on Voldemort and Lord Gilios is heading to the Minister's Office right now to engage the correct defensive measures while Lord Ollivander has gone to tell Madam Bones." Harry was happy to share this news.

Once again Luna wrote it all down before continuing. "What's next for you?"

"I'm just going to enjoy the rest of my time before classes start again at Hogwarts. That's all for today." Harry waved goodbye to the girl before making his way towards the exit.

/

Saturday 8th July, 3pm.

Harry appeared before the doors of Hogwarts in a ball of flame. Dumbledore had caught him just before he left the Ministry and told him there would be a meeting at Hogwarts after dinner that he wanted Harry at.

It was a bit early for the meeting but he figured he could get some Board work done while he was there. Harry would never have guessed just how much paperwork there was involved in being a Board member for anything. Even worse when you are the person in charge.

The solid doors were closed but swung open on well oiled hinges at his touch, allowing the young man entrance to the castle. The doors usually stay sealed over the period between terms and entrance to the castle is limited to those who are allowed through the Floo network, but as Chairman of the Board they recognised his right to pass unhindered. Harry closed the doors behind him and felt them seal the entrance once more.

Tonks and Shacklebolt were not pleased with the boy being unguarded, but they had several meetings at the Auror office this afternoon and Harry had promised to stay behind the Hogwarts wards until they got there. The Aurors were all out of sorts with the sudden declaration of war and Amelia had her hands full getting everyone up to speed.

Harry made his way through the castle languidly, enjoying the stir his presence made for the portraits adorning the walls. Level by level he climbed the castle with the whispers and muted tones following him the whole way to the top floor.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing here during the break?" The fat lady asked from where she guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"The Headmaster invited me for a meeting this evening but I figured I would make the most of the quiet and get some work done here, Finella." The boy filled the painting in.

Finella's brow furrowed at that. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter the password has not been set by the new Head of House yet so no level of flattery will get you in. Even if I haven't been called by my name in a century."

"Override Board Chairman code Cadhaearn." Harry let a bit of authority into his voice and the portrait popped open.

"Don't make a mess Mr. Potter!" Finella got the last word as he closed the entryway behind him.

The castle had several override passwords, one for the Headmaster, one for Board members and one for the Board Chairman. The Chairman and Headmaster codes worked throughout the castle on any sealed doorway or hidden passageway, while the regular Board one couldn't get into staff bedrooms. Rumours spoke of the founders having places sealed even to the Chairman but Harry didn't know if that was fact or fiction. Maybe he should test it on the Chamber Of Secrets.

Pulling a miniature briefcase from his pocket Harry expanded it to its proper size before flicking the catches and opening it. Pulling out the relevant documents he settled down to the mind-numbing reading. And Harry thought History of Magic has bad.

/

The house-elves had splashed out for dinner with three extras in for dinner, and it was much nicer than the standard fare according to Albus. Harry had focused on the food and ignored the glares sent his way from Snape and Filch, while Tonks looked uncharacteristically worried and Shack had engaged with Dumbledore in conversation.

Not feeling like having dessert Harry stood up and made his excuses. "Headmaster where are you planning on hosting the meeting? I think I will make my way there now."

"The meeting room on the second floor, do you know the one?" Albus tore his attention away from the Auror he had been discussing the merits of oak to iron transfiguration with, in comparison to using yew.

Harry did a quick mental check before shaking his head. "Never been to it, but I'm sure I can find it. Enjoy your dessert."

He noticed that Tonks stood as he was leaving and slowed his pace for her to catch up. They walked silently beside each other as they tried to find the meeting room. In took them five doors to find the right room.

"So tell me Tonks, what's up? What's going on with you?" Harry asked while pushing a chair up against the wall and collapsing into it.

The Auror sat in a chair and put her feet up on the table that dominated the room. "It's this whole 'declared war' business. When I joined the Auror academy I thought I would be a bobby right? I know that it's different to the muggle world but it's the same idea right? I never thought I would be a soldier in a war! And no offence but I wasn't sure if I believed you about you-know-who before and I could pretend that it was business as usual, but now? Now… I'm scared."

"Do you remember the last war?" Harry wanted to be comforting but he didn't know how in this case especially given she is older than him.

Tonks nodded her currently black-haired head. "I was young but old enough to know bad things were going on and people were dying. I had some nightmares on and off for a few years."

"Do you want to know a forgotten truth?" Harry inquired and Tonks shyly nodded. "Most Death Eaters were pretty useless. They might know two 'Dark Spells' but apart from that everything else they learn from Hogwarts. Maybe 30 Death Eaters knew 5 spells outside of the school curriculum that could be used in a fight, and at most 20 were better than that. I assume it will be much the same this time around. How many combat spells have you learnt as an Auror? A dozen?"

"I don't know, but something like that." Tonks seemed a little more confident now.

"One-on-One only the very top Death Eaters, Voldemort's inner circle, would be able to last 2 minutes with any Auror. The Death Eaters had success by attacking in five-on-one or eight-on-two type circumstances when sheer volume of spells made up for their lack of ability. And they used the Killing Curse. And the fact that everybody was so afraid of them that hardly anyone fought back. You will be able to hold your own against any of them Tonks, and come out on top." Harry was sure he was starting to comfort the girl with what he was saying.

Her hair had returned to vibrant pink. "Thanks Harry! I feel much better now." A thought crossed her mind and the hair dulled in colour a little. "And what if I'm against you-know-who?"

"Run. Don't bother engaging him, get a safe distance and then apparate away. Voldemort is actually dangerous. I don't care if you have Shack, Mad-Eye and a couple other Aurors beside you and he's on his own, all of you need to get out." Harry turned serious.

"But it's fine for you to confront him? Bit arrogant of you isn't it Potter." Tonks obviously felt hurt and insulted at that.

Harry let out a short, humourless laugh. "I have never confronted him and never intend to. He has come after me several times and only dumb luck has let me get here. I'm not being patronising Tonks but Voldemort is best left to the professional; Dumbledore."

The Auror was formulating a response when they were interrupted. "Harry! How are you dear? What are you doing here? When are you coming to the Burrow?"

Harry's eyes swung to the door just in time to see Molly Weasley enter with her husband, Shacklebolt and the Headmaster. "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley how are you?"

Harry just managed to leave his seat in time before he was pulled into a crushing hug. Looking over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder he was able to locate Arthur's hand and shake it before escaping Molly's grasp and regaining the ability to breathe, only catching several of the words she spouted out about how the Weasley Clan was.

"The Headmaster invited me to this meeting. I've been enjoying my break, spending time with Sirius and Remus. I might be able to make it to the Burrow near the end of the holidays." Harry finally got around to answering Molly's earlier questions.

When his words registered she spun on the offending Headmaster. "Albus! He's a child! He doesn't need to be here for this."

"Molly… Harry can be a valuable voice in this meeting and I am sure will have a lot to add. He also is no longer a child, but Lord Potter." Albus was calm under the anger of the mother of 7.

Molly was not swayed from her opinion so easily. "Albus he is a child! Harry how about asking the Deputy Headmistress if she will let you use her Floo and going to the Burrow."

"No Mrs. Weasley. The Headmaster has not told me what this meeting is about but I think I should probably make the decision on whether or not it's suitable for me to be here myself." The boy in question jumped to his own defense.

"Right you are Lad. The Death Eaters aren't going to go gentle on children, him especially, so you can't shelter him woman." This came from Mad-Eye who had just stumped into the room with Flitwick and a man and woman Harry didn't recognise.

"How are you doing Alastor? Is the recovery going well? He is right Molly, Harry won't be sheltered from this coming war no matter how much you wish otherwise." Dumbledore walked over to greet the newcomers and pulled Mad-Eye to the side and into a whispered conversation.

Harry sat back in his chair from earlier and caught the eye of Tonks who looked much like her usual self and was only just holding in her laughter. That's how the room stayed for the next ten minutes with Mad-Eye and Dumbledore in intense discussions, Molly ranting to Arthur and anybody who would listen, and a slow stream of people being brought to the room by McGonagall and Flitwick.

Including Harry the group was soon 15 strong, many of whom Harry had never met before, and he pushed his chair back to the table and sat there with Hagrid on one side and Sirius on the other. Shack stood resolute behind Harry while Tonks stayed in her seat from earlier but was obviously in alert mode.

"New friends, and old acquaintances, I would like to welcome you all here to the first meeting of the reborn Order of the Phoenix. From the ashes of this last decade of peace unfortunately we must rise up to defend our world. Voldemort is back, and I am sure he will not be a better person this time around. Positive steps have already been taken to insure our enemies defeat, and tonight we will discuss our next moves." And with those words Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Of Hogwarts, and a man with too many titles to list here, started his war effort.

/

Saturday 8th July, 9am.

The formal dining room of Malfoy Manor was big enough for a 30-a-side table, but the table had been removed to create more room for the throne room of Lord Voldemort which had replaced its original purpose. From his throne surveying all Tom Riddle bathed in the screams of the two muggles and single low-level Ministry worker that his slaves were torturing.

Death Eaters he called them to their faces, and they loved it, but he knew the truth. They were his slaves. Proud Purebloods who willing bowed the knee and worshiped him. Pathetic, the lot of them.

He had met a lot of witches and wizards in his 68 years of life, even if for a decade of it he had been disembodied, and yet less than a handful he had met in that time weren't pathetic. Albus Dumbledore was the only one of them that he had to worry about, and year by year age was weakening the old fool so that soon even he wouldn't be a concern.

He also couldn't overlook that grizzled old Auror Moody. Barty Crouch, costly loss that he was, only just managed to get the drop on the crazy veteran and Voldemort was well aware that it wouldn't happen again. In the last war Voldemort took Mad-Eye's leg and while he would never admit it it was a lucky cast that hit.

Malfoy had acted angrily and without his consent in organising the attack on Potter, but it had actually worked out brilliantly. Any minute now one of his minions would arrive to tell him the good news that Potter was on his way to Azkaban.

The revelation that Potter could apparently use the Animagus ability to turn into a Phoenix, and use the mysterious flame-travel, was concerning, especially when none of his slaves knew about it in advance, but soon he would have the needed knowledge of how to beat it. Tom had even briefly toyed with trying to become an Animagus because if Potter was a Phoenix imagine the magical beast he would be, but several things scuppered that idea.

One of the rituals he had used to bolster his power had made it impossible for the Animagus transformation. Nobody knew why that was, but it even stopped prior Animagi from being able to force the change. Besides; Lord Voldemort would never lower himself to the level of becoming an animal, even a magical one.

"Death Eater, friend, go fetch Snape and Rookwood." Tom singled out one of the men standing off to the side watching the festivities. "And bring over one of our guests for me to entertain personally."

One of his slaves, Alewood maybe, something like that anyways, grabbed the leash around the neck of the young female muggle and led her over. She was a pretty thing, or at least had been before they captured her, and he guessed she was about 17 years old. Voldemort's looks of his 17-year-old self had long since vanished but he was happy to sacrifice them for immortality.

"Welcome young one. You are one of the few privileged enough to be brought before my throne. Bow to your Lord, bow to Lord Voldemort." Short but magnanimous in his opinion.

A scowl replaced his evil grin when the girl failed to do more then look at him in fear. " _Elralo_!"

The girl screamed out as the skin from wrist to elbow on her left hand was peeled off of her body. The grin was back. This was something he missed during his decade without a body.

"Now you know, when Lord Voldemort says bow… BOW!" This time the girl reacted instantly, somehow fighting through the pain, much to Tom's disappointment.

What to try next? So much knowledge in his head, so many possibilities. " _Cealus_!"

Five conjured needles shot out of his wand and into the left shoulder of the girl cowering at his feet. More screams filled the room, the most beautiful music Voldemort knew. Pain, torture and violence. Life was good.

"But… But… But… I didn't do anything wrong." The girl gasped out so quietly that even Voldemort almost didn't hear it.

"Guess what…" Everyone in the room stopped to listen. "I know and I don't care! _Nivuel_!"

A shard of ice plunged through the other shoulder of the girl. It was so long, and hit with such force, that it could be seen protruding from both sides of her body. So satisfying.

Tom's gaze wandered to the doorway through which he could see Severus and Augustus approaching with the no-name he had sent to find them. Severus looked like himself whereas Rookwood's healing was obviously slow going. The man was limping, wasn't standing to his full height, and looked severely malnourished.

"Leave us, all of you. And make sure the healer looks over our guests, I don't want any of them bleeding out like that one from last week." Tom watched as his slaves jumped to do his bidding and in under a minute only Severus and Augustus were left in the room.

"Severus, his health, report." No need for wasted words with veteran Death Eaters from the last war.

The potions master looked put out. "Slow going to reverse the effects of a decade in Azkaban and I'm not a healer but he's on schedule I believe. Supposedly Rookwood here was suspected in the death of a guards sister who took a habit of attacking and kicking him every so often."

"Go finish any potions you have on the go, but don't bother starting any new ones Severus. I want you back at Hogwarts by dinner time. Leave us." As soon as Snape was through the door Tom silently cast slamming it closed behind him.

A few quickly applied privacy charms insured the pair were alone. "Augustus is there anything I can do to speed up your recovery?"

"It shames me to say, my Lord, but I think I need time. I wish I could go out on raiding parties but I am not physically or magically strong enough yet. My apologies my Lord." The man was obviously embarrassed at his weakness.

The Dark Lord nodded sagely. "I am sure that soon you will feel like yourself once more and will be out there with your friends. Would you like for me to arrange for that guard to have an accident, or would you prefer to handle it yourself when you have recovered?"

"I will end the fucker myself." Rookwood snarled out, bringing a smile to Lord Voldemort.

If Tom had been honest he had been more than a little worried the time in Azkaban would have broken the man. "The reason I broke you out alone ahead of time is there is something that only you can help me with."

Augustus gingerly lowered himself to his knees and kissed the ground in front of the other man. "However I can serve you my Lord."

"Phoenixes. I have read every reference to them that I have access to but can't find the information that I need and if anywhere had the sort of hidden research I need its the Department of Mysteries." Voldemort shared as he left his throne and started pacing.

Slowly getting to his feet Rookwood took the time to think about all he could remember from his Unspeakable days. "I wasn't in the Magical Creatures section but I do know that a couple of Unspeakables have researched the topic over the years. What do you want to know about them?"

"Their fire travel. Flaming I believe it is called in the reference books. How do they do it? What limits does it have? Can you ward against it or trap a Phoenix?" Uncharacteristically Tom let all his pent up questions spill out.

Augustus shook his head. "Sorry my Lord, I have no idea but I have an inkling that they can't be warded against. Unspeakable Claw, if he is still alive, would be the person to ask. As soon as I can I will go searching for him."

"So be it. Go and heal." Voldemort waved the slave away. "And make sure you tell nobody about what we discussed."

A wave of his wand dispelled the enchantments around the room and he was left sitting alone in his throne room. He would bide his time, and scheme, and when he had this Claw bound before him Lord Voldemort would get his answers. He would wait.

 **A/N: This year has just got away from me and before I knew it we are almost a quarter of the way through the year. As you can all tell this was supposed to be part of the same chapter as the last one, bookended with some Voldemort. The wizarding world is heading for full-on war. Please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Phoenix, Inc.

Tuesday 11th July 1995, 7:20am Local Time.

Harry was seated at the family dining table, Andrew firmly planted on his lap, with his fried breakfast in front of him. For the first few days the boys shyness had been a real problem, but now he barely left his older cousins side. He also couldn't contain his giggles as he stole bits of food off of Harry's plate.

Despite having over 30 people staying in the compound and needing feeding there was rarely more than 4 people eating breakfast at the same time as they ate when schedules dictated. Trevor for example often left the house before 6 most mornings so starting his breakfast around 5, the kids were fed at 7, and everyone else ate when they wanted to.

This morning the table held Harry, Andrew, and Nadine; Andrew's sister. The morning entertainment was provided by Nadine who was filling Harry in on what they had gotten up to on Saturday when he had been away.

"… and then we fed the giraffes! They were so tall that we had to go into a special room raised off the ground to reach them. Story was scared of them but I wasn't. And then we got to watch the cheetahs being fed they were so fast running around." The wildlife park had been a hit if Nadine was to be believed.

The girls stopped to breathe and it was into this new found silence that her mother walked. "Are you two finished your breakfast? Good now go get dressed and ready for lessons. Chop-chop."

The children raced out of the room in a ball of pure chaos leaving the older pair in their wake. The mother shook her head in awe of the boundless energy that children the world-over seemed to possess while Harry just scooped up some egg and shovelled it into his mouth.

"They weren't causing any problems were they?" Selia asked him.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No they were fine. It's just good to have family. What are your plans for the day?"

"I'll be supervising the kids lessons this morning and then have a meeting with one of our European distributors this afternoon. What about you Harry?" Selia sat down and a mug of coffee appeared before her.

"I'll be back in England this morning. Need to visit Gringotts and the Ministry to get some stuff sorted for the war effort. I should be back for lunch if everything goes to plan, dinner if it doesn't." He smiled to show that he thought everything would go smoothly.

"I still don't see why you have to do so much, you're supposed to be on holiday from Hogwarts not running a war campaign." The worry not quite leaving the woman's face despite his assurances.

Harry shrugged while slowly chewing on a breakfast sausage. "Because the Ministry's incompetence is absolute. After we win this war I will insure that competent people fill the Ministry, but until then it seems I have to do it myself."

"I've never been to Gringotts, what are the goblins like?" Selia changed topics.

"How do you not know what the goblins are like?" Daphne inquired as she arrived for breakfast.

Taking the time to kiss Harry's cheek on the way past the Slytherin student smiled at the blush that crept into his cheeks. Daphne had decided that this holiday created the perfect opportunity to push her budding relationship with Harry. Not having classes separating them 8 hours a day, let alone her idiotic housemates getting in the way, allowed them to spend almost every day together. When Harry wasn't forced to travel back to England that was.

Picking up a menu while she slid into the seat next to Harry she perused the options that had been provided for the morning. Holding her finger down on the waffles for three seconds her order was accepted and she was able to dedicate her attention to the women who she had asked a question of.

"Well there are no goblin tribes this far south. In Africa only the Mediterranean countries have recognized goblin territory, but I believe one tribe is encroaching into Sudan. Add to that the fact that I work on the non-magical side of the business so know non-magical Europe much better than its magical counterpart." Selia filled in the younger pair.

Daphne's confusion was obvious to the older woman. "Who do you do your banking with if there isn't a Gringotts here?"

Harry wanted to add his 2p worth. "Gringotts only operate in the U.K and Egypt. France has a different Goblin tribe run their banking. The largest bank in Portugal and Spain is the Arnuma Bank run by the Arnumal tribe of Goblins. The rest of the world has humans or other species running their banks. In fact I believe the biggest bank in eastern Europe is vampire owned."

Daph looked at Selia for confirmation. "It's true. Most of our banking is through a non-magical bank because most of our business is in that world, but our magical bank is run by the very human Tikoloshe tribe. They are one of the few tribes in Africa that are almost fully Magical. It's the smallest of the three banks in Southern Africa, but they give good returns."

"Back to your original question Selia, the goblins aren't the biggest fans of Witches and Wizards. Can't blame them when you consider the history, but it means you have to stay on your toes. It's a fine line because you have to treat them politely and with respect if you want the best results, but they despise weakness so you can't over do it. I guess the best way to describe it is that if you want it to work at the optimum level you have to treat them like a business partner. Be polite but focus on making money and hold them to account." Harry returned to the start of the conversation.

"What do you mean 'optimum level'?" The Slytherin student asked.

Harry took the time to fold his cutlery on his plate before responding. "Interest rates, fees, investment payout… All of those are controlled by Gringotts and you can bet that they scale it for every customer."

"They are allowed to do that? Doesn't seem legal." The South African witch queried.

"The goblins of Gringotts are their own nation, and also have no competition in the Magical Britain banking scene. They set the rules and the Purebloods in their arrogance have never considered that they were being taken advantage of." The plate in front of him disappeared as he filled the pair in on some of the truths in the world.

"So my family is losing money?" Daph asked him.

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. It all depends on how your parents, and grandparents, treat them. It very much is a case of reaping what you sow. Excuse me ladies but I have appointments I need to attend."

Harry left the dining room and walked back to the room he had been staying in. A quick search found him the cloak he wanted to wear and he wrapped it around himself before grabbing the pouch he had prepared the night before.

Now he only had to find the rest of the travel party and they could be off, and with that goal in mind he tracked up a floor and made his way towards Sirius' room. Outside the adjoining room he found one of his targets, but not the one he was searching for.

Leaning against the wall was Tonks who appeared to have a nervous looking Remus cornered. "So then you spent three months tramping through Alaska? Amazing! What was that like?"

Harry decided he would have pity on the reputable marauder. "Tonks, go get Shack. I think he is patrolling the perimeter. I want to leave in two minutes so you better hurry."

"See ya Remus!" The young Auror said over her shoulder as she took off at a run.

The werewolf let out an audible sigh. "Thanks Harry. Sirius is still in bed."

The boy let him take a couple of steps before speaking. "Watch yourself Moony… She's 15 years your junior. Don't throw a hip out."

The former professor didn't lower himself to the boys level and respond, but Harry could see his ears gain a distinctly pink tinge as he walked away. That provided a quiet chuckle for the sole remaining occupant in the hallway.

"Sirius?" The inquiry was teamed up with a supporting knock on the door. There was no response.

Opening the door revealed a clearly passed out Sirius sprawled out on the bed. At least he is covered was the stray thought in Harry's head. " _Aguamenti_."

"Argh!" The dog animagus tried to turn over and cover his head with his hands but only managed to trap himself in the blankets.

A gentle banishing charm caused Sirius to tumble out of the bed and hit the floor, which seemed to finally bring him to full consciousness. "Pup? What the hell!"

"It's your own fault, I told you yesterday that I wanted to leave before 8 this morning. Please tell me you weren't drinking num-num wine again last night?" Harry went about grabbing some appropriate clothing for his godfather, chucking it at the man still on the floor.

"A pretty young thing invited me to join her, what was I supposed to do?" Sirius scooped up the pile of clothes and made his way into the ensuite.

Harry sat on the bed to wait. "Better, Sirius. I expect you to do better… I mean I found you on your own this morning."

"You wound me! I wouldn't bring someone back to a place where I am staying as a guest. Do I have time for a shower?" Even through a closed door the false indignation was evident.

"No, just get dressed. You can get a bite to eat after we meet with the goblins, but hurry up." The boy ran a quick mental checklist of the days goals.

Grumbling could be heard as the dog went about getting ready for the day. His pounding headache probably wasn't helping things.

"Yasehlane." A house-elf popped in at Harry's call. "Can you please get a hangover potion for my idiot of a godfather?"

Yasehlane disappeared for a few seconds before returning with a nasty looking brown mud-coloured potion in a small vial. "Here yous go Lord Potter."

The elf left just as Sirius stumbled out of the ensuite looking somewhat acceptable. "For me? Cheers!"

The man took the proffered potion and skulled it with the ease only possessed by frequent users. It tasted worse than many potions, probably a result of the goats blood, but was a must have if you were planning on drinking heavily. It also was a great potion to have lying spare around the house.

"Brrrrbr." Sirius let his lips flap about as he shook his head. "We aren't taking a portkey are we? No? Good!"

"Just follow me you old mutt." Harry shook his head at the giant childs antics and led the man down to the main entrance.

Tonks and Shack were waiting there and led the way outside and a respectful distance away from the house. The trio of passengers all grabbed a grip on the young Lord and he used his animagus-gifted ability to transport the entire group to London.

The group appeared in an empty side street only a short walk away from the bank. Harry took his time raising the cloaks hood and ensuring that his identity was obscured while Sirius followed suit. If the wrong people found out about what they were doing today it could negate several advantages currently held by Harry and co.

Shacklebolt used his wand to self-transfigure his appearance and Tonks used her abilities to become a very generic brunette teen girl. The younger Auror linked arms with the youngest member of the party and they led the way out of the alleyway, followed closely by the veteran of the group and the most immature member.

The main Alley was fairly empty with only a couple of shop-workers and less than a handful of early shoppers out and about. Despite the quietness the group was on alert, particularly the guards, and they didn't waste any time travelling to the bank.

As soon as they entered Gringotts they came under intense scrutiny, as was to be expected with hoods drawn. Harry led the group straight to the supervisors booth and peeled the hood back just far enough for the goblin to make out his face.

"Can you please withdraw 250 galleons for me from this key?" He placed the key for his personal vault on the desk. "Can you also check that Findore is in his office and arrange for an escort to it?"

The goblin dropped the key in one half of a divided tray and scribbled away on a ledger before turning to a separate ledger and flicking through it to find the information desired. He slid the tray over to the boy while he reached out with his other hand and pressed down a knot on the desk.

Harry pocketed the key and swept the coins into a pouch which he tucked into a different pocket as a goblin runner approached. "You and Tonks can wait here Kingsley, Sirius and I will be safe."

The tall auror nodded at that and led his partner to a couch to wait for the pair to finish their business with the goblins. Tonks produced a magazine to read while Shack scanned the room, eyes staying moving.

The runner received his instructions from the supervisor before turning to the two wizards. "This way sirs."

Those were the only words the goblin spoke as he led the pair to Findore's office. Sirius opened his mouth to speak several times during the walk, never dong well in silence, but couldn't decide what to say.

Harry elbowed the older man in the ribs and gave him a glare showing his opinion on what Sirius should say. Nothing. The Marauder raised his hands in defeat, surrendering to his godson's will.

The group arrived at Findore's office door without making any excess noise, much to the youngest members surprise, where the guide knocked and barked out something. Half a minute later the door was flung open and a grinning goblin stood there. Both humans thought it was a rather disturbing sight.

"Mr. Potter! What a lovely surprise. How can I make you money today?" With the money that Harry had made from the Basilisk sale he had been raised to the Personal Account Member level, and Findore had been promoted with him.

"Perhaps we should take this inside." Harry responded politely. Sirius simply raised an eyebrow at the unusual greeting from a goblin.

Findore took a step out of their way and waved them in. "Come in, come in. Have a seat, please."

The account Manager sent the runner on his way before closing the door and taking his seat across from the pair. Harry produced a manila folder from his pre-prepared pouch and started to pull out papers that would be needed.

"Can we hurry it up?" Sirius' impatience, added to the fact that he hadn't gotten enough sleep, had him in a less than ideal mood.

The goblin fixed his gaze on the complaining man for a minute before disregarding him and turning back to his client. Now that he worked exclusively for Harry Potter he didn't have to bother with the idiotic people that made up the majority of the banks clientele.

Harry found the page he was looking for. "I would like you to arrange a vault for a venture I am starting. Here is the paperwork showing that it is already registered with the ministry as Phoenix, Inc."

Findore read through the copy of the official filing with the ministry and the appropriate stamp at the bottom, before picking up a quill and jotting down the relevant information. "And do you want a low, medium, high or top level security vault?"

"Medium should be sufficient." Harry responded after a seconds thought.

The goblin added several more scratches to the paper in front of him before pulling out a large tome and flipping through pages, occasionally shaking his head and muttering under his breath. "Ah that'll do. Vault 449 is currently unused, if that is sufficient?"

"Sounds fine to me, unless there is any reason not to take it?" The youngest in the room inquired of Findore.

"It is a fairly standard sized family or business vault. Nothing that makes it stand out, but also nothing wrong with it. If you have any special requirements I can find you another vault, or for a price make changes to the vault, but otherwise this should work for you." The goblin looked at his client, quill hovering over the parchment, itching to continue writing.

Sirius simply shrugged, showing his overall level of care… None. Harry was really regretting bringing the man if this was going to be his attitude all day. It certainly wouldn't help their plans.

"Yeah we'll take it." Harry gave the go ahead.

Findore filled in some more areas on the parchment which then flashed gold. "That will be 125 galleons plus an extra 10 galleons per key issued."

Harry summoned the desired amount from the stash he had withdrawn that morning. "For the vault and three keys. One for myself, another for Sirius and the last for Remus Lupin which I will give to him later. No restrictions for any of us on the use of the funds. And we will need a corporate draft book if you can."

The scratching of the quill was following along to Harry's words as Findore recorded all necessary details. "One final thing, do you want me or the Black Family Account Manager to run it? Either is a possibility as you both are on the Board of the company."

"It's all Harry, so you may as well keep it." Sirius said with his first input of the meeting.

The goblin set about his work, verifying documents, writing out his own, and then filing them all. He even had to leave the office for a couple minutes to confirm it with the Gringotts Vault Manager before handing over the keys to the new vault as well as the documents confirming the renting of the vault by Phoenix, Inc.

"Findore is there a limit as to how many pounds I can transfer into galleons to be deposited into the vault?" Harry inquired as he tucked all the documents away in his manila folder along with the key for Remus.

"There is no limit in place, are you sure that is what you want to do rather than transfer galleons from the Potter vault?" It is most unusual for a corporate vault to have deposits from muggle money and not out of a Gringotts vaults.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a chequebook and held it aloft. "Are cheques fine? Or do I need to get out cash?"

"There is an added 1% processing fee for cheques if that is acceptable?" Findore informed his client.

Producing a biro out of a pocket Harry flipped open the chequebook and started filling out the cheque before tearing it free and handing it over. "Have this deposited into the account in galleons thanks."

After taking hold of the paper the goblins eyes darted to read it before returning to the vault ledger in front of him. He picked up his quill to start writing before his brain kicked in and his eyes darted back to the cheque in hand and the shock literally knocked him out of his seat.

Scrambling to his feet to pick himself off the floor the goblin looked at the paper still clutched in his hand. "A million pounds? I thought you were going to deposit 5,000 galleons worth, certainly not more than 10,000, but 100,000? I don't know it we even have that spare in the Nation's coffers, given we are still building up our reserves after buying all that Basilisk flesh. I need to talk to the bank manager."

Pushing a hidden button under his desk a gentle bell rang out and straps appeared out of the chairs that were occupied by the two wizards and tied them down. The surprise appearance of the straps distracted the pair long enough that they were tied down before they could react.

"What's the meaning of this goblin! Release us immediately!" An enraged Sirius Black bellowed out.

Findore had the decency to look embarrassed, or at least as embarrassed as a goblin can look. "I'm sorry but it is long time policy that if the presence of the manager is required that any and all witches and wizards present must be restrained. Before you complain there have been numerous accounts when your kind have come to the bank and attacked our senior members."

"Calm down Sirius, we are perfectly safe… As long as we don't do anything that can be seen as an attack. The bank manager is always a family member of the Nation's chieftain, you can't blame them for protecting him." Harry knew about the rule in advance so was able to keep his cool, but not knowing how it was achieved was still caught off guard by the straps.

A very sharply dressed goblin burst through the doors and started in on Findore in a long tirade. Given that it was all in the goblin language neither of the two human witnesses had any idea what was being said.

The large amount of gold and precious gems on his body was one major indicator as to who the goblin is, as was the fact that Findore took the abuse without speaking back. After the goblin stopped, whether because he needed to breathe or because he had said his piece was unknown, Findore handed over the cheque.

The managers eyes lit up when he saw the size of the cheque before a question directed his way from Findore brought out a scowl. He held out a hand and a very thick tome appeared out of thin air which he then opened. His scowl only intensified with what he saw there.

A sly smile crossed his face and he inquired something from the other goblin, but didn't like the sound of what he heard in response. He glared at the wizards for a second before barking out something to Findore and marching away. When the door closed behind him the bell sounded again and the pair were released from their restraints.

"Bastard." Findore muttered under his breath. "His cousin is a great goblin but that pile of dragon dung would be nothing without his clan. Didn't even have the sense to realise that cheating two Lords would end his career and probably his life."

"Care to fill us in on what that was all about?" Sirius growled out not hiding his annoyance at the whole mornings events so far.

The goblin sent a gesture at the door that could have been either dismissive, or more likely in Harry's opinion, rude. "That _guskarhva_ wanted to charge you a 7% extra fee for such a large transaction. He even offered me 1% to keep it off the books allowing him to pocket six thousand galleons. When I told him that men in your position would find out and bring retribution raining down upon us he told me to handle it myself and stormed out."

"He didn't seem happy with you until you showed him the cheque, what was that all about?" The youngest person in the room asked.

That actually drew a laugh out of the goblin. "He was just yapping about how he is a busy person and can't be bothered by whatever petty little problems I have. He probably has a pretty young goblette in his office to distract him from actually doing anything. Anyways back to business, and there is a small problem."

Sirius looked like he was going to spit out something vicious before Harry laid a calming hand upon his arm and waved for Findore to continue. "We are unable to convert that many galleons at once, we simply just don't have that many spare. A month, maybe six weeks, of smaller installments is what we are capable of."

"Well give me back the cheque then and I will write out a new one." Harry held out his hand.

The goblin certainly hesitated in handing the cheque over, like all of his species loving money in all its forms. "The manager might be a bastard, but he is a vindictive bastard, and surprisingly clever. It will take him a few hours to think of something but I wouldn't be surprised if he hikes the conversion fee or raises the conversion rate in our favour to catch you out in the coming days and weeks to get his revenge. I am safe, unless he sends someone after me with a knife in the dark, because as your Personal Account Manager only you can fire me, but I would be on your guard and have your wand ready any time you are in Gringotts for the next little while."

"What do you recommend then? How do I prevent him from costing me money?" An annoyed Harry Potter asked his goblin banker.

"Give me a moment if you can." The goblin then pulled out a piece of parchment and an object that looked a lot like a calculator. Reading the parchment he started adding information to the object in his hand and then started scribbling on a scrap of paper he had lying on the table for this very reason.

His head bobbled side to side as he did the math and came to a decision. "Here's what you can do. I take that cheque for one million pounds and we pay you out at its current conversion rate, 102,464 galleons 8 sickles and 3 knuts, that will be paid out in five agreed upon installments. 12,464 galleons, plus the sickles and knuts, today. 15,000 galleons next monday, 20,000 the week after that, followed by 25,000 and a last payment of 30,000. I'm senior enough to authorise this if you think it's satisfactory, and if anybody questions me I will say that our inability to cater to you today had you questioning if staying with Gringotts is best for the pair of you so did this to keep your business."

Harry turned to his godfather and arched a eyebrow only to receive a confused shrug by way of an answer. "Okay then. I guess that's good enough, get it done."

The goblin filled out several forms and sent them whizzing off to the relevant areas of the bank before turning once more to his client. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"Yeah there is. As Lord Potter I am authorising the sale of the currently empty plot of land in Hogsmeade, 11 Wiggentree Way, to the Phoenix, Inc. corporation for 1 galleon. Could you fill out a transfer of property agreement for it? I will sign the sale over as Lord Potter and Sirius will sign for the receiving party as Lord Black, you will have to sign as witness Findore." This had been discussed in advance between the godfather and godson and was one of the reasons for the man's presence.

The goblin didn't look pleased at that. "Even if you are selling the property to yourself... 1 galleon? That's much too little."

"Just do it, I know what I am doing." Harry waved the reluctant goblin on.

Grumbling under his voice the whole time Findore filled in the appropriate form before sliding it over to the humans. Harry scanned through it before signing on the dotted line and handed it to Sirius who did the same. The paper glowed purple for a full two seconds before it was returned to the goblin.

"Any other ways you want me to deplete your revenue stream?" Findore was in a much worse mood now and wasn't shy in letting it show.

Harry stood up and Sirius followed his lead and the pair were halfway to the door before Lord Potter spoke up. "Actually there is one more thing… We need to meet with Chieftain Jewelmaw, assuming Jewelmaw is still Chieftain that is otherwise we need to meet the current Chieftain."

The goblins jaw was actually hanging open. Briefly Harry was reminded of the cartoons his cousin watched on saturday morning. "How… What… Why… How do you know the Chieftain?"

"Let's be honest shall we. The Potter's, like I'm sure all the Most-Noble families, value information. In fact they hoard it much like your kin hoard gold. We have records on the goblins; traditions, clans, feuds, everything. This has nothing to do with the bank so you can skip the Manager, but this is a formal meeting between two Lord's of three Most-Noble families and the leader of the Nation and we have the backing of the rest of the hereditary families. We understand that it takes time for the Chieftain to talk with all his advisors and the Clan Council and so we will be waiting for his convenience in the Leaky Cauldron. Have your assistant come find us there when he is ready in an hour or so. We will be leaving in two hours so if Tinshield does not find us in that time we will consider it a refusal from the Chieftain to meet us and will react accordingly. Good day Findore." With that said they left the room and after collecting their guards left the bank.

/

Harry came stumbling out of the floo right into the back of Shack. The combination of already being off balance and how solid the Auror was sent him to the floor. He was still pulling himself off the floor when Tonks came through the fire.

The pink-haired Auror burst out laughing at his predicament. "And they call me clumsy."

"Shove off Tonks." The young lord grumbled out.

The Senior Auror stayed stoic as he led them to the security checkpoint but his trainee who was the back of their procession snickered the whole way. Harry got his revenge when the distracted witch tripped over her own feet and had to grab onto a passer-by to halt her fall.

Tonks jabbed Harry in the ribs with two fingers while her cheeks pinked up. The student smirked but was wise enough to keep his tongue from wagging. Shacklebolt just ignored the pair and registered their presence with the security-wizard.

The two aurors switched here as the younger of the two took up the lead and the other fell back to secure the rear. Soon they were in a lift and on their way to the second of the mornings destinations.

5 minutes later Harry was once more in the Department of Mysteries sitting across from 'The Boss'. "Thank you for meeting with me Pholius."

"Of course, Lord Peverell. What can I do for you?" The Unspeakable asked his guest.

"Those wards you told me about, the ones that detect and immobilise Death Eaters? I need your warding unit to add them to the ministry." The kid let out an evil grin.

The older Potter, much older at that, looked apologetic. "I'm sorry but I can't. You do not have the authority to make changes to the warding schedule here at the Ministry."

"I am sure that you know that until a temporary Minister is found the hereditary Lord's on the Wizengamot are acting in their stead? We have all agreed that this is a good idea and must be instigated as soon as possible." Harry pulled out the same manila folder from earlier and pulled out several letters and showed them as confirmation of his words.

The Unspeakable attitude changed instantly after reading the letters and a grin split his face from ear-to-ear. "Excellent. I will get my warders on to it tonight, if that suits you?"

"Just what I was thinking. Make sure no-one outside of yourself and the warding team know about this. Also make sure your team installs, but not activates, the immobilising wards because I think it will be great to have them held in reserve to catch them off guard if they ever launch a full-scale attack on the Ministry." The Lord gave his directives. "Can you have the tracking ward sent to three maps of the ministry?"

"I will check with the warders as I do not know, but if that can be done I will get them to do it. Any reason for that?" Pholius asked while jotting down some random characters that Harry had no chance of deciphering.

Giving up on trying to break the code he answered. "One for this office, one for the D.M.L.E and one for the Minister. I will pick up the other two later in the week."

"Anything else you want from us?" The Unspeakable inquired knowing that there would be more. There was always more.

Harry smiled sheepishly and the insightful question. "Later in the summer, close to when the new term starts we will need Hogwarts to have the wards added there. A new project of mine in Hogsmeade than I will be breaking ground on soon will need a full ward network created for it including these two that I would prefer to be handled by those I can trust and I think the Unspeakables would be a good choice. And lastly if I get my way I think the detection ward should be added for both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley but before that happens I will need to discuss it with others and persuade them to its need."

Pholius let out an impressed whistle. "Ambitious. When do you need the warding done for your mystery project? Because I will need to get them to volunteer after hours for that because it's a private job."

"I want to start the build this week so whenever warding fits into the building process around that. And I'm willing to pay the volunteers, as long as that doesn't constitute a breach in their oath to the Department of Mysteries…" Harry left that last part hanging.

The Unspeakable waved it off. "After Rookwood we changed the Oath so that it is now to the Lord Peverell, which is you, so if the works for you it's no breach."

"That doesn't seem right." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We discussed how Rookwood was able to be a Death Eater and we discovered that because the Oath was to the Ministry if he felt that Voldemort was best for the Ministry he wasn't in breach of his Oath, the bigoted bastard. Now however the Oath is to Lord Peverell so the current Lord can set guidelines for us to stay within. Anything that could harm the Lord is instantly out. Even if someone high up in the Peverell family wanted to conspire to become Lord Peverell an Unspeakable couldn't because it is an Oath to the Lord not the family. We could have done the same to the Minister rather than Ministry but we don't trust them enough." It was quite a long winded answer, and if Harry was being honest it didn't allay his concerns.

During the war it would be great to have secret, loyal, allies who had a bunch of unknown spells and tricks up their sleeves but afterwards? He couldn't think of one good thing that flowed from having his own personal force of whatever the Unspeakables were. When the time came they would research a better solution.

"Well okay then, I guess. I think I need to get going but thank you for the time and I will be in contact with you regarding the rest of the warding projects soon." It was all Harry could think of to follow up with.

The pair both stood and shook hands before Harry was escorted back to the room that his Auror guards were waiting in and the trio left the Ministry. Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron was a repeat of the earlier journey with Harry finding himself once more on the floor much to the enjoyment of most of the room.

Thankfully Harry had raised his hood before they left the Department of Mysteries so while he was getting laughed at nobody but Sirius knew it was him which was a small comfort. Slinking over to the table that Sirius occupied he collapsed into an empty chair and snatched a pair of fries off of the man's plate.

The man growled and pointed his knife threateningly at the kid. When he felt satisfied his message had been conveyed he returned to the remains of the meal in front of him slicing off a piece of juicy steak and forking it into his gob. Harry just rolled his eyes, honestly who gets steak and chips for breakfast?

Seeing that Sirius had finished his cup of tea Harry waved over Tom and ordered a round of Xerxes Brand butterbeer for the group. The barkeep came over with the drinks and handed out the bottles of drink before giving them their privacy.

Having now finished his steak the Lord Black took a huge swig of butterbeer, drinking half the bottle in one go, before appraising the other seated member of the group. A raised eyebrow was all he needed in form of a question and he received a nod in reply.

Grinning like a madman Sirius pushed his plate into the middle of the table and pointed at the chips by way of permission in some sort of weird prize for a job well done. Grabbing the last three on the plate Harry shovelled them in his mouth and had to grudgingly admit they were a good choice.

The general buzz of the room settled on the table as they watched the dozens of people coming and going from the Diagon Alley entrance. As the main entrance to the busiest shopping center in Magical Britain it was in constant use and great for people-watching.

A sound closer to home caught Harry's attention as Tonks dropped a copy of that morning's Daily Prophet down in front of him. She pointed at a small article on the bottom of the front page.

 _No new information released about Lord Malfoy's arrest - As our readers are aware Lucius Malfoy was very publicly arrested by Aurors in the Middle of Diagon Alley on Saturday but the D.M.L.E has been very tight lipped about the whole thing. This continues to show the power trip that Harry Potter is on following his deposing of Cornelius Fudge as Minister Of Magic during the weekend. On Monday the Quibbler, a poorly regarded 'Magazine', claimed that Harry Potter has declared war on the defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during an exclusive. Given the boys constant reclusivity, only giving the Prophet a single interview that came about because of the Triwizard Tournament, we can only conclude it is a fake. It certainly seems that Harry Potter has a vendetta after what happened to his parents and is willing to use his new power to satisfy it. Is the arrest of Lucius Malfoy a part of the continuing harassment the man has had to face since he was found innocent a decade ago? Lord Nott, whose nephew was also found to be coerced by You-Know-Who, has claimed that there is a fear in those innocent citizens that the Aurors will come for them next until Potter's blood lust is sated. We will strive to keep you loyal readers up to date as more becomes known._

Harry placed the paper back on the table and grew thoughtful at what he had read. It seemed that the truth still wasn't out there for everyone to know and he would have to change that. It was supposed to be his holidays!

"We up." Shack's voice cut through his thoughts and woke him up.

Eyes scanning the room they came to rest on the goblin Tinshield who looked uncomfortable to be there. Rather than speaking he simply waved the humans over before turning around and leaving the pub.

"We up." Harry repeated the words from the Auror as the group started the short trek back to the Goblin bank.

 **A/N: A very hard chapter to write but thankfully it is now done. I knew what I wanted it to contain before I even started writing it and yet struggled to write any words down. Hope you all enjoy this installment. As always please review.**

 **Apprentice.**


End file.
